Rivalidades
by Medusalith Boltagon
Summary: Emma Swan es una profesional que vive dedicada al periodismo, ahora, tras años de duro trabajo y a base de mucho esfuerzo y sacrificio, está a punto de lograr la dirección de una nueva revista. Pero nada le ha salido como ha querido cuando tiene que compartir la dirección con una niña mimada, Regina Mills una conocida millonaria divertina que todo lo ha tenido fácil. SQ Slowburn
1. Chapter 1

**El Principio de Todo.**

* * *

Emma releyó una vez más la prueba del artículo que estaba revisando para la edición del periódico que entraría en rotativos en un par de horas. Le costaba trabajo concentrarse, en la redacción había un alboroto que se filtraba a través de la puerta de la oficina y del que no conseguía desentenderse.

Normalmente no tenía problemas para evadirse del ruido circundante, en una redacción con gran cantidad de personal trabajando a dos turnos el ruido siempre estaba presente, pero últimamente estaba más nerviosa de lo habitual, y eso no ayudaba a su poder de concentración.

La perspectiva de conseguir al fin una revista semanal, que el periódico publicaría los sábados, y que sería enteramente obra suya, la tenía nerviosa e impaciente. Sabía por el movimiento que había de entrevistas y visitas a la oficina del redactor jefe, que la publicación era inminente, y este hacía meses que le había prometido la dirección a ella. Incluso habían hablado un poco de la línea que tendría dicha revista, de los contenidos y del formato. Sabía también que llevaba algo de tiempo organizarlo todo, pero estaba realmente impaciente por empezar.

Un murmullo más alto de lo normal procedente de la antesala de su oficina donde trabajaban su ayudante Rubí y un par de chicas más, ambas redactoras, le hizo volver a soltar el artículo que intentaba revisar y salir par a averiguar el motivo de tanta agitación.

Antes de abrir la puerta, se pasó la mano por el pelo para asegurarse de que ningún mechón se había soltado, siempre tenía buen cuidado en mantener su melena rubia y llamativa cuidadosamente recogida con tirantez en una apretada coleta.

Emma pensaba que al trabajo se iba a trabajar y cuidaba escrupulosamente su imagen para evitar provocar tanto en hombres como en mujeres ningún sentimiento que no fuera estrictamente profesional.

De hecho, su ayudante y amiga, con la que compartía piso, solía burlarse y decirle que parecía más lesbiana que ella cuando la veía por las mañanas embutirse en sus habituales trajes pantalón negros, sus sujetadores camiseta que comprimían sus pechos y sus sencillas camisas blancas abotonadas hasta el cuello.

Una vez comprobado que su aspecto era satisfactorio, abrió la puerta. Inmediatamente las risas cesaron y cada una de las chicas volvió a sus deberes.

—¿Puedo saber qué ocurre, que está hoy la redacción tan alterada? Rubí se echó a reír.

—Al parecer hay un espécimen de mujer dando vueltas por el Periódico. Va parando la producción por dondequiera que pasa.

—Ah... ¿Y ese mujer es...?

—Nadie lo sabe.

Rose, una de las chicas respondió.

—Sí que lo sabemos. Es Regina Mills, la hija menor del dueño de la cadena de hoteles más importante de New York. Lo que no sabemos es qué hace aquí.

Emma frunció el ceño. Claro que conocía a la mujer, salía con frecuencia en las revistas del corazón, pero tampoco ella tenía idea de qué pintaba en el periódico. Por lo que sabía ella pasaba todo su tiempo en yates y fiestas.

—Bueno, haga aquí lo que haga, no nos incumbe. Nosotras tenemos que sacar adelante la edición de un periódico, así que manos a la obra.

—Sí, Emma, no te preocupes, estará a tiempo.

Giró sobre sus talones y volvió a entrar a su oficina. No tenía duda de que estaría, sus chicas cumplían siempre con su trabajo. Se había rodeado de un buen equipo. Rose, Ashley y sobre todo Rubí eran eficientes y cumplidoras: contaba con ellas para la revista, aunque todavía no había nada oficial.

Suspiró al sentarse de nuevo en su sillón. Tanto alboroto por una mujer. La tal Regina Mills no era más que una niña de papá, aunque ya bastante entrada en los treinta, mimada y caprichosa. Que ella supiera, no había trabajado en su vida, y si había algo que Emma respetaba era eltrabajo.

Se concentró de nuevo en su labor, hasta que sonó el teléfono de su mesa.

—¿Sí, Rubí?

—August Booth quiere verte en su oficina ahora mismo. Parece importante.

—De acuerdo. ¿Puedes encargarte tú de teminar la corrección?

—Sin problema.

Minutos después volvía a atravesar la puerta de su oficina, después de haber revisado su aspecto. El cabello en su sitio, la chaqueta abrochada, los pantalones impecables. Rubí se había burlado de ella preguntándole con sorna.

—¿Asegurándote de estar perfecta por si te encuentras a Regina Mills? Emma había sonreído a su amiga.

—Sabes perfectamente que soy tan inmune a ese tipo de mujeres. Pero cuando el redactor jefe te llama a su oficina hay que presentar un aspecto profesional.

—Emma, tu presentas un aspecto profesional desde el mismo momento en que pisas el suelo de la redacción hasta que sales de ella.

Cruzó la redacción a paso rápido. Comprobó con satisfacción que a medida que pasaba delante de las mesas la actividad se hacía un poco más intensa; su presencia infundía un respeto que incluso superaba el que provocaba August. Se había ganado una merecida fama de dura e inflexible, y estaba orgullosa de ello. Apreciaba el trabajo bien hecho y todos lo sabían, nunca admitía excusas ni retrasos, pero todos lo aceptaban porque jamás le exigía a nadie algo que no pudiera cumplir.

Se detuvo ante la puerta de August y llamo con dos golpes secos.

—Adelante.

Nada más entrar en la oficina intuyó que algo no iba bien. La cara de August era algo sombría y evitó cuidadosamente su mirada mientras la invitaba a sentarse en el sillón colocado frente a él.

—Rubí me ha dicho que tenías que hablar conmigo de algo urgente.

—Sí, así es.

—Bueno... no tengo todo el día.

—Se trata de la revista. Hay un pequeño cambio en los planes.

—¿Como de pequeño? En realidad todavía está bastante en el aire...¿Acaso no se va a publicar?

—Sí se va a publicar.

—¿Entonces? August, no te andes con rodeos... ese no es mi estilo.

—El problema es tu papel en ella.

—¿No la voy a dirigir yo? ¿Se la vas a dar a otro?

—No exactamente... la intención es que la dirijas tú, pero no sola.

—¿No crees que esté capacitada para hacerlo?

—No es cuestión de capacidad.

—¿De qué entonces?

—De nombre. Eres Emma Swan, lo que quiere decir nadie en el mundo editorial. Una revista de esta envergadura necesita un nombre conocido que la respalde.

—Esta revista se va a regalar con el ejemplar del sábado del periódico, la gente no va a comprarla, de modo que quién la dirija da igual.

—La junta directiva del periódico ha decidido publicar la independientemente del periódico, y por lo tanto, un nombre conocido es imprescindible par a promocionarla.

—Cuando hablas de un nombre conocido, espero que no te refieras a nadie de la familia Goldust Jamás trabajaré con ninguno de ellos.

—No, te estoy hablando de Regina Mills.

—¿Esa divertina? ¿Pretendes que comparta la dirección de la revista con una imbécil que lo único que sabe hacer es mantener el equilibrio en la cubierta de un yate y dejarse fotografiar del brazo de la última mujer de moda?

—Regina tiene una licenciatura en periodismo sacada con excelentes calificaciones.

—Por favor, August, tanto tú como yo sabemos que esas «excelentes calificaciones» las ha comprado el dinero de papá.

—He hablado con ella y me ha parecido una mujer inteligente.

—¿Y me puedes decir cómo, de entre todo el círculo periodístico, se te ha ocurrido pensar en ella? Por Dios, bien sabes que yo quería llevar este proyecto sola, pero si voy a compartir la dirección, ¿por qué no has buscado a alguien competente, además de conocido?

—Ni el nombre ni la decisión son cosa mía, Emma. Yo quería que la llevases tú, pero como sabes hay gente por encima de mí. Al parecer, se trata de un favor personal que alguien de arriba le hace al padre de Regina.

—O sea que papito le ha comprado un trabajo a la niña.

—Algo así. Siempre puedes no aceptar... A mí personalmente me gustaría que lo llevaras tú, y tienes el suficiente carácter para meterla en cintura, pero la decisión es tuya.

—Por supuesto que no voy a renunciar. Llevo años esperando esta oportunidad y no voy a dejarla escapar.

—Entonces, esta tarde a las cuatro nos reuniremos con ella para tratar el asunto. Antes quería hablar contigo.

—¿No vas a aclararme nada más? ¿Ni el tipo de cooperación que vamos a tener, ni quién va a llevar el control ni nada?

—Eso es algo que deben decidir entre ustedes.

—O sea, que yo voy a trabajar y ella solo va a poner su nombre...

—No lo sé, no sé si Regina tiene intención de trabajar o hacer como que trabaja. Me la han presentado esta mañana y solo he intercambiado con ella unas cuantas frases. No he querido ahondar en el tema hasta saber si tú aceptarías. Decidiremos todo a las cuatro.

—De acuerdo.

Regresó a su oficina y se sumió en un mutismo del que ni Rubí pudo sacarla. Nada más ver la comprendió que cualquier pregunta sobre la reunión y sobre su evidente malhumor estaba fuera de lugar.

* * *

A las cuatro en punto, ni un minuto antes ni uno después, Emma volvió a llamar a la puerta de la oficina de August. Cuando recibió la invitación para entrar y empujó la puerta, comprobó que su jefe no estaba solo. En el asiento en que unas horas antes se sentara ella, se encontraba ahora Regina Mills. Como buena observadora, le bastó un rápido vistazo para comprobar que era más atractiva en persona que en las fotos. Su porte indolente, con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra la irritaron nada más verla. Vestía un pantalón negro, una blusa blanca con un par de botones abiertos a la altura de los pechos y un saco negro. Todo de marca e indudablemente caro.

Observó cómo la mirada de ella la recorría también con un atisbo de curiosidad, desde la coleta apretada en la nuca, hasta los pechos planos y el cuerpo que a propósito escondía, no mostraba su cuerpo lleno de curvas que en verdad poseía. Porque hacía mucho tiempo que había comprendido que una mujer atractiva y sensual tenía muy difícil hacer carrera en el mundo editorial. Había que ser una rompepelotas fría y poco atractiva par a conseguirlo, y ella no había dudado en asumir el rol.

—Emma, te presento a Regina Mills. Emma Swan.

Ella se levantó de la silla y le tendió la mano de forma perezosa. Emma le dio un apretón seco y rápido que apenas duró un par de segundos, y tomó asiento. August tomó la palabra.

—Una vez hechas las presentaciones, deberíamos pasar al asunto que nos trae hoy aquí. Como ya ambas sabéis, el periódico va a empezar la publicación de una revista que ustedes van a dirigir conjuntamente. Emma ya tiene una idea del tipo de revista que será, cubrirá un poco de todo. Arte, ciencia, viajes, alguna entrevista a un personaje de actualidad o un reportaje sobre algún tema candente. No tiene que tener un formato que se repita, en ella debe haber cabida para casi todo. Por eso se va a llamar _Mixtrum._

—¿También moda, belleza y gastronomía?—preguntó Regina.

—¿Tengo aspecto de dirigir una revista de ese tipo? Ella la miró fijamente por unos segundos.

—No, pero como ha dicho que debe haber cabida para todo...

—Obviamente que si hay algo excepcional que abarque uno de esos contenidos, lo cubriré, pero no habrá secciones fijas.

—Querrás decir la cubriremos, ¿no?

—He querido decir lo que he dicho. Todavía no ha quedado claro el papel de cada una de nosotras en esto.

Regina enarcó las cejas y no dijo nada.

—Bueno, tranquilas... Todo quedará aclarado en seguida. Tratemos esto como personas civilizadas.

—Pues empieza por aclararme cuál va a ser mi cometido aquí, August. ¿Voy a dirigir la revista sí o no?

—Las dos la van a dirigir.

—¿Tendré capacidad de decisión?

—Por supuesto, ambas lo tendrán.

—Eso va a ser difícil, salvo que la señora Mills prefiera dejarme a mí la dirección y limitarse a poner su nombre en el papel. ¿Es esa su intención?—preguntó mirándole fijamente.

Ella hizo un gesto ambiguo con la boca.

—No —respondió—. No es esa mi intención. Me han ofrecido el puesto de directora en una revista, no un espacio para colocar mi nombre.

—¿Y tiene usted alguna idea de cómo dirigir una revista?

—Por supuesto. Tengo una licenciatura en periodismo, señorita Swan. ¿O debo llamarla señora?

—Señorita.

—No sé por qué no me extraña.

—Tampoco a mí me extraña que tenga usted una licenciatura en periodismo. El dinero lo compra todo, pero eso no significa que sepa hacer el tipo de trabajo que se requiere.

—Antes de hacer juicios apresurados debería comprobar lo que sé y lo que no sé hacer. A lo mejor se sorprende... señorita.

—Regina, Emma... por favor. Pensaba dejarlas llegar a un acuerdo entre ustedes sobre cómo repartir las competencias, pero está claro que deberé ser yo quien ponga los límites. Mixtrum se publicará semanalmente y cada semana será una de ustedes la que decida tanto la portada como el contenido. Pero en ningún caso se publicará nada que no haya sido previamente aprobada por la otra. ¿Queda claro? Sería mucho más fácil si vieran a la otra durante esa semana como una colaboradora y no rechazarle todo lo que aporte sistemáticamente. Piensen que a la semana siguiente les tocará estar en el mismo lugar.

—¿Y si la revista se vende más con el contenido de una de nosotras, semana tras semana? ¿Seguiría siendo rotatoria la dirección?

—Pues eso ya no se los puedo decir. Si la diferencia en las ventas es muy significativa, habrá que replanteárselo.

—¿La revista aparecerá cada semana con el nombre de una de nosotras o de las dos?

—No, el nombre de ambas aparecerá en cada publicación.

—¿Tenemos carta blanca a la hora de elegir los temas a tratar ?

—Sí, Regina, pero ten en cuenta lo que he dicho antes. Emma deberá aprobarlos antes de la publicación. Y viceversa.

—¿Algo más?

—No, Emma, en principio nada más. Enséñale a Regina dónde está tu oficina; mañana haré colocar allí un mesa par a ella.

—Mi oficina es muy pequeña, August, apenas puedo moverme en ella cuando nos reunimos todo el equipo. Si colocas una mesa más será imposible hacerlo. Y en la antesala hay tres chicas trabajando. En vista de lo que ha pasado hoy no creo que sea buena idea poner a la señora Mills allí.

—¿Lo que ha pasado hoy?

—La señora Mills es una conocida fiestera.

—Llámame Regina.

Emma le lanzó una mirada fría y despectiva.

—La señora Mills ha causado un considerable revuelo en el personal de la redacción, por lo que he podido oír, y no pienso consentir que el trabajo de mi equipo se resienta por su presencia. Acomódala en otro sitio, lejos de mi gente.

Regina levantó una ceja sarcástica.

—¿Tan faltas de una mujer están tus trabajadores que la sola presencia de una mujer cerca paraliza el trabajo?

—La vida privada de mi equipo no es asunto mío, pero su trabajo sí, y no toleraré distracciones.

—Regina —intervino August—. ¿Tienes inconveniente en que te acomode en una oficina fuera del recinto de Emma?

—No, en realidad te lo agradezco. Me resultará más agradable trabajar si no tengo que ver continuamente una cara de palo.

—Bien, entonces empezamos mañana. Y, sinceramente, me gustaría que se replantearan su actitud. Tienen que trabajar juntas lo quieran o no, así que sería mejor si entierran el hacha de guerra.

August se levantó dando por terminada la reunión.

—Regina, te esperamos mañana.

—Aquí estaré —dijo levantándose a su vez. Emma hizo lo propio y una detrás de la otra abandonaron la oficina.

Apenas habían cruzado el umbral, Emma se volvió hacia Regina y le advirtió:

—A las ocho en punto, Mills. No tolero retrasos en mi equipo.

—No soy un miembro de tu equipo, soy codirectora contigo.

—También yo formo parte del equipo y estoy aquí a las ocho en punto. Siempre.

—¿Siempre?

—Siempre.

Caminaban juntas a través de la redacción, cruzando pasillos llenos de puertas abiertas en cuyos oficinas se realizaba una actividad constante.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Solo si es sobre trabajo. Regina ignoró la advertencia.

—¿Te he hecho algo en el pasado y no lo recuerdo?

—Jamás nos hemos conocido antes.

—Eso me parecía, pero claro, yo conozco a mucha gente. Y quién sabe, a lo mejor te he echado un polvo en una noche de borrachera y no la recuerdo, porque no entiendo tu actitud hacia mí.

—Yo no echo polvos de borrachera. Simplemente no soporto a la gente como tú.

—¿Qué gente? ¿De Dinero?

—No tengo en muy buen concepto a la gente podrida de dinero que se aprovecha de ello para comprarlo todo, incluido un trabajo.

—El dinero no es mío, sino de mi padre y si su inversión en publicidad en Mixtrum es lo bastante sustanciosa como para que me hayan ofrecido el puesto de directora en la misma, no voy a rechazarlo. Tú tampoco lo harías, querida.

—Por supuesto que lo haría, yo soy una mujer íntegra.

—Si tu padre fuera rico y con la influencia suficiente para comprarte la dirección de la revista para ti solita, ya hablaríamos de integridad.

—No hables de lo que no sabes. Y no me llames querida. Mills, no tienes idea de dónde te estás metiendo. Voy a echarte de Mixtrum y voy a hacerlo solo con mi trabajo, con mis índices de ventas. Y ni tu padre ni todo el dinero de publicidad que pueda invertir en ella van a evitarlo.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Querida? Creo que necesitas trabajar menos y follar más.

—Si quieres continuar en la revista, tú deberás hacer lo contrario.

—No me subestimes... Ya veremos quién echa a quien. Nos vemos mañana a las ocho en punto... señorita.

* * *

Cuando llegó a su oficina, Ashley y Rose ya se habían ido. Al igual que exigía puntualidad a la hora de incorporarse al trabajo, también respetaba escrupulosamente la hora de marcharse del mismo, salvo que hubiera alguna urgencia y todas necesitaran echar horas extras. Y en esos casos Emma siempre era la última en marcharse.

Confiaba en que Rubí tampoco estuviera allí, se sentía tan furiosa que ni siquiera le apetecía hablarlo con ella, pero su amiga la conocía demasiado bien y la estaba esperando.

—¿Todavía aquí? Creía que hoy ibas a casa de Belle.

—Puedo ir más tarde, cuando sepa los sapos y culebras que te están comiendo por dentro.

—De acuerdo, pero aquí no. Te lo cuento en el coche mientras te acerco a casa de Belle

—Vale.

Emma entró en su oficina y cada una se dedicó por un rato a recoger sus respectivas mesas de trabajo.

Ambas mujeres eran amigas desde la universidad y cuando terminaron sus estudios tuvieron la suerte de encontrar trabajo en el mismo periódico. Emma, que acababa de salir de una ruptura familiar, movida por una ambición y un deseo frenético de abrirse camino, había trabajado día y noche ascendiendo en poco tiempo de simple redactor a jefe de redacción de la sección de noticias de última hora. Había reclamado a Rubí como su ayudante y después había ido librándose de algunos miembros de la sección e incorporando a otros, hasta que su equipo había quedado como estaba en esos momentos; con dos personas menos de las que tenía en principio, pero mucho más eficiente.

Oficialmente, ella y Rubí compartían piso, aunque en realidad su amiga mantenía una relación con otra chica desde hacía año y medio y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en casa de esta. Sin embargo, la familia de Belle era católica, tradicional e intransigente hasta el punto de que su hija no se había encontrado capaz de hablarles de su atracción por las mujeres. Mantenía su relación con Rubí en el más estricto secreto, de forma que solo se veían algunos días de la semana, aquellos en los que Belle estaba segura de que ninguno de sus familiares iba a presentarse en su casa, cosa que hacían a menudo sin avisar. Emma temía que la relación se acabar a resintiendo porque a Rubí ya le pesaba el secreto. Ella había hablado con sus padres de sus inclinaciones sexuales siendo apenas una adolescente y cuando Emma y ella se hicieron amigas, esta sabía que durante un tiempo los padres de Rubí pensaban que eran algo más. Pero nunca había habido ese tipo de atracción entre ellas. Emma tenía muy claro que tipo de mujeres le atraían, aunque el tipo de mujeres que a ella le atraían escaseaban cada día más. En cambio abundaban los del tipo Regina Mills.

Una vez terminaron de recoger, apagar los ordenadores y las luces, ambas se dirigieron en los ascensores hasta el aparcamiento subterráneo. Y apenas acomodadas en el coche de Emma, Rubí ya no pudo contener más su curiosidad.

—Vamos, suéltalo ya. ¿Qué quería August? ¿Acaso Mixtrum no se va a publicar?

—Sí se va a publicar, pero no voy a dirigirla yo sola. Me temo que voy a tener que tragarme a esa mujer como codirectora.

—¿A Regina Mills?

—Joder, ahora me explico tu cara de todo el día. Otra vez te va a tocar trabajar para que otro se lleve el mérito, ¿no?

Emma dio un brusco giro de volante par a incorporarse al tráfico antes de responder.

—Me temo que es todavía peor. Quiere dirigir la revista conmigo.

—Jodeeeer r r... ¿Y qué sabe esa de dirigir una publicación?

—Dice que es licenciada en periodismo.

—A lo mejor es verdad.

—Seguramente lo es, no creo que mienta en eso. Pero tú has pasado por la facultad de periodismo al igual que yo. Sabes lo fácil que lo tienen para aprobar los de su tipo, Yo misma, si hubiera querido tendría hoy el título sin haber apenas abierto un libro.

—Pero no lo hiciste, y a lo mejor a ella le ha pasado igual.

—Lo dudo mucho, Rubí. Por Dios, ¿cuántos años tiene? ¿Treinta? ¿Treinta y cinco? En todo ese tiempo no ha hecho más que vivir del dinero de papá. ¿Y ahora pretende jugar a que trabaja? Pero una cosa te digo, no va a durar mucho como directora de Mixtrum.

—Le piensas joder la vida, ¿no? Emma se permitió una leve sonrisa.

—Todo lo que pueda. Por lo pronto la voy a hacer trabajar como no lo ha hecho nunca en su vida. August ha decidido que cada semana una de nosotras se va a ocupar de la publicación de forma alternativa y durante esa semana la otra actuará como colaboradora. Y la pienso poner el nivel tan alto a la cabrona que para igualar mi publicación, solo igualarla, va a sudar sangre. No va a tener tiempo de pasar por las oficinas alborotando a medio mundo de la redacción, como ha hecho hoy. Y si lo hace, su publicación será tan mediocre que estará fuera de ella en un par de semanas. ¡La hija de puta se ha permitido decirme que folle más!

Rubí se rió a carcajadas.

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué le dijiste?

—Que ella debería follar menos. Al final hemos acabado retándonos a ver quién echa de la revista a quién.

—Esto va a ser muy divertido.

Emma detuvo el coche ante la puerta de Belle.

—Bueno, saluda a tu chica de mi parte.

—Y tú relájate, mañana te espera un día duro.

* * *

Regina salió sintiendo la bilis subirle por la garganta. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie la hacía enfurecer como lo había hecho aquella rubia estúpida que era Emma Swan. Le había costado mantener las formas y no gritarle que se metiera su ridícula revista por donde quisiera, que a ella le importaba una mierda. Ella estaba tan a gusto en Londres haciendo sus masters, uno detrás de otro. Y la señorita Swan se había permitido dudar de su título. Si había algo que tenía eran títulos, joder. Después de licenciarse había estado haciendo masters de especialización, uno tras otro en todas las universidades de prestigio europeas, claro que para evitar que su padre la pusiera a trabajar en la empresa familiar como hacía su hermana. No le importaban los hoteles más que para alojarse en ellos. Ni le interesaba la gestión de empresas. Lo que a ella de verdad le gustaba, con lo que disfrutaba, era estudiar. Y su padre era jodidamente rico, no necesitaba aplicar sus conocimientos para ganar se la vida. Pero por supuesto que su madre tenía que joderla había convencido a su padre que ya estaba bien de estudiar y había llegado la hora de trabajar. Cuando se negó a hacerlo en la dirección de la cadena de hoteles diciéndole que era periodista, le buscó aquel trabajo y la amenazó con bajarle la asignación de sus gastos a una cantidad tan mísera que apenas le habría bastado para malvivir. Y todavía no podía permitirse vivir de sus inversiones. Ni el mercedes, ni el yate, ni su apartamento de central park con su grupo de criados invisibles que se ocupaban de que su vida fuera cómoda, se los habría podido permitir.

Mientras conducía le sonó el móvil, y le echó un vistazo de reojo.

Elsa. No estaba de humor para ella. Sabía que debía tener cuidado con Elsa, era ambiciosa y se había propuesto pescarla, eso lo tenía claro. Pero tenía un cuerpo de infarto y follaba como una puta. Con clase eso sí, pero puta al fin y al cabo. Y ella no se dejaba atrapar por ninguna puta, por ninguna mujer de hecho. Aunque era con Elsa con quien se veía más frecuentemente, eso no significaba que fuera la única que se llevaba a la cama.

Ignoró la llamada y recordó que era martes, el día de la semana que su cuñado iba al Club con sus amigos a jugar partidos de tennis y que su hermana Zelena estaría sola en casa cuidando de su sobrino, Roland.

Cambió de dirección en la primera rotonda que encontró y se dirigió a la Mansión hacia las afueras donde vivía su hermana.

Cuando llamó a la puerta y esta se abrió, la pelirroja le sonrió. La hermanas no se parecían tanto en el físico pero sin duda tenían el carácter de los Mills.

—¡Pero mira quién es...! La hija pródiga.

Ambas se abrazaron efusivamente. A pesar de sus diferencias se querían mucho.

—Necesito un trago.

—Vaya... —Zelena sacudió la cabeza sorprendida, precediéndola hasta el salón—. ¿Mal de amores?

—¿Estás jodiendome? ¿Mal de amores yo? No, nada de eso.

—Ya me parecía... Pero tú no sueles nada más al entrar pedir un trago. Tienes muchos defectos, hermana, pero no eres una alcohólica.

—Pues hoy lo necesito. Alguien me ha sacado de quicio. Entraron en el salón y Roland, un curioso niño de tres años se levantó rápido de la alfombra y corrió hacia ellas.

—¡Titaaa!

Regina le cogió en brazos y le alzó sobre su cabeza zarandeándole y haciéndole reír.

—Ey, Tesoro... ¿Cómo está mi chico favorito?

—Muy bien, tita, estoy viendo dibujos ¿Quieres sentarte a verlos conmigo?

—No, Roland —intervino su madre—, la tita y yo tenemos que hablar. Sigue tú viendo los dibujos.

El salón era lo suficientemente grande para que pudieran mantener una conversación a media voz sin que el niño se enterase.

Zelena sirvió un carísimo whisky en dos vasos con hielo y se sentaron en los butacones.

—Bueno, Regina... suéltalo. ¿Quién te ha puesto así?

—Una tipa

—¿Elsa?

—No... Esa me pone de otra forma...

—Todo esto empezó con la manía de Madre de que me ponga a trabajar ; dice que ya está bien de hacer la vaga.

—Tienes treinta y cinco años, Regina.

—Pero no soy ninguna vaga. Tengo tres carreras: empresariales, derecho por … no sé por qué realmente, y periodismo porque era lo que yo quería hacer. Y cuatro masters. No he perdido un curso académico en mi vida, y te aseguro que me he estudiado hasta la última coma de los temarios, no me han regalado los aprobados como piensa la señorita palo metido por el culo.

—Deduzco que es esa señorita quien te ha enfurecido.

—La misma.

—¿Y es...?

—Una redactora de tres al cuarto a la que le han ofrecido dirigir una revista estúpida e insulsa y se ha tomado muy mal que yo vaya a dirigirla con ella.

—¿Vas a dirigir una revista? —preguntó extrañada.

—Es cosa de tu madre, no mía. Se ha empeñado en que trabaje y como no he querido hacerlo en la empresa familiar me ha buscado esto. Y si no quiero perder el ritmo de vida que llevo tengo que trabajar. Hoy hemos tenido la primera reunión con el editor jefe. Solo de pensar que voy a trabajar con ella me dan ganas de tirarme por un puente.

Regina le dio un largo sorbo a su bebida.

—¿Pero qué ha hecho exactamente?

—Ha cuestionado mi título, ha cuestionado mi capacidad de trabajo, mi puntualidad. Hasta me ha dicho que debo follar menos si quiero cumplir con mi trabajo. ¡No te jode, la señorita Swan! Que tiene pinta de no haber follado en su vida…

—Vamos, Regina, tú nunca has tenido dificultad para meterte a cualquier mujer en el bolsillo. Despliega un poco de tu encanto.

—¿Con esta? ¡Ni muerta!

—¿Es joven o vieja?

—No lo sé. Una edad indefinida entre los treinta y los cuarenta y cinco. Pelo rubio y rizado recogido en una coleta ridícula, cuerpo de palo de escoba y cara de siesa. De esas que no pierden la mala leche por mucho fibra que tomen.

Zelena se echó a reír a carcajadas.

—Vaya, vaya... Sí que pinta mal.

—Me ha amenazado con echarme de la revista por incapaz en poco tiempo.

—¿Y tú como has reaccionado a eso?

—Diciéndole que será ella la que se vaya y no yo. Y pienso hacerlo, hermana, yo sola, sin utilizar las influencias de nuestro padre en absoluto. Esta perra va a saber quién es Regina Mills. Voy a hacerle tragar sus palabras una por una, a demostrarle que no es el ombligo del mundo sino una redactor a mediocre que no va a vender un solo ejemplar.

—¿Y esa señora se llama?

—Emma Swan, y es señorita, Ningún hombre o mujer podría meterse en la cama con eso, por Dios. ¿Te suena de algo?

—No.

Por un momento Zelena pensó que esa tal Emma Swan podría ser alguien contratado por su padre para meter a su hermana en el redil y hacerla volver a la empresa familiar, incapaz de soportar la presión de trabajar con alguien difícil de llevar.

La llegada de Roland, que había terminado de ver los dibujos, puso fin bruscamente a la conversación.

Regina se quedó a cenar con su hermana y su sobrino y se marchó temprano dispuesta a presentarse en el periódico al día siguiente a las ocho en punto.

* * *

 **Que comience la guerra... :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disfruten . . .**

* * *

Regina Mills se convirtió en la empleada más puntual que Emma había tenido en su vida. Justo a las ocho en punto, ni un minuto antes ni uno después, llamaba a la oficina de Emma, asomaba la cabeza y después de murmurar un jovial Buenos días, se marchaba a su propio lugar de trabajo. August la había asignado una mesa en una oficina compartido con un redactor y una fotógrafa que raramente lo usaba, por lo que cuando no tenía gran cosa que hacer no dudaba en pasarse por la antesala de la oficina de Emma para intentar integrarse en el equipo del que formaba parte.

Durante las dos semanas que duraron los trámites necesarios para la publicación del primer ejemplar de _Mixtrum_ , había conseguido entablar con las chicas una relación cordial, aunque estaba segura de que nunca conseguiría atraerlas a su bando si las cosas con Emma se ponían feas. Rose, Ashley y sobre todo Rubí le eran incondicionales y no entendía por qué. Emma era una jefa dura y exigente, poco dada a alabar el trabajo bien hecho ni a confraternizar, pero en el mismo momento en que ella intentaba insinuar algo contra ella, las tres se cerraban en banda y respondían con un «Emma es como es, solo hay que entenderla». Y fin de la conversación.

No obstante, Regina había conseguido llevarse bastante bien con ellas, aunque procuraba no abusar del tiempo que pasaba en la antesala para que Emma no tuviese que llamarles la atención. En lo que respectaba a ellas dos, se habían limitado a ignorarse como si no existieran. La única vez que habían mantenido contacto fue el primer día que Regina, descubriendo que las chicas no salían fuera a desayunar, se había presentado con unas tartas de manzana para acompañar el café de la máquina que habitualmente tomaban, eso sí, tomándose el riguroso descanso de media hora establecido para el desayuno.

Había instado a Rubí a que llamara a Emma por el teléfono interno para que se reuniera con ellas, pero esta se había limitado a tenderle el auricular para que lo hiciera ella misma.

—Tú los has traído, a ti te corresponde invitarla.

Regina pulsó la tecla del oficina y cuando respondió, le dijo que había comprado tartas para desayunar y si le apetecía uno, pero ella le dijo que nunca comía dulces por que engordaban, y les deseó buen provecho.

Ella se había encogido de hombros y se comió el sobrante después de que las chicas la rechazaran.

Durante ese tiempo Emma se había dedicado a recopilar algunas ideas para el primer ejemplar de _Mixtrum_ ; quería estar preparada par a cuando se diera el pistoletazo de salida. Bajo ningún concepto iba a permitir que fuera Regina quien dirigiese el primer ejemplar. La revista tenía que llevar su sello, y eso solo podría conseguirlo si era ella quien lanzaba el primer número. Ya tenía una idea clara de lo que quería, incluso tenía pensado el reportaje de portada. Y del resto del contenido una idea bastante aproximada. Esperaba sinceramente que Regina no vetase por sistema todo lo que presentase, aunque se temía lo peor, pensó maliciosa, por que desde luego ella pensaba vetar todos y cada uno de los contenidos de ella.

Se pertrechó con su habitual taza de té, su cuaderno de anillas y empezó a tomar notas y hacer recopilación de ideas par a los futuros reportajes que darían lugar a la revista. Se inspiraba mejor con un simple bolígrafo y una hoja de papel. El ordenador lo utilizaría al final, para escribirlos.

Estaba también compaginando algunos últimos trabajos como jefe de redacción en espera de sumergir se en la dirección de _Mixtrum_ de forma definitiva.

Escuchó voces en la antesala y miró el reloj. Las once, y como todos los días Regina se había asignado la tarea de traer el desayuno para todos los miembros del equipo. A veces era una caja de galletas, otras porciones de tarta o bollos. Siempre algo diferente y dulce. La primera vez la había invitado a unirse al grupo, pero ella no confraternizaba con el enemigo, y le había dicho que nunca tomaba dulces por que engordaban. No era cierto, su metabolismo le permitía comer de todo sin problemas y disfrutaba de la comida, pero no en el trabajo. Y menos si la comida la había llevado Regina.

Regina había caído bien entre las chicas, era amable y encantadora con ellas, le salía de forma natural, y Emma no entendía cómo la mayoría de mujeres u hombres revoloteaban a su alrededor como polillas sin dar se cuenta del tipo de mujer que era, vacía e insustancial. Solo veían en ella su cuerpo sensual, sus oscuros ojos cálidos y su sonrisa encantadora que sabía manejar a su antojo.

Sabía que ella estaba intentando usar todo su encanto para llevarlas a su terreno en la lucha sin cuartel que se iba a desencadenar entre ellas en cuanto se empezara a publicar el primer número de _Mixtrum_ , y sin embargo Emma no se sentía amenazada, confiaba ciegamente en su equipo y sabía que podía esperar lealtad de sus chicas.

Por otra parte, sabía que Regina no estaba haciendo nada par a preparar el primer número, ningún bosquejo preliminar, lo que le confirmaba lo que ya sabía. Que era una inútil y se limitaría a improvisar lo mejor que pudiera a última hora, lo cual significaba que estaría fuera de la revista y de su vida antes de lo que pensaba.

El sonido del teléfono interior sonó en ese momento y atendió la llamada.

—Emma —le dijo August al otro lado —. El primer número debe salir la próxima semana. Me gustaría verlas a ti y a Regina en mi oficina lo antes posible. ¿Puedes localizarla?

—Sí, no te preocupes, para localizar a Regina solo hay que seguir el rastro de risas femeninas. En seguida estaremos ahí.

Sacó una carpeta que tenía guardada bajo llave y esperó a que fueran las once y media para salir.

Rubí estaba sentada a su mesa, Rose y Ashley habían acercado sus respectivas sillas mientras que Regina se apoyaba de forma relajada en una esquina de la misma. Vestía una falda gris claro y una blusa azul marino.

Todos levantaron la vista al escuchar abrirse la puerta. Regina paralizó por un momento el acto de llevarse a la boca el vaso de café que tenía en la mano.

—Se acabó el desayuno, Mills. August quiere vernos ahora mismo en su oficina.

Regina miró tranquilamente el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca.

—Faltan dos minutos. Justo los que necesito para terminar el café.

Seguro que August lo entenderá, él es de los que se alimentan, no vive del aire.

—Yo no vivo del aire, simplemente no como cosas que engordan. Regina la recorrió con una mirada burlona de arriba a abajo.

—Y a ti te sobran kilos por todos lados, ya lo veo. ¿Cuánto pesas, cuarenta? ¿Cuarenta y cinco?

Emma ignoró el comentario y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Ya estás avisada, te espero en el oficina de August. No voy a llegar tarde por tu culpa.

Regina apuró el café y tiró el vaso de plástico a la papelera.

—Bueno, chicas, me voy. Recen por mí.

Emma le lanzó una mirada furiosa y salió del oficina. Regina la alcanzó.

—¿Te relajas alguna vez?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

—Claro que lo es, preferiría no trabajar con una histérica.

—Y yo preferiría no trabajar contigo, pero es lo que hay. August quiere vernos por que el primer número tiene que salir la próxima semana. Si necesitas pasar por tu oficina para recoger algo...

Regina se encogió de hombros

—No...

—¿No tienes ningún esquema, ni borrador que presentarle?

—Tengo algunas ideas... pero están en mi cabeza. No necesito ningún papel para eso.

Emma sonrió satisfecha y no pudo evitar pensar : «Te voy a merendar en dos bocados, Mills».

Una vez acomodados en el oficina, August les comento:

—Bueno, el primer ejemplar debe estar listo para salir esta semana.

¿Han decidido ya quién de ustedes va a ser la primera?

—Yo quiero el primer número —se apresuró a decir Emma. Regina jugueteaba distraídamente con su reloj y no dijo nada.

—Regina... ¿Estás de acuerdo? —preguntó August.

Regina alzó las manos en un gesto de resignación.

—Realmente no hace la diferencia.

Emma la miró frunciendo el ceño. No se esperaba esa respuesta, que se rindiera sin luchar. ¿Estaría tramando algo? Decidió que no, que simplemente no tenía nada preparado y se relajó.

—De acuerdo, este ejemplar es tuyo, Emma. ¿Qué tienes pensado?

—¿Tengo que decirlo delante de ella?

—Por supuesto, recuerda que tiene que aprobar todo lo que publiques; la revista lleva también su nombre. Y me gustaría que también Regina aportara algo a este ejemplar tuyo, y tú a los suyos, claro. Esto debe ser una colaboración, no una guerra.

—Que explique ella lo que tenga pensado y ya veré yo luego. Seguro que la señorita trabajadora incansable tiene un abultado dossier de cosas preparadas.

—No lo dudes, Mills.

Emma abrió la carpeta y sacó un puñado de folios pulcramente mecanografiados y grapados en varios montones.

—He pensado crear una sección fija de fotografía, y en esta ocasión que sea la portada. Dedicar cada semana un artículo sobre un fotógrafo conocido, o que haga algo diferente con la fotografía; mostrar su obra, quizás una entrevista y al final un apartado en que fotógrafos noveles o aficionados puedan mostrar sus obras y que el invitado de la semana se las comente. Si los aficionados tienen la ocasión de mostrar su trabajo, hay un sector de público bastante amplio que se hará cliente habitual de _Mixtrum_. El primer artículo podría llamar se «La fotografía contemporánea al alcance de todos».

—Me parece una buena idea —dijo August—. ¿Regina?

—Podría ser

—Esa sección sería fija entonces, para atraer clientes.

—En tu revista, Querida, no en la mía. Deja claro desde el principio que esa sección será quincenal.

—Por supuesto. No pensarías que iba a dejar que te aprovecharas de mi idea.

—Tampoco es tan genial. Si esto es lo máximo que puedes ofrecer... Emma le lanzó destellos asesinos con los ojos.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué puedes ofrecer tú, si ni siquiera tienes una idea?

—Claro que tengo ideas.

—¿Como cuáles?

—Las verás en su momento. Todavía necesitan un poco de desarrollo.

—¿Qué desarrollo? Querrás decir de trabajo.

—Llámalo como quieras.

—¿Qué más tienes? —intervino August.

—Un artículo sobre una investigación que se está llevando en la Universidad de New York sobre el aprovechamiento de la energía que se pierde en las fábricas.

Regina tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no echarse a reír. A Emma no le pasó desapercibida la mueca.

—¿Piensas ponerle veto? —preguntó irritada.

—No.

—También tengo previsto incluir un artículo con buenas fotos a color sobre uno de los deportes que se están poniendo más de moda en Bostón.

—No te imagino practicando deportes.

—No estoy diciendo que yo los practique, solo que se está poniendo de moda.

—¿Y eso lo dice...?

—Mucha gente.

—Ya...

—¿Lo rechazas?

—No.

—En ese caso, sigamos. También me gustaría publicar algunos relatos de gente desconocida.

—Bien. ¿Algo más?

—No, yo he terminado —dijo Emma—. Creo que con eso es suficiente.

—A mí me gustaría incluir algo de mi cosecha —puntualizó Regina.

—Me alegra que te hayas decidido a participar —dijo August más animado—. ¿Qué propones?

—Recetas de cocina.

—¿Quieres meter recetas de cocina en mi revista?

—Nuestra revista.

—No, Mills, esta es «mi» revista, «mi» ejemplar. En el tuyo, si quieres puedes incluir recetas de cocina e incluso tratados de cómo quitar las manchas a los trapos de limpiar el polvo. Probablemente mi asistenta te la compraría.

—Dudo mucho que en tu casa haya polvo. ¿Cómo osaría una mota aparecer en tu sanctasanctórum? Pero insisto en lo de las recetas de cocina, Querida.

—No me llames Querida, mi nombre es Emma.

—Y el mío Regina, no Mills.

—No.

—¿No me llamo Regina?

—No a las recetas de cocina.

—Escucha, solo estoy tratando de salvar te el culo, señorita. No todo el mundo practica deportes ni tiene talento literario para escribir y muy, muy poca gente tiene una fábrica a la que sacar partido a la energía sobrante. Pero todo el mundo come, y hay gente que hasta disfruta de ello. Salvo tú, que dudo mucho que disfrutes con nada.

—Pues claro que sí, con mi trabajo.

—¿Aprovechando la energía sobrante en las fábricas?

—Mills... —dijo apretando con fuerza los dientes y conteniéndose a duras penas.

—¿Sí, Querida?

—Por favor, ¿quieren comportarse como dos adultas? Emma, creo que Regina tiene razón. Un toque algo más ligero e informal vendría bien. Una sección de cocina podría suavizar un poco el contenido, además de atraer a un sector de público más amplio. Ten en cuenta que un buen porcentaje de revistas las compran las amas de casa. ¿Qué tienes pensado, Regina?

—Una serie de artículos con recetas fáciles para gente que trabaja, tiene poco tiempo para cocinar y le gusta comer bien, con ingredientes normales que cualquiera puede tener en casa, y que permitan improvisar en un momento dado.

—¿Comida sana? —preguntó Emma.

—Comida nada más, a veces sana y a veces simplemente deliciosa.

—Ya lo veo, Emma... —añadió August—. Pero por supuesto la decisión es tuya.

Esta apretó los dientes.

—De acuerdo, pero con la condición de que yo también podré incluir cada semana un artículo en la publicación de ella, a mi gusto.

—Me parece justo —dijo Regina divertida.

—Pues pónganse manos a la obra, recuerden que antes de que se publique las dos se tienen que reunir para dar el visto bueno al resultado final. Preferiría que trabajen codo con codo, pero como veo que es imposible, al menos de momento, háganlo a su manera.

—Prefiero que nos reunamos al final y vetaré lo que no me guste —dijo Regina.

Emma la fulminó con la mirada. Nada más salir del oficina le dijo furiosa:

—Lo has hecho a propósito para joderme, ¿verdad? No te importan una mierda las recetas de cocina.

—En absoluto. Solo quiero dejar mi sello en tu revista.

—¿Con recetas de cocina? ¿Sabes siquiera lo que es una sartén?

—¿Lo sabes tú? Tienes pinta de no haber comido en tu vida, y mucho menos cocinado. De hecho tienes pinta de tener muchas carencias en tu vida, Querida.

—Me encanta mi vida, Mills, o al menos me encantaba hasta que tú apareciste en ella. Y si quieres dejar tu sello en mi revista prepárate para que yo deje el mío en la tuya.

—Es la guerra entonces... y ya sabes, en el amor y en la guerra todo vale.

Emma empezó a desplegar actividad en cuanto llegó a su oficina. Encargó a Rubí que buscar a entre los fotógrafos más renombrados del momento y se reservó la tarea de decidir entre ellos el más idóneo para el primer número. A Ashley le encargó el reportaje sobre los deportes, a Rose la organización de la sección literaria y se reservó para ella el artículo sobre el aprovechamiento de energía en las fábricas y la elección de los relatos que se publicarían.

Estaba contenta, actividad por fin. No era de las personas que pueden mantenerse inactivas, y el periodo de espera se le había hecho muy largo.

* * *

El ritmo de la sección se volvió frenético. Emma era muy exigente, las chicas sabían que no le podían presentar un trabajo que no estuviera bien documentado ni poco consistente.

Se reunían todos los días a primera hora para poner en común lo que tenían, decidir, corregir, y fijar los textos definitivos, y poco a poco el primer ejemplar de _Mixtrum_ fue tomando forma. De Regina y sus recetas no se sabía nada. Emma no la había invitado a participar en las reuniones matutinas y ella tampoco había mostrado el menor interés.

El viernes debían entregar el borrador definitivo par a la impresión y el jueves a mediodía todavía Emma esperaba su aportación. Su falta de profesionalidad la estaba llevando a un grado de irritación incluso superior al que sentía hacia Regina habitualmente. Era una persona a quien le gustaba tenerlo todo controlado, en el trabajo al menos, y no dejaba nada para última hora.

Decidió darle un tirón de orejas y la llamó a la oficina, pero nadie respondió al teléfono. Salió a la antesala y le dijo a Rubí que la localizara y la enviara a su oficina inmediatamente. Un rato después esta entró y moviendo la cabeza murmuró:

—No está en la redacción, Emma. Hace un buen rato que nadie la ha visto. El reportero que comparte oficina con ella, dice que cogió su saco y se marchó alegando una gestión de trabajo.

—Hija de perra irresponsable. Si regresa dile que si mañana a las ocho en punto no tengo sobre mi mesa las recetas, que se olvide de incluir nada en mis números ni ahora ni nunca.

Regina no apareció en toda la tarde. Media hora antes de la salida, Emma furiosa decidió pasar por su oficina y dejarle una nota de advertencia sobre la mesa, pero en el mismo momento en que lo estaba haciendo le sonó el móvil.

—Dime, Rubí.

—Regina te está esperando en tu oficina.

—¿Por fin apareció? Voy par a allá. ¿Le has dicho algo?

—No, jefa, te he reservado el placer.

—Se va a enterar, aquí no se puede desaparecer así como así. Esto no es un juego.

A paso rápido recorrió el trozo de pasillo que la separaba de su oficina, cruzó como una tromba la antesala ante la mirada divertida de sus ayudantes y entró.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para desaparecer de la redacción durante horas? Aquí no estás en la empresa de papá, eres solo una empleada más.

—Estaba trabajando.

—Trabajándote a alguna de tus amigas, querrás decir.

—No, encargándome de mi artículo.

—¿Ya lo has escrito? ¿Lo traes?

—Todavía no.

—Ya me parecía a mí... pedazo de irresponsable. ¿No sabes que mañana tenemos que entregar el borrador para la impresión? ¿Qué demonios estás esperando?

—Lo escribiré en un santiamén cuando te decidas.

Se agachó y colocó sobre la mesa una nevera portátil de lona negra, la abrió y sacó de ella seis pequeños _t_ _upp_ _e_ _rs_ que colocó uno al lado del otro sobre la mesa.

—Pastel de espinacas y salmón —dijo abriendo uno de ellos—, rollo de tortilla y jamón, berenjena gratinada con queso ligth, esta es la receta sana

—puntualizó mirándola con sorna. Luego siguió destapando _t_ _upp_ _e_ _rs_. Revuelto de setas, risotto con pollo y verdur as y manzana asada con helado. El helado se le pone por encima justo en el momento de comerlo, no lo he traído par a evitar que se derritiera, pero supongo que eso ser ás capaz de hacer lo por ti misma. Hay que publicar cuatro de ellas, pruébalas y elige.

—¿De dónde has sacado todo esto?

La expresión perpleja de Emma la hizo comprender que había ganado un tanto y sonrió satisfecha.

—Dos son recetas de una tía, otra de una amiga y el resto de la cocinera de mi madre.

—¿Has puesto a trabajar a la gente par a preparar las recetas? Regina se encogió de hombros.

—No esperabas que lo hiciera yo... —dijo recordando la tarde tan divertida que había pasado entre fogones. La cocina era su hobby y las recetas eran suyas, pero Emma Swan nunca lo iba a saber.

—¿A qué esperas para probarlas? Entre todas ellas no superan el número de calorías de una comida para una persona normal. No vas a reventar los botones de esa bonita chaqueta que llevas puesta.

—¿Qué le pasa a mi chaqueta?

—Pues que es preciosa... el diseño te habrá costado un ojo de la cara.

—Pues sí que es de diseño. Exclusivo.

—No lo dudo; ninguna otra mujer querría ponerse algo tan feo y tan poco favorecedor.

—No vengo aquí a alegrarle la vista a nadie, sino a trabajar.

—Una cosa no va reñida con la otra, Querida. Miró el reloj.

—Bueno, ahí te dejo eso, te lo llevas a casa y te lo comes de cena. Es la hora de marcharse y me esperan. Dime mañana a primera hora por cuáles te has decidido y te escribiré las recetas en un santiamén.

—Antes de que te vayas quiero tu número de móvil.

Regina sonrió de oreja a oreja y sus ojos brillaron con malicia.

—Vaya... te estás ablandando. ¿A caso te he ganado por medio del estómago?

Emma le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

—Quiero tenerte localizada durante las horas de trabajo. Esto de desaparecer de la redacción sin permiso no se va a volver a repetir.

Regina agarró una hoja de papel del bloc de notas y apuntó un número.

—No me llames esta noche, estaré ocupada.

—Solo pienso llamarte en horas de trabajo, Mills, cuando no estés disponible en la redacción.

—Hasta mañana. Que disfrutes del festín. El helado de vainilla es el que mejor le va. Y no olvides devolverme los _t_ _upp_ _e_ _rs_ , no son míos. Y dicho esto se marchó. Minutos después entró Rubí.

—¿Qué ha pasado? Parecía satisfecha.

Miró los _t_ _upp_ _e_ _rs_ alineados y mostrando el contenido.

—¿Qué significa todo esto?

Emma sonrió como solo se permitía hacerlo en presencia de Rubí y de muy contadas personas.

—Que alguien nos ha preparado la cena. ¿Vienes a casa o has quedado con Belle?

—No, esta noche Belle cena en casa de su hermano.

—Pues vayámonos nosotras también. Abriremos un buen vino para acompañar todo esto. Recogieron sus respectivas mesas de trabajo, y metieron los _t_ _upp_ _e_ _rs_ cuidadosamente en la nevera. Después entraron en el ascensor. Emma apretó el botón de recepción en lugar del que llevaba directamente al garaje.

—Quiero hablar con el conserje —dijo a modo de explicación.

Se acercó al mostrador y le comentó al hombre de mediana edad que se encontraba tras él:

—Sam, cuando Regina Mills se ausente de la redacción en horas de trabajo, haga el favor de informarme. ¿Sabe a quién me refiero?

—Sí, esa señora que acaba de salir del ascensor.

Emma giró la cabeza. Regina salía en aquel momento con el saco echado al brazo y su bolso en la mano.

—Sí, la misma.

La vio avanzar con paso elástico y decidida hacia una rubia escultural de larga melena que esperaba con cara de hastío. Al verla cambió su expresión por una sonrisa forzada y le salió al paso moviéndose con sensualidad. Aquello hizo a Emma sentirse muy bien. «Una puta para una imbécil», pensó.

Aquella noche las dos amigas disfrutaron de una cena que no se tuvieron que molestar en preparar, con una botella de buen vino. Brindaron por _Mixtrum_ y por el comienzo de una etapa profesional muy prometedora.

A la mañana siguiente, a las ocho en punto, cuando Regina abrió la puerta de la oficina de Emma, esta le dijo:

—Las recetas son aceptables. Escribe las que quieras, todas pueden servir.

—¿Las disfrutaste, Querida?

—Las probé. Fue Rubí quien dio buena cuenta de ellas.

—¿Se las pasaste a Rubí?

—Ella vive conmigo. Compartimos piso desde hace tiempo. ¿No lo sabías?

—No, no tenía ni idea.

—Somos amigas desde la facultad.

—¿Y tratas a tu amiga con el mismo látigo de negrer a que al resto del personal?

—En el trabajo no tengo amigos, solo empleados. Y ahora vete a tu oficina y empieza a escribir esas recetas si quieres que salgan en esta edición. Las quiero en mi mesa antes de la hora del desayuno.

—Faltaría más.

—Pareces de muy buen humor esta mañana. Quizás deberías decirle a tu amiga que te visite más a menudo.

—¿A Elsa? No, ella no tiene nada que ver con mi buen humor. Es la satisfacción del trabajo cumplido.

—Déjate de tonterías y ponte a trabajar de una vez. Aquí están los borradores con el resto de artículos de la revista. Échales un vistazo e intenta no encontrarles nada que objetar. Por tu culpa vamos justos de tiempo para la entrega.

—Se hará lo que se pueda.

Se marchó a su oficina con el fajo de papeles. Escribió las seis recetas para que ella decidiera e ignoró el resto de documentos. Estaba segura de que no encontraría nada que vetar, Emma habría pulido hasta la última coma. A la hora del desayuno se los llevó a la oficina.

El borrador de _Mixtrum_ se entregó a tiempo y por la tarde tenían en las manos el primer ejemplar de prueba. El comienzo de una nueva etapa profesional estaba en marcha.

* * *

 **Veamos que tal va ...**


	3. Chapter 3

El primer capítulo de _Mixtrum_ se empezó a vender con moderación. Emma estaba satisfecha con los resultados, que aunque no fueron espectaculares, para un primer número de una revista desconocida estaban bastante bien.

Regina, por su parte, no aparentaba trabajar más que la semana anterior a pesar de que le correspondía a ella lanzar el siguiente número de _Mixtrum_ y Emma se relamía satisfecha como un gato pensando en el estrepitoso fracaso que iba a suponer el lanzamiento de su ejemplar. Ella creía firmemente en el trabajo duro y bien organizado, y que ante la falta de este era imposible alcanzar ningún éxito.

August había decidido no intervenir en los sucesivos números y delegar en ellas la decisión sobre los contenidos, alegando que no iba a actuar como mediador entre dos personas adultas y que debían aprender a solucionar sus diferencias.

Aquel día, Emma, como era habitual había llegado al trabajo con sus buenos veinte minutos de adelanto. Normalmente solía ser la primera en hacerlo pero nada más entrar en la antesala vio luz en su oficina.

Intrigada abrió la puerta y vio a una Rubí apesadumbrada y con la cara y los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos a causa del llanto. Había pasado la noche en casa de Belle, y cuando esto ocurría solía llegar justa de tiempo, no con tanta antelación.

Colgó bolso y abrigo en el armario sin decir palabra, quedándose con su habitual indumentaria de trabajo: pantalón negro, camisa blanca y su saco perfectamente abotonado. Se acercó a su amiga y apoyándose en una esquina de la mesa le preguntó:

—¿Qué ocurre, Rubí? ¿Cómo aquí tan temprano?

—Necesitaba pensar. Creo que voy a romper con Belle. Emma hacía tiempo que se temía algo parecido.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó. Indudablemente, su amiga necesitaba desahogarse y hablar.

Rubí levantó hacia ella unos ojos tristes y velados de lágrimas.

—Porque se avergüenza de mí; de lo nuestro.

—No creo que eso sea así, Rubí.

—Sí que lo es. El sábado próximo es su cumpleaños. Estaba preparando algo especial para las dos, pero me ha dicho que sus padres están organizándole una fiesta. Sé que nada que yo haga puede anteponerse a su familia, así que decidí olvidar mis planes y le pedí que me invitase en calidad de amiga... solo amiga. Pero me ha dicho que no, que no se atreve a que conozca a su familia por si adivinan algo. Eso significa que nunca va a hacer público lo nuestro... y yo no estoy dispuesta a esconderme más, Emma. Le dije que si me quería, me llamara, pero solo si estaba dispuesta a luchar por nosotras, a confesarle nuestra relación a su familia y que si no, se olvidara de mí. Estoy aquí desde las cinco de la madrugada y no he tenido noticias suyas, de modo que se acabó. No quiero seguir escondiéndome como una criminal.

Emma se levantó y se acercó a su amiga. La abrazó con fuerza y Rubí enterró la cara en su saco a la altura de los pechos fuertemente comprimidos por un sujetador deportivo, y lloró en silencio. Emma le acarició el pelo con ternura. Ella sabía lo que sentía, no con una pareja, pero conocía perfectamente la traición de una persona a la que quería.

La besó en el pelo una y otra vez, consciente de cuánto relajaba eso a su amiga.

—Ánimo, cariño —le dijo—. Todo va a ir bien. Lo superaremos juntas, como hemos hecho otras veces.

Ninguna de las dos se percató de que la puerta se abría y Regina se quedaba clavada en el umbral.

—¡Ay, Emma! ¿Por qué algunas personas no aceptan una sexualidad diferente? ¿Por qué tenemos que escondernos como si fuéramos criminales solo por el hecho de amar a alguien del mismo sexo?

—No lo sé, Rubí, no lo sé.

Regina dio un paso atrás y cerró cuidadosamente la puerta sin que ninguna de las dos hubiera imaginado que había estado allí y había presenciado su íntima escena.

Regresó a su oficina y, mirando el reloj, marcó la extensión de la oficina de Emma. Esta se separó de Rubí y respondió al teléfono.

—¿Sí, Mills?

—Quería que supieras que estoy en el edificio, en mi puesto de trabajo, puntual como todos los días. Pero estoy bastante ocupada con el número de mi revista para acercarme a tu oficina a informarte de ello. Espero que te conformes con una llamada.

—Vaya… ¿Te has decidido a trabajar por fin?. Regina ignoró el comentario sarcástico y le pidió:

—Me gustaría que nos reuniéramos a lo largo de la mañana para que vieras los contenidos que estoy preparando, y les dieras el visto bueno.

—Puedes acercarte después del descanso del desayuno, si te parece bien.

—Perfecto. Y espero que tú seas tan tolerante con mis artículos como yo lo fui con los tuyos.

—No cuentes con ello, Mills. No aceptaré ningún tipo de chantaje.

—Hasta luego.

Regina colgó y murmuró para sí.

—De mí no acepta nada pero de otras sí, ya veremos, Querida, lo que estás dispuesta a aceptar sabiendo lo que sé.

* * *

Cuando Regina se reunió con las chicas en la antesala, portando como siempre una bandeja de cafés y una caja de bizcochos espolvoreados de azúcar, su mirada se dirigió a Rubí sin poder evitarlo. Ella se había recompuesto y nada en su aspecto delataba lo ocurrido unas horas antes en la oficina.

—Aquí tienen, chicas, un buen desayuno para endulzar el día.

—Nos estás mal acostumbrando, Regina —dijo Ashley.

—Nada de eso. Me encanta mimarlas. Y esta es la única forma en que me permite hacerlo el dragón que se esconde en esa gruta — dijo señalando con la cabeza a la oficina de Emma.

—Emma no es ningún dragón, ya te lo hemos dicho otras veces. Si trabajas como ella quiere, es muy razonable.

Regina sacudió la cabeza.

—Será con ustedes, porque lo que es conmigo... aunque ahora que la conozco mejor, creo entender el por qué de su comportamiento hacia mí.

—«Yo puedo follar con mujeres sin discreción», pensó sin llegar a decirlo en voz alta.

Desayunaron en silencio y una vez terminaron Regina comentó:

—¿Les importaría a ustedes esto? Tengo que reunirme con Emma para presentarle los contenidos de mi revista y no quiero llegar ni un minuto tarde. Mi cabeza depende de ello.

Las chicas no pudieron evitar una breve risa. A ninguna dejaba de hacerle gracia la lucha sin cuartel a la que se habían lanzado las dos codirectoras de la revista y que resultaba muy divertida vista desde fuera.

—Pues mal día... —dijo Rose—. Hoy está más seria de lo habitual.

—En fin... —dijo Regina alisándose con cuidado la blusa negra de lino que llevaba por encima de una falda marrón claro—. Allá vamos. Recen, chicas, si quieren que les traiga el desayuno mañana.

Golpeó con suavidad la puerta, cosa que nunca había hecho antes, y esperó a escuchar la invitación.

Emma estaba sentada erguida y formal en su sillón. Sobre la mesa había un único montón de papeles mecanografiados, que Regina supuso sería su aportación al contenido de su revista.

Regina señaló su reloj que marcaba las once y media en punto.

—Soy puntual, como ves.

—Déjate de tonterías, Mills. ¿Qué traes?

—Bien, al grano entonces. Supongo que puedo sentarme.

—Por supuesto.

Regina se sentó relajada en el asiento que había frente a Emma y abrió la carpeta que llevaba en la mano.

—Bueno... He pensado seguir manteniendo el apartado de recetas de cocina.

Emma muy seria, asintió.

—Esperaba que lo hicieras. ¿Qué más?

—También quiero incluir de una forma fija una entrevista a algún personaje importante.

—Eso ya lo tengo yo.

—No de la misma forma que yo lo planteo. Tú te vas a limitar a fotógrafos, según me pareció entender, y a hacer entrevistas formales. Yo pienso aprovechar mi estatus social para acceder de forma informal a personajes a los que tú, como simple periodista, jamás podrías acercar te.

—Tu estatus social...

—Sí, Querida. Tienes que reconocer que el apellido Swan jamás abrirá las mismas puertas que el apellido Mills.

—Pues bien, señora Mills, puedo asegurarte que el apellido Swan abre exactamente las puertas que yo quiero abrir. Puedes quedarte con tus millonarios y entrevistar los en el gimnasio o en algún club lujoso. No es ese el sello que yo quiero imprimir a mi revista.

—Ya... Tú quieres darle un sello científico. Allá tú si te quieres suicidar profesionalmente.

—El tipo de revista que tú quieres no se diferencia en absoluto de las muchas que ya hay en el mercado.

—Pues te equivocas, la mía va a tener un sello personal que ninguna otra tiene. Yo voy a mostrar a las personas desde el punto de vista de una amiga, no de una periodista.

—Pues claro, porque tú no eres periodista, y por mucho que te empeñes en mostrar tu título no tienes ni remota idea de cómo hacer una entrevista como Dios manda.

—Ay, Querida, Dios tiene muchas cosas en las que ocuparse para andar por ahí diseñando entrevistas. Lo que me interesa saber es si le pones veto a alguna de mis ideas.

—En absoluto. Tal como dices tú, si estás empeñada en suicidarte yo te sostendré gustosamente la cuerda para que te ahorques con ella. ¿Algo más, o se te han agotado las ideas?

—Había pensado algún reportaje sobre viajes, lugares especiales y cosas así.

—Ya. Para hacer publicidad a los hoteles de tu familia.

—No siempre. Pero claro, si hablamos de viajes, alguna vez les tendrá que tocar.

—Por supuesto. Pero cuida de no abusar, la publicidad en esta revista hay que pagarla. Y vetaré todo lo relacionado con sus cadenas de hoteles que considere inapropiado.

—No tengo la menor duda. Y para terminar había pensado incluir un consultorio sentimental.

—¿Un qué? Mira, Mills, por eso sí que no paso. No pienso poner mi nombre en una revista que incluya una bazofia de esas.

—No vas a poner tu nombre, yo voy a poner el mío. El consultorio se va a llamar «Regina responde».

—¿Tú vas a responder a las consultas? ¿Y qué demonios sabes tú de sentimientos?

—Probablemente más que tú... señorita estirada. Dime, ¿te has enamorado alguna vez? ¿Has perdido la cabeza en brazos de un amor?

—Eso no te importa en absoluto, Mills.

—Pues claro que no. No tendrías esa pinta de amargada ni serías adicta al trabajo si lo hubieras experimentado aunque solo hubiera sido una vez.

—¿Y tú? ¿Lo has experimentado tú? —dijo Emma perdiendo los nervios por primera vez desde que la conocía. Regina supo que había ganado un tanto, descubriendo otro punto flaco de la señorita Swan.

—Pues claro que me he enamorado. Y como todo el mundo he ganado, he perdido, he sufrido y he gozado. Como ves estoy más que capacitada para responder cualquier pregunta. Pero yo le quiero dar un aire distinto al consultorio. Quiero que escriban mujeres que tengan dudas sobre cómo seducir a un hombre o en su caso mujeres; qué les gusta, qué deben hacer o no hacer... cómo deben vestirse o maquillarse.

Emma bufó.

—Acaso tú Mills a la que le gustan las rubias tetonas sabe como atraer un hombre?. Las mujeres saben perfectamente qué hacer o cómo vestirse, no te necesitan para eso.

Regina sin decir palabra, recorrió el cuerpo de Emma lentamente con la mirada, esbozando una mueca de incredulidad.

—Créame señorita Swan que no me gusten los hombres no significa que no sepa como tenerlos de rodillas ante mí y con respecto a que las mujeres saben perfectamente como vestir, tú eres un claro ejemplo.

—¿Estás decidida hacerlo, verdad?

—Sí.

Regina se incorporó en el sillón y se inclinó hacia adelante, acortando así un poco la distancia que las separaba.

—Vamos a ver, Emma, piénsalo un poco. Yo no soy una mujer cualquiera.

«No, no lo eres», pensó. «Eres la hija de perra más grande que he conocido en mi vida».

—Soy Regina Mills, una conocida socialité, como dijiste el primer día que nos conocimos con tan extraordinario sentido del tacto. El hecho de que yo responda personalmente a un consultorio va a inducir a muchísimas mujeres a comprar la revista.

—Ya será menos.

—Eso lo dirán las ventas.

—De acuerdo. No lo vetaré, con una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—Que en realidad seas tú quien responda, y no lo haga otra persona en tu nombre. Si descubro que recurres a eso, me encargaré personalmente de desenmascarar te en el siguiente número de mi revista.

—Yo contestaré personalmente.

—¿Aunque sean como tú dices «muchísimas» las mujeres que escriban?

—A lo mejor tienes razón tú y son menos. Pero sí, aunque sean muchísimas.

—De acuerdo.

—Y ahora, tu aportación.

Emma cogió el pequeño y pulcro montón de folios que reposaba sobre la mesa y se lo alargó a Regina.

—Yo quiero incluir en tu revista una sección en la que investigar fraudes.

Regina parpadeó perpleja.

—¿Fraudes? ¿Qué tipo de fraudes?

—De todo tipo. Desde fraudes económicos a hacienda por parte de empresas, a fraudes a inversores por parte de bancos, e incluso hasta fraudes de gente que dice ser lo que no es y saber hacer lo que no sabe.

—¿Quieres hacer periodismo de investigación en una revista de corte lúdico?

—Tú incluiste recetas de cocina en una revista de corte serio.

—Entiendo. Y supongo que lo de gente que dice ser lo que no es y todo eso va por mí, ¿no? Quieres investigar mi título de periodismo.

—Es posible. Como bien dices de los hoteles de tu padre, puede que alguna vez te toque.

—Pues adelante. No tengo inconveniente en ser la primera en ser investigada. Pero hazlo bien, porque no aceptaré nada que no sea estrictamente la verdad, y esa, Querida, la sé yo mejor que nadie.

—Jamás incluiría una mentira en un artículo. ¿Por quién me tomas?

—De acuerdo entonces. Nos vemos el viernes para revisar los borradores finales.

—Procura que sea antes de la hora de cierre.

—¿Tienes planes para el fin de semana?

—Por supuesto, Mills. ¿Qué te crees?. Regina sonrió y salió de la oficina.

* * *

Cuando llegó a su oficina la encontró vacía. Decidió aprovechar y llamar a casa de su hermana. Respondió su cuñado.

—Hola, cuñada. ¿Cómo te va la vida laboral?

—Divertida. No es tan mala como pensaba.

—Eso está bien. ¿Quieres que llame a Zelena?

—No hace falta, luego le dices . ¿Puedo pedirles un favor ?

—Claro.

—No sé si mi hermana te ha contado que debo codirigir la revista con una tipa insoportable que se ha empeñado en hacerme fracasar y echarme de la publicación.

—Algo me ha dicho, pero no demasiado.

—Pues ya te contaré más el fin de semana cuando vaya por allí, pero el caso es que voy a incluir un consultorio sentimental para fastidiarla y tengo que pedirles un favor al respecto.

—Oye, soy psiquiatra, pero no pretenderás que responda yo.

—No, no... No se trata de eso. Al consultorio voy a responder yo. Lo que quiero es que Zelena y tú se pongan en contacto con todas su amistades y conocidos, para que a la vez llamen a sus amigas y todas manden cartas a la redacción. Emma no cree que la sección vaya a tener éxito y se ha burlado de mí a conciencia. Quiero que el correo se colapse y se tenga que tragar sus palabras.

—O sea, que lo que tienen esa señora y tú es una guerra en toda regla.

—A muerte.

—¿Y qué deben escribir ?

—Lo que sea... preguntar consejos sobre cómo tratar o gustar a hombres o mujeres, sobre cómo actuar en determinadas situaciones... Lo que sea. Yo filtraré un poco y publicaré los casos más interesantes, pero prometo responder a todas.

—Yo conozco a mucha gente, Regina.

—No importa. La señorita estirada quiere que responda a todas y lo voy a hacer aunque me tenga que pasar toda la semana escribiendo, pero ella se va a tragar todas las respuestas.

—Jajaja, qué divertido. Oye, ¿y esa señorita cómo es?

—Insoportable.

—Pero insoportable como, joven, vieja, alta, baja, rubia, morena...

—Simplemente insoportable. En el resto no me he fijado.

—Vale, pues pondré en marcha la bola de nieve, pero el fin de semana tienes que venir y contarme más, ¿eh?

—Prometido, Robín. Un beso.

—Otro para ti, cuñada.

* * *

Durante toda la semana Emma y Rubí compartieron casa y trayectos en coche. Belle no había dado señales de vida y Rubí se había resignado a dar por terminada la relación.

Emma fue en todo momento un apoyo y un consuelo para su amiga, como siempre lo habían sido la una para la otra. Rubí era la única persona que conocía a la Emma real, el por qué de su carácter y de su actitud ante la vida. También a ella le había tocado tirar de su amiga cuando su familia la traicionó y Emma renunció a ellos, con excepción de su hermano Leo. Se cambió el apellido White, muy conocido en el mundo literario y adoptó el Swan de su abuela, decidida a abrirse camino sola y sin ayuda en el difícil mundo del periodismo.

* * *

El jueves por la tarde, Rose entró en la oficina de Emma con el artículo sobre fraude que esta iba a presentar a Regina al día siguiente. Para empezar, no había querido meterse en nada muy serio y se había limitado a investigar una inmobiliaria con fama de no devolver las fianzas a los inquilinos después de abandonar los pisos de alquiler, mediante una cláusula muy ambigua.

—Espero que la señora Mills no ponga objeciones al artículo —dijo cogiéndolo de la mano de Rose y disponiéndose a releerlo una vez más.

—Emma, respecto a Regina, creo que hay una cosa que deberías saber. Hay un auténtico revuelo en la redacción...

Esta levantó la vista de los documentos que leía con aire de exasperación.

—¿Qué ha hecho ahora?

—No, no ha hecho nada, son las cartas del consultorio.

—¿Qué pasa con ellas? ¿Se las está escribiendo alguien?

—No, las está contestando ella... pero son muchas. La sección está teniendo un éxito abrumador. No sé cómo ha conseguido que la noticia se extienda antes incluso de que se publique un ejemplar, pero va a tener que dedicar a la sección unas cuantas páginas. Pensé que debías saberlo antes de reunirte con ella.

—¿Varias páginas? ¿A un consultorio sentimental? Por Dios, ¿no sabe que debe filtrar las cartas, que no las puede publicar todas?

—Hay cuatrocientas ochenta.

—¡¿Cuatrocientas ochenta cartas?!

—Sí, hasta el día de hoy. Si llega alguna más ha dicho que las dejen para el próximo ejemplar.

—No me lo puedo creer. ¿No será la misma carta fotocopiada una y otra vez?

—No, yo misma les he echado un vistazo hace un rato. Nombres diferentes, direcciones diferentes y textos diferentes.

—Joder... Gracias, Rose, por informarme. Habría quedado como una idiota cuando se presente aquí mañana si no lo hubiera sabido.

—De nada, Emma. Aunque nos invite a desayunar todos los días, tú sabes con quién están nuestras lealtades.

—Lo sé.

Rose se marchó y Emma se quedó pensando en cómo habría conseguido que llegaran tantas cartas antes incluso de que se publicara el primer número. Juego sucio, por supuesto. Tenía que andarse con cuidado con Regina Mills.

* * *

Cuando el viernes a mediodía Regina se presentó en su oficina con los borradores de los artículos para su aprobación, Emma la felicitó por el éxito de la sección «Regina responde».

La sonrisa de oreja a oreja con que Regina recibió la felicitación se vio ligeramente ensombrecida por no haberla podido pillar por sorpresa, y Emma lo sabía. Lo consideró un empate.

* * *

 **Comenten que les pareció...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sé que por el momento Emma está demasiado insoportable pero tiene sus razones que más adelante sabremos y qué prácticamente ha definido su forma de ser...**

 **Sin más veamos en que Batalla ahora se enfrentaran estas chicas.**

* * *

La revista de Regina se vendió bien, sin grandes diferencias con la de Emma. En unas pocas semanas la llegada de fotografías casi igualó la de cartas al consultorio de Regina y las tiradas de los ejemplares de ambas se equilibraron. La publicación, en vez de una revista semanal, se convirtió en dos quincenales, cada una con sus propios contenidos y sus propios compradores. Las ventas se estabilizaron en un límite aceptable, aunque no excesivamente lucrativo.

La lucha silenciosa y solapada entre Regina y Emma continuó, intentando ambas encontrar algo que superara a la otra en ventas, sin conseguirlo. También la guerra personal entre ambas siguió en un tira y afloja equilibrado.

Cuando _Mixtrum_ llevaba ya siete semanas de publicación, August volvió a llamarlas a su oficina. Emma se presentó algo nerviosa sin tener una idea clara de qué podía ocurrir, pero en su interior temía que los accionistas pudieran eliminar la publicación sin darles una oportunidad para mejorar las ventas.

Ella sabía cuánto se estaba jugando con aquello, si la dirección decidía que no valía la pena mantener la revista en el mercado, ella se quedaría sin trabajo. Su anterior puesto ya había sido cubierto y el nuevo equipo lo estaba haciendo muy bien, no había vuelta atrás.

—¿Qué ocurre, August? —preguntó en cuanto Regina se hubo acomodado junto a ella—. ¿Algún problema con _Mixtrum_?

—Bueno, como ya saben, las ventas se han estabilizado y aunque dan beneficios, el margen no es muy amplio. Me preocupa que si no aumentan poco a poco, la dirección decida eliminarla.

Emma se tocó nerviosamente la muñeca, gesto que hacía inconscientemente cuando estaba preocupada.

—Sí, algo así me temía yo.

—He estado pensando y hay un par de cosas que se pueden hacer, si aceptan mi consejo, claro está.

—Yo estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia.

—Una de ellas es enterrar el hacha de guerra, trabajar juntas, en colaboración. Al ser tan diferentes las dos revistas tienen su público, si las fusionan es muy posible que aumenten las ventas. Si reducen el número de páginas de los reportajes, se pueden incluir todas las secciones en un único ejemplar.

Emma sabía que August tenía razón; aun así sentía la rabia crecer en su interior. Si quería mantener la revista iba a tener que hacer concesiones.

—Por mí no hay problema —dijo Regina.

—¿Emma?

—De acuerdo —concedió de mala gana.

—Hay otra cosa más. El sábado próximo hay un evento literario en el hotel Hilton. Acudirá mucha gente del mundo intelectual y otros muchos que lo quieren parecer. Sería un buen sitio para promocionar _Mixtrum_ y hacer suscriptores; les puedo conseguir un par de invitaciones si quieren intentarlo.

Regina asintió.

—Un poco de campaña publicitaria nunca viene mal, sobre todo en el sitio adecuado. Consígueme una invitación y yo me encargo de eso.

—¿Solo tú? La revista también es mía —dijo Emma molesta. Regina la miró con condescendencia.

—Por Dios, Emma, no digas estupideces. Déjame la publicidad a mí, tú solo conseguirías reducir las ventas. Con tu aspecto asustarías a cualquier posible suscriptor; aparte de que para vender algo, sea lo que sea, hace falta encanto, y tú tienes el encanto de una roca. ¿Y qué te ibas a poner ? Si solo tienes tres trajes... el negro, el negro y el negro.

Emma le lanzó una mirada despectiva.

—¿Qué sabrás tú, Mills, del encanto que soy capaz de desplegar cuando quiero, ni de lo que hay en mi guardarropa?

—Me baso únicamente en lo que me has mostrado durante las semanas que llevo trabajando aquí.

—Chicas, recuerden que han decidido trabajar juntas, y esta no es la mejor forma de hacerlo.

—Bueno, a veces un poco de rivalidad puede favorecer una causa — añadió Emma—. Consigue dos invitaciones y a ver quién hace más suscriptores.

—¿Van a ir juntas?

—¿Juntas? No, por Dios. Yo iré sola y nos encontraremos allí.

—Te estás tirando muchos faroles, Querida. No te digo que no seas buena periodista, aunque tus ideas sean difíciles de vender, ¿pero publicista en vivo y en directo? De eso no tienes nada.

—¿Qué te apuestas?

—¿Una cena?

—¿Contigo? Ni hablar, Mills ¡qué más quisieras! Algo de la revista.

—¿Como qué?

—La que gane tendrá el reportaje de portada durante seis meses.

—Hecho.

—Bien pues nos vemos pasado mañana en el campo de batalla.

—Y a partir del lunes tienen que editar un ejemplar único, recuérdenlo.

—No te preocupes, aceptaremos de buen grado el resultado de la apuesta y eso no influirá en absoluto en la revista conjunta.

—¿Y cuando se hagan las suscripciones, cómo sabremos quién las consiguió?

—Les diremos que lo hagan saber.

—De acuerdo, yo seré el árbitro imparcial — Se ofreció August.

* * *

Aquella noche, Regina cenó en casa de su hermana de nuevo. Normalmente lo hacía una vez o dos al mes.

Cuando el pequeño se hubo acostado, y ya de sobremesa con una copa en la mano, Zelena le preguntó a su hermana.

—Bueno, Regina, ¿y el trabajo cómo va? ¿Siguen llegando cartas a tu consultorio?

—Sí, continuamente. Aunque no el flujo de la primera vez. No te puedes imaginar la cara de las chicas del equipo cuando vieron el éxito.

—¿Y Emma?

—No estoy segura de si supo dominar la sorpresa o si ya lo sabía. Creo que lo segundo; probablemente alguna de las chicas se lo diría.

—¿Siguen enfrentadas?

—Más que nunca. El sábado se celebrará un evento literario en el hotel Hilton y tenemos que promocionar _Mixtrum_. Hemos apostado a ver quién conseguirá más suscriptores.

—¿En serio? ¡Qué divertido!. ¿Y que han apostado, hermana? ¿Algo interesante?

—¡Qué va! ¡Si es una sosa! Yo propuse una cena, pero no aceptó. Al final apostamos los reportajes de portada de la revista durante seis meses.

—¿Y eso no es interesante para ti? Te daría un buen control sobre la publicación, ¿no?

—Sí, pero lo verdaderamente interesante para mí es ganarle algo a la señorita Swan. ¿Pues no se ha atrevido a insinuar que podría hacer de relaciones públicas mejor que yo? No quiere reconocer que es una antisocial sin estilo y sin el más mínimo carisma.

—¿Entonces ella va a ir también?

—Eso pretende. Menos mal que vamos por separadas, no te imaginas cómo me avergonzaría tener que acompañarla, aunque fuera por un asunto de trabajo.

—¿No querías llevarla a cenar ?

—No exactamente. Quería que ella me llevara a cenar a mí, que se gastara el dinero. Y estoy segura de que en ningún momento iba a llevarme a un sitio donde alguien me conozca.

—¿Y en caso de ganar ella, dónde la hubieras llevado tú?

—¿Ganar ella? Zelena, no tiene la más mínima posibilidad. Si la conocieras lo sabrías.

—Bien, entonces vamos a conocerla. ¿Eh, Robín? Estoy que me muero de curiosidad.

—Yo también. ¿Puedes conseguirnos unas entradas, Regina?

—Yo las conseguiré, no impliques a tu cuñada. Iremos de incógnito y si podemos ayudarte a hacer suscripciones lo haremos.

—No, Zelena, nada de ayuda. Esto quiero hacerlo sola.

Zelena levantó las cejas sorprendida.

—¿Vas a jugar limpio? ¿En serio? No es tu estilo.

—Sí, en serio. Es pan comido y me sentiría mal si abusara de mi capacidad aceptando ayuda.

—Como quieras. ¿Te acompañará Elsa?

—No, ni hablar. Tendré que desplegar mi encanto con los posibles suscriptores y Elsa no se lo tomaría muy bien. Últimamente está un poco agobiante, creo que quiere dar un paso más en la relación.

—Es normal, Regina. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntas?

—No estamos juntas, ni tenemos una relación. Salimos a cenar, follamos y punto y ni siquiera de forma continuada. Eso se lo dejé muy claro al principio y ella aceptó.

—Ya, pero sabes como es ella.

—Pues como siga en ese plan, a Elsa le queda poco tiempo conmigo.

—Bueno, hermana. Ya tienes treinta y cinco años y ya debes pensar en sentar cabeza.

—No te digo lo contrario, pero no con alguien como Elsa. Y ahora me marcho, es tarde y tengo que madrugar.

—Nos vemos el sábado entonces.

* * *

El sábado por la mañana Rubí y Emma recorrieron peluquerías, tiendas de ropa, zapatos y complementos. Hacía mucho que no disfrutaban de una buena sesión de compras y se divirtieron de lo lindo.

Emma se probó un vestido tras otro ante los ojos escrutadores de su amiga, sabedora que esta le aconsejaría adecuadamente qué ponerse para llamar la atención de un hombre. Por que estaba segura de que Regina iba a dedicarse más a las mujeres, y por lo tanto ella lo haría con los hombres. Regina no sabía que ella tenía un cuerpo espectacular, esa era su arma bajo la manga.

Al final se decidió por un vestido azul de un tono intenso que llamaba la atención a distancia, corto por encima de las rodillas, muy ajustado y con un profundo escote tanto por delante como por detrás.

—Ese —dijo Rubí cuando la vio aparecer —. Se va a caer de boca cuando te vea.

—¿Quién?

—Regina, por supuesto.

—No lo hago por ella, que quede claro. Este vestido es para los tipos con dinero que van a comprar mi revista y a darme la portada durante seis meses.

—Pero no me negarás que estás deseando presentarte delante de ella con el vestido.

—No lo niego. Voy a demostrarle que tengo cuatro vestidos: el negro, el negro, el negro... y el azul.

Rubí se echó a reír mientras se encaminaban a la caja a pagar.

—Y tienes que sacar a Emma White del closet.

Emma sonrió. Desde los veinticuatro años que decidió romper con su familia y adoptar el apellido de su abuela y una estética sobria, por que había aprendido que una rubia con curvas espectaculares solo hacía pensar en una tonta que se conformaba con que halagaran su belleza. La encantadora señorita White pasó a ser Emma Swan, la profesional dura y competitiva que era ahora. Pero no había olvidado ni el encanto ni el arte del coqueteo, y estaba dispuesta a desempolvarla por una noche para alcanzar sus fines.

* * *

Aquella noche Regina llegó al Hilton, enseñó su invitación y una vez dentro del salón donde se estaba celebrando la pequeña fiesta, se apresuró a mirar a su alrededor buscando a Emma. No la encontró, en cambio su hermana y su cuñado la saludaron con la mano y se apresuraron a despedirse de la mujer con quien conversaban y se dirigieron a ella.

El vestido negro con corte trompeta y escote redondo le sentaban como anillo al dedo.

Zelena la besó en la mejilla con afecto.

—¡Qué elegante estas hermana!

—Espero que todos piensen lo mismo y se suscriban mi revista.

—Ya tienes una suscripción. La mía.

—Gracias.

—La familia está para algo, aunque no te va a hacer falta ayuda. Muchos ojos se han dirigido hacia ti cuando te han visto entrar. — Comentó Robín

—Ya será menos.

—Eh, que me voy a poner celosa— dijo Zelena

—No tienes motivos, ya sabes que tú eres la única mujer en mi vida.

—Bueno, Regina, ¿y esa señorita que estamos deseando conocer quién es? Regina volvió a pasear la mirada por la sala y negó con la cabeza.

—No está. Se lo habrá pensado mejor.

—A lo mejor no ha llegado todavía.

—Lo dudo. Es puntual hasta la exageración, si fuera a venir ya estaría aquí.

—Vaya, con las ganas que tenía de conocerla. Ese jueguecito de ustedes es de lo más interesante.

La mirada de Regina se posó distraídamente en una melena rubia espectacular, llena de ondas naturales que caía por unos hombros bien formados sobre un vestido azul. Su mirada siguió deslizándose hacia abajo hasta un trasero de infarto y unas piernas no menos impresionantes. La dueña estaba conversando con tres hombres que Regina conocía de vista, todos ellos muy ricos.

Como si hubiera percibido su mirada, la rubia se dio la vuelta y sus miradas se cruzaron justo en el momento en que Regina se llevaba la copa a los labios. No llegó a beber, se quedó con la boca abierta y exclamó atónita.

—¡Joooodeeerrr ! ¿De dónde ha sacado las tetas?

—¿Quién? —preguntaron a la vez Robín y Zelena.

—Ella. Emma.

—¿Pero no decías que no había venido?

—Es esa, la del vestido azul.

—¿La del vestido azul?. Es Emma White.

—No, Zelena, es Emma Swan. Te has debido confundir.

—No lo creo, hace tiempo que no aparece por los eventos sociales, pero hace unos años, cuando estabas en Europa, era relativamente frecuente verla en algún que otro evento relacionado con el mundo literario. Además, tu Emma, al menos lo que nos has contado, es un palo de escoba, y hermana, esa mujer es un bombón.

—Ya, ¿crees que no lo veo? No sé de dónde habrá sacado las tetas. Zelena se rió con ganas.

—Con ese vestido deben de ser todas suyas. Imposible utilizar un sujetador de los que aumentan o levantan el pecho... de hecho, es imposible llevar ningún sujetador.

—Entonces, ¿cómo las esconde en el trabajo? Por que te aseguro que allí es plana como una tabla. ¿Tendrá alguna hermana gemela a quien le han extirpado los pechos?

—No, que yo sepa. James Swan solo tiene una hija y dos hijos.

—¿Es hija de James Swan, el escritor ?

—Escritor y periodista, sí. Le dieron el Pulitzer hace unos años, creo.

—Jodeeeer. Entonces, ¿qué hace escondida en una redacción de segunda luchando a brazo partido por hacerse un nombre y con el fantasma del despido sobre su cabeza? Su familia es tan rica e influyente como la nuestra.

—No lo sé, tendrás que peguntárselo a ella.

—Ni hablar. Este es un secreto que me voy a guardar, quizás algún día lo pueda utilizar. Por algún motivo la señorita estirada no quiere que se sepa quién es, y yo se lo voy a respetar... de momento.

—¿Nos la vas a presentar ?

—Cuando esté sola y pueda hacerlo como Emma Swan.

Emma se había vuelto de nuevo y les daba otra vez la espalda. La mirada de Regina no cesaba de deslizarse de la melena al trasero las piernas, rematadas por un par de espectaculares tacones de aguja del mismo color del vestido.

—Si no dejas de mirarle el culo, mañana no vas a poder evitar hacerlo en el trabajo, hermana.

—En el trabajo se te quitan las ganas de hacerlo, no te preocupes por eso.

Zelena se dirigió al bar a buscar bebidas y en ese momento Emma se separó sonriente del grupo con el que estaba y se dirigió lentamente hacia ellos.

—Veo que has venido —dijo Regina cuando estuvo a su lado.

—¿Acaso lo dudabas, Mills? ¿Cuántas suscripciones llevas?

—Unas cuantas —mintió—. ¿Y tú?

—También unas cuantas. Robín, a su lado, carraspeó.

—Emma, te presento a Robín Locksley. Emma Swan.

—Encantado de conocerte, Emma. Regina habla mucho de ti.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, en serio.

—Nada bueno, supongo.

Robín se echó a reír con ganas.

—Yo no diría tanto, mujer.

—No te preocupes, yo cuando hablo de ella tampoco lo hago en términos amables.

—Estamos en paz entonces, Querida.

—Bueno, te dejo que tengo que seguir trabajando. Yo no he venido aquí a divertirme.

La vio alejarse con paso firme sobre los altos tacones.

—Me gusta esa mujer —dijo Robín cuando ya no pudo escucharlo.

—¿Pero tú de parte de quién estás?, ademas le diré a Zelena que has dicho eso.

—Por supuesto que estoy de tu parte, y no le digas nada a Zelena que de seguro no paso de esta noche. En fin si no quieres perder las portadas de seis meses, más vale que dejes de mirarle el culo y espabiles. Ahí hay otro tipo babeando delante de ella y seguro que es otra suscripción.

—Sí, más vale que me ponga a trabajar. Y no le estaba mirando el culo, sino cómo maneja los tacones. En la editorial siempre va con zapatos planos.

—Ya…

Durante dos horas Regina deambuló por el salón desplegando encanto y simpatía, recogiendo suscripciones y observando que también Emma hacía lo mismo. El lunes siguiente verían quién había conseguido más.

* * *

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura, no olviden comentar que les pareció y por supuesto díganme quien creen que ganó este round.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno, tenemos ganadora de este round, admito que me dejado influenciar en sus comentarios jajaja**

* * *

—¿Cincuenta y ocho suscripciones? —preguntó Regina incrédula cuando August la llamó por la línea interior la mañana del lunes.

—En efecto. Y tú treinta y una.

—Sé perfectamente que yo hice treinta y una.

—Bien, ya sabes que pierdes el reportaje de portada durante seis meses. Espero que lo aceptes como una buena perdedora y cumplas tu promesa de colaborar con ella en un ejemplar conjunto a partir de hoy.

—Por supuesto que lo aceptare, August. —«Y un carajo», pensó—. La revista saldrá adelante con mi plena colaboración, de eso no te quepa duda.

—Bien, pues pónganse a ello.

Colgó con rabia. « Emma había jugado sucio y ella la había subestimado, definitivamente no esperaba ese cuerpazo.. Seguramente habría ganado si no me hubiera quedando viéndole el culo, pero la guerra era la guerra y quien ríe al último ríe mejor. »

Comprobó su reloj y como faltaban apenas unos minutos para el descanso del desayuno, se dirigió como cada día, y luciendo su mejor sonrisa, a compartirlo con las chicas.

Pero al llegar con una bandeja de cupcakes en las manos, se encontró con una sorpresa. La mesa de Rubí ya tenía una bandeja con una tarta de chocolate con unas velas en las que se leía el número 24. Y lo más sorprendente de todo era que Emma estaba allí con una taza en la mano.

—Llegas a tiempo, Mills, para la celebración.

—¿Es tu cumpleaños? Creó que te has quitado algunos años, Querida. Debes rondar al menos los treinta, si no más.

—No son mis años, y no me quito ninguno, tengo treinta y tres. Veinticuatro son los ejemplares de las revistas de los que voy a tener el reportaje de portada. No sé si August te lo habrá dicho.

—Me lo ha dicho, sí. Pero eso no significa nada, no tiene ningún mérito ganar una batalla si se pierde la guerra.

—Veinticuatro batallas.

—Tampoco veinticuatro batallas hacen una guerra. Y menos si se emplean trucos sucios para ganarlas.

—¿Trucos sucios?

—Sujetadores con relleno, pantis que hacen imaginar un trasero inexistente, etc., etc. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Emma lanzó una sonora carcajada.

—Conque eso piensas, ¿eh?

—No lo pienso, lo sé. Si hay una cosa que conozco bien son todos los trucos. No hay ninguna mujer despampanante que pueda fingir ser un palo de escoba.

Ella la miró con una sonrisa irónica.

—En fin tendrás que reconocer que en el amor y en la guerra todo vale. Y que cincuenta y ocho suscripciones bien valen un poco de inversión en ropa interior trucada.

—Vuelvo a repetirte lo mismo, has ganado una batalla, no la guerra. Acabaré por echarte de _Mixtrum_ , todavía no conoces a Regina Mills.

Ella se inclinó un poco sobre la tarta con el cuchillo en la mano.

—¿Un poco de tarta? ¿O es demasiado para ti celebrar una victoria del enemigo?

—No hay nada en el mundo que me haga renunciar a una buena tarta de chocolate. Por suerte mi físico me permite comerla a menudo, no necesito ninguna celebración especial para darme ese placer.

—Bien, sírvete —dijo llevándose un tenedor a la boca con un buen pedazo del contenido del plato que tenía en las manos—. Y date prisa, que en veinte minutos empezamos a componer nuestra revista conjunta.

—En veinte minutos estaré dispuesta.

Rubí, Rose y Ashley asistían divertidas al intercambio de palabras. Aunque sabían de las diferencias entre ambas, nunca antes habían sido testigos de ningún altercado dialéctico.

Emma terminó su tarta y se dirigió a su oficina.

—Te espero en diez minutos, Mills.

—A la orden —dijo con una sonrisa.

Diez minutos después, ni uno antes ni uno después, Regina cruzaba el umbral de la oficina de Emma.

—¿Puedo sentarme?

—Por supuesto. Esto nos va a llevar un buen rato.

—Me pondré cómoda entonces —dijo recostándose en el sillón de respaldo alto y cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho.

—Tenemos que recortar páginas.

—Indudablemente.

—Propongo que el reportaje de portada, que es el principal, quede como está.

—¿Significa eso que me toca recortar a mí?

—No, claro que no, yo también reduciré páginas de los míos.

—¿En qué proporción?

—Eso es negociable.

—Cuánta generosidad. Acepto lo del reportaje de portada a cambio de que también «Regina responde» se queda tal cual.

—Pero eso no es lógico, tu consultorio sentimental no tiene la misma importancia.

—Puede, pero es una de las secciones que más gusta y que más éxito tiene. Y se trata de vender ejemplares, es por eso que estamos aquí.

Emma tuvo que reconocer que tenía razón.

—De acuerdo, ¿dónde recortamos entonces?

—Yo propongo en todos los artículos a partes iguales.

—¿Y si hay algún artículo que requiera más páginas de las que tiene asignadas? Sabes que puede ocurrir.

—En ese caso, si el artículo es tuyo, tú recortas del resto de tus secciones donde lo consideres oportuno. Y yo haré lo mismo si el artículo es mío. Creo que es lo justo.

—Está bien. Lo haremos así.

—¿Algo más, Querida?

—Bueno, he pensado que me gustaría tener más autonomía a la hora de seleccionar las fotografías de aficionados que se publiquen. No me gusta tener que pedirte tu opinión sobre eso, es una sección mía.

—No veo problema si tú me permites a mí publicar las cartas de «Regina responde» sin pasar por tu supervisión.

—No tengo el más mínimo interés en controlar ni seleccionar el contenido de las cartas de unas chifladas que pierden el tiempo queriendo «gustar » a un hombre.

—¿Quizás preferirías controlar a quienes piden consejo sobre cómo «gustar » a una mujer ?

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Hummm, tú sabrás... Pero en el fondo es lo mismo: se trata de «gustar ». ¿Algo más, Querida?

—Nada más, Mills. Nos volvemos a ver en un par de días con los borradores de los artículos para el ejemplar conjunto.

—Hasta entonces, Querida. Que te diviertas.

—Tú también.

—No lo dudes —respondió dándole vueltas a una idea que se le acababa de ocurrir.

* * *

Aquella tarde a la hora de salir, Emma y Rubí estaban recogiendo para marcharse cuando oyeron voces en la antesala. Inmediatamente sonó el teléfono interior.

—¿Sí, Rose?

—Aquí hay un señor que pregunta por Regina o por ti. ¿Le aviso o..?

—No, no, hazlo pasar.

—Te espero fuera.

Emma volvió a sentarse. La puerta se abrió y ante ella encontró al hombre que había estado con Regina en la fiesta el sábado anterior.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlo señor...? No recuerdo su nombre.

—Robín Locksley . —«Y lo recuerdas perfectamente, hay pocas cosas que tú olvides», pensó.

—Bien, usted dirá.

Robín se hizo el ingenuo.

—En realidad estaba buscando a Regina. Pero en recepción me dijeron que trabajaba en esta sección, así que si pudiera hacer el favor de avisarle...

—¿La señora Mills lo espera?

—No, pero estaba cerca y como sé que es su hora de salir se me ocurrió pasar a buscarla.

—Comprendo. Bien, le comunico que Regina no trabaja en esta oficina; tiene una compartido en otra zona de la redacción. Con mucho gusto mi ayudante lo acompañará. Y la próxima vez que pase por aquí espere a la señora Mills en el vestíbulo. Es lo habitual, todos los amigos y amigas del personal deben hacerlo así.

—Disculpe, desconocía las normas. Siento haberla molestado.

—Solo será molestia si se repite.

—No se preocupe, no se repetirá. Gracias.

Emma se levantó y precedió a Robín hasta la antesala.

—Rubí, el señor es un amigo de la señora Mills. ¿Puedes hacer el favor de acompañarlo a su oficina?

—Sí, claro. Por aquí.

Emma regresó a su mesa y cogiendo el teléfono marcó la extensión de Regina.

—¿Qué ocurre? Estoy a punto de salir, es la hora.

—Solo me llevará un minuto. Haz el favor de decirle a tus amigos que esto es un lugar de trabajo.

—¿Qué?

—Uno de tus amigos se ha presentado en mi oficina a buscarte. Rubí lo está acompañando a la tuya. Déjale claro que la próxima vez te espere en el vestíbulo.

—¿Quién es?

— Me refiero a tu amigo de la fiesta del sábado. Robín no sé qué.

—¿Robín está aquí?

—Limítate a dejárselo claro. —Y colgó.

En aquel mismo momento Rubí y Robín se perfilaron en el umbral de la puerta.

—Robín —dijo acercándose a él—. ¿Pasa algo?

—No, no te preocupes. Luego te cuento. ¿Tardas mucho en salir ?

—No, ya me iba.

—Pues entonces vamos. He venido en metro, quizás puedas llevarme a casa.

—Por supuesto.

Cogió su saco y el bolso con el portátil y despidiéndose hasta el día siguiente, salió de la oficina con Robín a su lado.

Apenas cruzaron el vestíbulo Robín soltó una sonora carcajada.

—¿De qué te ríes? ¿De verdad no pasa nada?

—Pasa que después del sábado tenía una curiosidad incontrolable por conocer a la señorita insoportable en su salsa.

—¿En serio?

—Pues claro. Después de tu descripción y de lo que vi en la fiesta, me moría de ganas.

—¿Y?

—Es una tipa dura, sí. Me ha puesto en mi sitio con dos palabras. Menos mal que yo no me achico ante nadie.

—¿Te ha insultado?

—No, que va. Me ha corregido y poca paciencia. Por dios tengo que contarle a Zelena, seguró que va a querer conocerla pronto.

—Pues ya ves con lo que tengo que lidiar cada día.

—No te quejes, que estás disfrutando de esto, te encantan los retos.

Regina se echó a reír.

—La verdad es que sí. Salvo cuando gana ella. ¿Sabías que me ha ganado por un margen de veintisiete suscripciones?

—¿Tantas?

—¿Cómo tantas? ¿Tú no creías que fuera a ganar yo?

—No después de verla, cuñada, además aquella fiesta era su territorio, conoce demasiado bien el mundo literario; por muy hermosa que tú seas, no tenías la más mínima posibilidad de ganar. Bueno vayamos a casa, que seguro Zelena me espera.

* * *

Dos días después Emma y Regina se volvieron a reunir para poner en común el ejemplar compartido.

Regina aceptó casi todo lo que Emma propuso, limitándose a hacer solo algunas pequeñas modificaciones sobre la marcha.

Emma, que esperaba algo más de resistencia por su parte, se sintió ligeramente defraudada. Le costaba creer que hubiera aceptado tan fácilmente la derrota y se hubiera limitado a expresar su descontento con algunas frases cruzadas.

La revista se imprimió y salió a la calle. Ambas esperaban el resultado de las ventas que indicarían si habían obtenido su objetivo o no, y mientras empezaron a preparar el segundo ejemplar.

Emma estaba ojeando y seleccionando una buena cantidad de fotos cuando Rubí entró en la oficina con un ejemplar de la revista ya publicada en la mano.

—Emma... —dijo con el ceño fruncido y la voz grave—. Creó que deberías ver esto.

Lo cogió y pudo ver que estaba abierto por la sección «Regina responde».

En la segunda carta. Emma leyó:

«Tercera en discordia _._ »

« _Q_ _u_ _e_ _r_ _i_ _da_ _Regina_ _:_

 _So_ _y_ _una_ _t_ _r_ _e_ _i_ _n_ _t_ _añ_ _e_ _r_ _a que ha estado teniendo problemas en aclarar su ideas; siempre supe que lo mío eran las mujeres,_ _l_ _o_ _qu_ _e_ _m_ _e p_ _r_ _o_ _v_ _o_ _c_ _ó_ _p_ _r_ _ob_ _l_ _e_ _m_ _a_ _s_ _c_ _on_ _m_ _i_ _f_ _a_ _m_ _ili_ _a_ _ha_ _s_ _t_ _a_ _e_ _l_ _pun_ _t_ _o_ _d_ _e_ _r_ _o_ _m_ _p_ _e_ _r relaciones_ _c_ _on_ _ellos_ _pa_ _r_ _a_ _pod_ _e_ _r_ _v_ _i_ _v_ _i_ _r_ _m_ _i_ _s_ _ex_ _ua_ _li_ _dad_ _li_ _b_ _r_ _e_ _m_ _e_ _n_ _t_ _e_ _._ _A_ _unque_ _s_ _o_ _y_ _ag_ _r_ _a_ _c_ _i_ _ada,_ _e_ _s_ _c_ _ondo_ _m_ _is_ _i_ _n_ _s_ _e_ _gu_ _r_ _i_ _dad_ _e_ _s_ _ba_ _j_ _o_ _una_ _r_ _opa_ _f_ _e_ _a sin estilo alguno_ _,_ _y_ _m_ _i_ _c_ _a_ _r_ _á_ _c_ _t_ _e_ _r_ _e_ _s_ _ag_ _r_ _i_ _o_ _y_ _d_ _e_ _s_ _pó_ _ti_ _c_ _o_ _c_ _on_ _t_ _odo_ _e_ _l_ _que_ _m_ _e_ _r_ _od_ _e_ _a._

 _M_ _an_ _t_ _e_ _ngo_ _una_ _r_ _e_ _l_ _a_ _c_ _i_ _ón_ _l_ _é_ _s_ _b_ _i_ _c_ _a_ _e_ _s_ _t_ _ab_ _l_ _e_ _d_ _e_ _s_ _d_ _e_ _ha_ _ce_ _año_ _s_ _, cabe decir que escondemos nuestra relación en el trabajo para que no nos traiga problemas de más,_ _p_ _e_ _r_ _o_ _aho_ _r_ _a_ _e_ _n_ _m_ _i_ _e_ _n_ _t_ _o_ _r_ _no_ _d_ _e_ _t_ _r_ _aba_ _j_ _o_ _ha apa_ _r_ _ec_ _i_ _do_ _una mujer atractiva y_ _d_ _i_ _ve_ _r_ _ti_ _da,_ _m_ _e_ _s_ _i_ _e_ _n_ _t_ _o_ _m_ _u_ _y_ _a_ _t_ _r_ _a_ _í_ _da_ _por_ _ella_ _._

 _N_ _o_ _s_ _é_ _qu_ _é_ _ha_ _ce_ _r_ _,_ _e_ _s_ _t_ _o_ _y_ _m_ _u_ _y_ _c_ _on_ _f_ _u_ _s_ _a, por un lado quiero a mi chica, pero definitivamente no me mueve todo como lo hace la otra._ _Se perfectamente que ella es lesbiana pero no sé_ _po_ _r_ _qu_ _e no me hace caso_ _,_ _ad_ _e_ _m_ _á_ _s_ _d_ _e_ _m_ _i_ _c_ _a_ _r_ _á_ _c_ _t_ _e_ _r_ _ho_ _s_ _c_ _o,_ _no_ _s_ _é_ _ve_ _s_ _ti_ _r_ _m_ _e_ _n_ _i_ _p_ _e_ _i_ _na_ _r_ _m_ _e_ _pa_ _r_ _a_ _ag_ _r_ _ada_ _r_ _a una mujer de su magnitud,_ _p_ _e_ _r_ _o_ _c_ _r_ _e_ _ó_ _qu_ _e_ _s_ _i_ _c_ _on_ _s_ _i_ _gu_ _i_ _e_ _r_ _a_ _a_ _t_ _r_ _a_ _e_ _r_ _s_ _u_ _a_ _t_ _e_ _n_ _c_ _i_ _ón_ _y_ _m_ _an_ _t_ _e_ _n_ _e_ _r_ _una_ _a_ _ve_ _n_ _t_ _u_ _r_ _a_ _c_ _on_ _ella_ _,_ _pod_ _r_ _í_ _a_ _a_ _c_ _l_ _a_ _r_ _a_ _r_ _m_ _e_ _mis dudas_ _._ _H_ _e_ _hab_ _l_ _ado_ _d_ _e_ _e_ _s_ _t_ _o_ _c_ _on_ _m_ _i_ _pa_ _r_ _e_ _j_ _a_ _y por supuesto que sea enojado pero no quería mentirle, necesito aclarar mis dudas._

 _P_ _e_ _r_ _o_ _no_ _s_ _é_ _qu_ _é_ _ha_ _ce_ _r_ _pa_ _r_ _a_ _s_ _e_ _du_ _c_ _i_ _r_ _a esa mujer,_ _no_ _s_ _é_ _qu_ _é_ _l_ _e_ _gu_ _s_ _t_ _a_ _n_ _i_ _c_ _ó_ _m_ _o_ _c_ _o_ _m_ _po_ _r_ _t_ _a_ _r_ _m_ _e_ _,_ _y_ _pu_ _e_ _s_ _t_ _o_ _qu_ _e_ _ella e_ _s_ _m_ _u_ _y_ _pa_ _r_ _ec_ _i_ _da_ _a_ _ti_ _,_ _h_ _e_ _p_ _e_ _n_ _s_ _ado_ _qu_ _e_ _qu_ _i_ _z_ _á_ _s_ _pod_ _r_ _í_ _a_ _s_ _a_ _c_ _on_ _s_ _e_ _j_ _a_ _r_ _m_ _e_ _._

 _E_ _s_ _p_ _e_ _r_ _o_ _c_ _on_ _an_ _s_ _i_ _a_ _t_ _u_ _r_ _e_ _s_ _pu_ _e_ _s_ _t_ _a._

« _Em. White »_

Respuesta.

«Estimada _Señorita White_ _:_

 _N_ _o_ _e_ _s_ _tá_ _n_ _ex_ _t_ _r_ _año_ _e_ _l_ _c_ _a_ _s_ _o_ _qu_ _e_ _m_ _e_ _c_ _on_ _s_ _u_ _lt_ _a_ _s_ _._ _A_ _vece_ _s_ _conocemos personas que nos hacen sentir cosas que nunca hemos sentido y nos confunden_ _._ _E_ _s_ _t_ _á_ _m_ _u_ _y_ _a_ _ce_ _r_ _t_ _ada_ _al ser sincera con su pareja_ _d_ _e_ _b_ _e_ _s_ _a_ _c_ _l_ _a_ _r_ _a_ _r_ _t_ _u_ _s_ _s_ _e_ _n_ _ti_ _m_ _i_ _e_ _n_ _t_ _o_ _s,_ _e_ _n_ _e_ _s_ _t_ _e_ _m_ _o_ _m_ _e_ _n_ _t_ _o,_ _e_ _s_ _i_ _m_ _po_ _r_ _t_ _an_ _t_ _e_ _s_ _ab_ _e_ _r_ _l_ _o_ _qu_ _e_ _qu_ _i_ _e_ _r_ _e_ _s_ _._

 _S_ _i_ _pa_ _r_ _a_ _e_ _ll_ _o_ _d_ _e_ _b_ _e_ _s_ _m_ _an_ _t_ _e_ _n_ _e_ _r_ _una_ _a_ _ve_ _n_ _t_ _u_ _r_ _a_ _c_ _on_ _t_ _u_ _c_ _o_ _m_ _pañ_ _e_ _r_ _a_ _d_ _e_ _t_ _r_ _aba_ _j_ _o_ _y_ _qu_ _i_ _e_ _r_ _e_ _s_ _qu_ _e_ _s_ _e_ _fij_ _e_ _e_ _n_ _ti_ _,_ _l_ _o_ _p_ _r_ _i_ _m_ _e_ _r_ _o_ _qu_ _e_ _d_ _e_ _b_ _e_ _s_ _ha_ _ce_ _r_ _e_ _s_ _c_ _a_ _m_ _b_ _i_ _a_ _r_ _r_ _ad_ _i_ _c_ _a_ _l_ _m_ _e_ _n_ _t_ _e_ _d_ _e_ _a_ _s_ _p_ _ec_ _t_ _o._ _S_ _i_ _no_ _s_ _ab_ _e_ _s_ _c_ _ó_ _m_ _o_ _ha_ _ce_ _r_ _l_ _o a_ _c_ _ud_ _e_ _a p_ _r_ _o_ _f_ _e_ _s_ _i_ _ona_ _l_ _e_ _s_ _._ _U_ _n_ _bu_ _e_ _n_ _p_ _e_ _l_ _uqu_ _e_ _r_ _o,_ _un_ _a_ _s_ _e_ _s_ _o_ _r_ _d_ _e_ _i_ _m_ _ag_ _e_ _n_ _o_ _s_ _i_ _m_ _p_ _l_ _e_ _m_ _e_ _n_ _t_ _e_ _l_ _a_ _d_ _e_ _p_ _e_ _nd_ _i_ _e_ _n_ _t_ _a d_ _e_ _una_ _bu_ _e_ _na_ _ti_ _e_ _nda_ _d_ _e_ _r_ _opa pu_ _e_ _d_ _e_ _n_ _ha_ _ce_ _r_ _m_ _il_ _ag_ _r_ _o_ _s_ _._ _E_ _l_ _r_ _e_ _s_ _t_ _o_ _e_ _s_ _c_ _o_ _s_ _a_ _t_ _u_ _y_ _a,_ _p_ _e_ _r_ _o_ _s_ _i_ _n_ _l_ _ugar a_ _duda_ _s_ _d_ _e_ _b_ _e_ _s_ _m_ _od_ _ifi_ _c_ _a_ _r_ _e_ _s_ _e_ _c_ _a_ _r_ _á_ _c_ _t_ _e_ _r_ _ag_ _r_ _ió_ _qu_ _e_ _d_ _i_ _ce_ _s_ _t_ _e_ _n_ _e_ _r_ _._ _A nadie le agrada a una mujer así._ _S_ _e_ _gu_ _r_ _o_ _qu_ _e_ _pu_ _e_ _d_ _e_ _s_ _c_ _on_ _s_ _e_ _gu_ _ir_ _lo_ _s_ _i l_ _o i_ _n_ _t_ _e_ _n_ _t_ _a_ _s_ _._

 _E_ _s_ _p_ _e_ _r_ _o_ _qu_ _e_ _m_ _i_ _c_ _on_ _s_ _e_ _j_ _o_ _t_ _e_ _a_ _y_ _ud_ _e_ _._ _S_ _i_ _n_ _ce_ _r_ _a_ _m_ _e_ _n_ _t_ _e_ _t_ _u_ _y_ _a,_ _Regina_ _.»_

—¡Joder ! Pero que le pasa a esta hija de perra!

—¿Se ha saltado el acuerdo de publicar algo sin tu consentimiento?

—No. Se las ha apañado para que yo la deje publicar su sección sin supervisar las cartas, la hija de puta. ¿Alguien ha visto la carta en la redacción?

—Sí, todo el mundo, pero nadie sabe que se trata de ti. Aquí eres Emma Swan y nadie te relaciona con Em. White.

—Pero en la calle mucha gente sí sabe quién soy. ¿Y cómo lo habrá descubierto esta cabrona?

—Seguramente alguien te reconoció en la fiesta.

—¿Y realmente piensa que me siento atraída por ella? ¡Por Dios, hay que ser egocéntrica!

—No lo creo, solo quiere provocarte.

—Es posible.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ?

—Puesto que lo ha hecho para provocarme, fingiré que no me he dado cuenta. No le voy a dar la satisfacción de reclamárselo en la cara. Y me vengaré, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto —dijo Rubí sonriendo—. No espero menos de ti.

—De momento la dejaré estar, no le haré saber nada para que se confíe, y cuando menos se lo espera... ¡zas!

—¿Y sabes cómo te vas a vengar ?

Emma se quedó pensativa.

—Hummm... Déjame pensar, esto hay que hacerlo fríamente.

—Jajaja. Miedo me das.

—Pero Rubí, de momento ninguna de las dos ha visto esas cartas.

—Por supuesto.

—Nadie en la redacción debe sospechar bajo ningún concepto que yo soy esa señorita White. Esas cartas me importan tan poco como el resto de su consultorio sentimental.

—Claro.

—Bien. Sigamos trabajando, tenemos una revista que publicar. Llévate ese ejemplar y déjalo donde estaba.

* * *

 **Por supuesto que Regina no iba aceptar la derrota tan facíl jajaja, de que creen que trate la venganza de Emma?...**

 **No se olviden de comentar, quizá me deje influenciar :P**


	6. Chapter 6

Durante toda la semana Regina esperó alguna reacción por parte de Emma ante su provocación, pero no se produjo ninguna. ¿Sería posible que no hubiera visto la carta?. Sabía que Rubí leía cada ejemplar de principio a fin, y esperaba que se lo hubiera contado, pero ni Emma había hecho alusión alguna ni había contraatacado. ¿Se habría equivocado Zelena y no era la Emma White que ella creía?

Su hermana casi nunca se equivocaba, pero tampoco era propio de Emma dejar pasar una provocación semejante, sobre todo en lo que se refería a la "atracción" hacia su compañera de trabajo.

Su comportamiento hacia ella era el mismo de siempre, algún intercambio dialéctico y poco más cuando perfilaban el siguiente ejemplar. Ni siquiera insistió en revisar las cartas que se publicarían, su actitud no acusaba ningún cambio que la hiciera suponer que había leído la carta. Dejaría pasar una semana más y volvería a la carga, la idea era demasiado buena para que no hubiera surtido efecto.

El nuevo ejemplar se publicó y fue evidente que la revista conjunta estaba siendo un éxito. Las ventas aumentaban lo cual suponía un problema en parte, por que se hacía evidente que iban a tener que seguir compartiendo la dirección y no iban a poder librarse la una de la otra, al menos en un futuro próximo.

* * *

Ya estaban ultimando los contenidos del tercer ejemplar cuando Emma le comentó a Rubí mientras iban en el coche:

—Hoy va a ser el día.

—¿Qué día?

—El de la revancha.

—Vaya... ya me temía que lo fueras a dejar estar.

Emma apartó por un momento la vista que tenía concentrada en el tráfico de la mañana.

—Parece mentira que no me conozcas.

—¿Y qué tienes pensado?

—Bueno la señora Mills suele aludir mucho su encanto y la facilidad que tiene para conseguir mujeres, es toda una mujer muy sexual, eso lo convertiremos en su contra.

—¿Cómo lo harás?

—Voy a hacer correr la voz de que a la señora Mills le gustan muchas cosas pervertidas prácticamente es una enferma sexual. Rubí lanzó una risita.

—Necesito tu ayuda.

—Claro. Cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras. Por Dios que no te imaginas cómo me estoy divirtiendo con esta guerrita suya.

—Yo también hace tiempo que no me divertía tanto. En fin, veremos cómo encaja la señora Mills que nos metamos con su ego.

—Coconociéndola, lo va a tomar mal.

—Bueno, este es el plan. Tú tienes libre acceso a la oficina de Regina, ¿verdad?

—Sí, he estado allí algunas veces colaborando con ella.

—¿Sabes dónde guarda los borradores de los artículos?

—En su ordenador.

—No nos vale. ¿Y las cartas?

—¿Las que le llegan de los lectores? Selecciona y guarda en el ordenador las que se van a publicar y el resto las mantiene en uno de los cajones de su escritorio durante un tiempo, en una carpeta. El segundo, creo.

—Bien, pues cuando entre en mi oficina te deslizas con mucho sigilo y dejas caer esto en el cajón de las cartas. Que parezca escondido, pero que esté visible —dijo alargándole una pequeña caja, que contenía un dildo de 25cm, con unas pinzas para pezones, un vibrador anal y para rematar un frasco de gotas de Yumbina estimulante sexual.

—La puta que te parí...joderrrr...no podías agregar más cosas, ¿de donde coño haz sacado ese dildo? , ¿No te estarás pasando?

—No, definitivamente no, recuerda que ha usado mi verdadero nombre e inventadome una historía!

—Vale, ¿Crees que nos descubrirá?

—Ella no, lo descubrirá una de nuestras chicas. ¿Quién es más chismosa, Ashley o Rose?

—Ashley, sin lugar a dudas.

—Pues ella. Cuando hayas colocado todo esto me mandas un mensaje.

—De acuerdo. ¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer ?

—Tendré que improvisar un poco, pero lo lograré. Y después de que hayas comprobado que Ashley lo ha visto, tienes que recuperar el cuerpo el delito, Regina no puede saber de dónde proviene el rumor.

—De acuerdo.

—Yo trataré de entretenerla toda la mañana.

* * *

Llegaron al edificio y la rutina comenzó como todos los días. Emma se encerró en su oficina y Regina avisó de su llegada a las ocho en punto de la mañana.

—¿Después del desayuno puedes hacer el favor de pasarte por mi oficina? Quiero que discutamos algunos puntos del próximo ejemplar.

—De acuerdo, allí estaré —dijo Regina pensando en que hacía mucho que no tenían ningún intercambio de opiniones interesante. Emma había estado muy comedida la última semana y media y echaba de menos sus dardos verbales.

Después del desayuno llamó a su puerta.

—Pasa, Regina.

Ella se quedó parada en el umbral, ¿La había llamado Regina? Era la primera vez que lo hacía.

—Supongo que puedo sentarme.

—Puedes sentarte, sí.

—¿Estás enferma?

—No. ¿Tengo aspecto de estarlo?

—Rara desde luego estás. Demasiado amable, diría yo. ¿Estamos en esos días? A la mayoría de nosotras nos vuelve irritables, pero como eso tú lo estás siempre, es posible que te haga el efecto contrario.

Ella ignoró su comentario.

—Me gustaría opinar sobre las cartas de la sección «Regina responde». Ella la miró fijamente. De modo que era eso. Sí había visto la carta.

—Creía que habíamos decidido que yo no me involucraría en la publicación de las fotografías y tú no lo harías en el consultorio.

—He cambiado de opinión.

—¿Y si me niego?

—Vetaré todos y cada uno de los artículos que propongas.

—¿Y se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado con lo de las cartas?

—No me ha picado ninguna mosca, simplemente quiero ver todas las que has recibido y poder opinar en su publicación. Quiero aportar una visión diferente.

Regina enarcó una ceja.

—En ese caso crea tu propio consultorio y dale una visión diferente. Aunque dudo que puedas.

—Bueno, no seas tan quisquillosa. Solo pretendo que me dejes leer todas las cartas y me permitas darte mi opinión sobre la publicación.

—¿Quieres leer todas las cartas?

—Sí, eso he dicho.

—Son muchas, te llevará horas.

—No me asusta el trabajo.

—Bueno, si es lo que quieres, por mí no hay inconveniente.

El móvil de Emma vibró levemente sobre la superficie de la mesa.

—Disculpa —dijo mirando el mensaje de Rubí—. Bueno, entonces de acuerdo. Leeré esas cartas y te comentaré algo a ser posible hoy mismo.

—Te las traeré en cuanto terminemos.

—¿Las tienes aquí?

—En mi oficina.

—En ese caso puedes pedirle a Ashley que te las traiga, mientras nosotras comentamos otros artículos. Y así me explicas un poco cómo haces para seleccionar las que quieres publicar.

—Bueno, si tienes tanta prisa...

Regina cogió el teléfono y pulsó el botón de Ashley.

—Ashley, ¿puedes hacerme un favor, preciosa? ¿Te importaría acercarte a mi oficina y traer una carpeta que hay en el segundo cajón de mi escritorio con las cartas recibidas esta semana? Está rotulada con «Regina responde».

—En seguida te la llevo.

Emma sacó un pequeño fajo de folios impresos y sujetos con un clip y se dedicó a explicarle con pelos y señales lo que pretendía con aquel artículo sobre medio ambiente. Regina la miró perpleja. ¿Realmente estaba intentando colaborar con ella y obtener su aprobación? ¿Significaba eso que había comprendido que era mejor para la revista participar hombro con hombro? Se sintió decepcionada al pensar que se acababa toda la diversión del trabajo.

Ashley se levantó de su escritorio y se dirigió a la oficina que Regina compartía con otras dos personas.

—Buenos días —saludó dirigiéndose al escritorio de Regina.

—Buenos días, Ashley. ¿Cómo tú por aquí?

—De recadera. Al parecer Regina ha olvidado algo.

Abrió el segundo cajón del escritorio y localizó la carpeta que le habían pedido pero al levantarla vio algo que la dejo en shock, jamas en su vida había visto semejante cosa!; por inercia movió su mano hacia el dildo y al jalarlo observó que aplastaba unas pinzas y encima a lado había un gotero que decía "estimulante sexual"

—Pero que mierda!, Por dios y todos los ángeles del paraíso! —No pudo evitar exclamar.

—¿Qué pasa?! —exclamó Jenny, la fotógrafa que se sentaba en la mesa contigua.

—Ven a ver esto, no te lo vas a creer. Curiosa se acercó hasta el escritorio.

—Jodeeeeerr! … ¿Pero… que coñ…? —dijo bajito mirando hacia Edward que estaba hablando por teléfono, de espaldas y parecía no haberse percatado de nada.

La conversación siguió entre susurros.

—A lo mejor estas...cosas... no son suyas, las ha comprado para alguien. ¿Un estimulante sexual?

—Pero...tenerlas en la oficina...con que propósito..

—Francamente no se que pensar...tan decente que se veía... y de clase alta...jodeer

—Ya…esos son los peores; ¡Caray con Regina…! Tan encantadora, tan sexy… y sale con esto...Acaso necesita de todo esto para ella ... o será que los usa con alguien más...

—No sé, déjalo todo como estaba.

Camuflaron los objetos bajo otros papeles y Ashley salió con la carpeta. Cuando llegó a su oficina, levantó una enigmática ceja y entró en la de Emma.

—Aquí tienes —dijo alargándosela a Regina y evitando mirarla, no fuera a darse cuenta de su descubrimiento.

—Gracias.

Inmediatamente salió y se acercó a la mesa de Rubí.

—¡Acércate, Rose, tengo que contarles algo! Esta se levantó y se acercó a ellas.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Se están pegando? —dijo señalando a la oficina de Emma.

—No.

—¿Enrollándose, entonces?

—No, no tiene nada que ver con ellas dos, sino con Regina. Tiene un ...uno de...o por dios...

— Ya mujer, suelta la sopa, no nos dejes así.

—Un jodido y enorme dildo! y también estimulante sexual!

—¿En serio?! ¿estimulante!

Shhh, baja la voz, y eso no es todo, encima tenia unas pinzas raras, creó que son para pezones.

—Nooo...noo te creo, ella no parecer ser... — dijo Rose

—Pues créelo, es que ya no te puedes fiar de nadie, lo tenia un poco escondido, pero al tirar de la carpeta ha salido a la superficie.

—Oye, Ashley —intervino Rubí—. Creo que a Regina no le gustaría que eso se difundiera por ahí. Mejor que quede entre nosotras, ¿eh? Es algo privado.

—Por supuesto. No pensarás que soy una chismosa, ¿verdad?

—No, claro que no lo eres.

—Aunque Jenny lo ha visto también.

—Bueno, esperemos que sepa mantener la boca cerrada.

Las tres se separaron y volvieron a sus respectivos trabajos. Rubí aguardó instrucciones de Emma para recuperar la evidencia.

* * *

En el despacho contiguo, Emma seguía dando vueltas a su plan. Por un momento se llevó la mano a la frente y se presionó las sienes.

—Disculpa un momento— dijo. Regina frunció el ceño.

—¿Te ocurre algo?

—No, no es nada, se me pasará enseguida. Regina siguió observándola fijamente.

—¿Segura?

—Solo dame unos minutos.

Al poco tiempo levantó la cabeza.

—¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

—Antes tenías razón, es la regla. Estoy un poco mareada.

—¿Has desayunado?

—Un yogur, como todos los días.

—Por Dios, eso no es desayuno… ¿Ni siquiera un café, para que la cafeína te levante?

—No me ha dado tiempo. Ella hizo un esfuerzo y se mordió el interior de la mandíbula para no soltar la risa.

—No te muevas, voy a salir y traerte algo de comer.

—No, Rubí se preocuparía. También insiste en que coma más. Saldré yo a tomar algo, no le digas nada a nadie.

—¿Tu imagen de dragón se vería dañada? ¿Emma Swan nunca se pone enferma?

—Más o menos.

—De acuerdo, pero yo te acompaño, no vayas a desmayarte en medio de la calle. Y nada de protestas, o te acusó con Rubí.

Emma puso cara de contrariedad mientras reía por dentro. Todo estaba saliendo como había pensado.

—Está bien, pero no me desmayo fácilmente.

—Por si acaso.

Se levantaron y salieron juntas de la oficina.

—Rubí, Regina y yo vamos a salir a tomar un café. Si hay algo urgente, encárgate por favor.

—De acuerdo.

Ambas desaparecieron en el corredor. Tanto Rose como Ashley se miraron estupefactas.

—¿Ha dicho café?

—¿Ha dicho juntas? Rubí rió con ganas.

—Eso parece.

—¡A que al final van a acabar siendo amigas!

—¡O enrolladas!

—No creo que sea para tanto, chicas. Solo han salido a tomar un café, todos los compañeros de trabajo lo hacen. Ni se van a emborrachar juntas ni se trata de una cita romántica.

—Nunca se sabe.

* * *

Rubí aprovechó la oportunidad que Emma le había proporcionado para entrar de nuevo en la oficina de Regina y recuperar las cosas, que deslizó sigilosamente en una bolsa que llevaba y que tapó con su chaqueta. Cuando salía de la oficina, vacía en aquel momento, se encontró con Jenny que entraba.

—¿Has venido a comprobarlo por ti misma? —preguntó con complicidad.

—He venido a devolver unos documentos.

—Ya… esa es la excusa, claro. Erica, la chica de recepción no podía creérselo.

—¿Se lo has contado?

—Pues claro, le tenía echado el ojo a Regina, así que debe saber, para que no la tome por sorpresa y por sí debía prepararse mentalmente, ¿no?

—Claro, debe saberlo.

—Todas las mujeres de este edificio que quieren meterse en su cama deben saberlo. Es lo justo.

—¿Y hay muchas?

—Un buen puñado, unas por curiosidad y otras por cuestión de gustos, diría yo. Lástima de sus gustos.

—A mí se me ha quitado la curiosidad y las ganas, solo de pensar en eso ni ganas, pero en fin para gustos hay colores.

—Bueno, será mejor que lo olvidemos y nos pongamos a trabajar.

—Ni lo sueñes. Voy a dar un vistazo por ahí a ver qué se comenta.

Rubí sonrió mientras daba media vuelta y regresaba a su oficina. Ashley tampoco estaba en ella.

* * *

Emma y Regina recorrieron la acera saltándose las cafeterías cercanas de mutuo acuerdo hasta llegara una relativamente lejos del edificio. Entraron y se acomodaron en una mesa.

—Un café solo. Fuerte y en vaso largo —pidió Regina.

—Otra para mí.

—Espere, por favor. Voy a pagar yo, y te vas a tomar un desayuno decente. A ver si por una vez se te alegra la cara, que seguro que el avinagrado se debe a que te saltas tus comidas. Tráigale un tazón de leche entera con los cereales bien azucarados, las tostadas con aceite y jamón y el zumo grande.

—Bueno, por una vez y sin que sirva de precedente.

El camarero se acercó y empezó a colocar platos sobre la mesa. Emma comió con apetito, ante la mirada divertida de Regina.

—¿Desde cuándo no comías, Querida?

—Desde esta mañana, ya te lo he dicho.

—Me refiero a comer de verdad.

—Siempre como de verdad.

—Permite que lo dude. No estarías devorando ahora como si fueran a prohibir la comida.

Emma soltó bruscamente la cucharilla dentro del bol de cereales.

—¿De qué vas? ¿Primero insistes en que coma y luego te burlas de mí?

—Solo era una broma, Querida. Sigue comiendo.

Le hizo caso. La verdad era que estaba hambrienta, y eso que no era cierto que hubiera desayunado solo un yogur. Emma comía bastante, y aunque procuraba hacerlo de forma equilibrada, ni con mucho era estricta en su alimentación. Tanto ella como Rubí disfrutaban de la comida y de la bebida, pero eso en el ámbito privado, nunca en el trabajo, al menos ella.

—Volvamos, ya llevamos demasiado tiempo fuera.

—Tranquila, nadie te va a recriminar que una vez en la vida hayas salido a desayunar. _Mixtrum_ se va a publicar igualmente.

Ambas se levantaron y se dirigieron de nuevo a la editorial. Cuando entraron en el vestíbulo, Erica las siguió con la mirada con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

—¡Cuánta expectación por una simple salida a desayunar ! —dijo Regina

—. Vamos a tener que hacer lo más veces para que se acostumbren.

—Ni lo sueñes, Mills.

* * *

 **Espero sus opiniones ..**


	7. Chapter 7

**A ver en cuál otro enfrentamiento se han metido estas chicas...**

* * *

Al día siguiente Regina llegó puntual, como era ya habitual. Al pasar por recepción, Erica la miró muy atentamente, bastante más que de costumbre. Ella le dedicó su mejor sonrisa y un saludo alegre.

—Buenos días, Erica.

—Buenos días, Regina. ¿Qué tal?

—Pues ya ves, aquí dispuesta a ganarme el pan de cada día.

—Tú no necesitas ganarte el pan, tienes asegurado el filete de por vida.

—Eso díselo a mi padre. Él me obliga a venir aquí cada día y a ganarme el pan con el sudor de mi frente —bromeó.

—No exageres, aquí tenemos un estupendo sistema de acondicionamiento de aire. Nadie suda.

—Eso depende del trabajo que tengas que realizar, Querida. El mío es muy duro, a veces.

Erica soltó una carcajada.

—Sí, es posible.

El teléfono empezó a sonar y la chica respondió. Regina continuó su camino hasta su oficina. Se cruzó con varias chicas en el pasillo que se la quedaron mirando con fijeza. Cuando pasaron se miró de arriba abajo con la sensación de que tenía algo raro. Incluso se miró su blusa por sí la tenia mas desabotonada que de costumbre,por que, por un momento, le pareció que la mirada de una de ellas se había posado en sus pechos. Todo estaba en orden y siguió adelante.

En su despacho Edward también la miró de forma extraña.

—Debo estar paranoica hoy —se dijo—. O tengo monos en la cara. Jenny llegó poco después y también le pareció a Regina que la miraba con más fijeza de la habitual.

—Buenas, Regina.

—Hola, Jenny.

Ella se sentó sin dejar de mirarla.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, ¿qué va a pasar ?

—No sé, parece que hoy tenga monos en la cara. Todo el mundo me mira.

—Es que tienes aspecto de cansada.

—¿Yo? Pues no sé. No estoy más cansada de lo habitual.

—Quizás estresada sea la palabra.

—Tampoco me siento estresada especialmente, Jenny.

—Hum, bueno, serán imaginaciones mías.

Regina abrió el cajón de su escritorio y encendiendo el ordenador portátil se dispuso a trabajar. Minutos después, él teléfono interno empezó a sonar.

—¿Sí? Ah, hola Emma, buenos días.

—¿Ya estás ahí? Pensaba que te habías retrasado.

—No me he retrasado, he llegado puntual, siempre lo hago.

—Pero no me has llamado para confirmármelo.

Regina suspiró. No estaba de humor esa mañana para tonterías. La noche anterior Elsa le había estado lanzando indirectas sobre el tiempo que ya llevaban juntas y ella intuía que deseaba avanzar un paso en su relación. Algo que no iba a suceder. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a la realidad y a Emma Swan.

—¿Voy a tener que estar pasando el control hasta el final de los tiempos?

—Simplemente me extrañó.

—Bien, pues para que te quede claro, tengo muchísimos defectos, pero la impuntualidad no es uno de ellos, y nunca lo ha sido. Y a partir de ahora no voy a llamarte para anunciarte mi llegada. No eres mi jefa ni tengo que darte cuentas de mi tiempo.

—Vaya, Mills, ¿estamos de mal humor esta mañana?

—¿Tú también? ¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo hoy, joder ? No estoy de mal humor, simplemente quiero trabajar en paz.

—Esta bien, trabaja y espero que merezca la pena.

Regina colgó un poco más bruscamente de lo que pretendía. Jenny y Edward la miraban fijamente de nuevo. Desistió de hacer ningún comentario y se dedicó a buscar información para su nuevo artículo.

* * *

Inexplicablemente, a lo largo de la mañana, varias empleadas de la redacción pasaron por la oficina; unas para saludar a Jenny, otras con excusas tontas y todas sin excepción le dedicaron a Regina un saludo y alguna sonrisita que no supo identificar.

A la hora del desayuno, acudió como de costumbre a la antesala de la oficina de Emma. Normalmente ella llevaba la comida mientras que las chicas se ocupaban del café, pero en esa ocasión vio sobre la mesa de Ashley unas revistas sobre sexualidad y unas magdalenas a lado. Ella colocó su caja de donuts y preguntó:

—¿De quienes son estas revistas?

—Nuestras— dijo Ashley

— Y eso que las tienen por acá .— dijo Regina, mientras tomaba una de ellas y las hojeaba, vio en las primeras hojas se hablaba sobre el BDSM, recorriendo vio notas acerca de como aumentar el libido que incluía ciertos alimentos, cerca de terminar noto un articulo sobre como saber si eres un manico (a) sexual.

— Solo por curiosidad, con eso que esta de moda 50 Sombras de Grey.

— Ah, veo, pero que curiosas han salido ustedes.— dijo Regina mientras las veía con una sonrisa picara.

— Sí ya ves, estar informada no hace daño por eso hemos pensado que es bueno incluir ciertos alimentos en la dieta habitual, alimentos que proporcionan energía, como dice ahí.

Regina se sirvió un café y cogió una magdalena. Estaba buena, parecía casera y el sabor a arándanos era muy intenso, como si quien la hubiera preparado hubiera sido muy generoso con el fruto.

—¿Te gustan? Las he hecho yo —dijo Rose muy complacida.

—Sí, están muy buenas.

—Si quieres te paso la receta, así las puedes tomar siempre que quieras.

—De acuerdo, se agradece.

—He utilizado arándanos desecados para que la concentración fuera más intensa. Coge otra.

Regina intuía que todo aquello tenía un motivo oculto que se le escapaba.

No obstante cogió otra magdalena. Después regresó a su oficina.

Cuando llegó, Edward había salido a desayunar y Jenny estaba sola.

—Bueno, a ver si me dejan trabajar. Hoy todo el mundo está muy raro.

—Que quede entre nosotras, pero se ha corrido la voz de tus gustos.

Regina suspiró.

—¿Que gustos? .Mi único gusto es joder a Emma.

Jenny se la quedó viendo estupefacta.

—¿Emma Swan?

—Ajá.

—Pero… Ella y tú se llevan fatal… No sabía que las cosas habían cambiado.

—Nada ha cambiado, ha sido idea de August.

—¿De August?

—Sí, él piensa que para sacar adelante la revista Emma y yo debemos colaborar más estrechamente.

—¿Y ella está de acuerdo?

—No hay nada que Emma no haga para salvar _Mixtrum_. Parece que se le va la vida en ello.

—¿Tanto?

—No te lo puedes imaginar. Vive para esa revista.

—¿Y… colabora?

—Hace lo que puede… ya sabes cómo es.

—Sí, ya… No tiene que ser fácil para ti.

—No lo es, pero qué se le va a hacer. Yo soy una profesional. Mantener _Mixtrum_ en el mercado también se ha convertido para mí en una cuestión de orgullo.

—Ahora entiendo que necesites esa "ayuda".

—Necesito «toda» la ayuda que pueda conseguir. Cada vez que la señorita Swan lo considera oportuno me llama a la oficina y yo cojo mis bártulos, me armo de valor y acudo a cumplir con mi deber.

—A colaborar.

—Exacto.

—En la oficina.

—Sí, normalmente utilizamos su oficina. Aquí están Edward y tú.

—Claro, clarooo.

—Pero ayer salieron juntas a desayunar.

—Lo de ayer fue una excepción, se dieron unas circunstancias especiales. Pero que coño … ¿Todo el mundo se ha enterado de que fuimos a desayunar juntas? ¿No se puede respirar en esta editorial sin que se entere hasta el gato?

—Me temo que no.

Los pasos de Edward se dejaron oír en el pasillo y la conversación se dio por finalizada.

* * *

Durante varios días la redacción fue un hervidero de rumores. Cada vez que Emma llamaba a Regina a su oficina, Jenny levantaba el pulgar en un gesto de ánimo.

Un día Edward revisó en el cajón por si las cosas aun seguían ahí y no las encontró.

—Ya no están —susurró.

—¿Qué no están?

—Aquello… ya sabes.

—Las habrá movido de lugar.

—O se ha dado cuenta de que las hemos visto y se los ha llevado a su casa.

—No lo creo, Edward, las usa aquí.

—¡¿Aquí?!

—No se lo digas a nadie, pero August prácticamente la obliga a follar con Emma. Por eso necesita todo eso. Dice que con el resto de las mujer no le es necesario. Pero imagino que con Emma ha de ser difícil.

—Estás de coña, Jenny. No sé quién te ha podido venir con ese cuento.

—Me lo dijo ella misma. Que August se lo impuso para mejorar el rendimiento de la revista y que ellas aceptaron. Así que de vez en cuando Emma la llama a la oficina y… Regina acude.

—¿Pero en la oficina? Rubí, Ashley y Rose trabajan en la habitación contigua.

—Serán silenciosas, hombre. No creo que se trate de encuentros pasionales, más bien algo así como cubrir un expediente. Un polvo de compromiso. La verdad es que no me imagino a la señorita estirada desmelenándose y retorciéndose de placer.

—Ni yo… pero si requiere de todas esas cosas…sobre todo el estimulante ha de ser porque le ha de dar trabajo satisfacerla.

Los pasos de alguien que se acercaba los hizo callar y enfrascarse en su trabajo.

Regina entró y se dejó caer en su sillón.

—¿Qué tal ha ido? —le preguntó Jenny.

—Difícil. Es agotadora esta mujer, nunca está satisfecha. Me lo ha hecho repetir tres veces.

—¿Tres?

—Sí, tres. ¿Y crees que al final estaba contenta? Pues no, me ha dicho que soy una mediocre. Joder, yo una mediocre…

—Lo has repetido tres veces, ¿en cuánto tiempo?, acaso usaste todo tus bártulos? Regina miró con hastío su reloj de pulsera.

—Por supuesto, pero ni así la contente y fue en aproximadamente una hora y cuarto.

—No eres una mediocre —exclamó Jenny—, te lo aseguro, solo ella es difícil.

—Gracias, Jenny. Es un consuelo, pero por desgracia no es a ti a quien debo tener contenta.

—A mí me tendrías más que contenta, Regina, te lo aseguro.

—En fin, volvamos al trabajo, que mañana toca dar todo por el todo de nuevo.

—¿Mañana?

—Eso ha dicho, que mañana quiere ver algo realmente espectacular.

—Vaya con la señorita Swan.

* * *

 **Vaya.. las cosas terminaron mal jajaja, cómo creen que reaccionara Emma cuando se entere de los nuevos rumores?.**

 **Al final no sé ni cómo terminara esto jajaja, espero que me digan que tal les pareció.**


	8. Chapter 8

Durante varios días, cada vez que Regina entraba en la oficina de Emma se encontraba con la mirada de Rose y Ashley clavada en su espalda como dardos, hasta el punto de que notaba un cosquilleo en la nuca que conseguía ponerla nerviosa, algo bastante raro en ella.

También ella se sentía observada por todo el personal de la editorial, e incluso un día en el ascensor, un redactor ya entrado en los cuarenta le guiñó un ojo y le dijo que contara con él para cualquier cosa que pudiera necesitar. Ella le respondió que ya contaba con un buen equipo y siguió su camino.

* * *

Cuando Rubí entró en la oficina un día de la semana siguiente y dijo:

—Siéntate que tengo que contarte una cosa… —Emma supo que iba por fin a enterarse de lo que su instinto le advertía que estaba ocurriendo.

—Estoy sentada.

—Pero agarrate bien por que te vas a caer de espaldas. Regina es una rival formidable, ha conseguido darle la vuelta a la tortilla.

—¿Qué quieres decir ?

—Que de alguna forma se ha enterado de las cosas que le sembramos y lo ha vuelto en tu contra.

—No puede probar que he sido yo quien ha puesto allí todo eso, de hecho tú lo recuperaste sin que ella ni siquiera lo viera, ¿no?

—Sí, lo recuperé sin que lo viera, pero de alguna forma se ha enterado y ha esparcido otro rumor.

Rubí calló por un momento pensando en cómo decirlo de forma suave.

—Suéltalo. Por tu cara ya sé que no me va a gustar, así que solo dilo.

—Bueno, por la redacción se dice que necesita todas esas cosas para follarte a ti. Solo a ti.

—¿Para follarme a mí?

—Cálmate, no des tú también tres cuartos al pregonero. Debes ser consciente de que este oficina es ahora el punto de mira de toda la redacción, y Ashley es muy buena periodista y te es fiel hasta la muerte, pero no se resiste a un cotilleo y para ella esto no es más que una noticia jugosa que nada tiene que ver con el trabajo.

—Cuéntame los detalles. ¿Qué se dice?

—Que Regina y tú se lo montan aquí en la oficina cada vez que se reunen para asuntos de la revista.

—¿Aquí en la oficina? No me lo puedo creer. ¿Cómo puede la gente creerse eso?. Si es de dominio público que no nos podemos tragar la una a la otra.

Rubí se echó a reír suavemente.

—Se dice que ha sido idea de August. Y parece ser que todo el que se quiera tirar a alguien del personal ha ido a August a explicarle cómo mejoraría su trabajo si pudiera «colaborar más estrechamente» con esa persona. Y el pobre no sabe de qué va y les ha dicho que hagan lo que sea necesario para mejorar el rendimiento, así que en breve nos vamos a encontrar a gente follando hasta en los armarios.

—Joder … Ahora entiendo que un redactor de la tercera planta la semana pasada me guiñara un ojo en el ascensor y se ofreciera para cualquier cosa que pudiera necesitar.

Rubí se puso seria de repente.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Hay más?

—Es que no solo va diciendo que follan en la oficina, sino que eres una especie de ninfómana insaciable y la obligas a hacerlo varias veces seguidas y no te es suficiente con el dildo, además que debe recurrir al estimulante porque no la enciendes.

—¡Será cabrona! —dijo cogiendo el teléfono dispuesta a llamarla inmediatamente a su oficina para decirle lo que pensaba. Rubí le detuvo la mano sobre el auricular.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ? ¿Dejarte llevar por la indignación y montar un espectáculo en la oficina?. En un cuarto de hora sabrá hasta el botones del edificio de enfrente que han tenido una «riña de enamoradas».

—¿Enamoradas? ¿Enamorarme yo de semejante tipeja? ¿Cómo puede pensar alguien que yo caiga tan bajo? No voy a dejar pasar esto, Rubí, voy a decirle a la cara a la señora Mills lo que pienso de ella y de sus rumores.

—Pues cítala en otro sitio y le sueltas lo que quieras, pero aquí solo darías pie a que los rumores continúen, agrandados además.

—De acuerdo.

Respiró hondo varias veces y cogió de nuevo el auricular.

—Mills.

—No he terminado el artículo, dijimos que era para mañana.

—No te llamo por el artículo. Tú y yo tenemos que tener una conversación.

—Ah… Pues me paso por tu oficina después del desayuno.

—¡No te pases por mi oficina ni loca! Quiero verte fuera de aquí.

—Bueno, si lo prefieres vamos a desayunar fuera.

—No. Esta tarde. Y para lo que tengo que decirte no me vale una cafetería ni un sitio público. Elige en tu casa o en la mía.

Regina levantó una ceja divertida y asombrada.

—¿Me estás pidiendo una cita, Querida?

—Te estoy pidiendo un carajo. —Su voz era tan fría y amenazadora que Regina se irguió en el asiento.

—Bueno, a mí me da lo mismo. En la tuya si lo prefieres.

—A las siete. Y no te traigas el dildo, no te va a hacer falta.

Colgó bruscamente y Regina se quedó mirando fijamente el auricular.

¿Había dicho dildo? ¿Tenía tintes sexuales la cita al fin y al cabo? Vio las miradas de Edward y Jenny clavadas en ella y se encogió de hombros.

—Está muy rara —dijo y los otros asintieron. Luego intentó concentrarse en el trabajo sin conseguirlo.

* * *

Cuando aquella tarde Emma y Rubí llegaron a su casa, esta última se preparó para salir de compras y dejar a su amiga que se las viera con Regina a solas. Emma no se cambió de ropa como solía, sino que solamente se desabrochó la chaqueta y se descalzó, colocando los pies sobre la mesa del centro para relajarse un poco.

—¿Vas a recibirla así?

—Pues claro, ¿cómo si no?

—Pues con ropa normal, como vistes siempre. Ya no estás en el trabajo.

—¿Pretendes que saque a Emma White?

—No, solo que te arregles un poquito más.

—Me siento más cómoda hablando con ella vestida de Señorita Swan.

—¿Y no te gustaría demostrarle que no necesitaría estimulantes sexuales para excitarse estando contigo? ¿Que tienes un cuerpo precioso y que simplemente lo escondes cuando vas a trabajar ?

—Ya conoce esa faceta mía, sabe qué cuerpo tengo.

—No, ella cree que es otro disfraz. Ropa interior trucada y esas cosas. Hoy preséntate como lo que eres en realidad. Como Emma, una mujer muy cabreada por lo que se va diciendo de ella, sin ese maquillaje que usas para endurecer tus facciones, sin el sujetador camiseta con que aplanas tus pechos, sin la coleta que esconde tu pelo. Haz que se le endurezcan los pezones con solo mirarte y que esa imagen tuya le acuda a la cabeza cada vez que repita por ahí que necesita estimulantes para follar contigo.

—No me apetece mostrarle mis encantos a Regina Mills.

—¿Prefieres que todo el mundo le tenga lástima por tener que acostarse contigo?

—No, eso tampoco.

—Entonces… Ella jugó contigo con la carta, intentó hacerte parecer ante todo el mundo colada por ella, ahora pretende hacerse la victima porque «tiene» que follarte. Aunque sea solo por un momento, haz que desee hacerlo. Y luego mándala al diablo.

—¿Sabes? Creo que me estás convenciendo.

—Pues adelante. Pasa al dormitorio y cámbiate de ropa.

Emma dio un salto del sofá. Realmente necesitaba ya librarse de la opresión que suponía la ropa de trabajo. Se metió en la ducha y se enjabonó con un gel de vainilla cuyo aroma permanecía en la piel durante mucho tiempo.

Luego simplemente se vistió cómoda, con la ropa que solía usar para estar por casa. Y esperó.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, Regina llamó a la puerta, puntual al minuto. Emma salió a abrir descalza, vistiendo un pantalón vaquero muy desgastado, cortado casi a la altura de la ingle y una camiseta blanca de tirantes finos, muy ajustada y el cabello recogido en una trenza floja de la que se escapaban algunos mechones cayéndole a un lado de la cara y sobre el pecho.

Regina tuvo que volver a enfocar la vista para asimilar lo que estaba viendo.

—Llegas puntual, Mills.

—Vaya, por un momento he estado a punto de preguntar si estaba Emma.

—Estoy. No tengo por costumbre dar plantón cuando quedo con alguien. Pasa.

Se dio la vuelta y la precedió conduciéndola a un salón claro y luminoso, amueblado con sencillez y comodidad. Regina no pudo evitar fijar la vista en el trasero apenas cubierto que se balanceaba delante de ella con ese movimiento cadencioso y sensual que producía el andar descalzo. Ella se volvió.

—Soy consciente de que no estoy vestida para recibir visitas, pero cuando llego a casa lo único que me apetece es ponerme cómoda. Y después de todo tú no eres una visita de cumplido. Ni esto es un asunto de trabajo.

—¿Qué es entonces?

—Hay un tema que tenemos que aclarar.

—Y no es de trabajo…

—No, no lo es.

—¿Tiene que ver con algo que dijiste sobre el dildo?

—En efecto. Mírame bien, Mills —dijo dándose media vuelta muy despacio para que pudiera verla desde todos los ángulos posibles.

Regina no se hizo rogar y recreó la mirada por todo su cuerpo: las piernas largas y torneadas, el trasero firme, la cintura estrecha y los pechos redondeados y evidentemente sin sujetador que asomaban ligeramente por encima del borde de la camiseta. Una Emma completamente distinta de la que veía a diario.

Cuando se volvió de nuevo hacia ella le preguntó con tono desafiante:

—¿Crees que necesitas algún estimulante sexual?

Regina sintió que se le secaba la boca y que la pregunta tenía trampa.

—Si necesito, ¿qué?

—Si necesitas el estimulante para follarme.

La cruda frase de Emma unida a la visión y al análisis de su cuerpo que acababa de hacer, hizo que sintiera mojada su bragas y el endurecimiento de sus pezones. Respiró hondo intentando calmarse.

—¿Me has hecho venir para... follar ?

—No, Mills, no te confundas, solo te estoy preguntando si necesitarías el estimulante para hacerlo. —Una rápida mirada hacia los pezones de Regina la hizo sonreír satisfecha—. Ya veo que no. De todas formas me gustaría que me respondieras, quiero oír lo de tu boca.

—¿A qué juegas, Emma? No entiendo nada.

—Responde.

—No, no necesito ni un estimulante para follar contigo. Eres lo suficientemente atractiva para ponerme, obviamente cuando no vas disfrazada de espantapájaros, claro.

—Es evidente que sí.

Clavó en Regina unos ojos duros.

—Es lo que quería saber.

—Joder, Emma, no entiendo nada. ¿A qué viene esto?

—No te hagas la inocente. Todo esto viene del rumor que has esparcido por toda la redacción de que necesitas estimulante para acostarte conmigo.

—¿Que yo he esparcido un rumor sobre…? ¿Estás loca o qué?

—Y además que soy una ninfómana, que cada vez que nos reunimos en la oficina follamos, y que se requieren demasiados «bártulos» para satisfacerme… y con el beneplácito de August además.

—Ay, joder … que ya me estoy imaginando qué ha pasado. Hace unos días Jenny me dijo algo sobre mis gustos... y yo le dije que solo tenía gusto para joderte, me refiero a esta guerra que nos traemos, también que August nos obligaba a trabajar muy estrechamente y que eras muy exigente, que nunca estabas satisfecha… Pero yo me refería al trabajo, no sé por qué se ha imaginado otra cosa. Le ha dado la vuelta a todo lo que dije. Y lo que no entiendo es lo del dildo. Yo en ningún momento he dicho nada sobre eso.

—Bueno, puestos a aclarar cosas… Lo del dildo es cosa mía. Me enfadé tanto cuando publicaste la carta firmada por Em. White que te puse en el cajón de tu escritorio unas cosas...

— Exactamente que cosas? — dijo Regina alzando una ceja.

—Bueno...un dildo de 25cm, unas pinzas para pezones y... un estimulante sexual... para que creyeran que eres una enferma sexual.

Regina se echó a reír a carcajadas

—De modo que así empezó todo…

—¿No estas enfadada?

—No… me parece divertido.

—Aunque me pregunto de donde has sacado todo eso; vaya señorita Swan no la conocía tan picarona.

—Calla Mills, que solo lo compre por comprar, no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

—Ajá, por algo supiste que cosas adquirir... — Regina se le quedo mirando con una pequeña sonrisa perversa.

—Si muy lejos de la realidad no estaba el rumor que lance — Respondió sarcásticamente Emma

—No te voy a negar que algunas cosas me atraen, es más si quieres aprovechamos todo eso para que no hayas gastado tu dinero en vano...

—Ya basta de tonterías Mills, ni en tus sueños mas perversos follare contigo.

—Nunca digas de esta agua no beberé.

—Bueno, volvamos al asunto, entonces estamos a mano, no te enfadas?

—En realidad me has hecho un favor, las mujeres de la redacción han hecho causa común para ayudarme contigo, incluidas las de tu equipo. Aunque hay que reconocer, señorita Swan que eres una enemiga de armas tomar. Tendré que tener cuidado contigo en el futuro.

—Simplemente me defiendo. Fue muy bajo por tu parte publicar esa carta, sobre todo por que es mentira. No me siento atraída por ti. Menos mal que nadie asoció esa carta conmigo.

—No todo era mentira, tu relación con Rubí si es verdad. Yo las vi.

—¿Que nos viste? ¿Qué coño viste? Rubí y yo somos amigas desde hace muchos años, y sí, ella es lesbiana y hace mucho que salió del armario, pero no tiene una relación conmigo. Si crees haber visto algo, debe ser fruto de tu imaginación perversa.

—Me estas diciendo que no eres lesbiana — comentó Regina un poco desanimada.

—No me gustan las etiquetas, cuando me siento atraída por alguien, me siento atraída por esa persona, así de simple.

—Tranquila Francis Underwood, que ya hasta acá siento la manipulación.

—Que te crees, acaso piensas que soy el tipo de mujer que no es capaz de enfrentarse a su sexualidad y prefiere vivir una mentira?

—Quizás por tu familia.

—Rompí con mi familia hace mucho tiempo, y no por mi sexualidad.

—¿Por qué entonces?

—No es asunto tuyo, Mills.

—Está bien, no eres un palo de escoba… tampoco eres una muñeca de salón llamada Emma White. ¿Quién coño eres?

—Una mujer. Una mujer a la que tú no vas a conocer. Para ti seguiré siendo un palo de escoba con la que tendras que lidiar cada día para sacar adelante _Mixtrum_. Como hasta ahora. Y mañana quiero que dediques toda tu energía a desmentir ese rumor que corre por la oficina.

—De acuerdo. ¿Y no me vas a invitar ni siquiera a un café?

—No te he hecho venir para invitarte a café.

—Ya. Solo me has hecho venir para hacer que me excitara.

—Exacto.

—Y me mandas a casa así.

—Señora Mills, ese es un problema que tendrá que resolver a solas.

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Hasta mañana entonces, señorita Swan.

—Hasta mañana. Sé puntual —dijo abriéndole la puerta.

—Maldita arpía… —dijo sonriendo a su pesar mientras entraba en el auto.

* * *

 **Gracias por los comentarios de antemano, en unos cuantos capítulos tendremos varios acercamientos entre ellas, no quiero que sea rápido (la verdad me divierten las peleas jajaja), en fin si más interrupciones, disfruten la lectura.**

 **No olviden dejar sus comentarios. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Se que quieren a las dos juntas, pero todo tiene su ritmo, sin embargo comenzaremos a ver un acercamiento entre ellas.**

* * *

Cuando Regina entró en la redacción la mañana siguiente, iba decidida a aclarar las cosas. Aunque por primera vez en su vida no sabía cómo hacerlo. También, por primera vez en su vida, se sentía desconcertada por una mujer. ¿Quién era realmente Emma Swan? ¿O Emma White, o como diablos se llamase? ¿La mujer de acero de la oficina, la sofisticada de la fiesta, la sencilla mujer descalza y sexy de su casa, o una mezcla de todas ellas?. Tenía que reconocer que la tenía intrigada. Ella, que siempre se vanagloriaba de saberlo casi todo, con esta no acababa de acertar.

Entró en su oficina y lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a Jenny dispuesta a aclarar el enredo.

—Jenny, tengo que hablar contigo de un asunto. Parece que ha habido un malentendido.

Su compañera la miro socarronamente.

—¿Qué tipo de malentendido?

—Respecto a Emma y yo. Creo que interpretaste erróneamente lo que te dije sobre nosotras. Cuando hablé de colaborar estrechamente no me refería a nada sexual, sino a trabajo.

—Comprendo… te han leído la cartilla, ¿eh? La jefa se ha enterado de que lo suyo es de dominio público y te ha tirado de las orejas.

—No, no es eso. En serio, todo ha sido un error.

—De acuerdo, ya me lo has dicho. Has cumplido.

—Que no, Jenny. Entre Emma y yo no hay nada, mujer. ¿Crees que estoy loca?. Hay que tener mucho estómago para follarse a una mujer como esa.

—Ya… pero para eso está el estimulante. Y además lo haces por orden del jefe, por el bien de la publicación.

Regina suspiró recordando a la preciosa mujer que la había recibido la tarde anterior y su reacción ante ella. Mierda, tenía que quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza o iba a tener un problema cada vez que se reunieran para trabajar.

—Jenny…

—Vale, vale… No hay nada entre la señorita Swan y tú. No te la follas como una mala bestia en la oficina; tu aire de agotamiento cada vez que tienes que trabajar con ella es solo fruto del estrés verbal producido por los artículos. Tú lo dices y yo me la creo.

Regina comprendió que iba a ser inútil. Nadie se lo creería, era una historia demasiado jugosa para que la soltaran una vez que le habían hincado el diente.

—De acuerdo. Solo intenta que no se extienda demasiado, ayúdame a parar los rumores o cada vez que entre en ese maldita oficina voy a ser analizada con lupa.

—Cuenta conmigo.

* * *

A la hora del desayuno, Regina se reunió con las chicas. Ahora que ya sabía de qué iba el tema, segura que iba a divertirse. Rose le ofreció unas magdalenas de arándano en cuanto apareció.

—Gracias, Rose. ¿Sabes? Creo que desde que como las magdalenas me noto con mas energía.

—¿En serio? Pues me alegro.

—Yo también. Trabajar con tu jefa resulta agotador. Bueno, ¿Qué les voy a decir a ustedes? Trabaján con ella hace más tiempo que yo.

—No es lo mismo. — Respondió Ashley que estaba sentada frente a su ordenador.

—¿Cómo que no?

—Por que tú trabajas a «otro nivel».

—¿Otro nivel, Ashley? ¿Te refieres a que somos codirectoras Emma y yo?

—No, no me refiero a eso. Y me entiendes perfectamente, no te hagas la tonta. Por supuesto que de aquí no va a salir ni una palabra, pero trabajamos aquí fuera y bueno… se oyen cosas.

Regina sonrió.

—De modo que se oyen cosas… ¿Qué cosas exactamente?

Rubí se mordió el labio para no soltar la carcajada. Realmente Ashley era increíble, sería capaz de jurar que las había visto enrollarse por que hasta ella misma se creía sus fantasías cuando se trataba de un chisme.

—Ya sabes… gemidos, susurros. Nada significativo si no sabes lo que ocurre, pero cuando lo sabes, atas cabos.

—Claro, claro… ¿Y si te digo que no hay nada de lo que piensan? ¿Que Emma y yo solo trabajamos, que los susurros y suspiros son solo imaginaciones suyas?

—No cuadra, Regina.

—De acuerdo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—, dejaré de intentar lo. Dame más magdalenas, anda, dentro de un momento tengo que enfrentarme al dragón.

Terminaron de desayunar en silencio y luego Regina cogió el teléfono de la mesa de Rubí y marcó la extensión de Emma.

—¿Sí, Rubí?

—Soy yo. ¿Me puedes dedicar un momento?

—Claro.

Colgó el auricular y guiñando un ojo con picardía, entró en la oficina ante la sonrisita de Ashley y Rose.

Emma estaba sentada tras la mesa, como solía estar, con el pelo recogido en su habitual coleta, el saco abotonado y la blusa blanca también cerrada hasta el cuello. No pudo evitar que la vista le bajara un poco más para preguntar se dónde demonios escondía unos pechos como los que había entrevisto la tarde anterior.

«Calma, Regina» —se dijo mentalmente—. «La de las tetas es otra mujer. Esta es tu compañera de dirección y no tiene tetas, ni culo ni unas piernas fabulosas. Esta solo tiene mala leche y estaría encantada de cortarte los ovarios si le das la oportunidad.»

—¿Querías algo? —preguntó Emma al ver que se quedaba parada en mitad de la oficina.

—Estoy… mirando la oficina —respondió girando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—¿Para…? ¡No estarás pensando en mudarte aquí!

—No, no. ¡No soy ninguna suicida! Tú y yo solo podemos trabajar juntas si nos vemos pocas veces. Si compartiéramos oficina habría un baño de sangre. Suponiendo que tú tengas sangre, claro.

Ella frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—Bien, Mills, ¿vas a decirme de una vez a qué has venido?

—A decirte que llevo toda la mañana intentando aclarar el malentendido de nuestra supuesta relación.

—La gente no piensa que tengamos una relación, solo que follamos.

—Vale, pues el malentendido de los supuestos acostones apoteósicos que echamos en la oficina.

—¿Apoteósicos? ¿No te estás atribuyendo un mérito excesivo como amante?

Regina sonrió.

—Es lo que circula por ahí, pero no sería mérito mío sino de todo el equipo que me diste, según dicen.

—¿Humilde?

—No, solo realista. Aunque nunca se me ha quejado ninguna mujer de que la dejara insatisfecha.

—Que tú supieras. ¿Que vas a saber tú de ser una buena amante?

—Ay, Querida, eso depende mucho de la dama.

—¿De la dama?

—Sí. Si realmente es una dama, me tomo mi tiempo y punto.

—¿Y si no lo es?

—Si es una fiera o una ninfómana como dicen que eres tú, entonces las posibilidades son muchas. Con el tiempo y los bártulos necesarios puedo llegar a ser muy buena… y muy creativa.

Emma soltó una carcajada, al parecer estaba de buen humor esa mañana.

—No tienes madre.

—Siempre intento dejar a mi madre fuera de mis aventuras sexuales. Y ahora hablemos del tema que me ha traído aquí. Emma, nadie se cree que no estamos liadas aunque lo jure sobre la Biblia. Llevo toda la mañana intentando deshacer el malentendido inútilmente. Todos piensan que ha llegado a tus oídos que todos lo saben y me estás obligando a desmentir lo. Y he pensado que lo mejor es asumir el refrán de que si no puedes vencerlos, únete a ellos.

Emma abrió mucho los ojos.

—No estarás tratando de decirme que follemos. Si piensas eso es que estás como una cabra, Mills. Además, te devoraría al primer mordisco.

—¿Entonces es cierto lo que dicen? ¿Eres una ninfómana de las de verdad?

—No me refería al sexo. Te devoraría a mordiscos antes de que te aceraras a mí. No sueñes con ponerme una mano encima, señora Mills. Ni muerta echaría un acoston contigo. Lo que pasó anoche en mi casa no fue una invitación, no te confundas.

—Pues claro que no vamos a follar, joder. ¿Crees que estoy loca?. Aunque anoche no necesitara el estimulante para mojarme, ahora mismo repelerías al mismísimo Casanova, señorita Swan —dijo lanzándole una mirada despectiva y tratando de controlar la humedad que estaba empezando a sentir con la conversación.

—Entonces aclárate.

—No vamos a follar, solo lo vamos a fingir. Si todos están convencidos de que lo hacemos simplemente dejamos que lo crean, es más, démosles un poco de morbo. Tus chicas dicen que oyen gemidos y suspiros cuando estamos juntas en la oficina.

—¿Gemidos y suspiros?. ¡Por Dios! Te lo estás inventando, Mills.

—Pegúntale a Rubí, ella lo ha oído igual que yo. Bueno, pues les damos un poco de acción. Luego dentro de un par de días tenemos una bronca fenomenal y ponemos fin al romance. Y seguimos trabajando como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver mi oficina en todo eso?

—Estoy buscando el mejor sitio para hacer lo. El escenario.

—¿El escenario?

—Mira, Emma, tus chicas acaban de darme alimentos energéticos para estimular hasta un elefante. Cuando he entrado me han mirado como si fuera la salvación y estoy segura de que están ahí fuera con las orejas puestas esperando escuchar un suspiro o un gemido. Vamos a «descontrolarnos» hoy. Hagamos que nos escuchen.

—Ni de joda, Mills.

—Venga, Emma, diviértete; hagámos les creer lo que quieren creer. Sepamos nosotras algo que ellos no saben. Por Dios que sería enormemente divertido. Luego, o mañana o pasado hasta me dejo que me des una bofetada o algo en público para «romper ».

—¿Una bofetada en público? Eso me encantaría.

—Decidido entonces. Veamos… ¿El sillón? No… ¿De pie contra el archivador que probablemente haría mucho ruido? ¿O quizás sobre el escritorio? ¿Tú que prefieres, Querida?

Emma siguió la mirada de ella y decidió que sería divertido fingir que se la follaba.

—De acuerdo, pero con una condición. Que la bofetada y la ruptura sean hoy mismo y que nunca, ¿me entiendes? «Nunca» volvamos a hablar sobre ello.

—Me parece bien. Elige, ¿sillón, archivador o escritorio?

—Escritorio.

Regina sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

—Yo habría escogido lo mismo.

Regina dio unos pasos y se acercó a ella. Se colocó a su espalda y empezó a hurgar en la apretada coleta que contenía su cabello. Emma se sobresaltó y dijo en un tono más alto de lo normal:

—¿Qué haces, Regina? Deja de…

La mano de Regina le cubrió la boca para evitar que siguiera hablando y lo hizo de forma que pareció que era su boca la que contuvo la protesta posándose sobre la de ella. Agachó la cabeza susurrándole al oído:

—Muy bien, Querida, sígueme el juego…

Ella se liberó de la mano que cubría su boca y dijo bajito también susurrando:

—No me deshagas la coleta, luego me será imposible dejar la como estaba sin el fijador que uso habitualmente.

—Es la idea. Luego, cuando alguien te vea sabrá que te has desmelenado.

El susurro de la voz de Regina en su oído y el jugueteo de sus manos deshaciéndo la coleta hizo que Emma sintiera un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Apretó los dientes y trató de controlarlo. A Regina no le pasó desapercibido y su cuerpo también reaccionó haciendo más intensa la humedad que desde hacía rato sentia en sus bragas. Se dejó llevar y cerrando los ojos se demoró soltando el cabello de Emma y esparciéndolo sobre sus hombros. Luego rodeó la silla y haciendo un barrido leve con la mano dejó caer al suelo con estrépito el portalápices de metal que había en una esquina del escritorio. Emma la interrogó con la mirada.

—Has elegido la mesa… No se puede hacer una buena tortilla sin espacio, Querida.

—De acuerdo. Ven aquí, señora Mills. Si jugamos, jugamos las dos.

Regina abrió mucho los ojos. En los de Emma brillaba una chispa divertida que nunca había visto antes.

—Agáchate.

Se agachó delante de ella y las manos de Emma se alzaron hasta su cabello bien ordenado y lo revolvióo con fuerza dejando en su cabeza un caos desgreñado.

Después, colocó las manos a ambos lados de la blusa y tiró con fuerza saltando algunos botones. Las manos de Regina la detuvieron justo en la cintura.

—Ah, ah… hasta aquí, Querida. No tengo blusas de repuesto y no puedo pasarme el día con las tetas al aire por la redacción.

Emma no pudo evitar mirar a esos suaves y delicados senos y tuvo que contener las ganas de posar sus manos sobre ellos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sin duda llevaba demasiado tiempo sin echar un polvo. El vibrador que tenía guardado en la mesilla de noche no tenía esos senos que acariciar.

—Ahora gime —le susurró Regina desde muy cerca. Abrió los ojos de golpe.

—¿Qué?

—Que gimas…

La voz de Regina, aunque cargada de sensualidad, rompió el hechizo.

—¿Cómo podemos salir ahí fuera en este estado y sin haber lanzado un solo gemido? ¿Sabrás hacerlo, no?. No irás a decirme que no has follado nunca…

—Por supuesto que he follado, pero no soy escandalosa. Sé guardar las formas.

Regina sonrió con picardía.

—Entonces no has follado, Querida. No de verdad. Búscate a alguien que te haga gritar y entonces hablamos.

Regina se levantó y apoyando sus manos contra la mesa empezó a moverse dando fuertes empujones que hicieron vibrar el escritorio con un sonido rítmico y continuo a la vez que lanzaba fuertes suspiros capaces de traspasar las puertas de la oficina. Se estaba metiendo tanto en su papel que cuando saliera de allí iba a tener que meterse en el baño para solucionar su problema, si no quería pasarse la mañana con esa calentura, pensó mientas empujaba la mesa una y otra vez.

De reojo se fijó en los dedos de Emma aferrados al borde de la mesa con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos. Y estaba segura de que no se había dado cuenta de que su respiración se había vuelto agitada.

Después de un buen rato, lanzó un hondo suspiro y dejó de empujar. Se volvió hacia Emma y la miró. Los ojos brillantes de la mujer le dijeron que no se había equivocado.

Decidió dar un paso más.

—Bueno, ahora solo falta un detalle. Emma pareció volver a la realidad.

—¿Qué detalle? Yo creo que ha sido muy completo. ¿Cuánto tiempo te has llevado empujando la mesa? ¿Veinte minutos?

—No sé… he calculado más o menos el tiempo habitual, Querida. Pero si tú dices que han sido veinte minutos, pues será. ¿Nunca te han echado una follada tan larga?

—No, me temo que no han llegado a tanto.

—Entonces has estado con las personas equivocadas.

—En su mayoría hombres, una que otra mujer.

—Pues deberías escoger mejor a tus amantes. Ni te hacen gemir, ni se toman su tiempo. La próxima vez asegúrate de buscar a la persona adecuada — dijo dándose cuenta de que su respiración también era algo agitada—. Ahora el detalle final. ¿Me dejas que te dé un chupetón en el cuello?

Emma apretó los dedos con más fuerza contra la mesa.

—¡Ni lo sueñes, Mills!. No voy a aparecer ahí fuera con un chupetón tuyo en el cuello.

Regina suspiró.

—Bueno, entonces seré yo quien lo haga.

Se abrió más la blusa para dejar el cuello al descubierto.

—Muerde.

—¿Pretendes que yo…?

—No hay follada salvaje sin un buen mordisco. Vamos, Querida, solo tienes que acercar la boca a mi cuello y dar un chupetón de esos que dejan marca para varios días.

—No.

—¿No quieres o no sabes? Mira, es muy fácil… Ella acercó su propia mano a la boca y succionó.

—¿Ves? No hay ninguna implicación sexual en esto, Emma, solo tienes que succionar.

—No.

—Colabora, mujer. No puedo chuparme el cuello yo sola.

—Pues tendrás que pasar sin el mordisco.

—Antes dijiste que íbamos a jugar las dos. Hasta ahora lo único que has hecho es despeinarme y arruinar una de mis blusas favoritas. No has lanzado ni un solo gemido. Venga… puedes morder todo lo fuerte que quieras y demostrar cuánto me odias, clava los dientes si te apetece.

Emma aún dudaba.

—¿Qué pasa? Nunca le has dado un chupetón a una mujer, ¿no?

—Claro que sí, pero no a mujeres que me caen mal.

—No me lo creo.

—Está bien. Vamos allá.

Emma se levantó del sillón y se acercó hasta Regina. El olor de un perfume caro la envolvió. Aplicó su boca al costado de su cuello cuidando que fuera por encima de la blusa para que se viera bien y succionó. Se separó rápidamente.

—¿Ya está? ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer ? ¿No pensarás dejar marca con eso? —Sonrió burlona.

—¿No dejará marca?

—Claro que no. Tienes que dejar la boca puesta ahí más tiempo y chupar con fuerza. Vamos, repítelo.

Emma suspiró con fuerza y resignación.

—Vamos, otra vez —dijo con desgana, para calmar los latidos del corazón que se le habían desbocado con el breve contacto.

Volvió a aplicar la boca al cuello de Regina y succionó con fuerza, moviendo los labios a la vez. Cerró los ojos y perdió la noción del tiempo que estuvo así.

Cuando se separó, su corazón iba a mil por hora y notó cierta humedad en sus bragas, algo que hacía mucho que no le sucedía.

El cuello de Regina mostraba una zona rojiza que en poco tiempo se volvería amoratada.

—Ahora hay una bonita marca sobre tu cuello, Regina.

—No me cabe la menor duda, Querida. Esta vez has hecho bien los deberes.

Emma se separó más de ella apartando la vista. Se volvió a sentar detrás del escritorio y extendió las manos hacia Regina.

—Mis horquillas —pidió.

Ella le entregó el manojo de horquillas que había ido guardando en el bolsillo de la blusa y ella empezó muy seria a recogerse el pelo detrás de la nuca con movimientos mecánicos. Indudablemente tenía mucha práctica, pero el resultado no fue el habitual, teniendo en cuenta que no disponía de fijador. Todo el mundo se daría cuenta de que se había deshecho el peinado.

—¿Qué tal?

—Pasable. Has conseguido el efecto que pretendíamos.

—Que tú pretendías —dijo seca. Estaba enfadada consigo misma por el efecto que la falsa sesión de sexo había tenido sobre ella. La había hecho recordar el tiempo que hacía que no echaba un polvo. Y no se perdonaba el haber se excitado con Regina Mills.

Esta intuyó que era mejor no replicar y se dedicó también a pasarse las manos por el cabello tratando de acomodarlo como estaba antes.

—¿Qué tal mi cabello?

—Un desastre —masculló.

—Bueno, si quieres puedes darme la bofetada ahora. Veo que te mueres de ganas.

—Sí, creo que es lo mejor, terminar este desagradable asunto cuanto antes. Y Regina… nunca, nunca vamos a hablar sobre esto.

—De acuerdo, jefa. Ahora yo salgo ahí, me pavoneo un poco y tú finges estar enterándote. Sales, me das una buena bofetada y aquí se acabó todo. ¿Te parece?

Emma asintió. No le iba a costar ningún esfuerzo darle una buena bofetada, Estaba furiosa, aunque no con Regina.

Antes de salir Regina se agachó y recogió el portalápices que había tirado y lo volvió a colocar sobre la esquina del escritorio. Luego, acomodándose la blusa lo mejor que pudo y asegurándose de que el chupetón era bien visible, salió de la oficina.

Tres pares de ojos la miraban y como si fuera un imán, se posaron en su cuello. Los de Ashley y Rose, asombrados; incrédulos los de Rubí. Se dejó caer en una silla.

—¡Uf, chicas! Hoy ha sido brutal. Cualquier día va a matarme ahí dentro. Espero haberla dejado lo bastante calmada como para que puedan trabajar con ella el resto del día. Gracias por las magdalenas, Ashley.

Cuando ella iba a decirle que no necesitaba agradecerle nada, la puerta de la oficina se abrió y una Emma con los ojos brillantes de furia y el cabello mal colocado apareció en el umbral. A grandes pasos se dirigió a Regina y le dio dos sonoras bofetadas a derecha e izquierda.

—La próxima vez que abras la boca, Mills, asegúrate de que la tecla del teléfono interno está desconectada —dijo dirigiendo hacia ella un dedo amenazante—. Ni se te ocurra volver a acercarte a mí como no sea para trabajar, y me importa un carajo lo que diga August. Se acabó. ¿Me entiendes? No voy a dejarme convencer de nuevo para follar contigo, tendrás que buscarte a otra para satisfacer tus necesidades Y si August insiste, te lo follas a él!.

Se giró levemente y se dirigió a Ashley.

—Y ustedes calladitas. Ni media palabra sobre lo que acaba de ocurrir aquí.

—Claro… Claro, Emma.

Dio media vuelta y se encerró en la oficina dando un portazo. En la antesala reinaba un silencio sepulcral. Las mejillas enrojecidas de Regina demostraban la fuerza de los golpes. Rose reaccionó y se acercó a ella.

—¿Quieres un poco de hielo?

—No… gracias. No es necesario. Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya. Si vuelve a aparecer dudo que salga viva de la redacción hoy.

—¿Pero qué ha pasado ahí dentro?

—No preguntes.

Y dando media vuelta se marchó desesperada por encerrarse en el baño y darse una ayuda para calmar la fuerte excitación que sentía. Los golpes de Emma, la expresión enfurecida de sus ojos la habían excitado aún más, si eso era posible, hasta un punto que no recordaba desde la adolescencia.

* * *

 **A que no esperaban este tipo de solución para calmar los rumores jajaja**

 **En fin veamos que nos depara el siguiente capítulo :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Siento el retraso, tuve problemas con mi proveedor de internet, pero en fin, vayamos a lo que han venido a ver ... nuestro siguiente capítulo de estas dos chicas. Ahora en que otra situación se han metido. Gracias de por vuestros comentarios :D**

* * *

Emma se encerró en la oficina y nadie tuvo el valor de llamar a su puerta el resto del día. Un rato después, el teléfono se iluminó con la tecla correspondiente a la oficina de Regina, pero ni siquiera descolgó. Pocos minutos después un mensaje interno le llegó al correo electrónico.

«El trato era una. La segunda sobraba. _Regina_ _»_

Se apresuró a responder.

«Considérala una propina. _Emma_ _»_

Aquella tarde en el coche mientras conducía hacia su casa, Emma se dirigió a Rubí con una pregunta inesperada tratando de distraer a su amiga del interrogatorio que sabía que estaba deseando hacer le.

—¿Has tenido noticias de Belle? ¿Se han reconciliado?

Su amiga la miró extrañada. Emma sabía perfectamente que seguían separadas.

—¿Por qué me preguntas ahora eso?

—No sé, pensé que quizás habías tenido noticias suyas.

—Hemos hablado por teléfono un par de veces, pero no voy a volver con ella si no acepta mis condiciones. No sirve de nada intentar lo de nuevo si el problema sigue ahí. Ya sufrí mucho teniendo que esconderme en la adolescencia para seguir igual ahora a los treinta y dos.

—Haces bien. Las cosas hay que tenerlas claras.

—Y hablando de tener las cosas claras…

—¡Rubí, no!

—¿Cómo qué no? ¿Crees que no te voy a preguntar lo que ha pasado hoy en la oficina?

—No ha pasado nada.

—Por supuesto que ha pasado algo, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de qué. Porque se supone que tú también tienes las cosas claras, ¿no?

—Clarísimas.

—Entonces empieza a hablar.

Emma suspiró.

—Pues que Regina ha intentado desmentir nuestra «relación» y no lo ha conseguido, y a la señora se le ha ocurrido fingir que echábamos un polvazo para acallar las habladurías.

—¿Fingir ? Pues se merecen un Oscar, por que desde fuera parecía que estaban revolcándose como fieras.

—Sí, Regina se metió de lleno en el papel. Se pasó un buen rato empujando contra la mesa con las manos.

—¿Y tú qué?

—Yo solo la miraba sentada en el sillón, desde el otro lado del escritorio.

—¿Segura?

—Pues claro que segura.

—¿Y tu cabello?

—Me deshizo la coleta, para dar credibilidad.

—¿Y el suyo?

—¿Esto qué es, un interrogatorio?

—En toda regla.

—Yo también le revolví el suyo, a dos manos. Y le arranqué los botones de su blusa. ¿Satisfecha?

—Ni por asomo. Sigue.

—Bueno… sí… también le di un chupetón en el cuello con todas mis fuerzas. Quería que le dejara marca, y por mis ovarios que la va a tener durante una temporada.

Rubí soltó una sonora carcajada.

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué más?

—Nada más, Rubí. Nada más.

—Algo más debió de haber sucedido, porque le diste dos bofetadas.

—Eso también estaba planeado. Para romper delante de todos.

—Puede que estuviera planeado, pero la mala leche que llevaban las bofetadas era autentica.

—Tengo que reconocer que estaba un poco furiosa, sí.

—¿Un poco? Si no llega a tener la cabeza firmemente sujeta al cuello, se la arrancas con la fuerza de los golpes.

—No es para tanto, solo me metí en el papel.

—Igual que con la mesa…

—¡Vale ya! Regina lo planeó y yo le di lo que quería. Nada más.

—¿Y te gustó?

—¿Qué carajo me va a gustar ? Entérate de una vez, lo hicimos solo para dar un poco de morbo a las tres chismosas que estaban fuera esperando oír «gemidos y susurros».

—Yo no lo esperaba, y la verdad es que me sorprendió muchísimo. Y mucho más cuando vi salir a Regina en el estado que iba.

—Ella empezó deshaciendo mi penado, de modo que hice lo mismo.

—No me refería al cabello.

—¿Ah, no?

Rubí se echó a reír.

—No, me refería a sus pezones duros que apenas cubría su blusa.

—En eso no me fijé.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad.

Esta vez Rubí le creyó. Emma parecía sinceramente sorprendida.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

—Pues nada. Oficialmente, «hemos roto» y ahora podremos trabajar en paz otra vez. O en guerra, como siempre.

* * *

Aquella noche Regina se encontraba en su casa preparándose la cena, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Se sintió contrariada, no tenía ganas de visita. Cuando abrió, se encontró a Elsa en el umbral con una botella de vino en la mano.

—¡Sorpresa!

Se sintió irritada. Normalmente la telefoneaba antes de presentarse en su casa, pero en los últimos tiempos se estaba tomando unas libertades que sobrepasaban el tipo de relación que tenían.

—No te esperaba.

—Por eso es sorpresa.

—Ya…

—¿No me invitas a pasar ?

—Claro… pasa. Estaba preparándome la cena.

—¿Puedo auto invitarme?

—Creo que ya lo has hecho. Traes hasta el vino.

—Fue un impulso.

—La próxima vez llama antes. Y no podrás quedarte mucho rato, tengo trabajo.

—Segura que puedes dejar lo para otro momento.

—No, me temo que no puedo. Debo entregar un artículo mañana por la mañana —mintió.

—No irás a decirme que te tomas ese trabajo en serio.

—Muy en serio.

—¡Por Dios, Regina, ni que lo necesitaras para vivir !

—No lo necesito para vivir, pero es mi trabajo. Y el trabajo de una serie de personas depende de que yo haga el mío, somos un equipo.

Regina se giró hacia la encimera y la luz de la cocina le dio de lleno en el cuello. Elsa paró en seco la frase que estaba a punto de decir.

—¿Qué demonios significa eso?

—¿Qué?

—La marca que tienes en el cuello. ¿Qué es?

—Ah, no me acordaba. Pues creo que es evidente.

—¿Me has puesto los cuernos?

Regina respiró hondo.

—No, Elsa, no te he puesto lo cuernos puesto que tú y yo no estamos saliendo juntas. Nos acompañamos a veces la una de la otra a alguna fiesta o acto social, nos acostamos de vez en cuando y nada más. Te lo dejé claro al principio y tú estuviste de acuerdo. Ni te prometí fidelidad ni te la exigí nunca.

—Pero de eso hace ya dos años.

—Para mí nada ha cambiado. Y no creo haberte dado a entender lo contrario. Esto es lo que hay, lo tomas o lo dejas.

—De acuerdo. Abriré el vino y cenaremos tranquilamente. Y luego… prometo no entretenerte mucho, pero te he echado de menos.

Regina cogió la botella de la encimera donde Elsa la había colocado y se dispuso a abrirla. No le apetecía que se quedara a dormir, pero reconoció que no le vendría mal un polvo rápido para quitarse de la cabeza lo ocurrido en la oficina aquella mañana.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Regina se presentó en la redacción luciendo dos moratones, uno a cada lado del cuello. Elsa también había querido dejar su huella.

Después de desayunar, cuando regresó a su oficina sin pasar por la de Emma, Rose le dijo a Rubí:

—¿Ayer tenía un chupetón o dos?

—Creo que uno, pero tampoco lo podría jurar.

—¿Lo habrá hecho para vengarse de las bofetadas de ayer ?

—No lo sé. Pero sea como sea, a la jefa no le va a gustar.

—Eso me parece.

—Por Dios que daría algo por ver le la cara cuando se dé cuenta.

—Y yo.

Sin embargo, durante dos días Emma y Regina estuvieron trabajando cada una por su lado sin encontrarse, como si se evitaran mutuamente. Pero al fin, tuvieron que reunirse para poner en común el contenido del siguiente número. Cuando Regina traspasó el umbral, la voz de Emma sonó fría.

—Deja la puerta abierta, Mills.

—Como quieras, Querida.

Regina se sentó frente a ella y abrió el ordenador. La mirada de Emma se posó en su cuello como atraída por un imán y sintió revolvérsele la bilis en su interior. Sin embargo no dijo nada, aunque su voz sonó más brusca aún cuando se dirigió a ella.

—¿Qué tienes para esta semana?

Regina le mostró sus artículos.

—Esto es una mierda.

—¿Perdona?

—Lo que oyes. No sé dónde tienes la cabeza, pero esto no es más que relleno.

—No estoy de acuerdo, Emma. Son buenos artículos.

—No lo son. No podemos publicar esto, tráeme algo medianamente interesante.

—¿Como qué? ¿El contenido del subsuelo? ¿La regeneración de la capa de ozono? Eso no vende, señorita remilgada.

Regina estaba empezando a enfadarse. Los artículos que había presentado no eran muy diferentes de otros que se habían publicado con anterioridad. No sabía si Emma seguía fingiendo enfado para que se enterasen desde la sala exterior o realmente estaba enfadada. La dura mirada que le dirigió, la hizo suponer lo segundo, aunque no comprendía el motivo. Además, le molestaba sobremanera que la hablase así con la puerta abierta.

—¿Qué te pasa hoy, Querida? ¿Olvidaste tomar los All-Bran anoche?

—Deja de decir tonterías y céntrate en el trabajo, o estarás fuera de _Mixtrum_ antes de que te des cuenta.

—Eso es lo que tú quisieras, pero te equivocas. Si se hiciera una votación de los lectores, seguro que tus artículos no los leería nadie.

—Y los tuyos solo los leen los incultos y los desesperados sexualmente. Regina cogió una hoja de papel y después de garabatear unas palabras, se la pasó.

«Emma, modérate. La puerta está abierta. ¿Quieres que a mediodía esta conversación corra de boca en boca por toda la redacción?»

Ella le dio la vuelta al folio y escribió a su vez:

«Francamente, me importa una mierda. Lo que has escrito es basura.» Regina retomó la conversación, comprendiendo que Emma no estaba fingiendo enfado, sino que por algún motivo lo sentía realmente.

—Emma, tú tienes tu estilo y yo el mío. Por eso _Mixtrum_ funciona, ¿recuerdas?

—No estoy hablando de estilos, sino de calidad. Dame algo bueno y lo aceptaré, sea el tema que sea.

—¿Qué consideras tú algo bueno?

—Algo interesante. Un buen artículo, una entrevista… Si eres capaz de hacer la, claro.

—¿Una entrevista?

—Sí, pero a alguien interesante, no a unos de tus amigos. A alguien que tenga en la cabeza algo más que serrín.

Regina tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no responder con una grosería. Realmente Emma se estaba pasando mucho aquella mañana y no estaba dispuesta a consentírselo.

—De acuerdo, tendrás tu entrevista. Y si es buena la tendrás que publicar.

—Por supuesto, Mills.

Se levantó bruscamente y cogiendo el ordenador salió del oficina sumamente irritada.

Rubí, Rose y Ashley fingieron enfrascarse en su trabajo para disimular que no se habían perdido ni una sola de las palabras que habían intercambiado.

Regina se dirigió a su oficina y se puso a buscar información, mientras mascullaba.

—Si quieres una entrevista la vas a tener. Vaya si la vas a tener, Emma Swan.

* * *

 **Uhh... que será lo próximo que se avecina ? .**

 **De antemano gracias por sus comentarios... Nos vemos hasta la próxima. :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hoy sabremos un poco más de Emma y su mala leche jajaja**

* * *

Después de cómo Emma la había tratado en la oficina el día anterior, Regina no sentía ni pizca de mala conciencia por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Cuando la puerta corredera que cerraba la verja de la impresionante mansión de David White se abrió para ella, se sentía muy satisfecha de sí misma por haber conseguido una entrevista con apenas unas horas de antelación. Había tenido que usar su apellido y sus contactos, pero el escritor había accedido a recibir la.

Antes de que se acercara a la puerta de la casa, esta se abrió y una mujer uniformada de mediana edad apareció en el umbral.

—Soy Regina Mills. El señor White me está esperando.

—Pase por aquí, por favor.

La mujer la precedió a través de un amplio vestíbulo con las paredes llenas de cuadros y objetos que evidentemente habían sido comprados en distintos lugares del mundo. Una especie de museo recargado y pintoresco, que a pesar de todo no causaba mal efecto. Los objetos estaban colocados con buen gusto, y aunque eran muy distintos, parecían complementarse unos con otros. El señor White debía ser o bien un gran viajero o un importante cliente de anticuarios y tiendas de recuerdos, evidentemente caras. Al recibidor siguió un largo corredor estrecho y oscuro, decorado con algunas fotografías familiares, pero por mucho que se esforzó por mirar mientras caminaba entre ellos, no vio ni rastro de la niña que Emma había debido ser.

Al fin la mujer se detuvo ante una puerta y la abrió cediéndole el paso. Regina no conocía en persona a David White, tan solo por las fotos de las contraportadas de sus libros, pero estas no le hacían justicia. Era alto y delgado, y sus rasgos faciales se parecían definitivamente a los de su hija, tanto el porte como la barbilla erguida y la mirada fría y penetrante eran idénticos.

Regina le tendió la mano, que David estrechó con fuerza.

—Soy Regina Mills. Le agradezco mucho que me haya concedido la entrevista con tan poco tiempo de antelación.

—No ha sido ningún problema, tenía la tarde libre hoy. Siéntese, por favor. ¿Le apetece un café?

—Por mí no se moleste.

—No es molestia. Yo sí tomaré uno, soy muy cafetero y cuando me entrevistan me siento más cómodo con una taza delante.

—En ese caso, le acompaño.

Descolgó el teléfono y encargo café. Regina mientras preparó la grabadora.

—¿Le importa si lo grabo? No soy una buena taquígrafa.

—Adelante.

Con solo una ojeada Regina supo que al hombre que tenía delante le encantaba hablar de sí mismo. Aunque la primera pregunta la hizo el padre de Emma.

—Me ha dicho que es la codirectora de _Mixtrum_. ¿Puede aclararme por qué quiere entrevistarme exactamente?

—¿Conoce la revista?

—Sí, intento mantenerme al día de todas las publicaciones del mercado. No es el tipo de revista que yo compraría, pero me parece lo suficientemente seria como para permitir que publique sobre mí.

Regina sintió que el engreimiento de aquel hombre empezaba a molestarla.

— _Mixtrum_ es una buena publicación. Aunque tiene algunas secciones más ligeras y de entretenimiento, cada número publica buenos artículos de temas muy variados, sobre ciencia, tecnología y otros muchos.

—Lo sé.

—Y el motivo por el que quiero publicar una entrevista suya es que me parece uno de los escritores más representativos de esta época.

David asintió complacido.

—Bien. Pues empiece a preguntar.

Regina empezó por lo obvio.

—¿Hace muchos años que se dedica al periodismo?

—Toda la vida. Tuve la suerte de empezar a trabajar muy pronto, en cuanto terminé la carrera. Conseguí un puesto de ayudante de redactor y en muy poco tiempo ascendí a cargos más importantes.

El orgullo latente en sus palabras hizo que Regina no tuviera dudas de que lo había conseguido cortando muchas cabezas a su paso.

—Pero la culminación definitiva de su carrera fue sin duda haber conseguido un importante premio periodístico ya en su madurez.

David White apretó ligeramente los labios antes de responder.

—Un premio siempre es bienvenido, pero para mí solo significó el reconocimiento a muchos años de profesión.

—Si no estoy mal informada, el tema del reportaje ganador se sale un poco de su trayectoria habitual.

White clavó en Regina una mirada cargada de dureza.

—Un buen periodista no puede encasillarse, debe estar abierto a cualquier tema que le pueda ayudar a consolidarse en su profesión. Usted también es del gremio, supongo que comparte mi opinión.

—Sí, por supuesto. Pero después no ha vuelto a escribir sobre ciencia y tecnología.

—Sí lo he hecho, solo que no he conseguido ningún premio. Nuestra labor a menudo permanece en la sombra, sin el menor atisbo de reconocimiento.

—¿Cambió en algo su vida el premio?

—Sirvió para abrir me las puertas a la publicación de mi primera novela de ficción. En la portada se leía con letra destacada que había sido el ganador del premio, y aunque la novela era algo completamente diferente, ya sabe cómo funciona esto. Basta que hayas ganado algo para que un libro se venda como rosquillas.

—Y desde entonces el éxito le sonríe…

—Así es.

—Entonces podría decirse que hay un antes y un después.

—Sí, podría decirse. Pero lo hubiera conseguido de todos modos, aunque tal vez me hubiera llevado más tiempo.

—Sin duda. ¿Cuántos libros ha publicado desde entonces?

—En total, cuatro.

—¿Y sigue compaginando el periodismo con la literatura de ficción?

—En realidad, no. Los libros son mucho más rentables económicamente. En la actualidad es mi hijo Neal quien ha tomado el relevo periodístico de la familia. Se dedica al periodismo de investigación. Y es muy bueno.

—Sí, he oído hablar de él.

Regina decidió arriesgar un poco.

—¿Es el único miembro de su familia que ha seguido sus pasos?

—Mi otro hijo, Leo, es profesor de periodismo en la Uinviersidad. No se dedica al periodismo propiamente dicho.

Regina siguió indagando.

—¿No tiene más hijos?

—Mi hija Emma hace años que decidió por voluntad propia dejar de pertenecer a la familia White, de modo que no, no tengo más hijos que se dediquen al periodismo.

—Pero…

David se inclinó levemente y presionó la tecla de apagado de la grabación. Y mirando fijamente a Regina la advirtió:

—Señora Mills, sabe perfectamente quién es mi hija y a qué se dedica. Si ha venido aquí buscando una historia jugosa, puede marcharse por donde ha venido. Quien le ha concedido una entrevista es David White, el escritor. A mi familia déjela en paz. Ya le he dicho que tengo dos hijos y a qué se dedican. Si quiere publicar eso, me parece bien. Si añade una sola coma, se encontrará con una bonita demanda. Aparte de que dudo mucho que ella le permita publicarla.

—¿Sabe que Emma es la codirectora de _Mixtrum_?

—Por supuesto. Sé todo lo que hay que saber.

—De acuerdo, continuemos entonces.

Durante media hora más, Regina escuchó a David White hablar de sí mismo, de sus libros, de sus logros y de su éxito, mientras bebía una taza de café tras otra.

Cuando se despidieron, llevaba una idea muy clara del tipo de persona que era el padre de Emma, y no le gustaba lo más mínimo.

Llegó a su casa y se puso inmediatamente a transcribir el contenido de la grabación. Trabajó en ello toda la noche, ignorando las llamadas de Elsa y de su hermana para cenar juntas. Si no terminaba el trabajo antes del amanecer no aparecería en el siguiente número de _Mixtrum_ y Emma habría ganado aquella batalla. Y era importante, muy importante para ella, que la guerra con Emma volviera al punto en que estaba al principio. Por su propia salud mental.

* * *

Cuando llegó a la redacción a la mañana siguiente, después de una ducha apresurada y otra taza de café, y sabiendo de antemano cual sería la reacción de Emma frente a la entrevista, le envió una copia por el correo interno a August y otra a ella. Sabía que August sería su aliado, no podía dejar sin publicar un artículo de la calidad que le ofrecía. Sin duda era una de las mejores cosas que había escrito nunca. Había conseguido mostrar al hombre de éxito, al escritor de fama reconocida sin dejar traslucir la aversión que sentía por él.

La reacción de Emma no se hizo esperar. El teléfono de su mesa comenzó a sonar de inmediato, seguro que ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a leer la entrevista entera.

—La entrevista a David White tiene mi veto.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tampoco tiene la calidad suficiente?

—Es posible que la calidad literaria la tenga pero el tema no lo voy a autorizar, te pongas como te pongas.

—Voy a tu oficina y lo hablamos.

—No hay nada que hablar.

—No tienes la última palabra en esto, señorita Swan.

—Yo creo que sí. August dijo que deberíamos aprobar ambas lo que se publicase, y te aseguro de que no me vas a convencer de esto, Mills.

—Como ya me lo imaginaba, le he enviado una copia a August. Que él decida.

—Eso es jugar sucio.

—¿Alguna vez hemos jugado limpio tú y yo?

—Esto es más sucio de lo habitual.

—No vas a ser tú quien diga siempre la última palabra. Además, no tienes otra cosa que poner para rellenar la revista de esta semana, ni tiempo para improvisar.

—Eres una hija de puta arrogante y engreída. ¿De qué te quieres vengar?

—¿De qué te querías vengar tú anteayer cuando rechazaste todos mis artículos? Vamos, Emma, compórtate como una profesional y deja tus asuntos personales al margen. No sé qué demonios tienes contra tu padre, pero sea lo que sea, no permitas que interfiera en el trabajo. _Mixtrum_ está por encima de tus rencillas familiares.

Emma no respondió, sino que colgó violentamente el auricular y se sentó furiosa en el sillón. Volvió a abrir el correo de Regina que había cerrado violentamente nada más ver quién era el personaje entrevistado. Trató de leer lo objetivamente y tuvo que reconocer que era una buena entrevista, que se merecía un lugar de honor en la publicación. De hecho, era lo mejor que había leído de Regina. Si no se tratara de su padre, estaría encantada de publicar la.

Pero desde su revista no iba a contribuir a ensalzar el fraude que era David White. Y Regina podía pensar que era un asunto personal, pero no lo era.

* * *

Aquella tarde, después de terminar de elaborar el sumario de la revista previsto para la siguiente semana, llamó a August para preguntar le sobre la entrevista. Este le dijo que el artículo era bueno, pero que se mantendría al margen dejando que fueran ellas las que decidieran qué hacer.

Llamó al teléfono de Regina dispuesta a convencerla como fuera para que desistiera de publicarlo, aunque tuviera que contarle la verdad.

Fue Jenny quien respondió comentándole que Regina se había marchado a su casa y que no volvería aquella tarde.

Cuando terminó la jornada laboral le dijo a Rubí que se marchara sola a casa, que tenía un asunto que resolver y se dirigió a la dirección de Regina que había conseguido en administración. Hubiera podido llamarla, pero lo que iba a contarle era demasiado personal para ni siquiera darle una pista por teléfono.

Subió despacio los dos tramos de escaleras, ignorando el lujoso ascensor, y llamó a la única puerta del rellano.

Regina dormitaba en el sofá tras la larga noche de trabajo, mientras la televisión emitía una película de acción. El timbre de la puerta la sobresaltó y se sintió irritada ante la interrupción. Le había dicho al portero unos días antes que no le permitiera subir a Elsa sin antes avisarla.

Se levantó de mala gana y fue a abrir. Se quedó paralizada cuando vio a Emma en el umbral. Todavía llevaba la ropa de trabajo y una expresión decidida en el rostro.

—¿Puedo pasar? Hay algo que quiero decirte.

—Claro.

La precedió hasta un salón amplio con un gran ventanal que dejaba ver una vista espectacular de la ciudad.

—Siéntate. ¿Te apetece tomar algo?

—No, no se trata de una visita social.

Emma se acomodó en un extremo del gran sofá rinconero y Regina se sentó a una prudencial distancia.

—Vienes a convencerme para que no publique la entrevista de tu padre.

—No exactamente. Vengo a decirte por qué no deseo publicar nada suyo en una revista que yo dirijo en parte. La entrevista la has escrito tú y por lo tanto la decisión es tuya. Pero esta mañana me tachaste de ser poco profesional, y creo que antes de juzgarme, deberías saber mis motivos.

—Soy toda oídos.

—Solo te voy a pedir una cosa, y es que lo que te voy a contar se quede en la más estricta confidencialidad. Sé que a pesar de todas nuestras jugarretas, puedo confiar en ti para esto.

—Te aseguro que puedes.

—Bien. Mi nombre es Emma Mary White. El Swan es el segundo apellido de mi madre.

Como suele pasar en algunas familias, cuando vives una profesión desde la infancia, la mayor parte de los hijos suele seguir la tradición familiar. Ese es el caso de mi hermano Neal, e incluso Leo, el más pequeño que se sintió atraído por la enseñanza, es catedrático de periodismo en la universidad. Pero en mi caso no fue la tradición familiar lo que me llevó a estudiar periodismo. La escritura me apasiona, comunicarme con los demás a través de las palabras, expresar mi opinión es algo que por mi carácter me resulta difícil hacer mediante el lenguaje hablado, pero las palabras fluyen a través de mí sin ningún esfuerzo. Bueno, me estoy enrollando demasiado, no quiero hacerte perder más tiempo del necesario. El caso es que estudié periodismo con mis cinco sentidos, disfrutando con ello. Quería ser la mejor, no solo de mi promoción, sino de mi familia. Debo decir que mi padre es bastante machista y aunque se sintió halagado cuando elegí mi carrera, no pensaba que mis calificaciones sobrepasarían con mucho las de mis hermanos e incluso las suyas propias en su época de estudiante. Me gradué con honores y dediqué un gran esfuerzo a mi tesis doctoral.

Trabajé muy duro, por mi propia satisfacción y por la de mi padre. Quería que se sintiera orgulloso de mí, no quería ver las trabas que intentaba ponerme ni cómo me pretendía desanimar. Yo confiaba en él, le permitía aconsejarme y dirigir mi tesis. Y apenas una semana antes de entregarla, él la presentó como obra suya al certamen de periodismo. Y ganó. Yo, con apenas una semana, no pude más que hacer una basura con mi tesis, lo que bajó considerablemente mi nota media. Me enfrenté a él, le recriminé lo que había hecho, ¿y sabes qué me dijo? Que con el cuerpo y la belleza que la naturaleza me había dado no tenía más que vestirme adecuadamente y agitar un poco las pestañas para conseguir una nota incluso mejor que la que hubiera obtenido con mi trabajo.

Había hablado de un tirón, soltando lo que probablemente llevaba guardado mucho tiempo y Regina supo que había sido objeto de una confidencia que muy pocas personas conocían.

—¿Y nadie de tu familia hizo nada al respecto?

—Mi hermano Neal es una sombra de mi padre y Leo estaba en la universidad estudiando, no se enteró de la verdad hasta mucho tiempo después. Mi padre aceptó los honores del premio y generosamente y en compensación me consiguió una columna de belleza en el dominical del periódico donde trabajaba, la cual rechacé. Hice las maletas, me marché de casa y durante un año y medio trabajé de chica para todo en una editorial de mala muerte. Empleé el poco dinero que ganaba en eliminar el apellido White de mi documentación y en sobrevivir, y después cambié mi look y reaparecí en el mundo editorial como Emma Swan. Nadie sabe mi parentesco con la familia White. Poco a poco fui consiguiendo el puesto que tengo ahora, a base de mucho trabajo y mucha mala leche. Nadie me ha regalado nada, Regina. Y mientras yo pueda evitarlo, la revista que dirijo no va a hacer le publicidad gratuita a David White. Ahora ya sabes mis motivos, la decisión está en tus manos.

—No sé qué decir, Emma.

—No tienes que decir nada, solo consúltalo con la almohada y actúa según tu criterio. Como profesional del periodismo aceptaré lo que decidas. Tienes razón en una cosa: es poco profesional dejar que mis asuntos personales interfieran en el trabajo.

—No hay nada que consultar, no voy a publicar esa entrevista. Pero me temo que tendrás que aceptar la «mierda» de artículos que te presenté el otro día; no hay tiempo para preparar otra cosa.

Emma respiró hondo.

—No son tan malos, solo estaba enojada.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

—No, no puedes. Asuntos personales.

—De acuerdo. Te los mandaré por correo electrónico a tiempo para que los incluyas en el sumario.

—Gracias, Mills.

—No me las des… voy a pedirte algo a cambio. Ella sonrió.

—Eso está bien. No me gusta deberle nada a nadie. ¿Qué quieres? ¿La portada durante un tiempo?

—No, no te va a resultar tan sencillo.

—Dime entonces.

—Que dejes de llamarme Mills, al menos cuando estemos a solas. Y una cena.

—¿Quieres que te prepare una cena?

—No, quiero que salgas conmigo a cenar y que durante ese rato seas simplemente Emma,no Emma White, ni la señorita Swan, solo Emma, la auténtica. Que te relajes y disfrutes de una buena comida, de una charla amigable sin que tengas que estar en guardia y que dejes de verme como una enemiga. Solo dos colegas disfrutando de un buen rato. Podemos irnos todo lo lejos que quieras para que nadie nos vea si no quieres aparecer en público conmigo. Y solo por una velada, al día siguiente volveremos a pelearnos. ¿Qué dices?

—Bueno, no me va a resultar fácil, pero de acuerdo.

Regina sonrió.

—¿Te parece bien el sábado de la próxima semana?

—Me parece bien.

—Y por si te sirve de algo, David White no me gusta. Ya desde antes de que me contaras hoy todo esto.

—Hasta mañana, Mil… Regina.

—Hasta mañana, Emma

* * *

 **Les dije que la mala leche de Emma tenia cierta justificación...**


	12. Chapter 12

**No crean que me he olvidado de esta historia, solo que no me había dado el tiempo de actualizar, y cuando he querido no podía entrar jaja.**

* * *

Regina aparcó el coche en la puerta de la casa de su hermana. Como era habitual, nada más cerrar la puerta del coche su sobrino salió corriendo a su encuentro. Lo levantó en brazos y giró con el haciéndolo reír a carcajadas.

—Hola, tita.

—¿Cómo está mi sobrino favorito?. El frunció el ceño.

—Soy el único que tienes tita.

—Vaya.. que listillo eres

—Como mi mamá

—Eso no lo dudo.

—¿Te vas a quedar a cenar, tita?

—Si tu madre me invita, claro que sí.

Con el niño todavía en brazos entró en el salón. Zelena salió de la cocina y la besó con cariño.

—Hola. ¡Que caro te vendes últimamente!

—Estoy muy ocupada. El mundo del trabajo es muy absorbente. Zelena sonrió.

—¿Sigues peleando con la señorita Swan?

—Eso no cambia.

—¿Y quién va ganando?

—Vamos a dejar lo en tablas.

—O sea, que todavía ninguna ha logrado expulsar a la otra de la revista.

—Al contrario. Ahora nos vemos obligadas a trabajar juntas en el ejemplar de cada semana.

—Bueno, si todavía no ha llegado la sangre al río es que no es tan malo. Regina sonrió.

—Es divertido y estimulante.

—Me alegro de que te guste el trabajo.

—Me encanta. Y como sé que sabes guardar un secreto, te confesaré que nuestro padre puede olvidarse de mí si piensa que voy a ingresar en la dirección del negocio familiar. Le he agarrado el gusto a lo editorial y pienso continuar en él. Me temo que Robín tendrá que conformarse con el tiempo que le dediques.Y hablando de Robín, ¿dónde anda?

—Cena de negocios. Quédate a cenar y lo esperas, le gustará verte.

—Si no es molestia…

—No lo es, puesto que voy a ponerte a pelar patatas para hacer una tortilla. Aquí nadie come gratis.

Le largó un cuchillo y una bolsa de patatas, así como un delantal.

—Esto es lo que mas envidio de ustedes. Que a pesar de que estas forrada de billetes, tu casa es una casa normal, y se comen tortillas de patatas y lentejas, y las cocinas tú misma después de venir de trabajar. Ojala encontrara alguien que quiera compartir una vida así, hasta dejaría la soltería.

—No la encuentras por que no la buscas en el sitio adecuado. Las modelos como Elsa solo comen lechuga y tofu. ¿Me equivoco?

—A veces también comen yogur desnatado. Pero no son las únicas que no saben disfrutar de una comida.

—Ya imagino por quién lo dices.

Regina se echó a reír mientras cortaba las patatas en rodajas pequeñas.

—Y hablando de comida… Tengo que llevar la a cenar y no sé muy bien dónde.

—¿A Elsa?

—No, a Emma.

—Otra apuesta.

—No, le hice un favor y a cambio le pedí una cena pero es muy especial con lo que se mete en la boca...

—Algo de pescado, quizás… o tal vez un restaurante griego. Suele haber mucha variedad. Conozco uno bastante bueno, pero queda un poco lejos del centro.

—Entonces es perfecto. No queremos encontrarnos con conocidos. Zelena levantó la vista de los huevos que estaba batiendo y miró a su hermana fijamente.

—¿Me estoy perdiendo algo?

—Claro que no, Zelena. Es una cena entre colegas, nada más. Siento curiosidad por ver a la señorita Swan fuera de su uniforme de trabajo.

—Ya la viste, en la velada de promoción.

—Esa tampoco era la auténtica Emma. Representaba un papel igual que lo hace en el trabajo. Le pedí que en la cena mostrara a la auténtica Emma.

—¿Y crees que lo hará?

—Le hice un favor muy grande. Sí, creo que lo hará.

—¿Y puedo preguntarte por qué quieres conocer a la auténtica Emma?

—Zelena… deja de jugar a la psicóloga conmigo. No hay segundas intenciones y si piensas que tengo algún interés en la señorita Swan, te equivocas. Me gusta confraternizar con los compañeros de trabajo; de hecho desayuno todos los días con las otras chicas del equipo, Rubí, Rose y Ashley.

—¿Y con Emma no?

—La invité el primer día, pero se negó por que al parecer solo toma infusiones diuréticas. Y nosotras tomamos tarta de chocolate, donuts y… magdalenas de arándanos... —añadió con una sonrisa.

—¿Las magdalenas de arándanos tiene algún significado especial? Por que las has mencionado con un tono de voz diferente.

—No se te escapa nada, ¿eh? Prefiero no hablar de eso, seguramente te harías una idea equivocada.

—Como quieras. Anda, cuaja tú la tortilla, eres mejor cocinera que yo.

Regina compartió la cena con su hermana y su sobrino, que inmediatamente se fue a la cama. Un rato después llegó Robín, y Zelena empezó comentando los pormenores del negocio en expansión.

Los Mills tenían una cadena de hoteles de lujo, querían ampliar el negocio a pequeños hoteles con encanto para cubrir un sector de turismo de invierno. Su padre le había propuesto a Zelena que hiciera un recorrido por el interior para localizar pensiones y pequeños hoteles dispuestos a vender para añadir a la cadena. Esta no se encontraba muy feliz de dejar a su familia y dedicarse durante un par de semanas a recorrer pueblos en solitario.

—¿Por qué no la acompañas tú, Regina? —le propuso Robín—. Cuatro ojos siempre ven más que dos. Y así no se siente tan sola.

—¿No será que la quieres tener vigilada?

—Cuando un miembro de la pareja quiere poner le los cuernos al otro, no hace falta que salga de viaje. Solo tiene que proponérselo. No, no es eso, pero pienso que les vendría bien hacer un viaje juntas. Últimamente no tienen muchas ocasiones para pasar un rato de «hermanas». ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hicieron un viaje juntas?

Regina y Zelena se miraron y se echaron a reír.

—A los veinte años, cuando supuestamente nos fuimos de crucero y cambiamos los billetes sin que mi padre lo supiera y nos fuimos a Alemania. Fue genial.

—Pues pueden repetirlo.

—Pues la verdad es que me apetece, aunque el trabajo…

—Vamos, Regina, la señorita Swan no va a cargarse _Mixtrum_ en un par de semanas. Parece bastante competente.

—Lo es, de eso no hay duda. Bien, lo hablaré con ella. Siempre puedo dejar le una buena cantidad de artículos para que los publique en mi ausencia.

—Regina… no se te ocurra invitar a Elsa —advirtió Zelena.

—¿Elsa en un hotel rural? No, por Dios. Ella no se alojaría en algo inferior a un cinco estrellas. Además, las cosas no van bien, se está creyendo con derechos que no tiene. La otra noche tuve que aclarar le algunos puntos que parece haber olvidado.

Zelena enarcó las cejas, interrogativa.

—Me pidió explicaciones sobre esto —dijo Regina señalando la marca del cuello que le había hecho Emma, ya bastante desvaída—. Y no tiene ningún derecho a hacer lo. Desde el primer momento le dejé claro que lo nuestro no era una relación y que ambas éramos libres de vernos con otras personas.

—¿Y cómo reaccionó?

Regina soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Me echó un polvazo y me marcó el otro lado del cuello —dijo mostrando la otra señal. —Cada vez me apetece menos quedar con ella.

—Por que hay otra… la de la otra marca.

—No, no tiene nada que ver. Es que Elsa cada vez me aporta menos.— Voy a cumplir treinta y seis en unas semanas y ya no es suficiente. He tenido muchos buenos polvos a lo largo de mi vida, es tiempo de buscar algo diferente.

—¿Te estás haciendo vieja? ¿Planeas sentar cabeza?

—No tengo ningún inconveniente en sentar cabeza, o al menos iniciar una relación estable, pero me temo que no encuentro a esa persona especial.

—Regina —dijo Zelena—, como te dije antes, buscas en el lugar equivocado.

—Es posible que tengas razón, Zelena, pero me da pereza buscar. No estoy desesperada; si llega, llega y si no, estoy bien así. Desearía tener un hijo, pero mientras me presten a Roland de vez en cuando para ejercer de tía todo está bien.

—Pues te lo prestamos cuando quieras. Hace mucho que no tenemos un fin de semana para nosotros.

—Quizás cuando volvamos del recorrido, para compensar la ausencia.

—No cantes victoria antes de que hable con la señorita Swan. Es muy estricta en lo que se refiere a faltar al trabajo.

—Pero en todos los trabajos se toman vacaciones.

—Ella no.

—Bueno, pues tendrás que ingeniártelas para convencer la.

—La llevare a cenar al griego. Ya veré. Y ahora me voy, ya sabéis que entro a trabajar temprano.

Regina se despidió y se marchó y Robín se enfrentó a su mujer.

—Está rara, ¿no?.

Ella asintió.

—Ha hablado de sentar cabeza, y al parecer ha sustituido a Elsa. ¿Tienes idea de por quién?

—No, creo que está confusa y dando palos de ciego. Ya se aclarará. Es posible que ahora pase por una etapa de «me follo todo lo que se mueve», hasta que se aclare.

Robín pasó un brazo por los hombros de su mujer.

—Cuando hablas como una psicóloga me pones muy cachondo. Vamos a dejar a mi cuñadita que solucione su vida y aprovechemos nosotros, que si Dios no lo remedia vamos a estar sin vernos un par de semanas.

Zelena sonrió y rezó mentalmente para que Roland no se despertara apenas se hubieran metido en la cama, como sucedía a menudo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Este es el capitulo que les debía, la tan dichosa cena jajaja**

* * *

—De modo que vas a salir con ella —dijo Rubí mientras veía a Emma sacar del armario un conjunto de ropa tras otro, contemplar lo largamente y volver lo a colgar. En un principio, y cuando su amiga le dijo que tenía planes para la noche del sábado, se había extrañado. Desde que ella y Belle habían dejado de verse, los fines de semana salían juntas y Emma se había mostrado un poco remisa a decirle con quién iba a salir. Pero Rubí era muy insistente, y al fin había conseguido que le dijera la verdad, aquella misma tarde.

—No voy a salir con ella. Por eso no quería decírtelo, sabía que no lo ibas a entender.

Rubí soltó una carcajada.

—¿Qué hay que entender en que vas a salir a cenar con Regina?

—Que no voy a salir, solo voy a cenar con ella.

—¿En un restaurante?

—Supongo. No creo que me lleve al parque a sentarnos. La señora Mills puede permitirse algo mejor.

—Entonces vas a salir. Si fueras solo a cenar la traerías aquí y la sentaríamos en la mesa de la cocina, entre las dos. Y tú te pondrías los vaqueros viejos de siempre y una camiseta cualquiera, y no estarías revolviendo el armario desde hace media hora sin decidirte por nada.

Emma suspiró ruidosamente. Rubí era muy obtusa a veces. Le había explicado con detalles lo de la entrevista de Regina a su padre y la petición que ella la había hecho a cambio de no publicarla, y que ella no había tenido más remedio que aceptar. Que no se trataba de ninguna cita, pero seguía mirándola socarronamente mientras desechaba un conjunto de ropa tras otro.

—¿Me permites que te aconseje?

—No. Por que como estás empeñada en que esto es una velada «romántica», vas a decir me que me ponga algo sexy, y no es mi intención.

—Entonces ponte unos vaqueros y cualquier cosa encima.

—Tampoco, joder. No sé dónde va a llevarme Regina, no puedo avergonzar la y avergonzar me a mí misma llevando una ropa inapropiada.

—Pues llámala y pregúntaselo.

—¿Y admitir que me estoy quebrando la cabeza pensando en qué ponerme? Ni hablar. El ego de la señora Mills ya es demasiado grande para aumentárselo más.

Rubí se levantó del borde de la cama de su amiga donde se había sentado y se acercó al armario. Cogió un vestido malva con un escote cuadrado y discreto y un corte que realzaba el cuerpo de Emma a pesar de no ser demasiado ajustado, un pantalón negro de corte clásico, y que Emma ignoraba que le hacía un culo fabuloso y los extendió sobre la cama. Luego abrió uno de los cajones y sacó una camiseta turquesa ajustada y amarrada al cuello con una tira de pequeñas cuentas de bisutería de un tono más oscuro que le dejaba al descubierto la mayor parte de la espalda y un top que apenas le cubría el ombligo de un tono burdeos con un escote que sin ser excesivo daba mucho juego a la imaginación. Rubí escogió las prendas sin que a Emma le diera la impresión de que iba especialmente sexy. Pero lo iría con cada una de ellas.

—Cualquiera de estas cosas es lo suficientemente adecuada para no desentonar en ningún sitio donde Regina te lleve. Y no dan la impresión de que te la quieres tirar.

—Sí. Creo que tienes razón. ¿El vestido? Aunque quizás sea un poco corto…

—Regina ya te ha visto las piernas hasta la mismísima ingle.

—Sí, y se mojo como una adolescente virginal.

—Este vestido te cubre hasta la mitad del muslo. Estoy segura de que no va a pasar nada de eso. Vamos, termina de arreglarte o incumplirás tu norma número uno de ser puntual.

Emma miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que había perdido mucho tiempo con la elección de ropa. Se maquilló muy discretamente, y se planchó la melena, alisándola completamente y dejándola suelta sobre la espalda. Cogió una chaqueta ligera color roja y se plantó ante Rubí.

—¿Voy bien para una cena de colegas?

—Vas perfecta para una cena de colegas. El móvil le sonó en aquel momento.

—Estoy aquí —dijo Regina.

—Ya bajo. Me voy —añadió dirigiéndose a Rubí—. Hubiera preferido ir en mi coche, pero Regina insistió en ir juntas, así que… hasta luego.

—Diviértete.

—Rubí, esto es lo que es…

—Pero eso no significa que no puedas divertirte, ¿no? Olvida por un rato que es una «enemiga» en el trabajo, ahora no están en la redacción. Ahora solamente es un mujer atractiva y simpática que te invita a cenar.

—Hasta luego.

Bajó en el ascensor y cuando salió al portal no divisó el coche de Regina. Miró a ambos lados de la calle y vio que descendía de un taxi y le hacía señas. Se dirigió hacia ella. Regina llevaba un vestido tejido de lino con un trenzado en el cuello, y en las mangas corta, de color negro, su cabello con la suave brisa de la tarde se lo agitaba levemente dándole un aspecto travieso. Le sostuvo la puerta para que entrase.

Emma subió al taxi y Regina se acomodó junto a ella. Dio una dirección de las afueras al taxista.

—Creía que íbamos a ir en tu coche. Si no, hubiera cogido el mío.

—Una buena cena no está completa si no va acompañada de un buen vino, y no estoy dispuesta a pagar una multa ni a perder puntos en el carnet de conducir. Puedo costear un taxi, no te preocupes. ¿Aunque tal vez hubieras preferido que le pidiera la limusina a mi padre?

—¡Por Dios, no, qué exageración! El taxi está bien. Pero si piensas emborracharme, lo llevas mal.

—¿Tampoco bebes alcohol?

—Fuera del trabajo, sí lo bebo, pero no es fácil que se me suba a la cabeza, lo aguanto bien. De adolescente solía hacer competiciones con mis hermanos y siempre ganaba yo.

—¿Y cómo lo llevaban ellos?

—Neal muy mal, por que es muy machista y muy competitivo. Leo se lo tomaba a broma y decía que algún día conseguiría ganarme.

—¿Y lo consiguió?

—A partir de los veinte dejamos de hacer competiciones estúpidas.

—Seguro que sus hígados se los agradeció.

—Seguro que sí. ¿Y tú, aguantas bien el alcohol?

—Me gusta disfrutar de una bebida, y si te pasas, ya no la disfrutas. Además, aunque no te lo creas, tengo mucho sentido del ridículo y siendo mi padre quien es, si me emborrachara hasta caer redonda, al día siguiente mi foto aparecería en todas las portadas de las revistas del corazón. Ya sabes cómo son los periodistas… ¡No me fío de ellos!

Emma soltó una carcajada. Regina la miró complacida, era la primera vez que la escuchaba reír de esa manera. Sus rasgos se suavizaron sin que ella ni siquiera lo notara.

—Te voy a confesar una cosa… ¡yo tampoco!

—Entonces estamos de acuerdo. Esta noche mantengamos lejos a los periodistas.

—Me parece bien. ¿Y puedo saber dónde me llevas?

—A un restaurante griego que me han recomendado. Algo a medio camino entre la comida vegetariana que tú tomas y lo suficiente para no morir de hambre.

—¿Quién te ha dicho que yo sea vegetariana?

—Tú. ¿No lo eres?

—No. Me gusta comer de todo, solo que en la oficina no.

—Bueno, la próxima vez te llevaré a un restaurante donde haya mejor comida.

Emma la miró con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—¿Piensas que lo de hoy se va a repetir?

—¿Quién sabe? Todavía podemos hacer nos muchos favores la una a la otra, o hacer nuevas apuestas. ¿Si hace un mes te hubieran dicho que hoy estarías aquí para cenar conmigo te lo habrías creído?

—No, la verdad es que no.

—Entonces… ¡Quién sabe si habrá una próxima vez!

—Te gusta hacer todo esto, no?

—Sí, ¿No te gusta hacer ese tipo de locuras?

—No sé si me gusta. No me las puedo permitir normalmente.

Emma recordó a su pesar el simulacro de sexo en la oficina y no tuvo dudas de que las locuras de Regina producían un subidón. Afortunadamente el taxi se detuvo ante la puerta de un restaurante de aspecto discreto y su mente se distrajo.

Bajaron del taxi y entraron. Regina dio su nombre al _m_ _a_ _ît_ _r_ _e_ e inmediatamente las llevaron hasta una mesa situada en un rincón algo apartado.

La decoración del restaurante no era ni especialmente elegante ni sofisticada, sino más bien sencilla, pero tenía algo que Emma apreció inmediatamente. Había pocas mesas y la distancia entre ellas era lo suficientemente grande como para mantener una conversación sin que la oyeran los comensales de la mesa de al lado.

Un camarero se les acercó con las cartas. Emma le echó una ojeada y levantó la vista hasta Regina, que observaba atentamente la suya.

—Entonces tú no has comido aquí nunca.

—No. Pero me lo ha recomendado alguien en cuyo gusto culinario confío.

—¿Y ese alguien te ha recomendado algún plato que preparen especialmente bien?

—No.

—Yo es que de comida griega conozco solo lo típico. Moussaka, queso feta y el famoso yogur.

Regina rió.

—¿ _J_ _o_ _r_ _oña_ _qu_ _e_ _j_ _o_ _r_ _oña?_

Emma volvió a reír a carcajadas.

—¿Sabes qué significa?

Ella asintió.

—Literalmente, años y años. Es decir, que es una receta muy antigua.

—Habrá que tomar lo entonces.

—¿Has decidido ya qué vas a tomar ?

—Estoy dudando, la verdad.

—¿Eres de las que piden lo que ya conoce o te gusta probar cosas nuevas?

—Depende… La moussaka me gusta mucho y seguramente en un restaurante como este la prepararán exquisita, pero también me atrae probar algo diferente. Y de entre todo lo que no conozco de la carta, no sé por qué decidirme.

Regina llamó al camarero con un gesto discreto de la mano.

—¿Sería posible que nos preparasen un menú degustación para dos con los platos más típicos de la cocina griega?

—No tenemos menús degustación en la carta.

—Lo sé, pero la señorita no conoce la comida griega y me gustaría que empezara a apreciar la. Tal vez la lleve a Grecia más adelante.

—No sé si en la cocina querrán prepararlo. Como ve, el restaurante está bastante lleno.

—Dígale al cocinero que es una noche muy especial para nosotras… La cara del camarero se suavizó y dijo:

—Lo intentaré, señora.

—Y traiga un buen vino griego con el que brindar. El hombre se alejó en dirección a la cocina. Emma sacudió la cabeza mientras decía.

—Creo que ese hombre espera que a los postres saques un anillo de algún lado y me pidas en matrimonio.

—Siempre llevo uno para emergencias.

—¡No estarás hablando en serio!

—Claro que no. Nada más lejos de mis planes que el matrimonio. Solo de pensarlo me da urticaria. Pero no le he dicho ninguna mentira al camarero, aunque se lo haya tomado de forma equivocada. Esta es una noche especial para nosotras.

—Creía que era una cena entre colegas.

—Pero llevamos juntas —miró el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca— más de una hora y no nos hemos peleado. Si eso no es especial…

—Tienes razón.

El camarero se acercó con una botella de vino que descorchó mientras decía.

—En la cocina han aceptado, señora, y me preguntan si la degustación la quieren ligera o abundante.

—Ligera.

—Abundante —dijeron a la vez.

—Dejémoslo en un término medio —añadió Regina—. Que nos queden ganas para el postre.

—¿También una degustación de postres?

—Sí, por favor.

Cuando se marchó, dejando servidas las dos copas de vino, Regina levantó la suya y propuso un brindis.

—Por nosotras.

Emma chocó su copa contra la de ella.

—No te va a resultar tan fácil, Regina. Solo _c_ _h_ _i_ _n_ _-_ _c_ _h_ _i_ _n_. Regina torció ligeramente la boca.

— _C_ _h_ _i_ _n_ _-_ _c_ _h_ _i_ _n_ entonces.

El camarero se acercó con una fuente que colocó entre ambas. Emma se sirvió una cantidad moderada de cada uno de los distintos entrantes que había en ella y comenzó a comer con apetito. Regina hizo lo propio y la contempló complacida. Había temido ver la probar apenas la comida, siempre había pensado que Emma era melindrosa e incapaz de disfrutar de un buen plato.

—¿Qué miras? —dijo ella bebiendo un sorbo de vino.

—Nada… es que pensaba que te iba a tener que obligar a comer. No sé por qué tenía la impresión de que eras medio anoréxica o algo así.

—El que un día te dije que no como dulces, significa que no lo hago de forma habitual, no que no coma. Pero si los tomara todos los días para desayunar, me pondría como una foca. Tengo la tendencia de la familia de mi madre de acumular grasa en el trasero.

—Te aseguro por lo que he podido comprobar en un par de ocasiones que tu trasero no tiene un gramo de grasa.

—Por que como de forma saludable y por que salgo a correr media hora cada día. Pero hoy, Mil… Regina, voy a hacer los honores a esta comida exquisita.

—Celebro que te guste. Yo también la estoy disfrutando.

Después de los entrantes, el camarero les llevó una segunda bandeja con porciones de primeros y segundos platos, mucho más abundante.

—Creo que esta semana voy a tener que correr una hora en vez de media —dijo Emma sirviéndose generosamente. La botella de vino estaba llegando a su fin y Regina encargó otra.

—No vas a tumbarme —dijo Emma con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

—No pretendo hacer lo. No estoy compitiendo contigo esta noche, Emma.

—¿Qué estás haciendo entonces?

—Cenando.

—¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué de entre todas las cosas que podías pedirme en compensación por no haber publicado la entrevista de mi padre, has elegido llevarme a cenar ?

«Buena pregunta», pensó Regina, puesto que ni ella misma lo sabía. Pero su mente pensó rápido.

—Por que quiero pedirte un favor.

—Para eso no tenías que haber me traído a cenar; podías haber lo pedido directamente. Ya sabes, favor por favor. Es lo que suele hacer la gente.

—Yo no soy la gente. Y me gusta hacer las cosas a mi manera.

—¿Y cuál es ese favor ?

—¿Por qué no esperamos a los postres… o mejor a estar de camino a casa?

—¿Temes que me levante de la mesa a medio cenar ? ¿Tan terrible es lo que me vas a pedir ?

—No, no es para tanto. Pero es un asunto de trabajo, y tengo por norma no hablar de trabajo mientras como.

—De acuerdo. Cenemos.

Regina volvió a llenar la copa de Emma y ya a ella no le cupo duda de que pretendía, si no emborracharla, al menos aturdir la con el vino para conseguir lo que fuese que quería pedir le. Al saber que aquella cena tenía un motivo de trabajo se relajó del todo y disfrutó de cada bocado y de cada sorbo del magnífico vino griego que les habían servido.

Ya cuando levantaba la mirada y la veía observándola no se le pasaba por la cabeza que hubiera en ello ninguna intención de índole sexual ni de interés personal, algo que por un momento había temido cuando le propuso la cena. Estaba convencida de que si la miraba era para comprobar si estaba lo suficientemente achispada para aceptar su petición. Y Emma pensó que si no era algo demasiado descabellado lo haría. Por la cena, y también, ¿por qué no?, por la compañía. Como bien decía Rubí, Regina era una mujer muy atractiva y también muy simpática, aunque se dejaría matar antes que admitirlo ante nadie. Ni siquiera ante ella misma sin cuatro o cinco copas de vino encima. Por primera vez aquella noche se había fijado en el color de sus ojos, ojos que no dejaban de contemplar la, y que si no supiera su intención, la estarían poniendo muy nerviosa.

Y en efecto, Regina apenas apartaba la mirada de ella. Le parecía casi imposible que la mujer que estaba comiendo frente a ella fuera la que encontraba cada día en la redacción. Tampoco la que la citó en su casa vestida para hacer la pasar un rato incómodo, ni la Emma de la fiesta a la que habían acudido para promocionar _Mixtrum_. Esta era una mujer diferente y empezó a pensar que se encontraba ante la auténtica Emma, con su llamativa melena rubia que se movía a la vez que ella y sin la menor expresión de dureza en su cara. Sería a causa del vino; quizás debería achispar la más a menudo, por que aunque ella tenía razón y no estaba borracha, era evidente que el brillo de sus ojos no era natural.

Cuando terminaron con la última bandeja llena de postres, se sentían tan llenas que rechazaron cualquier otra cosa que les ofrecieron.

—¿Pido un taxi o prefieres caminar un poco hasta encontrar uno?

—Prefiero dar un paseo, la verdad. He comido tanto que necesito bajar la comida antes de llegar a casa. Además, la noche está muy agradable.

Echaron a andar una junto a la otra. Apenas transcurridos unos minutos, Emma no pudo contener más la impaciencia y le peguntó:

—¿Vas a decirme de una vez de qué se trata?

Ella sonrió. Sabía que apenas salieran a la calle ella iba a abordar el tema. Y aunque no era ese el motivo de la cena, este había sido solo un impulso, decidió aprovechar para hablar le del viaje con Zelena.

—¿Crees que podrías apañártelas sin mí un par de semanas? Emma se paró en seco.

—¿Tienes dudas sobre eso, Mills?

—Regina…

—Bueno, cuando tocas temas de trabajo, olvido llamarte Regina. Pues claro que puedo.

—Necesito tomar quince días libres. Tengo un asunto familiar que resolver.

—Puedes tomarte los días que quieras, y no me tienes que explicar el motivo. Es lo que siempre he querido, dirigir _Mixtrum_ yo sola, aunque sea por quince días.

—Te dejaría escritos artículos suficientes para que los publiques en mi ausencia.

—¿Entonces ahí está la trampa? ¿No la voy a dirigir yo sola?

—Ahora que está funcionando bien, no creo que sea conveniente cambiar nada del formato.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer con «Regina responde»? A eso me niego.

Ella soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Puedo imaginármelo. A la pregunta: «¿Qué puedo hacer para gustar le a mi vecino?» Tú le responderías: «No tienes que gustar le al vecino. Que se esfuerce él en gustarte a ti.»

—Pues sí, respondería eso, sí

—Puedo dejarte respondidas cartas de semanas anteriores, o puedes pedir le a Ashley que se ocupe.

—Ashley estaría encantada, la verdad, pero prefiero que lo hagas tú.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿no hay problema en que me vaya?

—No.

—Gracias.

—Pero insisto en que no tenías que invitarme a cenar para eso. Regina se encogió de hombros.

—De todas formas, no me arrepiento. Ha sido un rato muy agradable. Al menos para mí.

—La comida estaba deliciosa —admitió Emma. Un taxi se acercaba.

—¿Lo tomamos? Quizás no encontremos otro en un buen rato.

—De acuerdo.

Subieron al taxi y en poco rato estaban ante la puerta de Emma. Antes de bajarse, ella se giró levemente y le dijo:

—No hace falta que te bajes.

—Pues claro que sí.

Salió detrás de ella y antes de entrar en el portal Emma la miró y le dijo:

—¿Sabes una cosa, Mills? No eres tan engreída como pareces. Regina sonrió.

—Ni tú tan insoportable

—Pero si esperas que lo admita mañana , te has jodido.

—Lo mismo digo, Querida.

Emma entró y Regina se dirigió de nuevo al taxi.

* * *

 **Que les ha parecido?.**

 **De aquí nos vemos hasta el sábado :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Vale un poquito tarde, pero ya esta aquí :D**

* * *

Emma estaba corrigiendo el último artículo del ejemplar que se publicaría la semana siguiente, cuando le sonó el teléfono desde el exterior.

—¿Diga?

—¿Emma?

—Sí, soy yo.

—Soy Zelena Mills

—¿Señora? ¿Es su mujer ? ¿Regina está casada? Mire, si lo que quiere es que le aclare lo del cuello, que se lo explique ella. Fue idea suya y no es en absoluto lo que parece.

Zelena tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no soltar una carcajada. De modo que la señorita Swan había sido la responsable del estado del cuello de Regina.

—Creo que está en un error, no soy la mujer de Regina, sino su hermana. Y por supuesto no me tiene que dar ninguna explicación de nada —dijo volviendo al usted, puesto que Emma le hablaba en los mismos términos.

Esta sintió que se relajaba. Por un momento temió haber sido la causante de una riña doméstica.

—Bien, entonces usted dirá.

—Quisiera pedir le un favor. La próxima semana es el cumpleaños de Regina y quisiera preparar le una pequeña fiesta sorpresa. Nada muy ostentoso, solo una pequeña reunión de amigos íntimos.

Emma no dijo nada, pero enarcó una ceja preguntándose por qué aquella mujer la consideraba una amiga íntima de Regina.

—Me gustaría invitar a su equipo de trabajo, usted y las redactoras de _Mixtrum_. Ya sabe, las chicas con las que desayuna habitualmente.

—Bien, se lo transmitiré. Pero quizá quiera excluir me a mí de la invitación. Le aseguro que no me sentiré ofendida.

—¿No quiere venir ? ¿Por algún motivo?

—No, en absoluto, salvo que no me considero amiga íntima de la señora Mills. Ni siquiera amiga.

—Bueno, las enemigas íntimas también están invitadas. Emma no pudo menos que reír.

—En ese caso acudiré. Y se lo diré a las chicas.

—Es sorpresa.

—No se lo diré hasta el último momento. Ashley es incapaz de guardar un secreto.

—Bien, las espero entonces el próximo sábado a las ocho. Anote mi dirección. Será una reunión informal, no es necesario vestirse de etiqueta.

—De acuerdo. Hasta el sábado.

Zelena colgó el teléfono y miró satisfecha a su marido, que se estaba preparando para ir al trabajo.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás tramando?

—Nada, solo le estoy preparando una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños a Regina.

—¿No es un poquito mayor para esas cosas?

—Nadie es lo bastante mayor para eso.

—¿Y cómo vas a conseguir que venga sin saber lo? Probablemente tenga sus propios planes.

—Hum, sé cómo conseguir lo. Roland le dirá que le ha preparado una tarta el mismo, y ya sabes que tiene debilidad por nuestro hijo. No le hará un desaire.

—No, en eso tienes razón. ¿Y a quién piensas invitar ?

—A sus compañeras de trabajo. Emma ya ha aceptado en nombre de todas. Que, por cierto, se ha creído que yo era la mujer de Regina y me ha intentado dar explicaciones por el chupetón del cuello.

—¿Ella…? ¿Emma la insoportable…?

—Esa misma.

—Joooder.

—También invitaré a algunos de sus amigos, Lily, Daniel, Carol… Y a Elsa.

—¿A Elsa? Pero si Regina dijo el otro día que las cosas entre ellas se iban enfriando, que no le apetecía quedar con ella.

—Sé lo que dijo. Pero Elsa no puede faltar, la ecuación no estaría completa sin ella.

—¿Qué estás tramando, mi amor?

—Nada, solo intento hacer le una fiesta de cumpleaños a mi hermana.

—¡Y una mierda! Eso díselo a quien no te conozca.

—Tú déjame, que nos vamos a divertir mucho el sábado.

—Te divertirás tú, yo me parece que voy a sudar sangre.

—No será para tanto, maridito. Ya verás.

—¡Miedo me das!

—Anda, ve al trabajo que yo me ocuparé de todo.

—De acuerdo. Ocúpate tú, yo no quiero saber nada de nada. Zelena besó a su marido en la boca.

—No sigas por ese camino que no me voy.

—Sí te vas. Tengo mucho que hacer esta mañana. Hasta luego.

Robín cogió el maletín con el portátil y salió sintiendo lástima por su cuñada, fuera lo que fuera lo que Zelena tenía en mente.

* * *

El viernes a última hora, Emma pidió a las chicas de su equipo que se quedasen un rato más. A pesar de que todas tenían planes, ninguna se negó.

Cuando se reunieron en su oficina comentó:

—Tengo que decirles una cosa.

—¿Regina no viene?

—No, ella no puede saber lo. Rubí frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ha hecho ahora?

—Nada, no es un asunto de trabajo.

Todas se relajaron. Regina les caía bien y aunque se divertían mucho con la guerra abierta entre su jefa y ella, intentaban ser neutrales y no meterse en medio.

—Hace un par de días me llamó la hermana de Regina, pues mañana estamos invitadas en su casa a una fiesta de cumpleaños en honor de la señora Mills.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, Rose.

—¿Y cómo nos lo dices ahora? ¡No tengo nada que ponerme!

—Me ha recalcado que será una reunión informal, que no hace falta ir vestidas de gala. Una reunión de amigos.

—¿Y tú vas a ir ? —preguntó Ashley recordando las dos bofetadas y la ruptura de las que habían sido testigos unas semanas atrás y de la frialdad con que se trataban desde entonces. Rubí reprimió una sonrisita.

—He intentado excusarme, pero no lo he conseguido. Esa señora estaba muy decidida a que fuéramos todas, de modo que sí, yo también iré.

—¿Y qué te vas a poner tú? ¡No irás a ir así!

—Tranquila, Rose, yo me ocupo de que vaya bien vestida —dijo Rubí.

—La fiesta es sorpresa, así que a nadie se le ocurra llamar a la señora Mills para preguntar le nada.

—¿Y qué le vamos a regalar ? Tiene tanto dinero que seguro que tiene de todo.

—No te agobies, Ashley, ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

—Es que es mañana. No hay tiempo.

—Quizás una blusa, seguro que las mujeres se las rompen en su prisa por …

Ashley se encontró con la mirada de Emma y recordó los botones saltados de la blusa de Regina la última vez que se reunieron en la oficina a puerta cerrada.

—No he dicho nada.

—Ya lo tengo: una caja regalo de esas en las que puedes elegir entre una cena, un spa o cualquier otra cosa que venga dentro.

—Es buena idea. Con eso acertamos siempre.

—Yo me encargo —dijo Rubí—. Compraré una de las caras y la pagamos entre todas, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

* * *

El sábado a las ocho menos diez, Regina aparcó en la puerta de la casa de su hermana. Se extrañó de qué Roland no saliera a recibir la como siempre y pensó que quizás estaría terminando la tarta que había prometido hacer le, indudablemente con la ayuda de su madre.

Cuando Robín le abrió la puerta, le dio un abrazo y le susurró:

—Feliz cumpleaños… Y yo no tengo la culpa de nada.

—¿Tan mala ha salido la tarta? Sé que Zelena no es una gran cocinera, pero normalmente sus platos se pueden comer.

—Anda, pasa.

Al entrar en el salón lo primero que vio fue a su amigo de la infancia, Daniel, hablando con Elsa. Se volvió a su cuñado que se encogió de hombros.

—Yo no he sido.

Roland se abalanzó sobre ella y se abrazó a sus rodillas.

—¡Felicidades, tita! Te hemos hecho una tarta de chocolate.

—Qué bien, mi favorita.

—Y la mía.

Elsa dejó la conversación y apartando con cuidado al niño, le echó los brazos al cuello efusivamente.

—Regina, querida. Felicidades, los años te sientan como al buen vino. «Qué cursi, por Dios», fue lo único que se le ocurrió pensar a ella antes de decir :

—Gracias.

El timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar y aparecieron sus dos mejores amigos de la facultad de derecho, Carol y Lily.

Esta vez se encaró con Zelena.

—Creía que iba a ser una reunión familiar. ¿Cuánta gente más va a venir ?

—Poca, tres o cuatro personas más.

—Vale, pero ya sabes que no me gustan estas cosas.

—Al niño le hacía ilusión hacer te una fiesta, hermana. No iba a negarme. Unos cuantos amigos y ya está.

Robín le sirvió una copa y se sentaron en el amplio sofá rinconera a charlar mientras Zelena empezaba a sacar bandejas con canapés que indudablemente no había preparado ella, y a colocarlas sobre la gran mesa del comedor situada estratégicamente en un rincón.

A las ocho en punto, y cuando se estaba llevando a la boca un pequeño aperitivo de salmón, volvió a sonar el timbre de la puerta. Se volvió intrigada y casi se atraganta al ver entrar a Emma, seguida de Rubí, Rose y Ashley.

Emma llevaba un pantalón negro muy ajustado y un top rojo con un llamativo escote en V tanto delante como detrás. Se le secó la boca al verla, y agradeció que no se hubiera vestido así el día que cenaron juntas por que le hubiera costado mantener la compostura.

Al ver entrar a las cuatro mujeres, todas guapas y sexys, Regina se levantó para saludar las y sus tres amigos también se levantaron inmediatamente del sofá y se acercaron a ellas con la intención de ser presentados.

Mientras, las chicas fueron besando a la homenajeada una a una, y Emma se quedó la última. Sus miradas se encontraron por un momento, ambas conscientes de que tanto Rose como Ashley estaban muy pendientes de su saludo.

—¿Tú no me das un beso?

—Claro que sí, pero solo por que es tu cumpleaños y sin que sirva de precedente, Mills. se acerco ligeramente y la besó en la mejilla.

—¿No presentas a tus amigas, Regina?

—Son compañeras de trabajo, Lily.

—Y amigas, si no, no estarían aquí, ¿verdad?

Regina hizo las presentaciones e inmediatamente Elsa se acercó a ella con un canapé de hojaldre que le metió en la boca con coquetería y la arrastró hacia el otro extremo del salón.

—Prueba esto, querida. Está exquisito. Regina abrió la boca y aceptó el bocado.

—De modo que ustedes trabajan con Regina —dijo Daniel

—Sí.

—¡Qué suerte tiene esta cabrona! Emma le lanzó una mirada seria.

—En mi… nuestro departamento se va a trabajar, no a ligar.

—Pero Regina es Regina. Es como es y no puede cambiar. Seguro que alguna de ustedes… Y antes que nada quisiera saber quién de ustedes es. No me gustaría entrar en conflicto con ella.

—Ninguna de nosotras es la chica de la señora Mills —recalcó Emma y Ashley desvió la vista discreta.

Rubí aceptó una copa de vino de la bandeja que Robín se acercó a ofrecer les.

—Yo no he venido aquí a ligar —aclaró Emma—. Ni siquiera debería haber venido, pero… En fin, aquí estoy.

Un chica, guapa le preguntó:

—¿Y por qué no deberías haber venido? Emma se encogió de hombros.

—Pues por que Regina y yo no nos llevamos especialmente bien.

—¿En el trabajo?

—Sí, en el trabajo. No tenemos ningún tipo de relación fuera de él. Ni siquiera me reúno con ellos en el desayuno. Por eso dije que no debería estar aquí, pero su hermana invitó a todo el equipo y la verdad, no supe cómo negar me sin hacer un desaire.

La chica la cogió suavemente por el codo y la condujo hacia el sofá.

—¿Tú eres…?

—Lily, compañera de Regina de la facultad de Derecho.

—¿Derecho? ¿Regina no estudió entonces en la Facultad de periodismo?

—También, pero yo solo soy abogada.

—Ah…

—Pues si no se llevan bien no tienes por qué ser especialmente cortés con ella, ¿no? Puedes sentarte a charlar aquí conmigo un rato. Eso de trabajar en una revista tiene que ser muy interesante. ¿Y qué haces en ella exactamente?

—La dirijo.

—Creía que eso lo hacía Regina.

—Ambas lo hacemos, de ahí los problemas.

—Comprendo.

Se habían sentado ambos a un extremo del sofá. A través de la habitación Emma sintió sobre ellos la mirada ceñuda de Regina, de pie junto al bufé. Aquella chica rubia se colgaba de su brazo con aires de propietaria y le sonreía afectadamente. Regina se dejaba hacer, y al ver la así, el poco respeto que empezaba a sentir por ella, desapareció. Se volvió hacia la guapísima mujer que tenía al lado y se dejó llevar.

—¿Qué quieres beber ? —le preguntó Lily.

—Una copa de vino estaría bien.

—Te la traigo —se ofreció y Emma reprimió la frase de que podía ir sola a por una copa y la dejó hacer. Si Lily quería mimar la, se lo permitiría, con ella no tenía ningún contencioso abierto.

—Gracias.

Lily se levantó y regresó poco después con una copa de vino y un _g_ _i_ _n_ _-_ _t_ _on_ _i_ _c_ para ella. Desde el otro extremo del salón Regina las observaba charlar amigablemente, y apenas escuchaba a Elsa que parloteaba sin cesar a su lado.

—No me habías dicho que trabajabas con unas mujeres tan guapas. Regina se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca te cuento cosas de mi trabajo, no veo por qué tenía que hablarte de las compañeras.

—Dime, Regina, no es por nada, pero… ¿Alguna de ellas es la responsable de… ya sabes… la marca que tenías en el cuello?

—Tengo por norma no mezclar el sexo con el trabajo. Si te lías con una compañera, cuando aquello acaba, y siempre acaba mal, Elsa, la relación y el buen rollo en el trabajo se jode. Si quieres saber si estoy liada con alguna de ellas, la respuesta es no. Pero vuelvo a repetirte lo mismo de la otra noche: no eres la única mujer con la que salgo. Las cosas son así, y así van a seguir. Lo tomas o lo dejas.

—Pero… no hay ninguna otra mujer en esta fiesta aparte de tus compañeras y yo. ¿Eso significa que soy algo especial?

—Eso significa que Zelena no las conoce, si no te aseguro que tendrías aquí a todo mi harén de amiguitas pasadas, presentes y futuras. A Zelena le gusta hacer experimentos con la gente, es su forma de diversión.

—¿Yo soy un experimento?

—No, tú eres mi amante en este momento y por eso estás aquí. El experimento creo que está ahí entre mis amigos y mis compañeras de trabajo.

Elsa se relajó.

—¿Te traigo otro canapé?

—No hace falta, iré yo misma. Y también sé el camino hasta mi boca, no tienes que metérmelo en ella.

—En la cama te gusta que te dé de comer. Regina sonrió con picardía.

—Eso es en la cama, y esto es una reunión social.

—Bueno, entonces lo dejaremos para más tarde. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Quizás. Ahora deja que dedique un poco de tiempo a mi sobrino, es el quien ha preparado esta fiesta para mí —dijo soltándose del brazo de Elsa que en ningún momento había abandonado el suyo y acercándose a Roland. Ella la siguió. Regina reprimió las ganas de decir le que la dejara respirar un poco, pero no era ni el momento ni el lugar.

Se sentó junto a su sobrino, no muy lejos de donde estaban Emma y Lily y pudo escuchar retazos de conversación. Hablaban de temas que nada tenían que ver con el periodismo. De cine, concretamente. De vez en cuando le llegaba el nombre de algún director o de alguna película.

Regina se dedicó a su sobrino, y Elsa se sentó junto a ellos, manteniendo todo el tiempo una sonrisa de anuncio de dentífrico. Emma la observaba de vez en cuando por el rabillo del ojo y no dejaba de preguntar se qué demonios veía Regina en ella. ¿Cómo podía estar con alguien así? Parecía una muñeca de porcelana que al menor gesto no estudiado podría romperse. Y la sonrisa…

—¿Entonces a ti también te gusta Tarantino? —le preguntó en aquel momento Lily.

—¿Qué? —respondió al darse cuenta de que se había distraído observando a Elsa.

—Que si te gusta Tarantino.

—No demasiado. Lo considero un director interesante, pero cuando termino un duro día de trabajo lo que me apetece es relajarme y ver algo menos complicado.

—¿Entonces qué tipo de cine te gusta?

—Hummmm, cualquiera que me distraiga. Depende de mi estado de ánimo.

En aquel momento, Zelena trajo una hermosa tarta de chocolate con muchas velas. La colocó sobre una mesa de centro y todos se agruparon alrededor. Regina se sintió un poco ridícula teniendo que soplar como si fuera una niña, pero la cara ilusionada de su sobrino la hizo cambiar de idea.

—Tienes que apagar las todas, tita, y pedir un deseo. Elsa respondió tratando de ser graciosa.

—Tu tía tiene de todo, pequeño. ¿Qué puede desear ?

Emma no pudo evitar responder a semejante estupidez, que había hecho ensombrecer la cara del niño.

—Pues claro que hay muchas cosas que tu tía puede desear. Cosas que no se compran con dinero, por ejemplo tener algún día un niño como tú.

Regina posó en ella una mirada agradecida y apuntó mentalmente hablar muy seriamente con Elsa… O quizás mejor, dejar de hablar con Elsa. Últimamente la irritaba cada vez más. Se inclinó sobre la tarta y en el momento de soplar su mirada se encontró con el escote de Emma, pero no formuló ningún deseo. Simplemente sopló con todas sus fuerzas y apagó de una sola vez las treinta y seis velas.

—¡Lo has conseguido, tita! Ahora tu deseo se cumplirá.

—Seguro que sí —dijo y cogiéndolo en brazos le puso en la mano un cuchillo romo y le guió la manita.

—Ahora entre los dos vamos a cortar esta tarta que tan buena pinta tiene.

—La hemos hecho mamá y yo.

—Tiene que estar riquísima.

Cortaron pequeñas porciones y las fueron repartiendo. Elsa rehusó la suya.

—Los dulces engordan, una modelo no se los puede permitir.

«Así que es modelo», pensó Emma alargando su plato. Regina la miró fijamente, consciente de su anterior negativa a tomar pasteles.

—Pues yo no suelo comer dulces tampoco, pero esta tarta tiene una pinta tan estupenda que no me puedo resistir. Un buen trozo, por favor, Regina.

Ella le tendió el plato con un buen pedazo de tarta, ante la sonrisa complacida de Roland, y ella y Lily se volvieron a sentar en el sofá a comer y a charlar. Esta vez Rubí, Rose y Carol se unieron a la conversación. También Regina se acercó al grupo y se integró en la misma. Elsa permaneció a su lado, marcando territorio y Regina empezó a sentirse cada vez más irritada, no sabía si por el comportamiento de Elsa o por el de Emma, que estaba mostrando su lado más encantador y sociable. Parecía hasta humana.

Zelena se llevó a su hijo para acostar lo y la conversación en el salón se generalizó.

Un par de horas después, Emma se despidió.

—Yo me marcho ya, mañana tengo que hacer.

—Mañana es domingo —protestó Lily.

—Las personas trabajadoras también tenemos cosas que hacer los domingos.

—¿Como qué?

—La limpieza, cocinar para toda la semana y cosas así.

—¿Tú haces ese tipo de cosas? ¿No puedes pagar para que te las hagan?

—No es cuestión de dinero, prefiero hacer las yo.

—Te acompaño entonces.

Regina contuvo el aliento esperando la respuesta.

—No, no hace falta, he traído mi coche.

—Yo me marcho contigo, Emma, si no te molesta acercarme —dijo Rose—. Estoy cansada.

Rubí y Ashley se unieron a la despedida.

—Gracias por venir —les dijo Zelena al marchar se. Y en un aparte se dirigió a Emma—. Sé que no te apetecía.

—Lo he pasado bien —admitió.

Y al acercar se finalmente a Regina y despedirse, esta le dijo en tono seco y molesto:

—Supongo que el lunes no habrá quien te aguante. Esta noche has derrochado toda tu simpatía de al menos seis meses.

Emma sonrió.

—Mi simpatía la sacó a relucir cuándo y dónde me apetece. Y mira por dónde, hoy me apetecía. Que disfrutes de lo que te queda de cumpleaños —añadió mirando a Elsa con ironía—. Aunque dudo que nada pueda superar esa magnífica tarta de chocolate. Hasta el lunes, Mills.

—Hasta el lunes, chicas.


	15. Chapter 15

Regina se levantó temprano el domingo siguiente a su cumpleaños. Quería escribir algunos artículos para entregárselos a Emma antes de emprender el viaje con su hermana. Tenía que reconocer que le apetecía hacer lo, hacía mucho tiempo, desde que Zelena se casó, que no habían hecho nada juntas. Y siempre se habían llevado bien pese a ser muy diferentes. Habían salido juntas a menudo, la noche en que Zelena y Robín se conocieron en una discoteca, ambas hermanas habían estado juntas, y fue Regina quien rompió el hielo al ver el interés de su hermana en aquel joven que la observaba desde una mesa.

Y a Robín lo quería entrañablemente, como a un hermano, y antes de que naciera Roland habían compartido algún que otro viaje de fin de semana los tres.

Y pensando en Zelena, no terminaba de ver muy claro su propósito de la noche anterior, la extraña mezcla de personas que había elegido para invitar a su fiesta, de entre sus muchas amistades. A quien menos esperaba era a Rubí, Emma, Ashley y Rose. Y tampoco entendía la presencia de Lily, a la que hacía tiempo que no veía. Pero estaba segura de que Zelena no había invitado a ninguno de ellos al azar.

La velada se le había hecho extraña, pero al menos había servido para algo, y ese algo era tener la seguridad de que debía cortar con Elsa del todo. Su presencia constante a su lado no había hecho más que irritarla y en varios momentos de la noche había estado a punto de decir le que la dejara atender a sus otros invitados y no la acosara con su actitud, pero ese era un asunto que debía resolver en privado, no en una fiesta.

Al final de la velada, cuando ella insinuó una celebración de cumpleaños en la cama, estuvo tentada por un momento de aceptar, pero se dio cuenta de que no la apetecía pasar la noche con ella, y excusándose en el trabajo que tenía que entregar, rehusó la invitación.

Se levantó temprano, se preparó un suculento desayuno y se puso a trabajar. Alrededor de las doce y media, el teléfono le cortó la concentración.

—¿Diga?

—Hola, Regina, soy Lily.

—Ah, hola. ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?

—¿Y tú, vieja zorra?

—Trabajar.

—Veo que te han metido en vereda, aunque no me extraña con semejantes mujeres a tu alrededor.

—Mi padre se empeñó, ya sabes. Pero me ha hecho un favor, porque he descubierto que prefiero mil veces el periodismo a la abogacía.

—Está bien tener las cosas claras. Y bueno, te estarás preguntando a qué viene esta llamada.

—La verdad es que sí, hace tiempo que no nos llamábamos ni quedábamos.

—Es que ayer con las prisas se me olvidó pedir le a Emma su número de teléfono, y me gustaría que me lo dieras.

Regina sintió como si le pegaran un puñetazo en el estómago.

—¿Quieres el número de Emma? ¿Precisamente el suyo?

—Sí.

—¿Para qué?

—Pues para quedar con ella, claro está.

—No creo que a Emma le interese salir contigo, Lily. Ni a ti con ella, te lo aseguro.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Pues por que es una borde y una estúpida, por eso.

—Anoche no me lo pareció, al contrario, fue muy simpática y agradable.

Regina bufó.

—Pues no lo es, Lily. Es una insoportable y prepotente.

—Bueno, amiga, a lo mejor lo es en el trabajo, ya me contó que tienen algunos problemas con el tema de la dirección conjunta.

Regina apretó los dientes con fuerza.

—¿Te habló de eso?

—Solo de pasada. Ayer no era día para hablar de trabajo.

—¿Y de qué era día, me lo puedes decir ?

—Pues no sé, para hablar de temas más agradables, Regina. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás de mal humor ? ¿Quizás el bomboncito que tenías al lado no quiso terminar la noche contigo?

Regina reconoció que le estaba hablando con bastante brusquedad.

—No, no se trata de eso. Es que, bueno es domingo y tengo que trabajar. Y me he tenido que levantar temprano.

—Y la culpable es Emma, claro.

—En efecto. Tengo que salir de viaje a mediados de semana y le tengo que dejar entregados unos cuantos artículos para que los publique en mi ausencia.

—¿Vacaciones?

—Digamos que asuntos personales.

—Comprendo.

«Y una mierda comprendes, pero no te interesa.»

—Bueno, si me das el teléfono, te dejo trabajar.

—No puedo darte el número de Emma sin su permiso, Lily.

—¿No? Por Dios, solo es un número, no te estoy pidiendo ni su dirección ni su filiación política.

—No, lo siento. Lo más que puedo hacer es preguntar le el lunes cuando la vea, y si me dice que sí, te llamo.

—Joder , que no te va a comer, seguro que a ella también le apetece quedar conmigo. Pasamos un buen rato de charla.

—No, Lily.

—Bueno, de acuerdo. Tú sabrás cómo están las cosas entre ustedes. Te llamo el lunes. No te olvides de preguntar le.

—No lo haré.

Regina colgó con brusquedad. ¿Cómo coño se le ocurría a Lily querer quedar con Emma, si no pegaban ni con cola?

Haciendo un esfuerzo por superar su malhumor se puso de nuevo a trabajar.

* * *

Aquella mañana en cambio, Emma se levantó tarde. Los domingos le gustaba remolonear un poco en la cama, prepararse el desayuno con calma y tomar lo todavía en pijama. Todo lo que no se podía permitir un día de trabajo normal.

Estaba terminando el café cuando una Rubí, también somnolienta, se le unió.

—Buenos días.

—Buenas.

—¿Queda café?

—Claro, sírvete.

Mientras compartían un suculento desayuno la conversación derivó hacia la fiesta de la noche anterior.

—Parece decente la familia de Regina, ¿verdad?. Emma asintió.

—La familia sí, pero la amiguita… menuda imbécil.

—Es muy guapa, preciosa, diría yo.

—Eso no te lo discuto. Una preciosidad, pero imbécil. No sé qué puede ver Regina en esa mujer. «Toma Regina, está exquisito» «Regina… Regina… Regina…» —dijo imitando a la perfección el tono afectado y coqueto—. Porfavor, no sabía decir otra cosa. Te aseguro que la señora Mills ha bajado varios puntos en mi consideración ahora que sé con la clase de mujer con la que está saliendo.

Rubí soltó una carcajada.

—Estás hablando conmigo, puedes llamar la Regina.

—Pues eso… Regina es tan superficial. Reconozco que he llegado a pensar que me había equivocado con ella, pero no es así.

—No creo que tenga nada serio con ella.

—Ni con ella ni con ninguna otra. Es de ese tipo de personas que creen que con tener dinero es suficiente para que las mujeres bailen a su alrededor.

—No creo que las mujeres revoloteen alrededor de Regina solo por su dinero. Es muy atractiva.

Emma miró divertida a su amiga.

—Ahora resulta que a ti te gusta.

—Hey!. Tengo derecho a mirar, y como he dicho fea no es. ¡No irás a decirme que Regina no te parece atractiva! Olvidando lo mal que se llevan, y que es del tipo de mujer que bla, bla, bla…

Emma arrugó el ceño levemente.

—No es para tanto… es un poco bajita para mi gusto.

—Entonces te gusta Lily.

—No especialmente. Está guapa, la verdad, pero… un poco sosa.

—Sí, opino lo mismo.

En aquel momento sonó el timbre de la puerta. Emma se levantó y fue a abrir, intrigada porque no era frecuente recibir visitas un domingo por la mañana.

Belle estaba en el umbral.

—Hola, Emma. ¿Está Rubí?

—Sí, pasa.

Belle entró un poco recelosa hasta el comedor.

—Hola, Rubí. ¿Podríamos hablar un momento?. Emma se disculpó.

—Yo voy a darme una ducha, si me lo permiten —dijo desapareciendo de la cocina.

—Siéntate. ¿Quieres un café?

—No, gracias, ya he tomado uno.

—Entonces tú dirás.

Belle la miró a los ojos y dijo bajito:

—Te he echado de menos. Rubí asintió a su vez.

—Yo también a ti.

—He hablado con mi hermano. Se lo he dicho.

—¿Qué le has dicho exactamente?

—Que soy lesbiana… y que he tenido una relación contigo que se jodió por que yo no era capaz de confesárselo a la familia.

—¿Y cómo se lo ha tomado?

—Más o menos bien. Se ha extrañado mucho. Ya sabes, estas cosas pasan, pero no en mi familia. Pero le he explicado cómo me siento y al final ha comprendido. Me ha prometido ayudarme a contárselo a nuestros padres. Y a apoyarme… apoyarnos si todavía quieres estar conmigo.

—¡Claro que quiero! —dijo Rubí levantándose de la silla y abrazándola—. Yo te quiero muchísimo, Belle. Estos meses han sido muy duros para mí.

Se besaron.

—Ya acabó, Rubí. Ahora todo va a ser diferente, te lo prometo. Esta asintió.

—No sabes cuánto he deseado oírte decir eso.

—¿Te… te vienes a casa a pasar el día conmigo?

—Pues claro. En cuanto Emma salga de la ducha y se lo cuente.

—Sírveme entonces ese café. Me hace falta —dijo Belle sentándose en la silla que acababa de dejar Emma.

* * *

El lunes se presentó cargada de trabajo. Emma tendría que ocuparse de todo durante un par de semanas, en dos días Regina se marcharía y ella disfrutaría del placer de dirigir _Mixtrum_ sola. Esperaba que los artículos que le presentara fueran aceptables y no tuvieran que enfrentarse a causa de ellos, ya tenía suficiente trabajo si estaban de acuerdo. Aunque la noche anterior Regina no parecía demasiada cooperadora, sino más bien irritada con ella. Quizás había cometido un error al aceptar la invitación de Zelena y a Regina no le había gustado que fuera. Ya nada podía hacer por evitarlo, aunque a ella también le hubiera gustado no asistir, no haber conocido a Regina en la intimidad de su familia ni de su relación con Elsa. Que siguiera siendo la señora Mills, alguien con quien discutía temas de trabajo, y no entrever a la mujer que había detrás.

Cuando sintió el alboroto que habitualmente se producía en la antesala a la hora del desayuno se preparó para recibirla después como solía, para que le entregase el tabrajo que el viernes anterior le había prometido. Esperaba que cumpliera su palabra y que no se hubiera enredado con la rubia escultural hasta el punto de no escribir los artículos, o al menos parte de ellos, que tenía que presentarle. Aunque si ese era el caso, ella los supliría con lo que le pareciera bien y la señora Mills tendría que aguantarse.

Al finalizar el desayuno, Regina llamó su puerta.

—Pasa, Mills.

—Aquí te traigo lo que te prometí —dijo alargándole un pendrive con la información y sentándose frente a ella. En esta ocasión no había llegado a cerrar la puerta de la oficina, pero tampoco la dejó abierta del todo como solía hacer después de su supuesta «ruptura». Emma pinchó el dispositivo en su ordenador y empezó a leer el contenido, pero antes no pudo evitar echar un vistazo al cuello de Regina en busca de una nueva marca, que no encontró.

—Bien, Mills, veo que has hecho los deberes.

—¿Acaso esperabas lo contrario?

—No lo esperaba, lo temía. Tu amiguita estaba muy cariñosa la otra noche y podía haberte distraído más de la cuenta apartándote del deber.

—¿Y arriesgarme a que me pusieras trabas para irme el miércoles? No, el deber es el deber. Es algo que mi padre y tú se encargan de recordarme a menudo.

—Comprendo, te vas con ella y por eso ha colaborado, ¿no? —dijo con un tono de voz un poco más seco que el anterior.

—Me voy por motivos personales. Punto.

—Por supuesto, no es algo que me interese. Esto es lo que me importa, y está terminado —dijo señalando el ordenador —. Cómo ocupes el resto de tu tiempo, es cosa tuya.

—Entonces… ¿te parecen bien los artículos? ¿Quieres que haga alguna modificación?

—No es necesario, los publicaré tal cual están.

—Bien, pasemos a otro tema. Hay un asunto personal que quisiera comentarte.

—¿Personal?

—Sí, un poco. ¿Te acuerdas de mi amiga Lily?

—¿La guapa?

Regina se sintió irritada ante el comentario. De Emma no esperaba algo semejante.

—La que estuvo toda la noche metiéndote cuello —dijo seca.

—Sí. ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Me ha pedido que le dé tu teléfono.

—¿Y se lo has dado?

—No he querido hacer lo sin tu autorización. Imagino que no querrás salir con ella.

Emma se sintió también molesta por la presunción.

—¿Y por qué te lo has imaginado?

—Pues porque es el tipo de mujer del que me acusaste ser a mí el primer día que nos conocimos, por eso.

—No recuerdo bien mis palabras. ¿Podrías refrescarme la memoria?

—Yo tampoco recuerdo las palabras exactas, pero más o menos dijiste que era una «mujeriega» y una inútil al que su padre le tenía que comprar un puesto de trabajo.

—¿Y Lily es todo eso?

—Sí, lo es. Aprovecha su físico para llevarse a la cama a las mujeres, y respecto al trabajo, su madre también es abogada y le ha dado un despacho en su bufete, pero que yo sepa Lily lo único que hace allí es follarse tanto a las secretarias como a las clientes.

—Ajá. Bien, un dato positivo a tener en cuenta. Regina sintió revolvérsele la bilis.

—¿Cómo que un dato positivo a tener en cuenta?

—Si como dices, lo único que hace es follar, debe hacer lo muy bien. Regina respiró hondo y apoyando ambas manos en el borde del escritorio de Emma, le preguntó echando fuego por los ojos:

—¿Entonces piensas salir con ella? ¿Quieres que le pase tu teléfono?

—Sí, ¿por qué no?

—¿A pesar de todo lo que te he dicho?

Regina estaba realmente enfadada, Emma nunca la había visto así.

—A lo mejor por todo lo que me has dicho.

—Bien, como quieras. Veo que me he equivocado contigo. Pensé que eras diferente, pero ya veo que lo único que quieres es que te lleven a la cama, como cualquier otra.

Ante el enfado de Regina, Emma no sabía si enfadarse o reírse, lo que sí tenía muy claro era que iba a salir con Lily aunque solo fuera para fastidiar a la señora Mills.

—La llamaré ahora mismo y le pasaré tu número.

—Gracias.

Regina se dirigió hacia la puerta de la oficina, pero antes de que saliera Emma la llamó:

—Mills…

Se volvió, con expresión ceñuda.

—¿Sí?

—¿Tú no eres todo eso que dije el primer día… todo eso que es Lily?

—Creo que ya me conoces lo suficiente como para juzgar por ti misma.

—Entonces, puedes explicarme por qué te estás follando a esa mujer, guapísima eso sí, pero tonta de remate y que solo sabe decir : «¿Quieres otro canapé, Regina?»

Ella giró sobre sus talones sin replicar y salió bruscamente de la oficina dando un portazo a sus espaldas. Las tres chicas que escuchaban con la boca abierta, volvieron inmediatamente a sus asuntos mientras Regina cruzaba como una tromba la antesala en dirección a su propio puesto de trabajo.


	16. Chapter 16

El miércoles muy temprano, Regina recogió a su hermana en la puerta de su casa. Un Robín mimoso la tomo de la cintura y le dio un último beso.

—Chicos, que no nos vamos al fin del mundo ni vamos a estar fuera más que diez o quince días.

—Tú no lo entiendes. La voy a echar mucho de menos.

—Y yo a ti, amor.

—No te preocupes, Robín, no voy a dejar que ni un hombre se le acerque a menos de diez metros.

—Más te vale. Resuelvan pronto los asuntos y vuelvan cuanto antes. Zelena se separó Robín a duras penas y Regina sintió una profunda envidia de la relación que tenían su hermana y su cuñado. Si ella hubiera encontrado a alguien así no andaría dando tumbos de cama en cama a sus treinta y seis años. Pero en su vida solo había habido mujeres superficiales, atraídas en su mayoría por su dinero y por la fama que pudiera ofrecerle una relación con la hija menor de Henry Mills.

—¿Hacia dónde, hermana?

—Iremos a Brooklyn

—Tú mandas, yo solo soy la conductora asignada. ¿O prefieres conducir tú?

—No, hoy no. Estoy muerta.

—¿Una despedida movidita, eh?. Zelena se echó a reír.

—Bastante. ¿Y tú, no te has despedido de Elsa?

—No le he dicho que me iba.

—Ah…

—No la he visto desde la fiesta de cumpleaños.

—Ah…

—Deja de decir eso, ¿quieres? Elsa se está creyendo una cosa que no es, y cuando vuelva tengo que hablar seriamente con ella. Pero necesito estos días de calma para pensar cómo hacerlo, cómo decirle que no quiero que volvamos a vernos.

—A pesar de los… ¿Cómo los llamaste? ¿Polvazos?

—Sí, a pesar de eso. Creo que ha llegado el momento en que debo buscar algo más que sexo en una mujer.

—Ya era hora, hermana. Roland necesita primos.

—Eh, para el carro… Primero tengo que encontrar a la mujer adecuada, y eso no es tan fácil. Soy muy exigente.

—A lo mejor ella te encuentra a ti.

—¿Quién sabe? Aunque lo veo difícil.

—No, es muy fácil, solo tienes que dejar de salir corriendo cuando la veas venir, como has hecho siempre. O simplemente buscar en el lugar adecuado.

—¿Y según tú cual es el lugar adecuado?

—Ni las pasarelas, ni las fiestas de sociedad. Quizás tu entorno, tus vecinas, tus colegas, el gimnasio… Una mujer normal, que no se cuelgue de tu brazo porque eres Regina Mills.

Regina para no seguir la conversación, se inclinó y puso música.

* * *

El primer día sin Regina en la redacción se le hizo a Emma muy raro. Las chicas desayunaron sin el habitual alboroto de risas que acostumbraba acompañar ese rato cuando ella estaba presente. Y a ella la mañana se le hizo muy larga sin la reunión diaria para hablar sobre la revista.

Revisó los artículos que la había dejado, material más que suficiente para cubrir las dos semanas que iba a estar de vacaciones. No podía dejar de preguntarse dónde iría, si la acompañaría Elsa. Si sería un viaje especial para ellas, un aniversario o algo así. La sola idea la irritó, y se sorprendió pensando en que ya podía haberla dejado para una época en que hubiera menos trabajo, en vez de dejarla a ella con todo. Luego se dijo que eso era lo que quería, dirigir _Mixtrum_ ella sola, demostrar a todos que podía hacerlo mejor que con la colaboración de Regina.

Cuando se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos contradictorios, trató de sacar a Regina Mills de su cabeza y concentrarse en el trabajo.

Leyó de nuevo los artículos que la había dejado, tratando de decidir cuál publicaría primero. Regina le había dado carta blanca, pero no se decidía. Eran buenos, tenía que reconocer contra su voluntad que era un gran articulista, cuando se decidía a hacer algo serio en vez de estupideces de consultorios sentimentales. Y era aún mejor con las entrevistas. La que le había hecho a su padre era genial, le había hecho decir cosas que jamás pensó pudiera reconocer David White. Escogió tres al azar y empezó a dar formato al ejemplar de la semana.

El día se le hizo muy largo, y cuando al fin dieron las cinco, se apresuró a apagar el ordenador y recoger sus cosas para marcharse a casa.

Cuando Rubí entró para preguntarle si se marchaban, ya tenía todo recogido y la chaqueta puesta.

—Vaya, parece que tienes prisa por marcharte hoy.

—Prisa no, simplemente lo tengo ya todo listo.

En ese momento le sonó el móvil. Dio un respingo y se apresuro a responder. Era un número desconocido.

—¿Diga?

—Hola Emma. Soy Lily.

—Ah, hola.

—¿Es muy pronto? Regina insistió mucho cuando me dio tu número en que no te llamara en horas de trabajo. Dijo que no atendías llamadas antes de las cinco.

—¿Eso te dijo?

—¿No es verdad?

—En realidad sí lo es, no mezclo mi vida privada con el trabajo —dijo, pero se sintió molesta por que se hubiera tomado la libertad de hablar en su nombre.

—Bueno, puesto que ya son las cinco y cinco, supongo que te imaginas para qué te he llamado.

—Pues no, la verdad. Regina solo me preguntó si te podía dar mi número y le dije que sí.

—Bueno, en vista de que lo pasamos bien el sábado, había pensado que quizás te apetecería salir conmigo el fin de semana. Quizás a ver una película, ya que a ambas nos gusta el cine, o a cenar, o a tomar una copa… Si te apetece, el plan lo eliges tú.

Emma se lo pensó unos segundos. Hacía mucho que no tenía una cita.

—Por qué no.

—Estupendo. ¿Qué quieres hacer ?

—El cine está bien.

—¿Y tomar algo después?

—De acuerdo.

—¿Viernes, sábado, domingo?

—Mejor el sábado.

—Ya, el domingo tienes que hacer la limpieza, ¿no?. Emma rio.

—Entre otras cosas.

—¿A qué hora te recojo?

—No me recoges, iré en mi coche. Dime el cine y allí estaré.

—¿Cenamos antes o después?

—Si no te importa prefiero cenar algo en casa antes de salir —dijo pensando en que si la velada no era de su agrado, una copa era fácil de tomar en poco tiempo, mientras que una cena requería al menos una hora. Siempre lo hacía así cuando quedaba con alguien por primer a vez—. ¿Te parece bien que nos veamos a las nueve y media o las diez?

—De acuerdo. Ya te he dicho que tú mandas.

—Ya me dirás el sitio.

—Elígelo tú también.

—Entonces ya te llamaré.

—Hasta el sábado entonces.

—Hasta el sábado.

Colgó y se enfrentó a una Rubí que la miraba divertida.

—¿He oído mal o acabas de concertar una cita para el sábado?

—Has oído bien.

—¿Y puedo preguntar con quién?

—Con Lily.

—¿El bombón amiga de Regina?

—Ajá.

Emma salió de la oficina seguida de su amiga. Bajaron al aparcamiento y subieron al coche. Una vez en él, Rubí preguntó:

—¿Lo sabe Regina?

—Supongo, fue ella quien le ha pasado mi teléfono a Lily para que me llamara. Pero vamos, la señora Mills no le importa con quién salgo, aunque sea amiga suya. Aunque se tomó muchas molestias para que no lo hiciera.

—¿En serio? ¿Y por eso has decidido aceptar su invitación?

—Claro que no. La verdad es que ya hace mucho que no tengo una cita...

—Desde Walsh.

—Sí. Y de eso hace ya casi un año. Ya toca divertirme un poco.

—Walsh no te rompió el corazón.

—Claro que no, ni siquiera llegó a él. Ese fue el problema, que no me llenaba ni fuera ni dentro de la cama, que me aburría soberanamente con él en todos los sentidos.

—¿Y crees que con Lily puede ser diferente? No la veo tu tipo.

—Solo voy a salir al cine y a tomar algo. Nada más.

—¿Y si quiere algo más?

—No sé, Rubí. Estás muy preguntona. Si quiere algo más lo decidiré en el momento. Aunque también va siendo hora de que eche un polvo, joder, ya casi ni me acuerdo de lo que era. Y si hay que hacerlo con una tipa por la que no siento nada, mejor una que esté guapísima, ¿no?

—Por supuesto. Solo quería asegurarme de que si te acuestas con ella es porque te apetece y no para fastidiar a Regina Mills.

—Mis historias con Regina se quedan dentro de la redacción, no traspasan a mi vida privada.

—Vale.

Emma maniobró para entrar en el aparcamiento mientras pensaba: «Y si lo hago no es para fastidiarla, sino para olvidar el sabor de su cuello, que no puedo quitar de mi boca, por mucho que lo intente. Si la cosa se pone a tiro, será al sabor del cuello de Lily el que recuerde de ahora en adelante».

* * *

Regina y Zelena después de pasar la noche en un pequeño hotel, al día siguiente fueron bajando según un plano que Zelena ya tenía confeccionado. Visitaron un hotel tras otro; algunos, solo su aspecto las hizo desistir de indagar más a fondo. Otros las invitaron a entrar y probar una comida, dar una vuelta por el interior. En otros decidieron quedarse a pasar una noche y experimentar los servicios que pudiera ofrecer.

El sábado por la mañana, estaban terminando de desayunar cuando Regina recibió una llamada de Lily. Casi escupió el sorbo de zumo de naranja que tenía en la boca cuando vio el nombre en la pantalla.

—¿Sí, Lily? —preguntó seca.

—Hola, espero no haber interrumpido nada.

—No, estábamos desayunando. Dime.

—Bueno, quería decirte que estabas equivocada con respecto a Emma. Ha aceptado salir conmigo esta noche.

—Genial —dijo como si se hubiera tragado un trozo de iceberg.

—Me gustaría preguntarte si hay algo que deba o no deba hacer. Ya sabes, como tú la conoces mejor…

—Yo solo trato con Emma en el trabajo, no hay ningún consejo que te pueda dar, salvo que odia los recetarios de cocina. Y tú eres lo suficientemente experta en mujeres como para no necesitar consejos de nadie como si fueras una principiante. Con la señorita Swan te las tendrás que apañar sola.

—Bueno, sí, algún problema con la comida debe tener porque no ha querido cenar conmigo. Hemos quedado más tarde para ir al cine y a tomar algo después.

—¿Pues entonces qué consejo quieres? ¿Saber si le metes mano en el cine o esperas a después?

—No, no es eso. Bueno, ya veo que no es buen momento. Hablamos en otra ocasión. Y disculpa la interrupción.

Regina apagó el móvil con fuerza y mascullo:

—¡Que te jodan!

Zelena la miraba fijamente.

—¿Era Lily?

—Sí.

—¿Y va a salir con Emma?

—Eso parece —dijo apartando lo que le quedaba del desayuno.

—Y a ti no te gusta que lo haga.

—A mí me importa un carajo.

—Ya veo…

—Déjalo, Zelena. Simplemente estoy molesta por que me ha utilizado como intermediaria para llegar hasta ella. Ya no estamos en la facultad, tiene mi edad y me jode que me siga utilizando para que le arrime chicas. Y seguro que si algo sale mal la señorita Swan me echará las culpas a mí y el trabajo se resentirá.

Zelena soltó una carcajada.

—¡Vamos, Regina, compórtate como una adulta! Lo que tienes no es un enfado motivado por eso que has dicho, lo que tienes es otra cosa. Reconócelo.

—Está bien. Lo que tengo son celos. Putos y endemoniados celos de que vaya a salir con ella y de que se acueste con ella. ¿Ya estás contenta?

—¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto?

—¿Hacer ? Nada. La señorita Swan se dejaría clavar miles de alfileres envenenados antes que permitir que yo le pusiera una mano encima, lo cual no quita que me esté muriendo por hacerlo.

—¿Te has enamorado de ella?

—¿Amor? No lo creo, pero me excita como hace mucho tiempo que no me excitaba ninguna mujer. Me paso la mayor parte del tiempo que estoy cerca de ella mojada como una quinceañera llena de hormonas.

Zelena soltó una sonora carcajada.

—No te rías, joder, que no tiene ni puta gracia.

—Claro que la tiene, hermana, claro que la tiene.

* * *

Emma aparcó el coche delante del centro comercial donde había quedado con Lily. Ella ya la esperaba delante de las taquillas del cine. La besó en la cara para saludarla.

Estaba muy guapa con su pantalón vaquero de marca y su jersey negro ajustado. Un _l_ _oo_ _k_ cuidadosamente estudiado para ser informal. Emma pensó que en Lily todo parecía estudiado.

Ella no se había esmerado tanto en vestirse. Unos _l_ _e_ _gg_ _i_ _n_ _s_ marrones y un jersey largo color caramelo, con un _f_ _ou_ _l_ _a_ _r_ _d_ a juego anudado al cuello con desenfado le había parecido suficiente. Lo que sí había cuidado más era la ropa interior, y había elegido un conjunto de sujetador y braguitas malva que la favorecían mucho. Si iba a haber algo después de la copa, quería estar preparada.

La película no le gustó, le pareció demasiado existencial y excesivamente larga, aunque cuando finalizó y miró el reloj, solo habían pasado ochenta y cinco minutos.

Salieron a la calle y Lily la condujo hasta un bar de copas cercano. Se sentaron y pidieron las bebidas. Un martini para Lily y un licor sin alcohol ella.

—¿No bebes alcohol?

—Tengo que conducir después.

—El otro día bebiste una copa de vino.

—Eso fue el otro día.

—¿Eres de las que pierden la cabeza con el alcohol?

—En absoluto. Solo pierdo la cabeza cuando la quiero perder.

—Me gustan las mujeres con las ideas claras.

—Yo siempre las tengo.

—Eso me dio a entender Regina esta mañana.

—¿Has hablado hoy con ella?

—Sí, y debí interrumpir algún momento romántico, por que estuvo un poco desagradable. Y eso que esperé a las doce de la mañana para llamarla. Creí que sería buen momento, pero en vacaciones ya se sabe… Me dijo que estaban desayunando, pero no le sentó bien mi llamada, así que intuyo que el desayuno sería en la cama.

—Probablemente.

Durante un rato charlaron de naderías, se tomaron una segunda copa y a la hora de marcharse, Lily le preguntó:

—¿Te apetece tomar la última en mi casa?. Emma fue más directa.

—Si lo que quieres es echar un polvo, dímelo claramente.

—De acuerdo. ¿Quieres echar un polvo?

—Sí, vale. Pero no en tu casa. Ni tampoco en la mía. Nunca llevo a nadie a mi casa ni voy a la de ellos. Si te parece bien un hotel…

—Me parece perfecto. Aquí cerca hay uno que está bastante bien.

—Vamos.

Fueron caminando. Lily intentó cogerla de la mano, pero Emma rehusó.

—Vamos a follar, Lily. No somos novias.

—Vale, como quieras.

Entraron en el hotel y Lily se registró por una noche. Subieron a la habitación y nada más cerrar la puerta Lily la abrazó y comenzó a besarle. A Emma le costaba concentrarse. La verdad era que nunca se había visto anteriormente en esa situación y le pareció muy frío. A pesar de todo intentó de concentrarse y respondió al beso de forma mecánica.

Sintió las manos de ella desnudarla prenda a prenda, luego se desnudó Lily sin que Emma consiguiera siquiera alzar las manos para ayudarla.

Los senos de Lily no se veían tan apetecible como los de Regina y Emma no pudo evitar recordar el deseo que había sentido de acariciarlos cuando le arrancó los botones de la blusa en la oficina.

Al ver que su mente se desviaba hacia Regina, se irritó, sobre todo por que imaginó que en aquel momento era Elsa quien probablemente la estuviera acariciando. Alargó las manos y las pasó por los senos de Lily con las palmas abiertas. Lily se excitó de inmediato y la arrastró hasta la cama.

Le quitó la ropa interior que le quedaba y se terminó de desnudar también.

Se tendió a su lado y empezó a acariciarla por todo el cuerpo, sin que Emma consiguiera excitarse lo más mínimo. Intentó concentrarse en el cuerpo hermoso y escultural que tenía delante, Lily descendió sus manos en busca de su clítoris y consiguió humedecerse lo suficiente, pero cuando la penetró solo pensaba en que acabara cuanto antes.

Lily lo intentó, se esforzó en ir despacio, en darle tiempo, pero cuando Emma tuvo claro que Lily ya no podía aguantar más, fingió un orgasmo y luego le devolvió su turno a Lily. Y se juró a sí misma que nunca más iba a irse con alguien simplemente a follar. Todavía estaba Lily a su lado y su pensamiento fue que se había excitado mucho más con Regina en la oficina sin haber hecho nada, que aquella noche. Y que el cuello de Lily, donde había depositado un fuerte chupetón le había sabido a perfume y no a piel, Y que maldita fuera, todavía tenía el sabor del cuello de Regina Mills en su boca.

Cuando transcurrió el tiempo suficiente para no parecer que huía, se levantó, se vistió y ante las protestas de Lily para que se quedase, murmuró una excusa y se marchó.

Mientras conducía hasta su casa, se dijo a sí misma que de la única cosa de la que se arrepentía en su vida era de aquel polvo estúpido e insatisfactorio.


	17. Chapter 17

La noche del sábado, Regina la pasó inquieta e irritada. Zelena, consciente de los sentimientos de su hermana, respetó su malhumor, su mutismo y se limitó a tratar de distraerla con una conversación banal durante la cena, que casi se convirtió en un monólogo. Cuando terminaron de comer, Regina se disculpó.

—Me temo que esta noche no soy una compañía muy divertida. Creo que me voy a ir a la habitación a leer un rato.

—¿Estás segura? Estoy dispuesta a seguir parloteando para tratar de distraerte todo el tiempo que haga falta.

Regina trató de forzar una sonrisa.

—Lo sé y te lo agradezco, pero me temo que tus esfuerzos están resultando inútiles. Lo intentaré con un libro.

—Como quieras. Yo voy entonces a salir a dar una vuelta por el lugar y llamaré a Robín para charlar un rato con él.

—Dale saludos de mi parte.

Regina se retiró a la habitación que compartía con su hermana, cogió un libro que sabía no iba a leer, y trató de concentrarse en él. Esfuerzo inútil. Primero se colaron en su mente las imágenes de Emma y Lily sentadas en el sofá de su hermana charlando amigablemente. Luego llegaron otras que quizás se estuvieran produciendo en aquel momento, de ambas compartiendo una película al amparo de la oscuridad de un cine. Y luego las más terribles, las que su mente trataba de evitar a toda costa y su subconsciente le traía una y otra vez: Emma y Lily en una cama, besándose, abrazándose, tocándose. Emma riendo feliz con la melena rubia y revuelta sobre la almohada. Emma con la mirada encendida de pasión. Emma mordiendo el cuello de su amiga. Emma gritando de placer al llegar al orgasmo. Ese orgasmo que ella quería proporcionarle.

Nunca en su vida había experimentado algo así, unos celos tan desgarradores, un deseo tan intenso. Un deseo que temía que jamás podría satisfacer. Como bien le había dicho a su hermana, estaba segura de que ella sería la última persona sobre la tierra a la que Emma admitiría en su cama.

Una parte de su mente le decía que tal vez se estaba equivocando, que tal vez se limitaran a ir al cine, a tomar una copa y después cada una se marcharía a su casa. Pero sus entrañas le decían que no, que no se equivocaba. Que Emma y Lily iban a pasar la noche juntas.

Se levantó, fue al baño y se miró al espejo; la cara descompuesta que le devolvió el reflejo le hizo enfrentar a la mujer desconocida que estaba creciendo dentro de ella.

«¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo, señorita Swan?», pensó.

Luego volvió a la habitación. Abrió el minibar y sacó una botellita de _w_ _h_ _i_ _s_ _ky_ y una de ron que había en él, consciente de que esa noche iba a necesitar una pequeña ayuda para dormir.

A pesar de todo, pasó la noche en un desvelo agotador, lleno de sueños entre cortados donde las imágenes de Lily y Emma se mezclaban con otras en las que ella y no su amiga era quien acariciaba, quien besaba… Que era su cuello el que Emma mordía una y otra vez.

La mañana la encontró agotada, pero ansiosa por levantarse para empezar el día y conjurar los fantasmas de la noche.

Zelena, consciente de las ojeras y del mal aspecto de su hermana aquella mañana, se abstuvo de hacer ningún comentario. Se limitó coger el volante y seguir su ruta.

* * *

La semana siguiente en la redacción, Emma se encontró con problemas inesperados que tuvo que ir solucionando poco a poco, y se dio cuenta de cuánto la aliviaba en otras ocasiones coger el teléfono y compartirlos con Regina. Ella casi nunca aportaba una ayuda eficaz, pero el solo hecho de discutirlos con ella le hacía tener las ideas más claras sobre lo que debía hacer.

Un par de veces se sorprendió con el teléfono en la mano y el número del móvil de Regina en la pantalla, a punto de llamarla. Pero luego pensaba en el terrible ego de Regina regodeándose de que no pudiera hacer nada sin ella, lo cual no era cierto. Solo se había acostumbrado a que discutir con ella afianzara sus ideas y su postura, pero eso no lo entendería nunca la señora Mills, de modo que apagaba el móvil sin realizar la llamada.

Y lo que más extraño le resultaba era el terrible silencio que reinaba en la antesala a la hora del desayuno. Sin duda, Regina tenía que resultarle muy divertida a las chicas, puesto que su ausencia provocaba un desayuno silencioso, algo de lo que nunca había sido consciente antes.

El viernes a última hora de la tarde, cuando estaban recogiendo para marcharse, le preguntó a Rubí:

—¿Sabes cuándo se incorpora Regina?

—En esta semana, pero no sé exactamente el día. ¿Por qué?

—Porque me dejó los artículos justos para la edición de la semana pasada y la de esta, y si no llega a tiempo para hacer algunos más, para el próximo número tendré que improvisar.

—Bueno, es tu oportunidad, ¿no? Estarás contenta.

—Estoy cabreada. No me gusta que me dejen tirada. Espero que la señora Mills se haya hartado de follar ya y vuelva con las pilas cargadas y dispuesta a trabajar duro.

—¿Se ha ido a follar? —preguntó Rubí divertida ante el comentario agrio de su amiga.

—Al parecer, sí. Lily la llamó el sábado pasado y parece ser que interrumpió algo. O al menos le dijo que «estaban desayunando».

—¿Crees que se ha ido con Elsa? Emma se encogió de hombros.

—Probablemente. O con cualquier otra, ¿qué más da? Regina es una mujeriega y lo será siempre. Para ella follar siempre estará antes que el deber. En caso contrario no se hubiera ido en estos momentos en que tanto trabajo hay, ahora que _Mixtrum_ empieza a funcionar mejor.

—Y hablando de follar … ¿Vas a quedar con Lily de nuevo este fin de semana?

—No me ha llamado, pero aunque lo haga, no, no voy a quedar con ella.

Rubí no le había preguntado a Emma por el sábado anterior cuando se habían visto el domingo por la noche. Esperaba que fuera su amiga quien hiciera algún comentario, pero ante el mutismo de Emma, decidió indagar.

—¿No fue bien la cosa?

—No. Me fui a la cama con ella y fue el peor polvo de mi vida. Ahora no sería capaz ni de sentarme a tomar un café con Lily.

—¿Tan mal amante es?

—No, no es eso, tengo que reconocer que se esforzó. Quizás el problema estuvo en mí. No estoy acostumbrada a follar con gente a la que apenas conozco. «Además de que mi mente traicionera no dejaba de pensar en Regina»

Rubí se echó a reír.

— Vale, definitivamente mejor dejamos el tema.

—Anda, vamos, tenemos el fin de semana por delante y seguro que estás deseando irte a casa de Belle.

—Solo esta noche y el sábado, el domingo tiene comida familiar.

—¿Todavía siguen así las cosas?

—No, las cosas van avanzando. Su hermano está de viaje y cuando vuelva vamos a quedar con él para que me conozca, y luego Belle hablará con sus padres y después llegará él para aliviar las cosas. Poco a poco.

—Me alegro.

—¿Y tú, qué planes tienes para el fin de semana?

—Escribiré algunos artículos por si la señora Mills sigue abducida bajo las faldas de alguna de sus amiguitas también esta semana. Y veré películas en la tele.

—Si quieres el domingo podemos hacernos alguna excursión.

—Me parece un buen plan. Necesito un poco de naturaleza.

* * *

El martes siguiente, cuando volvían hacia NY, Regina y Zelena comentaban el resultado de su viaje.

Llevaban una lista de posibles hoteles para comprar, para presentar a su padre. Luego tendrían que tratar de negociar con los dueños una posible venta. El viaje había sido bastante satisfactorio. Aunque Robín les había planteado por teléfono un punto de vista que no habían contemplado antes. Les había dicho que ambas iban buscando «cosas positivas» en los hoteles, y eso es lo que habían encontrado. Que necesitaban también un «abogado del diablo» que buscase lo negativo en los mismos para poder valorar. Que quizás deberían pedir a alguien quisquilloso que se alojara en ellos para poder presentar un informe más completo. La única persona que se le vino a Regina a la cabeza capaz de interpretar ese papel, fue Emma, pero lo rechazó de inmediato. Ella nunca aceptaría colaborar con ella en nada.

Había disfrutado del viaje con su hermana, eso no podía negarlo, pero también había echado de menos la redacción y el trabajo. Y el punto negro, por supuesto, lo había puesto la salida de Lily con Emma, de la cual no sabía nada, ni si se había repetido el fin de semana siguiente.

Cuando llegó a su casa, después de varias horas de viaje, se dio una ducha larga y reconfortante y decidió llamar a Emma a su casa para decirle que se incorporaría al trabajo al día siguiente.

* * *

Esta estaba preparando la cena con Rubí cuando sonó el móvil. Miró el número.

—Vaya… La señora perdida y hallada —dijo antes de contestar —. Hola, Mills.

La respuesta áspera le sonó a Regina como música celestial después de dos semanas sin oír su voz

—Señorita Swan.

—¿Ya estás de vuelta? ¿O llamas para decir que estás de puta madre de vacaciones y renuncias?

Ella soltó una sonora carcajada. Ya estaba en casa. ¡Dios, cómo había echado de menos sus peleas verbales!

—No tendrás esa suerte. Me temo que lo que voy a decirte es que me incorporo mañana al trabajo. Que si tienes que esconder algo debajo de la alfombra, lo hagas antes.

—¿Estás insinuando que aquí todo está manga por hombro y ha dejado de funcionar por que no estabas TÚ?

—Dímelo tú.

—Pues para que lo sepas, Mills, aquí todo ha ido a las mil maravillas desde que te fuiste. Incluso mejor que antes.

—Eso ya lo veré mañana.

Regina no pudo evitar hacer una pregunta que se había jurado no formular.

—¿Y aparte del trabajo, qué tal todo?

—Muy bien.

—¿Te llamó Lily? Por que estaba bien pesada…

—Sí, quedé con ella una noche.

—¿Y… todo bien?

—Sí, me lo pasé genial. Es una tipa muy agradable.

Rubí picaba lechuga para la ensalada y tuvo que reprimir una carcajada.

—Bien. Me alegro.

—¿Y tus «asuntos personales»? ¿Se solucionaron con el viaje?

—Podría decirse que sí.

—Pues también me alegro. Bueno, Mills, no tengo toda la noche. Nos vemos mañana.

—Hasta mañana.

—Recuerda. A las ocho en punto.

—Como un clavo.

—¿Con que te lo pasaste genial, eh?

—Regina no tiene por qué saberlo. Bueno, mañana vuelta a la normalidad. Se acabó la tranquilidad en la antesala, y el poder hacer y deshacer a mi antojo. Lo bueno dura poco.

—Pues no te veo deprimida precisamente. Más bien pareces contenta.

—No me queda otra. Sigo el refrán de «a mal tiempo, buena cara».

—Ya…

* * *

Cuando colgó sin haber obtenido la respuesta que buscaba, Regina decidió llamar a Lily. Seguro que ella le contaba hasta lo que no quería saber. Pero necesitaba respuestas, no podía seguir dándole vueltas a la cabeza imaginando algo que tal vez no había sucedido. Y si había sucedido, quería saber a qué atenerse. De todas formas ya había sufrido por ello.

Marcó el número, pero primero se sirvió un _w_ _h_ _i_ _s_ _ky_ generoso. A veces ayudaba.

—Hola, Lily.

—Regina, mujer, ¿ya estás de vuelta?

—Sí, he llegado hace un rato.

—¿El viaje bien?

—Sí, muy bien. ¿Y tú qué tal?

—Bien, bien, pero oye, tenías razón. Emma es un poco rara.

—Ya te lo dije.

—¿Es frígida?

Regina sintió un momentáneo alivio.

—Ni idea.

—Es que después de la copa le insinué que viniera a mi casa a tomar la última, ya sabes… tanteando el terreno. Y me soltó de sopetón que si lo que quería era echar un polvo, lo dijera claramente. Y nos fuimos a un hotel.

Sintió la bilis subirle por la garganta.

—¿Entonces? ¿Se fueron? ¿Follaron?

—Digamos que follé yo. Es un témpano. Me acarició los senos con la misma pasión con que limpiaría los cristales.

Regina respiró hondo. No quería detalles, pero ahora no podía dar marcha atrás. Y Lily estaba disparada.

—No podía excitarla de ninguna manera, ya no sabía qué hacer. Ni siquiera conseguí que los pezones se le pusieran duros.

Regina cerró los ojos imaginando los pezones de Emma y lo que le gustaría hacerles.

—Y cuando me mordió el cuello…

Regina cerró los ojos con fuerza. El cuello dolía.

—¿Eso hizo?

—Sí, pero, joder … En la vida me habían dado un chupetón más desvaído.

Sonrió.

—Sí, no es muy buena en eso… imagino. Supongo que será falta de práctica.

—Y al final… no conseguí que se corriera. Ya era una cuestión de orgullo para mí, pero que va. Fingió un orgasmo y se largó en apenas un cuarto de hora.

—¿Estás segura de que lo fingió?

—Pues claro. Ya soy mayorcita para que me la peguen con eso. Si ni siquiera es buena fingiendo, fue la peor representación que me han hecho nunca.

Regina asintió. No se imaginaba a Emma fingiendo nada.

—¿Entonces no has vuelto a quedar con ella?

—No, no la he llamado más. Ni creo que ella aceptara.

—Bueno, no puedes decir que no te avisé. La próxima vez hazme más caso.

—Desde luego.

—Te voy a dejar, estoy cansada del viaje.

—Buenas noches, entonces. Hasta la próxima. A ver si quedamos un día.

—Vale. Ya nos llamamos.

Regina cortó la llamada. No sabía cómo se sentía. Si no había disfrutado era casi como si no hubiera sucedido, ¿verdad?

«Si un día llegas a estar en mi cama te vas a correr de verdad, señorita Swan. Vas a gritar como una loca, y los pezones se te van a poner como piedras. Palabra de Mills.»


	18. Chapter 18

**Este capítulo sera corto, pero el próximo tendrá lo que han estado esperando ...**

 **Espero les guste, nos vemos en el siguiente :D**

* * *

El miércoles Emma llegó a la oficina un poco antes de lo habitual, incluso. Quería comprobar que Regina llegaba puntual, como había prometido. Estaba segura de que no iría directo a su oficina y anunciaría que estaba allí por teléfono, sino que se pasaría por la de ella para hacerlo en persona. Y supo exactamente el momento en que Regina apareció en la antesala, por que el silencio cesó. Un alegre parloteo femenino la hizo mirar el reloj de pulsera que solía llevar para trabajar.

—Puntual, señora Mills —murmuró para sí.

Después de apenas unos segundos, un discreto golpe en la puerta le arrancó una sonrisa involuntaria y un jovial:

—Pasa.

La puerta se abrió y la imagen de Regina vestida con una falda negra, que le hacia resaltar ese trasero y una blusa blanca con las mangas ligeramente remangadas, única concesión al tiempo algo más cálido que estaba haciendo, la impactó con fuerza. Rubí tenía razón, era tremendamente atractiva, de una forma muy diferente a Lily. En Regina nada parecía controlado, sino más bien al contrario, como a punto de saltar por los aires. No sabía si siempre había sido así o solo la veía ahora que la conocía mejor. Tragó saliva para disimular el efecto que había causado en ella y fingió indiferencia. Estaba más bronceada que cuando se fue y Emma se preguntó si había estado en la costa, tendida desnuda en la arena con su belleza rubia al lado. Parecía como revitalizada.

—Buenos días, Querida—la saludó con una amplia sonrisa.

—Llegas un minuto y medio tarde, Mills. Ella estalló en una sonora carcajada.

—Veo que sigues tan insoportable como siempre. Te aseguro que he cruzado el umbral de la antesala a las ocho en punto, pero no podía dejar de saludar a las chicas. Te prometo que esta tarde saldré un minuto y medio después de mi hora para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Se sentó en el brazo del sillón que había frente a la mesa y observó atentamente a la mujer que la había estado robando el sueño durante todo el viaje, buscando alguna huella tanto física como emocional de su salida con Lily. No la encontró. Emma era la de siempre, con su pulcra coleta apretada en la nuca, su camisa blanca abotonada hasta el cuello y su expresión habitual de «voy a apretarte los botones a conciencia ahora que estás aquí». Se relajó y se dispuso a disfrutar de su trabajo. Lo pasado, pasado.

—¿Cómo ha ido todo por aquí? ¿Alguna novedad?

—Todo perfectamente, como te dije anoche. ¿Has traído algo de trabajo para publicar?

—Tengo algunas ideas, me pondré con ellas enseguida. Sé que vamos cortas de tiempo para el ejemplar de la próxima semana, así que en cinco minutos estaré en mi escritorio a toda marcha.

—Más te vale.

—Solo quería saludarte.

—¡Qué detalle!

—Y decirte que he traído unos dulces muy buenos para el desayuno. Quizás como algo excepcional quieras unirte hoy a nosotras. Y no me digas que no comes dulces, por que sé que no es verdad. El día de mi cumpleaños te zampaste un trozo enorme de tarta de chocolate.

—El día de tu cumpleaños, tu amiguita le hizo un desaire tremendo a tu sobrino, y traté de enmendarlo. Y de acuerdo, como algo excepcional y puesto que has venido cargada con los dulces, me uniré a ustedes en el desayuno. Pero no te acostumbres, será solo hoy.

—A las diez y media en punto, Querida. En la antesala.

—Allí estaré, Mills.

Regina se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, contenta de haber vuelto al trabajo.

* * *

Aquella tarde, cuando llegó a su casa, Regina se dijo que no iba a seguir posponiendo el asunto de Elsa por más tiempo. Se puso cómoda y cogió el teléfono.

—Holaaaa —le saludó alegre la voz de la chica al otro lado—. ¡Qué sorpresa! Últimamente soy yo la que llama siempre.

—Bueno, hoy te llamo yo.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—¿Podemos quedar esta noche? O cuando mejor te venga, si tienes otros planes.

—Esta noche está bien. ¿Tu casa o la mía?

Regina iba a decir que prefería un sitio público, pero se lo pensó mejor. Ciertas cosas había que decirlas en privado, y aunque no temía una escena por parte de Elsa, nunca se podía estar segura. Elsa tenía derecho a que terminaran con ella en la intimidad.

—Yo me acerco a tu casa. ¿A qué hora te viene bien?

—¿A las ocho?

—De acuerdo. Hasta luego.

Regina colgó y miró la hora. Eran las seis y media, tenía tiempo para darse una ducha tranquilamente y conducir sin prisas hasta las afueras, donde vivía Elsa.

* * *

Faltaban seis minutos para la hora cuando pulsó el timbre del portal. No se había arreglado para la cita, se había limitado a ponerse el primer vestido que se encontró. La puerta se abrió sin que mediara entre ellas una palabra, Elsa era demasiado confiada, pensó. Subió rapidamente los dos pisos ignorando el ascensor y en cuanto se acercó a la puerta del piso, esta se abrió.

Elsa la esperaba sonriente y Regina sintió cierto remordimiento de conciencia al pensar que le iba a estropear la fiesta.

—Hummmm, qué guapa estás. ¿Has estado tomando el sol?

—He ido con mi hermana a buscar hoteles para que mi padre amplíe su negocio. He estado por el campo.

—Ah… No sabía que habías salido de viaje.

—Fue un poco de improviso.

Elsa la miró fijamente y preguntó:

—¿Preparo cena? ¿O pedimos algo?

—No, por mí no prepares nada. No voy a quedarme mucho rato.

—No has venido simplemente a verme, ¿verdad?

—No. Tengo que hablar contigo.

—Bien, siéntate entonces. ¿O lo que vienes a decirme es tan corto que ni siquiera merece la pena tomar asiento?

—No es muy largo, pero me sentaré.

—¿Una copa?

—No, gracias.

—Bien, pues tú dirás.

—Voy a ir al grano, Elsa. Quiero que dejemos de vernos.

—¿Y eso por qué? Ya me has dejado claro que follar es lo único que haces conmigo, y que no soy la única. Y he aceptado tus condiciones. ¿Por qué quieres dejarlo?

—En parte porque pienso que a pesar de lo que dices, tú sigues pensando que hay algo más entre nosotras, y que los dos años de follar te da algún tipo de derecho, y no es así. El día de mi cumpleaños te comportaste como si fueras mi dueña y señora, algo que me molestó mucho. No pude atender al resto de mis invitados porque estuviste colgada de mi brazo marcando territorio toda la noche, y por educación no te dije esto allí mismo, delante de todos. Pero creo que ha llegado el momento de ponerle fin.

—Tienes otra a la vista, ¿no?

—Ya te dije que me veo con otras mujeres, además de ti.

—Pero hay una especial… Una que va a tomar el puesto de «amiga con derecho a roce» que voy a dejar yo. Y estaba en tu fiesta, por eso te molestó mi actitud.

—No es eso. No hay nadie esperando tu puesto; es simplemente que creo que debemos dejarlo. La atracción que sentía por ti ha desaparecido, eso es todo.

—Y no te faltan mujeres con las que echar un polvo, ¿no, Regina? Está bien, como quieras. ¿Piensas compensarme de alguna forma?

—¿Compensarte? No entiendo.

—Pues claro que entiendes. No pensarás que estaba contigo solo por lo buena que eres en la cama, ¿verdad? No niego que lo seas, he disfrutado mucho contigo, pero también está mi carrera. Ir del brazo de Regina Mills me aporta unas ventajas que perderé de ahora en adelante.

—¿Estás hablando de dinero?

—Estoy hablando de «compensación». Dinero, alguna joya… O mejor aún, una recomendación para alguna agencia de publicidad. Quizá la que lleva los hoteles de tu padre.

Regina lanzó un hondo suspiro.

—De acuerdo. No intervengo en los asuntos de mi padre, y como el dinero me parece algo muy sórdido, tendrás tu joya. Acorde a los servicios prestados, no lo dudes. Y ahora, ya no queda nada más que decirnos. Adiós, Elsa.

—Adiós, Regina. Un placer haberte conocido. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo mismo digo.

Se levantó y salió de la casa sintiendo un regusto amargo en la boca del estómago. ¿Alguna vez una mujer se acercaría a ella por sí misma? ¿Sin que mediara el dinero, la publicidad o las influencias? ¿Alguna la había visto como una mujer, como la mujer que era?

Asqueada entró en el coche y condujo hasta la ciudad. Se detuvo en una joyería del centro y compró unos carísimos pendientes, mucho más caros de lo que Elsa se merecía. Dio la dirección de la chica para que se los enviaran y rehusó incluir ninguna tarjeta en ellos. Ya se habían dicho más que suficiente. Después decidió autoinvitarse a cenar en casa de su hermana.


	19. Chapter 19

**Palabra de Mills.**

* * *

Emma estaba a punto de salir cuando August la llamó a su oficina. Era extraño, su jefe solía respetar tanto como ella misma la hora de salida, de modo que se preparó mentalmente para algo, al menos, inusual.

Al llegar se sorprendió de no encontrar allí a Regina, últimamente solía llamarlas a ambas a la vez cuando tenía que notificarles cualquier cosa. Y la cara de August tampoco auguraba nada bueno.

—Siéntate, Emma, tengo que hablar contigo.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es sobre _Mixtrum_?

—Sí.

—¿Y no esperamos a Regina?

—Esto quiero decírtelo a ti primero y luego tú decides si la llamamos. Creo que te lo debo.

—Habla, me estás preocupando.

—Los accionistas quieren cambios en la revista.

—¿Qué tipo de cambios? Ahora se vende bastante bien.

—Sí, lo sé, pero piensan que se vendería mejor si se eliminaran los artículos científicos y serios.

Emma apretó los dientes.

—O sea, los que escribo yo. August asintió.

—¿Es cosa de Regina? ¿Ha movido los hilos en las altas esferas para que me quiten de en medio?

—No, que yo sepa.

—Si eliminamos los artículos serios, _Mixtrum_ se convertirá en una revista como muchas otras.

—Lo sé, y he intentado convencerles, pero Emma, son ellos los que ponen el dinero y podrían eliminarla y retirarla del mercado. Lo más que he conseguido es que te dejen publicar tus artículos en un suplemento aparte que se vendería junto con la revista original con un pequeño incremento de precio. Pero _Mixtrum_ se podrá comprar también sin el suplemento.

—Y si este no se vende yo seré eliminada de la publicación, ¿no?

—No tiene por qué ser así. Busca algunos artículos nuevos de tipo más ligero, y pon tu granito de arena también en el nuevo formato.

—Para las recetas de cocina y los consultorios sentimentales ya está Regina, que al parecer es lo único que interesa.

—No seas drástica, las cosas nos son blancas o negras. Está el gris, y el verde, y el rojo.

—Ya… Lo intentaré.

—Necesito el nuevo formato para el lunes.

—El lunes. Estamos a viernes.

—Lo sé. Acaban de comunicármelo, no he podido avisarte con más tiempo. Lo siento.

—Esto es una caza de brujas, August, lo sabes tan bien como yo.

—Puedes conseguirlo. No sería la primera vez que trabajas duro el fin de semana.

—Esta vez no estoy segura de querer hacerlo. Además en mi casa no tengo las herramientas informáticas necesarias para editar los artículos, podría escribirlos, pero luego tendría que darles aquí el formato necesario.

—Puedes quedarte aquí y editarlos directamente. Quédate hoy o ven el domingo a terminarlos. No tienes por qué quedarte solo con el suplemento, Emma.

—Está bien, lo intentaré.

—¿Quieres que llame a Regina para decírselo?

—Todavía no. Espera a que tenga las cosas claras y algo concreto que ofrecer. Se lo diremos el lunes. Todavía no estoy segura de que no tenga algo que ver con esto.

—No lo creo. Pero lo que sí quiero que sepas es que no es cosa mía.

—Eso lo sé, August. Gracias.

—Puedes hacerlo, eres la mejor.

Emma asintió y se marchó. Al llegar a su oficina, ya Rubí la esperaba con la chaqueta puesta.

—¿Nos vamos?

—No, yo no. Hay que hacer algunos cambios antes del lunes y me quedaré un rato más.

—No puedo quedarme hoy a echarte una mano, ya sabes que Belle va a presentarme por fin a su hermano.

—Pues claro que no te vas a quedar. Puedo apañármelas sola.

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro. Anda, vete ya o llegarás tarde, y no es buena cosa ser impuntual en una ocasión semejante.

—Bien, como seguramente no apareceré por casa en todo el fin de semana, nos vemos el lunes.

—Hasta el lunes.

Rubí se fue y Emma se quedó sola. Se recostó en el sillón preparándose para asimilar lo que August acababa de decirle. No sabía qué hacer, estaba muy tentada de mandarlo todo a la mierda. No quería dirigir una revista en la que no creía, una revista al estilo de Regina Mills. Aunque tal vez si aceptaba publicar sus artículos en un anexo serviría para que los accionistas y August comprendieran que había un público que se interesaba por otros temas fuera de las recetas de cocina y los consultorios sentimentales. ¿Pero a quién quería engañar? El anexo no iba a generar beneficios suficientes para cubrir sus costes y la iban a eliminar de la publicación. Y eso sí que no iba a consentirlo, si la iban a echar y había muchas posibilidades de ello, ella se iría antes: el lunes August en vez de una nueva revista iba a tener sobre su mesa una carta de dimisión. Y Regina una publicación toda suya para hacer con ella lo que quisiera.

Abrió el correo electrónico y le mandó un e-mail:

«Has ganado. _Mixtrum_ es toda tuya. Que la disfrutes, señora Mills.» Le dio a enviar. Regina lo leería cuando llegara el lunes por la mañana. Abrió un documento de texto y comenzó a escribir su carta de dimisión. Estaba a la mitad cuando dos sonoros golpes en la puerta de la oficina le hicieron levantar la cabeza.

—Adelante.

Regina entró en la oficina con ímpetu.

—¿Qué coño significa ese e-mail?

—Creía que ya te habías ido.

—No eres la única que prolonga la jornada cuando se le acumula el trabajo. Explícame —dijo sentándose en el borde del escritorio.

—Significa que me voy de _Mixtrum_ y creo que también de la editorial.

Regina frunció el ceño.

—¿Te has buscado algo mejor?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

—Sí que lo es. Ya que me dejas en la estacada tengo derecho a saber por qué.

Emma posó las manos sobre el escritorio.

—Yo no te dejo en la estacada, te estoy dando lo que siempre has querido: dirigir _Mixtrum_.

—Eso no es verdad. Eres tú la que siempre deseó ser la única directora.

—¿No irás a decirme que te gusta compartir la dirección conmigo?

—Pues claro que sí. Sería muy aburrido hacerlo sola.

—No me lo creo.

—Mira, Querida… No es por alardear, pero tengo dinero suficiente como para crear no una, sino diez revistas a mi medida, si quisiera. Pero no sería lo mismo. Levantarme de la cama y preguntarme qué me deparará el día cuando entre en este oficina, da un aliciente especial a mi vida. Es muy divertido trabajar contigo, señorita Swan.

Emma suspiró ruidosamente.

—¡Por Dios que no me lo puedo creer! ¿Entonces tú no tienes nada que ver con esto?

Regina frunció el ceño.

—¿Con qué?

—August me ha dicho que los accionistas quieren suprimir mis artículos de la publicación. Quieren que los edite en un anexo que se pagaría aparte y que en su lugar se incluirán artículos del tipo de los que tú escribes.

—Comprendo. La señorita insufrible se siente ofendida y lo manda todo al carajo. ¿No es eso?

—No me siento ofendida, pero no voy a dirigir una revista de recetas de cocina y consultorios sentimentales.

—Ya lo estás haciendo.

—Pero porque además hay otro tipo de artículos.

—No tienes que renunciar a ellos. Sigue escribiéndolos y publícalos en el anexo. Y además puedes buscar algunos que sean algo intermedio entre lo que haces ahora y lo que escribo yo. Yo también soy capaz de escribir sobre temas científicos o hacer entrevistas.

—Ya lo sé, pero no lo haces.

—Porque eso te lo dejo a ti, pero te empeñas en escribir sobre las profundidades marinas o la capa de ozono. ¡Joder, Emma! Hay miles de artículos que pueden interesar a la gente —a gente que no son científicos

— aparte de las recetas de cocina. Yo puedo darte ideas, si me lo permites, claro.

—Deja de ser una puta prepotente, Mills. No quiero dirigir «tu revista». Regina le agarró las manos.

—No es mi revista, Emma, es nuestra revista, joder, de las dos. La hemos levantado de la nada, si no a fuerza de sudor y lágrimas, sí de broncas, zancadillas y jugarretas, Y eso tiene mucho más valor, Querida. No abandones, no seas una puta cobarde que se larga con el rabo entre las piernas como una niña caprichosa en cuanto no consigue lo que quiere. Saca los ovarios que sé que tienes e inténtalo. Siempre tienes tiempo de renunciar si no funciona. Demuéstrales lo que vales, Emma, demuéstrales a August y a los accionistas que eres capaz de reciclarte, de aceptar cambios. Demuéstrales que eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que te propongas. Venga, nena… Di que sí.

—No soy tu nena.

—De acuerdo, no lo eres, y nunca he pensado que lo fueras. Eres una idiota del carajo y lo vas a seguir siendo. ¡Sentémonos aquí, Joder! Y reestructuremos _Mixtrum_ entre las dos. Peleémonos un poco, pongámonos de acuerdo otro poco y el lunes echemos sobre la mesa de August un proyecto que no pueda rechazar. Si te empeñas renunciaré a «Regina responde».

Emma frunció el ceño.

—¿Lo harías?

Regina asintió muy seria.

—Lo haría. A mí tampoco es que me guste, pero vende ejemplares. Y bueno, tengo que confesártelo… solo lo ideé para tocarte los ovarios.

Regina apretó con más fuerza sus manos, que no había soltado.

—¿Sí?

—De acuerdo. Trabajemos en ello y presentemos un nuevo proyecto. Si August lo rechaza presentaré mi carta de dimisión y será irrevocable. Podrás hacer con _Mixtrum_ lo que quieras.

—¿Empezamos ahora mismo?

—Es viernes por la tarde. ¿No tienes planes?

—Ninguno que no pueda cancelar. ¿Y tú?

—No, yo tampoco.

—Bien, voy a mi oficina por mi ordenador y enseguida vuelvo. Ponte cómoda, compañera.

Emma sonrió. Era la primera vez que la llamaba así.

Regina salió y regresó pocos minutos después con su ordenador portátil y la chaqueta en el brazo. La colgó en el perchero donde Emma tenía el bolso y plantó el ordenador sobre la mesa.

—Lo primero es quitarte el disfraz de señorita estirada. Para sacar algo bueno tienes que estar cómoda. Hace calor, quítate esa chaqueta.

—Lo soporto. Para mí la máxima comodidad pasa por los pies, me encanta estar descalza.

—Pues quítate también los zapatos y desabróchate ese cuello de la blusa. ¿No te ahoga?

Emma sonrió.

—A veces.

—Yo no puedo soportar nada en el cuello. Aquí estoy solo yo, la redacción está vacía, ya no queda nadie. Ponte todo lo cómoda que quieras. Yo también lo haré.

Se desabrochó otro botón de la blusa y también se quitó los zapatos. Cogió una silla y la colocó junto a Emma, al otro lado del escritorio y abrió un nuevo documento de texto en su ordenador.

—Empecemos.

—¿Por dónde?

—Pues por hacer una lista de temas que puedan tener interés para mucha gente. Hay muchos, Emma, aunque tú te empeñes en ignorarlos. Hay uno que se me está ocurriendo que podría funcionar. Y creo que te gustaría.

—¿Cuál?

—Llevar nuestro antagonismo hasta el público —dijo recordando lo que les había dicho Robín sobre los hoteles—. Cuando estuve de viaje con mi hermana buscando hoteles rurales para ampliar la cadena de mi familia, mi cuñado dijo que nosotras íbamos buscando puntos favorables en ellos, pero que para que el informe fuera completo deberíamos encontrar alguien que hiciera lo contrario, buscar lo malo. Y la primera persona que se me ocurrió para hacerlo fuiste tú.

—¿Yo? ¿Cuándo fue eso?

—El mes pasado, cuando me tome vacaciones.

—¿Fuiste a buscar hoteles con tu hermana?

—Sí.

—¿No te fuiste con Elsa?

—No. Y Elsa y yo ya no nos vemos, lo hemos dejado.

—Vaya… ¿Debo decirte que lo siento aunque sea por educación? No pareces muy afectada.

—No lo estoy. Y no debes decir nada.

—Mejor, porque no lo siento. Elsa no te pegaba.

—Nunca fue nada serio. Y tampoco Lily te pegaba a ti.

—Tampoco ha sido nada serio. Una cita de una noche y nada más.

—¿No vas a volver a verla?

—No, no lo creo. Tengo que confesarte que me aburrí mucho.

—¿Entonces la idea de los hoteles te parece bien? Nos alojaríamos en un hotel y yo describiría lo positivo y tú lo negativo. Y lo discutiríamos en la revista.

—¿Estás hablando de ir juntas?

—O por separado, como tú quieras.

—Bueno, ya veremos. No lo descarto, podría funcionar. Sigamos.

Durante horas trabajaron como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Pasadas las nueve de la noche el estómago de Emma dio un rugido, lo que provocó una carcajada en Regina.

—¿Tienes un dragón ahí dentro?

—Tengo un agujero negro capaz de tragarse un dragón, más bien.

—Si quieres lo dejamos.

—¿Ahora que estábamos empezando a ponernos de acuerdo? Yo voto por pedir algo de comer y que nos lo traigan, y terminar.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Pizza?

—Pizza está bien.

—¿Alguna en especial?

—Sin cebolla. El resto me da igual.

Regina cogió su móvil y buscó en él un número. Llamó para hacer un pedido, mientras Emma echaba un vistazo a la lista de artículos que habían confeccionado juntas y de la cual solo había tachado una pequeña parte. Tenía que reconocer que eran mucho mejor trabajando juntas que enfrentándose la una a la otra. Pero Regina tenía razón: renunciar a sus discusiones restaría una buena parte de diversión al trabajo. Regina colocó el móvil sobre la mesa, y antes de que la apantalla se apagara, Emma pudo ver la foto de Roland como fondo de pantalla.

—No te imaginaba llevando la foto de tu sobrino como fondo de pantalla.

—Hay muchas cosas de mí que no te imaginas. No soy la mujer que piensas. Al principio de conocerme me etiquetaste como la tipa insustancial y mujeriega que muestran las revistas, pero esa no soy yo.

Emma guardó silencio admitiendo sus palabras.

—Tengo que confesar que también yo te juzgué según la primera impresión que me diste en la oficina de August y que tampoco eres así. De modo que estamos en paz.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

Emma alargó la mano hacia el teclado para seguir con el trabajo, pero Regina se la agarró impidiéndoselo.

—Descansemos un rato, la pizza solo tardará quince o veinte minutos, según me han dicho. Despejemos un poco la mesa y continuaremos después de comer. No me gusta trabajar a intervalos de tiempo pequeños, funciono mejor cuando sé que no tendré que dejarlo en un buen rato.

—De acuerdo.

Emma se quitó la chaqueta que se había desabrochado.

—Me quitaré esto, no sea que se manche. Me cuesta mucho dinero que me las hagan a medida.

—¿Y querrías decirme por qué usas esa ropa que tan poco te favorece y que supongo que tan incómoda resulta?

—Me escondo tras ella, Regina —admitió—. Cuando empecé a trabajar nadie me tomaba en serio. Querían darme reportajes de moda, de peluquería… ese tipo de cosas. También me insinuaron que pasara por alguna cama para conseguir buenos artículos.

—¿Y lo hiciste?

Ella clavó en sus ojos una mirada dura.

—¿Tú que crees?. Regina sonrió.

—No, no lo hiciste.

—También hubo quien me ofreció trabajo por pertenecer a la familia White, de modo que decidí «matar » a Emma White definitivamente. —Tome el apellido de mi abuela materna, me presenté aquí a buscar trabajo para un puesto de redactora con mi actual caracterización y lo conseguí entre varias candidatas. Y aquí sigo.

—Pero no de redactora.

—No, estuve haciendo ese trabajo un año, luego pasé a jefe de edición y luego August empezó a planear la publicación de _Mixtrum_ y aquí estoy.

—Estamos.

—¿Y tú cómo te metiste en esto?

—Me metieron. Me encanta estudiar; tengo que confesar que si pudiera dedicar mi vida a hacerlo sería feliz. Después de estudiar periodismo me dediqué a hacer cursos de perfeccionamiento y diversos masters.

Emma frunció el ceño.

—¿Llevas años y años haciendo cursos de perfeccionamiento? Por que no eres ninguna jovencita, Regina.

—Tengo treinta y seis recién cumplidos. Y no soy ninguna jovencita, pero periodismo es la tercera carrera que estudio.

—Sé que también hiciste derecho con Lily. ¿Cuál es la tercera?

—En realidad, la primera. Gestión y administración de empresas. Esa para complacer a mi padre. Luego derecho, también por el bien de la empresa familiar y periodismo por vocación. Y ninguna la he aprobado con ayuda de mi padre, como pareces pensar. Por eso tuve serias dudas desde el principio sobre _Mixtrum_ ; la revista tal como tú la planteabas no iba a funcionar. Ya sabes, los estudios de mercado y todo eso. No hay público para ese tipo de publicaciones si lo que quieres es ganar dinero, y habiendo accionistas por medio, lo que les interesa es ganar cuanto más mejor. Y volviendo a tu pregunta, hubo un momento en que mi padre me dijo que ya estaba bien de estudiar y que debía empezar a «ganarme el pan». No es que lo necesite, tengo mi propio dinero porque al cumplir los veintiuno recibimos una generosa cantidad tanto mi hermana como yo, que sabiamente invertida ha ido generando beneficios suficientes para mantener mi tren de vida con relativa holgura. No dependo económicamente de mi padre desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero él cree seriamente en el trabajo, se ha hecho a sí mismo y considera que una persona no madura hasta que se enfrenta diariamente al mundo laboral. Y decidí darle el gusto.

—Y te metió aquí.

—No es tan simple.

—¿No?

—Su intención es que trabaje en el negocio familiar, pero como tenía sus dudas de que yo pudiera cumplir una rutina de trabajo quiso que probara en otro sitio «para ir me adiestrando» antes de ocupar el lugar que me está esperando en la dirección de la cadena de hoteles, como mi hermana. Fui yo la que pidió trabajar en una publicación.

—¿Y por qué _Mixtrum_?

—Porque estaba a punto de lanzarse al mercado, era algo que todavía no había empezado… y por que mi padre es el accionista mayoritario del periódico.

Emma frunció el ceño.

—Entonces… ¿lo de quitar mis artículos de la revista y esconderlos en un anexo es cosa suya?

Regina se encogió de hombros.

—Podría ser. Quizá quiera dejarme la dirección a mí sola. Emma endureció la mirada.

—¿Y tú estás ayudándome para llevarle la contraria a tu padre?

Regina se puso seria y la miró fijamente a los ojos, esos ojos que podían lanzar chispas cuando se enfadaba y que ahora le pedían una respuesta sincera.

—No, no lo estoy haciendo por eso. Te estoy ayudando por que _Mixtrum_ es «nuestra», no mía, y por que pienso que eres una periodista estupenda, mucho mejor que yo. Pero yo tengo más visión de mercado que tú. Somos un equipo y no me apetece dirigirla sola.

La mirada de Regina se había clavado en la de ella con intensidad antes de pronunciar la última frase. Emma sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón. Carraspeó y dijo.

—¿Por que te divierte pelearte conmigo?

—Entre otros motivos.

—¿Qué motivos?

—Cosas mías.

El móvil de Regina se agitó sobe la mesa antes de empezar a sonar. Ella comprobó la llamada.

—Nuestra cena. Bajo un momento a recogerla a la puerta —dijo levantándose.

Emma la vio salir de la oficina. A lo largo del día Regina había ido perdiendo algo del aspecto pulcro que presentaba por las mañanas. Mientras trabajaban, ella misma se había ido pasando las manos por el cabello despeinándose ligeramente. Un mechón le caía sobe la frente y otro, de punta, sobresalía a un costado de la cabeza.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que ya no soportaba más la rigidez de su propio peinado, y se quitó las horquillas, masajeando el cuero cabelludo para aliviar la opresión. Uno de los mejores momentos del día era cuando llegaba a casa, se deshacía la coleta y se desprendía de los zapatos. Esos hacía ya rato que reposaban fuera de sus pies junto a una pata de la mesa de la oficina. Sacudió la melena haciendo que tomase su propia forma, y se dispuso a disfrutar de la pizza y el vino que Regina había pedido para acompañarla.

Despejó la mesa mientras ella subía, colocó el portátil de ella sobre el archivador y desplazó las sillas hasta la esquina que había dejado libre. Salió a la antesala y cogió dos vasos de los que tenía Rubí para los desayunos y sacando unos _c_ _l_ _ee_ _n_ _ex_ de su propio bolso, los dobló como si fueran servilletas. Y sintió una especie de cosquilleo por dentro mientras preparaba la mesa para la cena.

Regina empujó con su pie la puerta de la oficina. En una mano llevaba la pizza y en la otra la botella de vino. Se detuvo al ver a Emma colocando las servilletas con la cabeza baja y el pelo cayéndole sobre los hombros. Con el cabello suelto, la expresión de su cara se suavizaba hasta perder el rictus de rudeza que la caracterizaba.

«Cálmate, Regina», pensó. «No lo estropees. Esta noche amistad, compañerismo y trabajar juntas codo con codo. No la jodas».

Colocó la pizza sobre la mesa y con mano experta abrió la botella de vino. Vertió un poco en cada vaso mientras Emma abrió la caja de pizza y el olor se extendió por todo el despacho.

Regina cogió un vaso y lo alzó para brindar.

—¡Por _Mixtrum_!

Emma chocó el suyo y bebió un sorbo. No era una experta, pero sabía apreciar un buen vino cuando lo tomaba.

De repente se dio cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba.

«Y no solo de comida», se dijo. Porque la presencia de Regina, ahora que habían dejado de trabajar, la estaba haciendo desear cosas que no debía. Y sentir cosas que hacía tiempo no sentía. Nada ni remotamente parecido a su salida con Lily unas semanas atrás. Pero no era una buena idea. No con ella.

Se esforzó en comer y en distraer su atención.

—Está muy buena la pizza —dijo—. Y el vino.

—Cuando estuve en Roma tomé este vino en una pizzería y no he parado hasta encontrar un lugar donde lo sirvieran también aquí. Toma otro poco —dijo Regina sirviéndole más.

—No olvides que estamos trabajando y tenemos que terminar esto.

—Lo terminaremos, no te preocupes, pero más relajadas.

—Yo me siento muy relajada, la verdad. No pensé que pudiera trabajar contigo de esta forma.

Regina la miró a los ojos con intensidad.

—Es solo cuestión de un poco de buena voluntad, Emma. Y de no ver un enemigo en quien no lo es. Una competidora, una antagonista en el trabajo quizás, pero también una compañera o una amiga fuera de él.

Emma siguió comiendo y tomando su vino a pequeños sorbos. Regina quizás tuviera razón, no había motivo para que no fueran amigas fuera del trabajo. Se encontraba realmente a gusto aquella noche trabajando codo con codo con ella. Su sonrisa, en vez de irónica, hoy le parecía franca y sincera, sus ojos brillaban y su voz era cálida y amistosa. Más cálida a cada sorbo de vino que tomaba.

—Regina, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta un poco personal?

—Claro.

—Si de verdad tienes dinero para comprar esta y diez revistas más, ¿por qué sigues trabajando aquí?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quieres la verdad?

—Sí, por supuesto.

—La culpa es tuya. Desde el primer momento en que te vi supusiste un reto… y a mí me gustan los retos. Me ofendiste el primer día cuando dijiste que yo era una mujeriega y una inútil, que mi padre me había comprado el título y el trabajo. Ese día me juré que haría que te tragaras tus palabras y que te echaría de _Mixtrum_.

—Y hoy que al fin tienes la oportunidad de hacerlo estás aquí a las diez y media de la noche de un viernes ayudándome para que no me vaya. ¿Por qué?

—Porque ya no quiero que te vayas.

—¿Y el reto?

Ella le lanzó una sonrisa enigmática.

—Sigues siendo un reto, señorita Swan. Eso no va a cambiar —dijo mirándola con una intensidad que la hizo arder por dentro. Bebió otro sorbo de vino aunque su sentido común le decía que no lo hiciera, que dejara el vaso sobre la mesa, se terminara la pizza y se marchara a su casa y continuaran el trabajo al día siguiente. Pero no lo hizo; aquella noche no quería hacer caso a su sentido común. En lugar de eso se dejó envolver más por la mirada de Regina, que continuaba hablándole con tono bajito e íntimo.

—¿Quieres saber cuál es mi segundo reto contigo? Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Pues conseguir que vengas al trabajo vestida de persona y dejes respirar ese precioso cabello que tienes.

Alargó una mano y acarició un mechón que caía sobre el hombro.

—Que dejes de aplastar esos pechos gloriosos que la naturaleza te ha dado…

Le lanzó una mirada a los pechos casi planos, ocultos bajo la tela rígida de la camisa blanca. Alargó un dedo y deslizó unos centímetros la tela hacia el hombro hasta mostrar el borde ancho de la tiranta del sujetador tipo camiseta que llevaba puesto.

—Es un pecado que te pongas eso.

—Lo uso solo para trabajar.

—Aunque sea para trabajar. Aquí ya has demostrado de sobra tu valía y tu profesionalidad. Nadie te va a negar el reconocimiento que te mereces porque dejes salir a la mujer que hay en ti, Emma.

Ella parpadeo. Debería responderle con una grosería, darle una de sus respuestas bruscas y desagradables. Debería apartarse y darle una bofetada por decirle aquellas cosas… pero no lo hizo. En lugar de eso alargó las manos hasta su cara y agarrándola con fuerza la acercó hasta la suya con brusquedad. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Regina se había apoderado de su boca con ansiedad y ella respondía a su beso con una pasión y un deseo que ni siquiera sabía que sentía. Sus lenguas se encontraron, se retorcieron una contra otra, sus bocas giraron para tener mejor acceso a la de la otra. Regina hundió las manos en su cabello y le agarró la cabeza para evitar que se separara y siguió besándola separándose solo cuando necesitaba respirar unos segundos.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, Emma se encontró de pie y apretada entre el cuerpo de Regina y el borde del escritorio. Regina apartó una mano de su cabeza y agarrando con fuerza el borde del sujetador lo rasgó haciendo saltar a su vez varios botones de la rígida camisa. De un manotazo apartó lo que quedaba de la pizza y tiró la botella vacía de vino al suelo y sentándola en el borde enterró la cara entre aquellos pechos que la estaban volviendo loca desde que los entrevió por primera vez. Emma hundió también las manos en el cabello de ella y le dirigió la cabeza hacia uno de los pezones. Regina lo agarró con la boca y empezó a succionarlo.

—Más fuerte —gimió ella y esas dos palabras la hicieron enloquecer. Chupó, lamió, mordió, desplazando la cabeza de un pecho al otro. Como pudo, Emma deslizó las manos bajo la cabeza de Regina y tiró con fuerza de los botones de su blusa arrancando en esta ocasión todos y cada uno de ellos, los tocaba pellizcándole y retorciéndole los pezones a su vez.

Emma le abrió los pantalones y comenzaba a quitarselos mientras que Regina le seguía besándo los pechos.

Con manos expertas abrió los pantalones de Emma y de una sacudida se los quitó, tirándolos al suelo, la observo detenidamente con la mirada brillante, la respiración entrecortada, los pechos temblorosos asomando entre los bordes de la camisa.

Arrancó con furia las bragas de algodón que ella llevaba puestas y se excitó aún más al comprobar que su cabello rubio era natual. Había estado con muchas mujeres, pero no recordaba haberse sentido tan excitada en su vida.

Tampoco Emma entendía qué le estaba pasando. Una pequeña parte de su cerebro le decía que debía parar aquello, pero otra le decía que preferiría morirse antes que dar marcha atrás. La agarró por los hombros y la acercó a ella, besándola con furia de nuevo y susurró sobre su boca:

—Vamos, Mills… Demuéstrale lo que sabes hacer a la mujer que hay en mí.

Regina no pudo aguantar más. La penetró con tres dedos de un solo empujón haciéndola lanzar un gemido estremecedor. La empujó hacia atrás sobre la mesa para entrar más profundamente y tener acceso a sus pechos. Emma abrió aún mas sus piernas facilitándole el acceso y arqueaba la espalda y las caderas saliéndole al encuentro en cada embestida. Se mordió los labios hasta hacerse sangre para no gritar.

Regina pensó que si seguían a ese ritmo no iba a tardar en correrse. Redujo el ritmo. Emma la apremió.

—No pares, Regina, por Dios, ahora no.

—Déjame darte algo que nunca te ha dado nadie antes.

En aquel momento Emma estalló en un orgasmo abrasador, mucho más intenso de lo que había experimentado jamás. Apretó las manos contra el borde del escritorio y se dejó llevar. Apenas estaban cesando las sacudidas cuando Regina incrementó el ritmo de nuevo, se limitó a seguir empujando manteniendo un ritmo rápido a veces, lento después hasta hacerla enloquecer.

—Ya he llegado —susurró—. Es tu turno.

—No, Querida… Hoy mi prioridad eres tú..

Siguió empujando hasta que sintió crecer de nuevo la tensión en Emma y se permitió ir más rápido.

Alargó las manos y le pellizcó los pezones hasta que se corrió por segunda vez. En esa ocasión los ojos de Emma se desorbitaron y sus gemidos alcanzaron un tono de voz que se hubiera escuchado desde fuera de la oficina si hubiera habido alguien allí. Regina cerró los ojos y trató de aguantar un poco más.

«No es suficiente», pensó. «Tengo que hacerla gritar; tengo que hacerle sentir algo que no haya sentido antes».

Emma se sentía lacia y desmadejada sobre la superficie de la mesa. Pero Regina siguió moviéndose dentro de ella. La pausa para Emma esta vez fue de apenas unos pocos minutos; en seguida ella aumentó el ritmo esta vez con una fuerza e intensidad apremiantes. Alargó la mano y le masajeó el clítoris con rapidez, y cuando Emma alcanzó el tercer orgasmo y gritó y se retorció sobre la mesa se permitió dejarse ir ella también en uno de los orgasmos más brutales que había tenido nunca.

Apoyó las manos sobre el borde de la mesa para no dejarse caer y trató de recobrar el aliento. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a Emma recostada sobre la mesa con la vista perdida en el techo.

Regina clavó la mirada en ella, tan condenadamente atractiva con el cabello revuelto

—¿Siempre follas así, señora Mills?

—La verdad es que no… no siempre. Solo cuando la ocasión y la compañía lo merecen.

—¿Eso es un cumplido?

—Lo es.

Emma asintió. No sabía qué decir. Tampoco sabía qué hacer. Regina le tendió la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse, pero le costó trabajo, le temblaban las piernas y se sentía desmadejada. Trató de bromear.

—Creo… que no me apetece seguir trabajando.

—Tampoco a mí. Ya lo terminaremos en otro momento del fin de semana. Voy al baño a limpiarme —dijo —. Prométeme que cuando vuelva todavía estarás aquí, Emma.

—No podría ir muy lejos aunque quisiera. Las piernas todavía no me sostienen.

Regina salió de la oficina y ella trató de acomodarse la ropa que había acabado hecha jirones. Las bragas desgarradas, la camisa sin botones, el sujetador rasgado en dos por la parte delantera. No había mucho que pudiera hacer salvo ponerse los pantalones, anudar la camisa a la cintura y abrochar la chaqueta sobre ella para cubrirse los pechos. Desistió de volver a recogerse el cabello, y también de tratar de averiguar qué le había pasado. Nunca se había comportado así con nadie, ni tampoco había sentido un deseo tan feroz por nadie. Probablemente aquello había sido una pésima idea, pero en aquel momento su cuerpo gritaba eufórico y se encontraba incapaz de arrepentirse de lo ocurrido. Ya lo analizaría en otro momento.

Regina entró en la oficina con un aspecto medianamente presentable. Se había peinado con los dedos y se puso también la chaqueta sobre la blusa abierta. Después se paró frente a la mesa y mirando fijamente a Emma le preguntó:

—¿Vas a darme un bofetón?. Emma negó con la cabeza.

—No creo que te lo merezcas. Esto ha sido cosa de las dos, Regina. Probablemente haya sido una malísima idea, pero lo hecho, hecho está. Ya veremos mañana cómo lo solucionamos. Ahora, creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos a casa.

—¿Cada una a la suya? —preguntó esperanzada.

—Sí, cada una a la suya. Ya he tenido suficiente por esta noche; estoy muy cansada y necesito dormir. Pensaré en esto mañana.

—Espero al menos que mañana no me digas que te arrepientes.

—No creo que nunca me arrepienta de lo que acaba de pasar. Ha sido… glorioso.

Regina se acercó titubeante y le acarició la mejilla.

—También para mí. No soy una adolescente inexperta, pero lo que acabo de vivir esta noche… no lo había vivido nunca antes.

Se inclinó y le rozó los labios muy suavemente, separándose de inmediato, diciéndose que no debía tentar su suerte. Luego se puso a recoger la oficina. La caja de pizza y la botella tiradas en el suelo, los papeles desparramados y arrugados encima de la mesa, los botones de ambas también desperdigados por la habitación. Entre las dos borraron las huellas de lo que había sucedido y apagando los ordenadores y la luz, bajaron juntas en el ascensor y se separaron en el garaje.

—Buenas noches, Regina.

—Buenas noches. Llámame si quieres que sigamos trabajando mañana, estaré en casa. Y si prefieres terminarlo tú sola, lo entenderé. Aunque me gustaría hacerlo juntas.

—Te llamo mañana, decida lo que decida.

—Gracias.

Regina la vio alejarse con el paso algo menos seguro de lo habitual. Despeinada. Preciosa.

—Tú eres mi reto, señorita Swan. Voy por ti.


	20. Chapter 20

Emma llegó a su casa y se preparó un largo baño, de esos que se disfrutan sin prisas. Tenía la piel sensible, los pezones irritados y enrojecidos, el sexo dolorido… pero jamás se había sentido mejor en toda su vida. Regina Mills sabía lo que hacía en cuestiones de sexo. Y ocurriera lo que ocurriera y viviera lo que viviera en el futuro, sabía que nunca iba a olvidar lo que había pasado en aquella oficina.

No sabía qué iba a hacer al día siguiente, si podría volver a mirar a Regina a la cara… Ni siquiera sabía si podría volver a llamarla Mills o si se convertiría en Regina para ella. Tampoco sabía ni le importaba qué la había llevado a arrojarse en sus brazos, si había sido el vino, la decepción que había sufrido con Lily, el hecho de que ella hubiera evitado que siguiera adelante con su carta de dimisión. Lo único que sabía era que el listón en cuestión de sexo había subido muchos puntos y a cualquier mujer con que estuviera en el futuro iba a serle muy difícil, si no imposible, superarla.

Cerró los ojos y disfrutó del baño. Luego se secó y se acostó desnuda, apreciando la sensualidad de las sábanas contra su cuerpo. Tardó en dormirse, todavía sentía la adrenalina de lo vivido. Cuando al fin sus ojos se cerraron, soñó con ella. Regina se introdujo subrepticiamente en sus sueños y permaneció allí la mayor parte de la noche. Al despertarse no recordaba exactamente qué había soñado, solo que ella había estado allí.

Se puso una bata sobre la piel desnuda, cubierta apenas con unas braguitas y se preparó un desayuno copioso. Echó de menos a Rubí, le hubiera gustado hablar con ella de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Rubí siempre conseguía poner sus ideas en su sitio cuando estaba confusa. Y estaba muy confusa, se dijo mientras bebía lentamente su café. Era consciente de que tenía que llamar a Regina, pero no sabía qué iba a decirle. No sabía si quería verla para seguir trabajando juntas o poner distancia durante el fin de semana.

El móvil vibró y pegó un respingo. Era Rubí, seguramente deseosa de contarle su experiencia con el hermano de Belle.

—Hola, Rubí.

—Hola. ¿No te he despertado, verdad?

—No, no, ya estoy desayunando. ¿Qué tal fue todo anoche?

—Bastante bien. Will es un hombre encantador. Me ha caído muy bien y no me ha tratado como a un bicho raro.

—Por esa regla de tres también debería mirar a su hermana como un bicho raro.

—Tú me entiendes.

—Sí, mujer, claro.

—Dice que cuando Belle hable con sus padres, él irá después para minimizar un poco el impacto.

—Estupendo.

—¿Y tú, te tuviste que quedar mucho rato anoche en la redacción?

—Sí, me quedé bastante.

—¿Pudiste terminar?

—No, todavía no.

—¿Quieres que vaya y te eche una mano? Belle lo entenderá.

—No, no te preocupes. Tengo que solucionar esto yo sola.

—Emma, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Es _Mixtrum_? No la van a dejar de publicar, ¿verdad?

—No, pero hay que hacer cambios y presentarlos antes del lunes. Estoy en ello. Estamos en ello Regina y yo.

—¿Regina y tú trabajando juntas?

—Es complicado. Te lo cuento mañana cuando vengas.

—Emma, ¿qué te pasa? ¡Estás rarísima!

—Dímelo a mí.

—Voy para allá inmediatamente.

—No, Rubí… no es necesario.

—¡Cómo que no!

—Vale… te lo digo por teléfono. Hay un problema con _Mixtrum_ , quieren sacar mis artículos de ella y publicarlos en un anexo aparte. August me ha pedido que prepare un nuevo diseño para el lunes.

—¿Crees que Regina tiene algo que ver?

—No, ella me está ayudando con el nuevo formato. Evitó que presentara mi carta de dimisión y se quedó conmigo anoche.

—¿Están trabajando juntas?

—Sí.

—¿De buen rollo?

—Sí.

—Bueno, yo siempre pensé que era buena gente, a pesar de sus diferencias.

—Rubí… tengo un problema con Regina que no sé cómo resolver.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—Anoche… no solo trabajamos juntas. Echamos el polvo del siglo sobre la mesa de mi escritorio.

—¿Y el problema es…?

—Que no sé qué hacer ahora. No hemos terminado el trabajo, deberíamos quedar para hacerlo, pero no sé si es buena idea. Quedé que la llamaría para decirle si prefería acabarlo yo sola o para que viniera a ayudarme.

—La respuesta es muy sencilla. ¿Qué quieres hacer ? No lo que crees que debes hacer, ni lo más conveniente, sino lo que de verdad quieres.

Emma lanzó una breve carcajada. No podía mentirle a Rubí, nunca lo había hecho, y las pocas veces que lo había intentado su amiga la había descubierto en cuestión de segundos.

—Lo que de verdad quiero poco tiene que ver con el trabajo. Pero no es buena idea… lo de anoche no debe volver a repetirse.

—¿Por que es una niña de papá que vive del cuento, una inútil que no sirve más que para pasearse del brazo de mujeres despampanantes?

—No, de hecho no debe repetirse porque no es nada de eso.

—Vaya, al fin reconoces que te equivocaste con ella.

—Ambas reconocimos anoche que nos equivocamos la una con la otra. Estamos en paz. No, el problema es que fue tan jodidamente bueno que si se repite podría hacerme adicta. Hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto de un polvo, ni me había excitado tanto con que solo me tocaran un mechón de cabello. Fui yo la que se lanzó sobre ella como una fiera hambrienta, Rubí. Y la respuesta de Regina fue inmediata. Creo que si se repite se me pude ir de las manos.

—¿Sientes algo por ella?

—¡No, no! Solo follamos, no hubo sentimientos por medio. Pero lo hicimos de una forma… Creo que podría acostumbrarme y no es bueno para el trabajo. Cuando follas habitualmente con alguien, tarde o temprano acaba y entonces hay que poner distancia. Si es alguien con quien trabajas, luego es imposible volver a la situación anterior. No, lo de ayer no debe volver a repetirse. _Mixtrum_ es importante para mí y si logro salvar este nuevo bache… No, no quiero joderlo por un par de polvos, por muy apoteósicos que sean.

—De acuerdo, lo del sexo lo tienes claro. Y respecto al trabajo, ¿quieres acabarlo con ella o sola?

—Quisiera acabarlo con ella. Fue agradable trabajar juntas por una vez, y sin que sirva de precedente, claro. Pero no sé si se lo va a tomar como una invitación para algo más. Y si le digo que no, puede pensar que estoy enfadada por lo que pasó, y no es así.

—Bueno, hay una solución para eso. Llámala, dile que vaya a casa, y yo estaré allí también para echar una mano. Trabajaremos las tres y así le dejarás claro que es solo cuestión de trabajo. Y que lo de ayer no fue tan importante.

—Es una buena solución, pero no quiero joderte un fin de semana con Belle.

—Yo he renunciado a muchos fines de semana con ella por culpa de su familia. Ahora tú me necesitas y ahí estaré.

—Bien; la llamaré y quedaré con ella después de almorzar. Así disfrutas de la mañana. O de lo que queda de ella.

—Estaré ahí sobre la cuatro.

—De acuerdo.

* * *

Cuando sonó el móvil Regina dio un respingo, aunque llevaba toda la mañana esperando la llamada. Pero no estaba segura de que se fuera a producir, a pesar de que Emma le había prometido telefonearla.

—Hola, Emma. Buenos días.

—Buenos días. Espero no haberte despertado.

—No, hace ya mucho rato que me levanté.

Por un segundo ambas se quedaron calladas, sin saber qué decir. Emma se decidió a hablar.

—Ayer dijiste que no tenías planes para hoy, y si es así me gustaría que me ayudaras a terminar el nuevo formato de _Mixtrum_.

Regina dejó escapar el suspiro de alivio que llevaba conteniendo desde que sonó el teléfono.

—Estaré encantada.

—Estupendo. ¿Te parece si quedamos esta tarde, en mi casa?

—Sí, muy bien.

—Sobre las cinco. Terminaremos el diseño y yo mañana escribiré algunos artículos y me acercaré por la redacción para dar formato a los textos. En casa no tengo el programa necesario para hacerlo.

—¿No tienes el programa para trabajar en casa?

—No suelo trabajar en mi tiempo libre.

—Bien, yo sí lo tengo. Te lo llevaré y lo instalas y así no tienes que desplazarte a la redacción mañana.

—Gracias.

—De nada.

Volvió a hacerse un breve silencio en la línea.

—Regina, respecto a lo que pasó anoche… Ella contuvo de nuevo la respiración.

—¿Sí?

—Creo que deberíamos olvidarlo. No darle más importancia de la que tiene. Solo fue un polvo.

—Por supuesto. Nunca pensé que fuera otra cosa.

—Somos adultas, con una vida sexual sana y activa. Y estas cosas pasan, aunque no sea muy aconsejable que sucedan entre personas que trabajan juntas.

—Me alegra que pienses así tú también. No somos adolescentes que se suben a las nubes por un polvo, por muy bueno que fuera. Lo que pasó no va a afectar al trabajo. Esta tarde vamos a terminar de diseñar juntas el ejemplar de la próxima semana y el lunes volveremos a pelearnos por cada página a publicar, como lo hemos hecho siempre. Yo volveré a ser la señora Mills y tú serás otra vez la señorita insufrible de la coleta apretada.

—De acuerdo. Y Regina… no me arrepiento.

—Yo tampoco, Querida.

—Hasta luego, entonces.

—Hasta luego. Colgó.

«Somos adultos con una vida sexual sana y activa», pensó. «Yo la tenía, hasta que pusiste tu boca en mi cuello, Querida. Desde entonces la mayor actividad tiene lugar a solas en mi cama, con tu imagen en mi mente. Creo que no me masturbaba tanto desde que tenía quince años. Y tú… creo que hace mucho tiempo que no te dabas un buen revolcón. Y si piensas que voy a dejar que se quede en un polvo, estás muy equivocada señorita Swan. Jugaré todo lo sucio que haga falta para que seas mía, no te quepa duda. Y no me voy a conformar solo con sexo».

* * *

Aquella tarde, a las cinco en punto, Regina llamaba al timbre de Emma. Llevaba ropa informal, unos vaqueros y una blusa que marcaba ligeramente sus curvas, sin que se le ajustara demasiado.

También Emma salió a abrirle la puerta vestida con vaqueros y una recatada blusa blanca de manga corta y escote a un par de centímetros del cuello. Sin embargo, no llevaba el odioso sujetador que le aplastaba el pecho y el cabello le caía sobre la espalda, suelto y libre. Y descalza.

—Buenas tardes, Emma.

—Hola, Regina. Puntual.

—No podía arr esgarme a que no me dejaras entrar. Me juego mucho en esto.

—Tú no te juegas nada.

—Claro que sí, la diversión en el trabajo. ¿Te parece poco? Ya te dije que me resultaría muy aburrido dirigir _Mixtrum_ sola.

—De todas formas no puedo dejar que te vayas, aunque hubieras llegado tarde. Traes un programa que necesito.

Regina metió la mano en un bolsillo y sacó un usb.

—Aquí está.

—Pasa. Rubí está preparando café. ¿Te apetece?

—Sí, me vendría bien una taza.

La precedió hasta una habitación amueblada como sala de estar y oficina. En una mesa situada en una esquina había instalado un ordenador con una enorme pantalla y su correspondiente impresora. Un cómodo sillón giratorio colocado delante daba la espalda a la puerta.

Al otro extremo de la habitación, una mesa cuadrada y un pequeño sofá tapizado igual que el sillón le daban un toque menos frío a la oficina.

Rubí apareció en aquel momento con una bandeja cargada con un servicio de café y galletas de chocolate.

—Hola, Regina. Hoy la merienda es cosa nuestra —dijo colocándola sobre la mesa.

—Estupendo.

Mientras tomaban el café y las galletas, pusieron en antecedentes a Rubí sobre lo que habían estado trabajando la noche anterior. Después, las tres se acercaron hasta el ordenador y estuvieron puliendo la lista de posibles temas. A Rubí le encantó la idea de hablar sobre un hotel, si no cada semana al menos de forma quincenal, y explotar de cara al público la diferencia de opiniones que tenían Emma y Regina sobre cualquier tema.

—¿Van a ir juntas? —preguntó con aire de inocencia. Sería fantástico que aquellas dos empezaran a tratarse un poco más fuera del trabajo. Desde un extremo de la mesa las observaba con ojo crítico. Indudablemente algo había cambiado entre ellas desde la tarde anterior. Emma había perdido la rigidez que siempre mostraba cuando estaba cerca de Regina, era ella misma. Y Regina… Ella la había perdido hacía ya tiempo, de eso sí se había percatado, y se la comía con los ojos cuando Emma no la miraba.

—No, será mejor que vayamos separadas. Así cada una asumirá su papel con más libertad —se apresuró a explicar Emma. No era buena idea irse de viaje con Regina Mills después de lo que había pasado.

—¿Y luego van a escribir un artículo cada una o en común?

—No sé… todavía no lo he decidido.

—Podrían hacerlo en forma de diálogo. Una expresa una opinión y la otra la rebate. Resultaría algo innovador.

—Sí, podría funcionar.

—Pero deberan tener mucho cuidado, sobre todo tú, Emma. Los dueños de los hoteles podrían sentirse ofendidos y demandarte por difamación o mala publicidad, o algo así.

—No te preocupes, Rubí. Soy abogada y sé perfectamente lo que podemos o no publicar. No voy a correr ningún riesgo —la tranquilizó Regina.

—Bien, espero que August lo apruebe. Creo que va a ser muy divertido hacer ese artículo contigo, Mills.

—Opino lo mismo, Querida.

Regina instaló el programa con el que trabajaban habitualmente en la redacción, y Emma seleccionó el resto de artículos a presentar el lunes. Sin darse cuenta, se les había pasado la tarde en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Cuando ya estaban terminando, Rubí salió de la habitación. Casi inmediatamente, a Emma le entró un mensaje de _W_ _ha_ _t_ _s_ _A_ _pp_ en el móvil. Lo miró, apartándose un poco de Regina.

Era de Rubí.

«¿La invitamos a cenar? Creo que se lo ha ganado.»

«¿Crees que es buena idea?»

«Es una compañera de trabajo que ha venido a echar una mano. No le busques tres pies al gato. A menos que no te apetezca tenerla cerca, pero te he visto muy relajada esta tarde.»

«De acuerdo, invítala.»

«¿Yo? No, creo que te corresponde a ti hacerlo.»

«Vale.»

Emma apagó el móvil. Durante diez minutos observó como ella terminaba la instalación y probaba el funcionamiento del programa.

—Bueno, esto ya está listo.

—Muchas gracias, Regina. Te debo una.

—Bueno, ya me lo cobraré de alguna manera. Seguro que hay algún favor que tú puedas hacer por mí en alguna ocasión.

—Para empezar … Rubí y yo vamos a preparar la cena. Quizás te apetecería quedarte y compartirla con nosotras.

Regina frunció el ceño levemente.

—¿Me estás invitando a cenar, señorita Swan?

—Sí, creo que eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Si no tienes ningún otro plan y te apetece, claro.

—Acepto encantada. No tengo planes, no sabía cuánto nos iba a llevar terminar el trabajo; pero aunque los tuviera los cancelaría encantada. Me mata la curiosidad por saber qué eres capaz de hacer con una sartén.

—¡Idiota! —dijo ella riendo—. No soy ningún chef, pero cocino de forma aceptable.

—Eso lo tendrás que demostrar. Rubí entró en la habitación.

—Regina se queda a cenar con nosotras, Rubí.

—Estupendo. Si puedo ayudarlas…

—¿Sabes cocinar?

—Me defiendo. A una ensalada y unos filetes, llego.

—A la cocina entonces. Rubí, abre unas cervezas mientras cocinamos —dijo mirando a Regina—. Lo siento, no tengo vino.

—La cerveza irá perfectamente.

Las tres entraron en la cocina, y se demoraron preparando la cena en un ambiente de camaradería nunca vivido antes. Entre bromas y sorbo y sorbo de cerveza bebida directamente de las botellas, Regina y Emma más parecían dos amigas que las rivales que habían sido hasta ese momento. Y esperaba sinceramente que su amiga no se cerrase en banda y se negara a ver lo que estaba empezando a pasar entre ellas.


	21. Chapter 21

**La nueva Mixtrum**

El lunes llegó y Emma entró en la redacción con un proyecto bien documentado en la cartera y tres artículos ya escritos y listos para publicar. También una carta de dimisión como plan B, si el proyecto era rechazado.

Como siempre, había llegado un poco antes de las ocho y preparada mentalmente para afrontar lo que se le viniera encima, fuera lo que fuera.

Al entrar en la oficina, por un momento las imágenes de lo sucedido el viernes anterior llenaron su mente y su cuerpo respondió involuntariamente, pero enseguida se repuso. Sabía que de no hacerlo, le iba a resultar muy difícil seguir trabajando allí y, sinceramente, esperaba continuar en _Mixtrum_ durante mucho tiempo. Regina y ella habían trabajado duro el fin de semana para conseguirlo.

La noche del sábado las tres habían compartido una amigable cena y una charla agradable. Quizá porque se encontraban en su casa, o por que Rubí estaba presente, por primera vez se había podido comportar con Regina como ella misma, abiertamente, sin fingir que era una persona que no era, sin dureza, sin estar en guardia. A lo largo del fin de semana habían ido cayendo todas sus defensas, el muro que había construido a su alrededor para protegerse del mundo, y había vuelto a ser Emma, ni White ni Swan. Simplemente Emma, una mujer a la que solo Rubí conocía bien. Y a la que Regina Mills estaba empezando a vislumbrar.

Pero eso había sido durante el fin de semana. En cuanto entró en su oficina se volvió a poner la coraza. Se había vuelto a colocar el uniforme de chica dura y se había hecho la coleta más apretada y tirante que nunca. Y esperó a que Regina llegara.

Ella no la avisó cuando llegó a la redacción, pero Emma no tuvo duda de que había sido puntual, y a las ocho y cinco la llamó al teléfono de su mesa.

—Buenos días, Emma.

La voz de ella también sonó impersonal.

—Buenos días, Mills.

Estuvo tentada de decir Regina, casi se le escapó, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Tenía que volver a ser Mills si no quería que la situación se le escapase de las manos. Quizás fuese Regina fuera del trabajo, pero allí debía ser Mills.

—En media hora me pasaré por la oficina de August para presentar el nuevo proyecto. Me gustaría que me acompañaras.

Regina ocultó una sonrisa de satisfacción y dijo, consciente de que Edward escuchaba la conversación:

—¿Tienes miedo de August, Querida? ¿Necesitas que te proteja?

—No necesito protección de nadie, pero estos cambios no son solo míos, por primera vez tenemos un proyecto común y quiero que lo presentemos juntas. Creo que funcionará mejor si convencemos a August de que estamos colaborando de verdad.

—De acuerdo, señorita Swan. Allí estaré a las ocho y media en punto; ni un minuto antes ni uno después. Defenderemos _Mixtrum_ en un frente común.

—Deja de hacerte la payasa y ponte a trabajar de una vez.

—¡A la orden!

Emma colgó. Todo volvía a estar como siempre.

* * *

A las ocho y media Regina y ella entraban en la oficina de August. Si este se extrañó de verlas aparecer juntas, no dijo nada. Comprobó cuidadosamente el nuevo proyecto tanto de la revista como del anexo que escribiría exclusivamente Emma, y sonrió satisfecho.

—Sabía que lo lograrías.

—No lo he hecho sola, ha sido cosa de las dos.

—Me alegro de que al fin hayan comprendido que si no trabajan juntas en vez de una contra la otra, esto no va a funcionar.

—Ya. Bueno, más vale tarde que nunca.

—Creo que uno de los artículos con más peso es el de los hoteles. ¿De quién ha sido la idea?

—De Regina. Pero a mí también me gustó inmediatamente.

—Supongo que eres consciente de que tienes que ir con mucho cuidado con lo negativo que dices en el artículo.

—Por supuesto, no te vas a enfrentar a una demanda, te lo prometo.

—Lo tenemos controlado. Haremos que el artículo se convierta en un reclamo de publicidad a pesar de las críticas, la gente sentirá curiosidad por saber quién de las dos tiene razón.

—Bien. Haré que les paguen el alojamiento de una noche, una cena y un desayuno. ¿Tendrán suficiente para recabar la información necesaria?

—Sí, será suficiente.

—¿Lo harán entre semana o en fin de semana? ¿Irán juntas o por separado?

—Mejor por separado, pienso que una de las dos debe permanecer en la redacción para ocuparse de todo — se apresuró a aclarar Emma

—Rubí y el resto de tu equipo es perfectamente capaz de hacerlo por un día.

—Lo sé, pero a pesar de todo creo que es mejor ir cada una por su lado y en días diferentes.

—Bien, como quieras. ¿Por dónde van a empezar ? ¿Tienen ya algún hotel pensado para el primer ejemplar ?

—Que decida Emma. Lo que sí te puedo decir es que si en algún momento incluimos uno de los hoteles de mi padre, la revista se ahorrará los gastos y la publicidad calmará al principal accionista de _Mixtrum_. Pero el proyecto es de Emma, si quiere excluir los hoteles de mi familia, yo aceptaré su decisión.

—Regina tiene razón. ¿Tú qué opinas?

Emma lo pensó un momento. Sabía que solo un mes antes se habría negado en redondo y habría creído que todo era un movimiento solapado para hacerle publicidad a la empresa familiar; pero ahora estaba segura de que Regina solo trataba de hacerle ganar puntos en las altas esferas.

—De acuerdo. Es más, creo que deberíamos empezar por uno de ellos para ver la aceptación del público. Probaríamos sin coste económico para la redacción.

—Bien. ¿Qué días irían?

—Mejor a principios de semana, puesto que tenemos que entregar todo los viernes.

—¿Lunes y martes?

—Sí, me parece bien.

—Regina los lunes y yo los martes; así estaré aquí si hay algún problema con la edición.

—Tú mandas, Querida.

—Y por esta vez elige el hotel tú, que los conoces mejor. Los demás los decidiremos juntas.

—De acuerdo. Saldré esta tarde —dijo mirándola burlona—. Y espero que mañana me permitas llegar más tarde de las ocho. Si tengo que apreciar un desayuno a muchos kilómetros de aquí, me resultará imposible llegar puntual. Ojala pudiera teletransportarme.

—Solo los martes, Mills. No vayas a acostumbrarte.

—Bueno, chicas, pues manos a la obra.

Se levantaron y salieron del oficina. Mientras caminaban, Regina extendió la mano y le pidió:

—Dámela.

—¿El qué?

—La carta de dimisión que sé que tienes escondida en alguna parte.

—¿Cómo…?

—Dámela.

Emma hurgó entre los papeles y se la tendió.

—Tengo el borrador en el ordenador, puedo volver a imprimirla cuando quiera.

—Ya lo sé; es simbólico —. Dijo ella rasgándola en dos pedazos, y luego en cuatro.

—Listo. Y ahora a trabajar, que tengo que salir de viaje esta tarde. Haré las reservas y te mandaré la tuya por e-mail.

—De acuerdo. Y recuerda, Mills, que no vas de viaje de placer sino a trabajar. Deja a tus amiguitas aquí.

—Tú también a Lily.

—Por supuesto. En ningún momento he pensado en llevármela. Se separaron, dirigiéndose cada una a su oficina.

* * *

Regina se fue a media tarde. Tenía doscientos cincuenta kilómetros hasta el hotel que había escogido. Uno que no tuviera problemas a la hora de hacer una reserva con tan poco tiempo de antelación. Y con algún que otro tipo de reclamaciones habituales para que tanto Emma como ella pudieran realizar un primer artículo presentando la nueva sección.

Se alojó en él y pidió que le dieran una habitación estándar, no una de las suites donde habitualmente alojaban a los miembros de la familia. Aun así, la habitación era espaciosa, con un amplio ventanal y contaba con un cuarto de baño moderno y completo. Ahí Emma no iba a tener nada que objetar.

Bajó a cenar, pidió varios platos de la carta y comprobó que eran aceptables, aunque no valían el precio que había que pagar por ellos.

Después, dio un paseo por las instalaciones y entró en un bar a tomar una copa en una mesa apartada, y luego regresó al hotel.

Mientras se desvestía pensó en cuánto le gustaría que Emma la acompañase en los viajes. Para conocerla mejor, porque cuanto más la trataba fuera del ámbito de trabajo y más a fondo la conocía, más le gustaba. Había descubierto a una mujer fuerte, inteligente e incluso divertida. Capaz de disfrutar de una comida o unas cervezas y de un rato de charla distendida. Quizás algún día quisiera acompañarla y disfrutar con ella de un viaje, aunque fuese de trabajo.

Pensar en Emma la excitó, y sin saber cómo, se encontró marcando su número y pulsando un botón para grabar la conversación.

La voz de ella extrañada, respondió inmediatamente.

—¿Sí, Regina?

—Buenas noches, señorita Swan.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó consciente de que jamás la había llamado al móvil y mucho menos fuera de las horas de trabajo.

—No, solo quería hablar contigo.

—¿Conmigo? ¿Sabes qué hora es?. Ella miró el reloj.

—Las once y cuarto de la noche.

—¿Y se puede saber qué quieres?

—¿Te he atrapado en un mal momento?

—Me has atrapado en un momento «fuera de las horas de trabajo».

—Yo, en cambio, estoy trabajando en estos momentos. Estoy aburrida y puesto que no me dejaste traer a ninguna amiguita para distraerme, he estado pensando en alguien a quien darle lata un rato… y la única persona que se me ocurre eres tú.

—¿Me has llamado para darme la lata?

—Básicamente, sí.

—Joder, Mills, eso es fuerte.

—El aburrimiento es muy malo, Querida.

—¿Pues sabes una cosa? Estaré en mi derecho si mañana te llamo yo con la misma intención.

—Sí, estarás en tu derecho de hacerlo.

«Hazlo», pensó.

—Por que el trato es que tú también te vengas sola.

—Mills… yo no mezclo el trabajo con…

Se interrumpió al recordar el viernes anterior y se mordió la lengua.

—Continúa… ¿No mezclas el trabajo con…?

—Nada, olvídalo.

Regina rió bajito y Emma supo que ambas pensaban en lo mismo.

—¿Y durante cuánto tiempo piensas darme la lata?

—Pensaba hacerlo durante un rato. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estás acompañada?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo. Yo hoy no estoy trabajando.

Regina trató de aguzar el oído por si escuchaba alguna voz, sintiendo el aguijón de los celos pincharla despiadada. Pero no se escuchaba nada más que el murmullo lejano de la televisión.

—Bueno, no te entretendré demasiado. Solo quería decirte que cuando vengas mañana pidas la wifi y tendrás para empezar a poner pegas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasa a la wifi?

—No voy a hacer tu trabajo, señorita Swan. Descubrelo.

—Oye, Regina, ¿quién está siendo insufrible ahora?

—Supongo que yo. Y ahora entiendo por qué te gusta tanto. Estoy disfrutando demasiado.

—¡Que te jodan, Mills!

—Ojalá, Querida, pero hoy tú me lo has negado. Tendré que jugar sola…

La mente de Emma formó inmediatamente la imagen de Regina tocándose en la soledad de la habitación y se excitó hasta el punto de sentir húmeda la ropa interior.

—Pues adelante, no te prives. Y déjame a mí ver la tele.

—Hasta mañana, Emma.

—Que duermas bien, Mills. Y no te retrases más de lo necesario.

Regina apagó al móvil y le dio al botón de reproducir la conversación, mientras introducía la mano por debajo de las sábanas y empezaba acariciarse, acunada por la voz irritada de Emma.

Emma también colgó. Se quedó mirando el móvil pensando en si lo que Regina había dicho sería cierto, si iba a masturbarse. Algo le dijo que sí, y despidiéndose de Rubí sin terminar de ver la película, se fue a su habitación para calmar ella también la repentina excitación que se había apoderado de su cuerpo. La idea de hacerlo, mientras también Regina lo estaba haciendo a muchos kilómetros de distancia le produjo un morbo increíble. Por primera vez en su vida se masturbó pensando en una mujer determinada, en Regina Mills, en sus manos, en su boca y en su cuerpo que tres noches atrás la había llevado a un orgasmo estremecedor y esa noche había conseguido excitarla con una simple insinuación, hasta el punto de no poder esperar a que terminase la película. Hasta el punto de querer compartirlo con ella en la distancia.

* * *

Regina llegó a media mañana, antes de lo que Emma había imaginado. Se presentó inmediatamente en el oficina de ella para anunciarle su presencia en la redacción.

Presentaba un aspecto fresco y descansado, a pesar de llevar ya muchos kilómetros encima a aquella hora de la mañana.

—Buenos días, Emma.

—Buenos días, Regina. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

—Bien. Traigo buen material para el artículo. A ver qué tal te va a ti.

—Saldré esta tarde, después de comer. Y seguro que encuentro puntos suficientes para rebatir los tuyos.

—No lo dudo. El hotel es muy agradable, aunque les he advertido de tu llegada y les he dicho que te den la peor habitación que tengan.

—¿Has sido capaz?

—Solo bromeaba. No te he mencionado para nada, tendrás que apañarte tú solita.

—Estupendo. Ponte a trabajar para que cuando yo llegue mañana podamos empezar el artículo.

—De acuerdo. Que tengas buen viaje.

—Gracias.

Se dio media vuelta para salir, pero la voz de Emma la detuvo.

—Ah, Mills… No hagas muchos planes para esta noche, no sea que yo también me aburra y decida fastidiarte un rato por teléfono.

Ella lanzó una carcajada.

—No dudo que lo harás, Querida. Lo soportaré.

* * *

También Emma disfrutó de una agradable cena en el hotel aquella noche. Después se dirigió al mostrador de recepción a solicitar la wifi, tal como le había recomendado Regina, y comprobó que le pedían una cantidad desorbitada de dinero por el acceso a internet. Aun así, la pidió y después de mucho rato consiguió una conexión lenta y bastante deficiente. Lo anotó en su lista para su puesta en común del día siguiente. Ya tenía un par de puntos negativos respecto a la comida. A la habitación no podía ponerle ninguna pega.

Se metió en la cama y se puso a leer un rato. A las once y cuarto en punto, llamó a Regina.

—Buenas noches, Mills. ¿Interrumpo?

—Sí, Querida, pero no lo que esperas. Estoy cenando en casa de mi hermana. Como estaba segura de que llamarías, no he hecho otro tipo de planes.

—¿Tan previsible soy?

—No, pero me advertiste ayer. Emma lanzó una carcajada.

—Saluda por ahí de mi parte.

Regina apartó el móvil de su oído por un momento.

—Emma les manda saludos. Zelena levantó una ceja, divertida.

—Devuélveselos de nuestra parte.

—Lo he escuchado —dijo Emma.

—Bien, entonces ya sabes que aquí te aprecian. Supongo que porque no te tienen que aguantar todo el tiempo.

—Eso será. Pero te aguantan a ti, así que deben ser masoquistas. Bueno, puesto que ya te he fastidiado un poco, yo vuelvo a mi libro.

—Que lo disfrutes, Querida.

—Hasta mañana, Mills.

Regina colgó. Y se encontró con las miradas cómplice de su hermana y divertida de su cuñado.

—¿La señorita insufrible te ha llamado?

—Sí. De seguro intentaba fastidiarme un polvo, pero yo me lo esperaba así que no he hecho ningún plan de ese tipo.

—¿Tú esperabas que te llamara?

—Sí, porque yo le hice ayer lo mismo a ella.

—De modo que las cosas han cambiado. Ahora no se fastidian en el trabajo, sino fuera de él.

—Sí, eso parece.

—Bueno, es un paso.

—¿Un paso para qué, Zelena?

—Tú sabrás, hermanita. Pero indudablemente es un paso. Regina se echó a reír.

—Sin comentarios.

—¿Puedo decirte una cosa, Regina?

—Claro. La vas a decir de todas formas…

—Emma me gusta… más que Elsa.

—¿Puedo decirte yo otra, Zel? A mí también.


	22. Chapter 22

**Vale que hoy si me tarde más en actualizar, pues me enferme y ni ganas de nada, sin más demora, siento la tardanza y espero que les guste este capítulo :)**

* * *

August llamó al teléfono de Emma y esta empezó a preocuparse. Cada vez que lo hacía era sinónimo de problemas, y ya estaba empezando a cansarse.

—¿Pueden venir a mi oficina un momento Regina y tú?

—¿Problemas?

—No lo sé.

—Regina no ha llegado todavía, estará de camino. Ha pasado la noche en un hotel ¿Puedes esperar a que llegue o voy yo sola?

—Esperaré, no hay prisa.

Cuando Regina llegó a media mañana, lo primero que le dijo fue:

—August quiere vernos inmediatamente. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Vaya, pensaba descansar y relajarme un poco. Emma se la quedó mirando muy seria.

—Tú también intuyes problemas, ¿no?

Regina se encogió de hombros. Se le veía algo cansada.

—Vamos; cuanto antes nos enfrentemos a ello, mejor.

—No tienes buen aspecto. ¿No has dormido bien?

—No demasiado.

—¿Te has ido con alguien que te ha tenido ocupada toda la noche?

—No es eso.

—Si tienes algún problema y puedo ayudarte…

—Podrías, pero no vas a querer, así que dejémoslo.

Emma la siguió hasta la oficina de August. Después de que se sentaran, este dijo sin preámbulos:

—Lo que voy a decir no es nada oficial, pero las afecta y creo que deberían saberlo. Me ha llegado el rumor de que un particular está haciendo los trámites para comprar los derechos de _Mixtrum_.

—¿Qué?

—Es solo un rumor, Emma. Pero no quiero que se lleven una sorpresa si se convierte en realidad.

—¿Y tienes idea de quién?

—No.

—¡Ahora que todo iba bien! La revista se vende, y el anexo también tiene su público, y aunque no da grandes beneficios, tampoco genera pérdidas. No hay motivos para eliminarlo.

Dirigió la mirada hacia Regina, que no había dicho ni una palabra.

—¿Crees que tu padre puede estar detrás de todo?

—No.

—Joder. ¿Querrá despedirnos? ¿Hacer cambios? ¿Otra vez habrá que ponerlo todo patas arriba para contentar a alguien?

—Emma, no te pongas así. Vuelvo a repetirte que es un rumor, que…

—No es un rumor —dijo Regina—. Yo he comprado _Mixtrum_.

Emma saltó en el sillón y se enfrentó a ella con una furia que hacía muchos meses que no sentía.

—¡¿Que tú qué?!

—Que yo he comprado _Mixtrum_ … Bueno, estoy en trámites, pero prácticamente es cosa hecha… y no tendrás que hacer ningún cambio que no quieras hacer.

—¿Y se puede saber a qué estabas esperando para decírmelo?

—A que el papeleo estuviera terminado. Lamento que se haya filtrado la noticia, quería que fueras la primera en saberlo. Quería decírtelo yo.

—Tenías que habérmelo dicho antes de empezar, joder.

Regina miró al redactor jefe, que las observaba desde el otro lado del escritorio.

—August, si no te importa me gustaría hablar esto con Emma en privado.

—Por supuesto.

—Más tarde me pondré en contacto contigo para ver la forma de utilizar nuestras rotativas. De momento no tengo infraestructura para poner _Mixtrum_ en la calle yo sola.

—No habrá problema con eso, llegaremos a un acuerdo. Y sí, es mejor que esto lo arreglen entre ustedes.

Emma se levantó con brusquedad y salió de la oficina de August a grandes zancadas, furiosa. Regina la siguió hasta su oficina. Al pasar por la antesala, Rose y Ashley las miraron cruzarla sin decir palabra. Rubí estaba sentada ante el ordenador de Emma, y levantó la cabeza al verlas entrar. No tuvo ninguna duda de que algo grave había sucedido entre ellas.

—Por favor, Rubí, ¿te importaría salir un momento? —preguntó Regina.

Miró a su amiga, pidiéndole su parecer, y Emma asintió con la cabeza en silencio. Cerró la puerta cuidadosamente al salir, a pesar de que hacía varios meses que esta permanecía abierta cuando ambas estaban juntas en la oficina.

—¿Desde cuándo lo tenías planeado?

—No estaba planeado. Ha surgido sobre la marcha.

—No te creo.

—Estás en tu derecho; pero te estoy diciendo la verdad. Es largo de explicar y me hubiera gustado hacerlo tranquilamente, fuera de aquí y delante de una taza de café o una copa. Explicarte mis motivos desde el principio; pero debía haber supuesto que es imposible mantener nada en secreto en esta editorial de cotillas.

—Hazlo ahora. Tienes diez minutos, y recuerda que todavía guardo el borrador de una carta de dimisión, que no dudaré en utilizar. Estoy hasta los ovarios de _Mixtrum_ , de ti, de mentiras y de traiciones.

—No serán suficientes diez minutos. No, con el enfado que tienes. Cálmate un poco y déjame explicártelo con calma luego, fuera de aquí. Dame la oportunidad de recoger del notario la documentación de la compra, que probablemente ya esté lista a última hora de la tarde.

—Tienes diez minutos. Ahora.

—Está bien, resumiré. A mediados de semana hablé con mi padre sobre asuntos personales que no tengo tiempo de explicarte en diez minutos y me dio a entender que tenía planes para mí y para _Mixtrum_. Sentí que de nuevo la revista se nos escapaba de las manos y decidí hacer algo al respecto. Si la compraba las dos podríamos hacer con ella lo que quisiéramos, publicar lo que nos diera la gana. Hablé con mi abogado y le consulté sobre la compra. Me dijo que era posible y le di carta blanca.

Creo en _Mixtrum_ , en nuestro proyecto en común… y sí, tal vez debí decírtelo, pero no quería hacerlo hasta estar segura de que era viable, de que mi padre no iba a poner pegas. No quería que te hicieras ilusiones, que después se quedarían en nada. Sé lo importante que es _Mixtrum_ para ti.

—¿Lo estás intentando disfrazar de generosidad hacia mí? ¿De caridad? ¿Tratas de decirme que has comprado _Mixtrum_ para mí?

—Para ti no, para nosotras. Y para entenderlo y no juzgarme como lo estás haciendo deberás leer la documentación de la compra.

—No quiero tu generosidad, siempre tendría que estarte agradecida y no pienso hacerlo. ¡No vas a comprarme con este gesto! Ni quiero trabajar con alguien que actúa a mis espaldas, que miente y traiciona con la misma facilidad con que respira.

—No pretendo comprarte, pero ya sé que es inútil que intente explicártelo en estos momentos… No voy a decir nada más, no ahora. Solo te pido que no presentes la carta de dimisión hasta que te haga llegar la documentación de la compra. Y todavía no he firmado nada, no iba a hacerlo hasta hablar contigo. Llamaré al notario y trataré de hacerlo lo antes posible. Espera hasta entonces, por favor.

—Tus diez minutos han terminado. Pero haré lo que me pides, esperaré. Aunque no creo que sirva de mucho.

—Gracias. Y quiero que sepas que yo no soy tu padre; no juzgues a todas las personas por el mismo rasero.

Regina salió de la oficina y Emma enterró la cara entre las manos. Se sentía fatal: traicionada, enfadada, dolida. Sabía que no era mala idea lo de comprar _Mixtrum_ , que era la forma de poder hacer las cosas a su modo, al de ambas, pero ¿por qué en secreto? ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? Y ella, ¿por qué se sentía más dolida que enfadada?

Tal como había previsto, Rubí entró a los pocos minutos.

—¿Qué ocurre, Emma? Tanto Regina como tú están descompuestas.

—Ha comprado _Mixtrum_.

—¿Quién?

—Regina.

—Pues yo diría que es una buena noticia. ¿Acaso quiere que te vayas de ella? No lo creo.

—No, pero yo… creo que me voy a ir.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque lo ha hecho a mis espaldas, porque me ha mentido… Por que no quiero trabajar para ella. Ser su obra de caridad, permitirle que me deje publicar lo que quiero para que yo cumpla mi sueño. Entiéndelo Rubí. Ahora estamos las dos en el mismo plano, luchamos contra los accionistas codo con codo… y está funcionando. Podemos trabajar juntas; pero si Regina se convierte en la dueña yo sentiré que está siendo condescendiente y generosa conmigo. Y no estoy segura de querer hacerlo. Trabajar con ella, sí; para ella, no.

—Joder, Emma, qué complicada eres.

—¿Ahora te das cuenta? Me ha pedido que no haga nada hasta que me dé la documentación de la compra para que le eche un vistazo, y le he prometido hacerlo.

—Me alegro. Y voy a darte un consejo, que espero escuches. Tener _Mixtrum_ para ustedes, aunque sea trabajando para Regina Mills es bueno. No permitas que tus sentimientos hacia ella lo estropeen y te hagan cometer el error más grande de tu vida.

—Yo no tengo sentimientos hacia Regina.

—Claro que los tienes, desde el primer momento en que la conociste; lo que ocurre es que esos sentimientos han ido cambiando. Al principio la aborrecías, la despreciabas; luego empezaste a respetarla como periodista y al final has llegado a apreciarla como persona. Si no fuera así no te habría molestado que comprase _Mixtrum_ sin decírtelo, sino que la estarías besando los pies por hacerlo, por quitarte a los accionistas de la nuca. Piensa en todo esto con calma, y no te precipites. Dale una oportunidad. Lee lo que te mande y luego consúltalo con la almohada.

—Mi almohada no me da buenos consejos últimamente. Es una cabrona traidora.

Rubí se echó a reír.

—Entonces, déjala al margen y piensa con la cabeza.

* * *

A las cuatro y media de la tarde, Emma empezó a recoger para marcharse al hotel que tenía programado esa semana. Con toda la movida de la mañana ni siquiera le había preguntado a Regina su impresión como solía hacer.

La sección había funcionado bien desde el primer momento, y en el mes y medio que llevaba publicándose se había abierto una especie de foro de opinión de clientes que se habían alojado en ellos facilitando su opinión sobre las distintas versiones que daban Emma y Regina. Y ella disfrutaba alojándose una vez en semana en un sitio nuevo, descubriendo paisajes y entornos que nunca antes había apreciado.

Había echado un vistazo por Internet al que iba esa noche, y le había parecido especialmente bonito y no demasiado lejos. Pero aun así iba a salir con tiempo para dar un paseo por los alrededores antes de la cena.

Como siempre, aquella mañana se había llevado el equipaje en un bolso de fin de semana, y cuando terminó entró en el baño a cambiarse de ropa. Había cogido la costumbre de quitarse la de trabajo y ponerse algo cómodo para conducir.

Cuando entró de nuevo en la oficina, vistiendo unos vaqueros azul oscuro, una camiseta holgada color salmón y una sudadera también azul, en previsión del frío de la noche, Regina la esperaba en ella. Tenía un fajo de documentos en la mano.

—Llamé al notario y me dijo que la documentación para la compra estaba terminada. He pasado a recogerla en la hora del almuerzo y me gustaría que te la llevaras y le echaras un vistazo si tienes tiempo esta noche.

—¿No has almorzado?

—Desayuné fuerte. Esto es más importante.

—Me marcho ahora, podías haber esperado a mi vuelta.

—No; no quiero que pienses que he tenido tiempo de amañar la compra para convencerte. Quiero que te quede claro que es así como lo planeé desde el principio. Por favor, échale un vistazo y me llamas cuando lo hayas hecho. Quiero aclarar las cosas cuanto antes.

—De acuerdo. Yo también.

—Y el hotel… es precioso. Vas a tener difícil para ponerle pegas.

—Algo encontraré. Y ahora me marcho. Hasta mañana.

—No olvides llamarme, no importa lo tarde que sea.

—Vale.

Cogió su bolsa de viaje y salió de la redacción. Condujo tranquila por la carretera secundaria hasta el hotel de montaña que debía ser objeto de sus críticas esa semana. Regina había tenido razón. Era precioso.

Se registró y se asomó a la ventana de su habitación. Dudó si coger los documentos que tenía en la maleta o dar ese paseo que había pretendido. El sol estaba todavía alto, aunque no le quedaba mucho tiempo en el cielo. Decidió que el paseo era ahora o nunca, y los papeles podían esperar un rato, por muy ansiosa que estuviera de saber su contenido. Cogió la llave de la habitación y un reproductor de mp4 y salió del hotel.

El paseo le sentó muy bien. Fue relajante y le sirvió para pensar en lo sucedido aquel día, en las palabras de Rubí y en su propia reacción. Estaba hecha un lío, quizás leer aquellos malditos papeles la hicieran pensar con claridad.

Regresó cuando las primeras sombras de la noche caían. Subió a la habitación y, sentándose cómodamente en la cama, cogió el fajo de documentos y comenzó a leer.

El primero era una solicitud de compra dirigida a la junta de accionistas de _Mixtrum_. El segundo una respuesta por parte de la misma, fijando el precio. Un precio razonable. El tercero la aceptación por parte de Regina de ese precio y el inicio de la compra-venta. Documentos bancarios, forma de pago, etc. Y el último documento la dejó perpleja. Era la formación de una sociedad al cincuenta por ciento por la propiedad de _Mixtrum_ entre Regina Mills y Emma Swan. Según el documento, Regina le vendía la mitad de _Mixtrum_ justo por la mitad del precio que ella pagaría por ella, y la forma de pago quedaba a la elección de Emma.

Lo leyó dos, tres veces, hasta estar completamente segura del contenido, hasta que no hubo ni una coma que no hubiera desmenuzado. Regina había comprado _Mixtrum_ para ellas, no para ella. Ni generosidad ni favores, solo la propiedad compartida y pagada por ambas. Igualdad de condiciones.

Todo el enfado que le quedaba se desvaneció y sintió la apremiante necesidad de llamarla, de escuchar su voz y disculparse. Siempre le había costado trabajo pedir disculpas, pero en ese momento sentía la urgente necesidad de hacerlo, aunque hubiera preferido que fuese en persona y no por teléfono. Además, Regina había insistido en que la llamase y ahora entendía la razón.

Cogió el móvil y marcó el número. Como si lo hubiese tenido en la mano, Regina respondió al instante.

—Lo has leído.

—Sí.

—¿Y…?

—No sé qué decir. Lo único que se me ocurre es pedirte disculpas.

—No son necesarias; solo di que sí, que aceptas.

—Acepto… pero tenías razón, esto no es para hablarlo por teléfono, ni con prisas sino cara a cara. ¿Debo entender que has tenido tus motivos para no decírmelo antes?

—Así es.

—Bien, entonces tendrás que contármelo despacio.

—En el momento que quieras.

—Podríamos quedar mañana por la tarde después del trabajo.

—¿Y por qué no ahora?

—Porque ahora estoy en el Hotel que nos tocaba.

—Bueno si sirve de algo estoy a tres habitaciones más allá de la tuya.

—¿Aquí? ¿En el hotel?

—Sí.

—Pero…

—Te dije que quería solucionar esto cuanto antes. Y sabía que querrías hablarlo en cuanto leyeras los documentos. Apenas media hora después de que te vinieras, salí yo. Te he visto regresar de tu paseo desde mi ventana.

—¿Te has hecho otro montón de kilómetros para hablar conmigo?

—Sí.

—Joder … No sé qué decir.

—No digas nada ahora. Hazlo delante de una buena cena, mientras te cuento todo desde el principio. Estoy hambrienta.

—¿Sigues sin comer ?

—Tomé un café y un sándwich antes de venir.

—Bien, te invito a la cena más abundante que seas capaz de tragar, señora Mills.

—Si vas a compartir conmigo la propiedad de _Mixtrum_ tendrás que aprender a llamarme Regina.

—¿Por qué? Me gusta llamarte Mills.

—Hagamos un trato. Mills para el trabajo y Regina fuera de él.

—De acuerdo.

—A cambio, tú vendrás a trabajar vestida de persona.

—Eso tengo que pensarlo… Y sin duda pediré algo a cambio.

—Bien, estoy dispuesta a aceptar lo que sea.

—¿En diez minutos en el comedor ?

—Perfecto.

Emma se cambió de ropa. Si iba a cenar con Regina no le apetecía hacer lo con un vaquero y una sudadera. Se dio una ducha rápida y se puso un jersey fino y ajustado encima del vaquero. Se cepilló el pelo dejándolo suelto y bajó al comedor, con casi cinco minutos de retraso.

Regina ya la esperaba en la puerta, vistiendo la ropa de la mañana y un jersey de cremallera encima. Su aspecto cansado había aumentado desde la última vez que la vio.

—¿Mesa para dos? —les peguntó el _m_ _a_ _ît_ _r_ _e_.

—Sí, por favor.

Las acomodaron junto a una ventana. Regina pidió una cena abundante.

—¿Vino? Hay que brindar. Ella asintió.

Guardaron silencio mientras les sirvieron y cuando ya los primeros entrantes estaban sobre la mesa, Regina empezó a hablar.

—La semana pasada fui a cenar con mis padres. Lo hago a menudo, igual que con mi hermana y su familia. Mi padre empezó a hablar del día en que me incorporase al negocio familiar, y me pareció el momento idóneo para decirle que no lo iba a hacer. Que el negocio familiar estaba perfectamente llevado por mi hermana y que yo quería dedicarme al periodismo.

»Al principio intentó convencerme, pero luego, sabiendo lo terca que soy, se pasó al extremo opuesto y decidió ayudarme. Dijo que me financiaría mi propia editorial, que dejase de jugar a publicar una revista de segunda y que fuera a algo grande. Que _Mixtrum_ no tenía futuro, que probablemente se iba a dejar de publicar por no ser lo bastante rentable y que te la dejase a ti mientras todavía estuviese en el mercado. Que me saliera de un barco que iban a hundir los accionistas.

—¿Piensan dejar de publicarla?

—Eso parece, aunque no inmediatamente. No genera los beneficios espectaculares de otras publicaciones.

Regina bebió un sorbo de vino para acompañar el sabroso revuelto de productos de la tierra que estaba tomando de primer plato.

—Cuando llegué a casa, me puse a hacer un estudio de mercado, pedí «confidencialmente» un índice de gastos y beneficios de _Mixtrum_ desde que empezó a publicarse, y comprendí que era viable, que generaba los beneficios suficientes para cubrir nuestros salarios y los de Rubí, Ashley y Rose, si quieren venirse con nosotras, y el alquiler de un local pequeño donde establecer nuestra editorial. Tendríamos que pagar por el alquiler de las rotativas para la publicación, pero aun así era posible. _Mixtrum_ es nuestra, Emma. Tuya, mía y de las chicas, y no pienso dejar que la manden al carajo una panda de avariciosos, entre ellos mi padre. Al día siguiente lo llamé y le dije que quería comprarla, que quería empezar por mi cuenta, con mi propio dinero y mis propios medios, y eso mi padre lo entiende y lo respeta. Accedió a hablar con el resto de accionistas y vendérmela. No sé cuál es tu situación económica, de modo que decidí poner yo el dinero y luego arreglar las cosas entre nosotras, pero en ningún momento pensé en que fuera solo mía. Puedes pagarme tu mitad como quieras, del tirón, en dos veces, a plazos...

—Dispongo de buena parte del dinero, y puedo pedir un préstamo por el resto. No hay problema con eso.

—Todo sucedió muy rápido. Pilló por medio el fin de semana, pero algo me decía que debía dar me prisa porque el precio podía subir, de modo que preparé la documentación y se la envié al notario para que terminara los arreglos. Pensaba decírtelo mañana por la tarde, cuando volvieras de tu viaje, pero alguien se fue de la lengua antes. Lamento tu enfado y que te enterases así.

—Bueno, bien está lo que bien acaba. Yo te vuelvo a pedir disculpas por no haberte dado la oportunidad de explicarte y por haber pensado que me estabas traicionando sin darte la opción a defenderte.

—No importa. Como bien dices, bien está lo que bien acaba. Ahora, cuando terminemos de cenar, iremos a tu habitación y ambas firmaremos la sociedad de una revista en la que podremos hacer y deshacer a nuestro antojo por fin. Y por la que espero seguir teniendo contigo buenas y divertidas broncas laborales, aunque me gustaría que fuéramos amigas cuando saliéramos del trabajo. Ya sabes, un café, una copa y un rato de charla. O una amigable cena como esta.

—Tengo que reconocer que te lo estás ganando a pulso, Mil… Regina. De acuerdo, amigas fuera del trabajo.

Regina volvió a llenar las copas con el resto del vino.

—Por nosotras, y por nuestra sociedad. Ella aceptó el brindis y bebieron.

Después recorrieron el hotel, tomaron una copa y continuaron charlando sobre su proyecto. Emma empezó a sentirse achispada, el vino y los dos rones con cola que se había tomado después le empezaron a hacer desear algo que no era oportuno ni aconsejable en aquel momento. Regina y ella estaban estableciendo una relación profesional seria en aquel momento y no era buena idea meter el sexo por medio. Tenía que controlar la atracción que Regina Mills ejercía sobre ella en cuanto se tomaba dos copas. Quizás tendría que volverse abstemia para hacer funcionar _Mixtrum_.

—Estoy cansada, Regina. Y tú debes estar agotada. Creo que es hora de irnos a la cama.

—¿No vamos a firmar la sociedad antes?

—Puede esperar a mañana por la mañana —dijo temerosa de que si Regina pisaba su habitación, no la dejara salir de ella en toda la noche. Que era lo que deseaba hacer.

—Está bien; como quieras.

Subieron hasta la planta que compartían y se despidieron en la puerta de la habitación de Emma.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres que entre a firmar ? Sería solo un momento… Pero sus ojos desmentían sus palabras.

—Sí, estoy segura —dijo, y también los suyos mentían.

—Buenas noches entonces, Querida.

—Hasta mañana, Mills


	23. Chapter 23

Emma y Regina se encontraron en el comedor para saborear el magnífico desayuno bufé que ofrecía el hotel.

Ambas habían dormido poco, sumidas en sus pensamientos. Regina había luchado consigo misma durante horas, para no levantarse y llamar a la puerta de Emma, a veces pensando en suplicarle que la dejara pasar la noche con ella, a veces diciéndose que lo mejor era abalanzarse sobre ella apenas abriera la puerta y besarla hasta que no pudiera resistirse.

Sabía que Emma la deseaba tanto como ella lo había leído en sus ojos cuando se dieron las buenas noches; pero luego volvía a pensar con la cabeza y decidía quedarse donde estaba. Ella había entendido perfectamente sus insinuaciones y las había rechazado, y no era en absoluto buena idea forzar la situación ahora que iban a dar un paso tan importante como compartir la propiedad de la revista. Se iban a atar la una a la otra y no quería asustarla, mezclando sentimientos con trabajo. Porque ella tenía sentimientos respecto a Emma, no era solo sexo o atracción lo que la inspiraba.

Tenía treinta y seis años, y estaba cansada de amigas con derecho a roce. Cada vez le apetecía más disfrutar de lo que tenían su hermana y Robín, y cuando pensaba en ello era a Emma Swan a quien veía a su lado. Con su melena rubia suelta sobre los hombros, sus pies descalzos y su lengua mordaz que la excitaba con solo pronunciar una frase… cualquier frase. Esperaría. Debía esperar si quería tenerla.

Emma, por su parte, tendida en la cama miraba al techo tratando de analizar sus sentimientos. Estaba muy confusa. Cuando leyó los documentos de la compra conjunta de _Mixtrum_ y supo que Regina estaba allí, al alcance de su mano y no en su casa, sintió el impulso de buscarla y abrazarla para darle las gracias, pero no por darle la oportunidad de compartir la propiedad, no por ponerle _Mixtrum_ en las manos, sino por no haberla defraudado, ni traicionado como había pensado en el primer momento. Por seguir siendo la mujer que ella había empezado a apreciar, además de desear.

Y eso era algo con lo que tenía que lidiar a diario, su deseo por Regina Mills. Había estado a punto de ceder cuando ella insistió en firmar el documento de compra ante la puerta de su habitación. No estaban hablando del documento y ambas lo sabían. Hubiera sido fantástico pasar la noche con Regina, hacía mucho que no dormía con una mujer, años; por alguna razón las mujeres les parecía más complicada que los hombres. Sí, deseaba hacer el amor con ella hasta el agotamiento y luego dormirse rodeada de los brazos, aroma y todo aquello que representaba Regina. Y despertar cuando el cuerpo hubiera decidido que había descansado lo suficiente, con esa languidez que proporciona una buena noche de sexo y que no había disfrutado desde hacía mucho. Y premiarse con un buen y generoso desayuno para reponer fuerzas.

Pero no era buena idea hacer eso con Regina Mills, porque probablemente la llevaría a desear más cosas. Cosas que una mujer como ella no podía darle. Era cierto que Regina no era como había pensado cuando la conoció, que era una mujer inteligente y trabajadora, íntegra y de fiar … Pero una cosa seguía siendo cierta: era un mujeriega que iba de cama en cama, de mujer en mujer, y aunque hubiera cortado con Elsa, eso no significaba que no tuviera a otra u otras en su vida. Sexo, aunque sexo genial, era lo único que Regina Mills podía ofrecerle, y aunque de momento era lo único que deseaba de ella, no estaba segura de que en el futuro siguiera siendo así. Si era sincera consigo misma, Regina la atraía demasiado para controlar la situación si seguía acostándose con ella. Era mejor mantenerla en otra habitación aquella noche… y todas las noches de su vida. Aunque llevara horas dando vueltas en la cama pensando en ella, y luchando consigo misma por no cruzar los pocos metros que las separaban.

* * *

Se reunieron en el comedor, tampoco ella había pasado una buena noche, se le notaban las ojeras que la ducha matutina no había conseguido eliminar del todo.

Se sirvieron un generoso desayuno y charlaron sobre _Mixtrum_. Decidieron hablar con las chicas cuando llegaran y proponerles que dejaran la redacción y trabajasen para ellas. Regina estaba segura de que aceptarían; Emma sabía que contaba con Rubí, pero tenía sus dudas sobre Rose y Ashley. También tenían que encontrar un local donde instalarse, y negociar con August la impresión de la revista mientras no tuvieran rotativa propia. Porque Regina no pensaba quedarse ahí, _Mixtrum_ sería solo el principio. Habló con entusiasmo durante el desayuno sobre la futura ampliación de la sociedad, animando a Emma a exponer sus opiniones, sus proyectos. Cuando se dieron cuenta, eran las únicas que quedaban en el comedor y los camareros recogían los servicios de desayuno y preparaban las mesas para el almuerzo, pero ambas intentaban retrasar el momento de marcharse, alargando aquel rato de camaradería todo lo posible.

—Creo que deberíamos marcharnos —dijo Emma—, antes de que nos echen.

—Sí, sera mejor.

Se levantaron y, mirando el reloj, Regina propuso:

—¿Firmamos ahora los documentos? Antes de que te arrepientas.

—No me arrepentiré, Mills. No tendrás esa suerte. Pero sí, creo que es momento de sellar nuestra relación laboral.

Subieron hasta la habitación de Emma. Regina lanzó una mirada a la cama, revuelta y desordenada y contuvo las ganas de desordenarla aún más.

Emma sacó el documento de la sociedad y lo firmó. Luego se lo pasó a Regina, que hizo lo mismo.

—Bueno, ahora somos socias. _Mixtrum_ ya es nuestra, tuya y mía. Somos nuestras propias jefas.

—Sí, soy consciente de ello, y no sabes cuánto me alegro. Pero voy a seguir teniéndote a raya, Mills.

—No tengo la menor duda. Aunque tienes que reconocer que me debes una.

Emma la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué pretendes?

Regina sonrió con picardía.

—Cobrarme el favor, por supuesto.

Emma sintió que el corazón empezaba a latirle con fuerza, y un cosquilleo se instaló en su estómago y su vientre.

—¿Nunca haces nada gratis?

—No, Querida. Tendrás que aprender a vivir con eso; no soy una mujer desinteresada.

—Bien, ¿qué pides? ¿La portada durante un mes? ¿Otra cena?

—No, esta vez el favor es mucho mayor. Quiero todo un día.

Imágenes de ellas dos juntas en la cama por la mañana, desayunando, haciendo el amor más tarde, durmiendo la siesta, se colaron sin permiso en la mente de Emma.

—¿Todo un día? —preguntó con voz ligeramente ronca.

—Sí. De hecho, el día de hoy. Ya somos nuestras propias jefas, podemos decidir en qué momento redactamos los artículos, siempre que lo hagamos antes del viernes. Hoy es miércoles, y yo propongo que no regresemos aún, que pasemos el día haciendo turismo por la zona. Que volvamos esta tarde a última hora.

Emma sintió una extraña mezcla de alivio y decepción.

—¿En serio quieres hacer turismo conmigo?

—Sí. Pienso que ahora que vamos a trabajar más estrechamente, deberíamos conocernos mejor, también fuera del ámbito de trabajo. ¿Qué dices, señorita Swan?

—De acuerdo. Pero durante el día de hoy, Emma. Ni señorita Swan, ni Querida.

—Y tú…

—Yo prometo llamarte Regina todo el tiempo.

—Perfecto. ¿Llamas tú a la redacción para decirles a las chicas que se ocupen de todo, o lo hago yo?

—Creo que será mejor que lo haga yo. En caso contrario no se lo van a c eer —dijo cogiendo el móvil y marcando el número de Rubí.

—Hola, Emma. ¿Cómo va todo?

—Bueno, raro… pero ya te contaré. Me gustaría pedirte que te ocupes hoy de _Mixtrum_ , no regresaré hasta la noche. Diles a Rose y Ashley que tú estás hoy al mando.

—¿Ocurre algo? ¿Has tenido algún problema?

—No, es que voy a hacer turismo.

—¿Turismo? ¿En día de trabajo?

—Es largo de contar … Mejor lo hablamos luego.

—Si Regina quiere ocuparse de todo ¿qué le digo?

—Ella tampoco va a ir a trabajar hoy… Está aquí y va a hacer turismo conmigo.

—¿Qué Regina…? Oye… ¿Qué carajo está pasando ahí? ¿Se han fugado para casarse?

Emma soltó una sonora carcajada. Qué ideas se le ocurrían a Rubí.

—Te advierto que si has hecho algo así sin mí, no te lo perdonaré jamás.

—Claro que no, Rubí. ¿Casarnos Regina y yo? ¡Por Dios, cómo se te ocurre pensar algo así!

—¿Que por qué lo pienso? ¿Y tú lo preguntas? Pues porque…

—Calla, anda, no digas nada más. No, simplemente vamos a tomarnos el día libre y ver la comarca, que es muy bonita.

—Una sola pregunta más, ¿han pasado la noche juntas?

—No.

—¿Seguro?

—Pues claro que seguro. Anda, ya te cuento luego, ahora ocúpate de _Mixtrum_ _,_ ¿vale?

—Vale. Y disfruta de tu día libre.

—Pienso hacerlo.

Apagó el móvil. Regina la miraba divertida.

—¿Rubí cree que nos hemos casado?

—Eso ha preguntado. No sé cómo se le ha ocurrido semejante cosa.

—Tampoco es normal que nos vayamos a hacer turismo juntas.

—No, pero, ¿casarnos? ¿Tú y yo?

—¿Tienes algo contra el matrimonio?

—Como institución no, pero…

—Pero tú no te casarías.

—No he dicho eso; tendría que encontrar a la persona muy especial. ¿Y tú?

—Opino lo mismo. Lo haría si encontrase a la mujer adecuada. Y ahora… es el momento de salir. ¿Tu coche o el mío?

—El mío. Me gusta conducir.

—Di mejor que te gusta tener las cosas controladas.

—Podría ser. De todas formas, prefiero ir en mi coche.

—Sin problema. Dejaré el mío aquí y lo recogemos por la tarde. Pidieron un plano de la zona en el hotel y después de guardar en el maletero las bolsas de viaje, subieron al coche de Emma.

* * *

El sol de la mañana primaveral daba un aspecto apacible a la carretera secundaria que tomaron. Emma puso música suave en un tono bajo que permitía la conversación. Siguieron hablando sobre _Mixtrum_ , sobre los planes de futuro de su nueva editorial. Regina expuso los cálculos económicos que había estado haciendo, barajó cifras y porcentajes de ganancia y mientras hablaba, miraba el perfil de Emma que conducía atenta a las curvas cerradas de la carretera. Se sentía feliz y eufórica como una niña de excursión, como si le hubieran dado un regalo inesperado, y pensaba disfrutarlo.

Llegaron a un lugar pintoresco y bajaron del coche. Recorrieron las calles empinadas, tomaron fotos, entraron en la iglesia, cruzaron un pequeño parque. Charlaron, rieron, bromearon, y sin que se dieran cuenta se fue creando un lazo de camaradería que antes nunca había existido entre ellas. Algo que iba más allá de un polvo salvaje, o de una cena compartida.

Volvieron al coche, continuaron el camino hasta encontrar otro sitio que les gustó y volvieron a bajar. Se detuvieron a comer en un pequeño restaurante, degustaron los productos típicos de la zona. Compraron dulces para compartir en el desayuno del día siguiente, y siguieron la ruta en círculo para volver al hotel donde habían pasado la noche y recoger el coche de Regina.

Después de almorzar Regina había cogido el volante para que Emma descansara un rato y luego, y a su pesar, regresaron al hotel. Al bajarse en la puerta, Regina se volvió hacia Emma.

—¿Sabes que eres una compañera de viaje fantástica?

—Lo mismo digo. Me encanta hacer esto; Rubí y yo a veces nos escapamos los domingos y pasamos el día por ahí.

—¿Podría unirme a ustedes alguna vez?

—No creo que a Rubí le importe.

—¿Y a ti?

—No, no me importa. Me lo he pasado genial hoy.

—Yo también; ha sido un día… mágico.

—Sí.

—Bueno, supongo que es hora de regresar. Mañana nos espera un duro día de trabajo.

—Cierto.

Regina se acerco y la besó en la mejilla.

—Conduce con cuidado.

—Tú también.

Condujeron de regreso con calma. Durante todo el trayecto, Emma veía las luces del coche de Regina detrás del suyo, como si ambos vehículos estuvieran unidos por un hilo invisible. Se sentía extraña después de la experiencia de día. Siempre le había gustado viajar, pero en la mayoría de ocasiones lo había hecho con Rubí. Era la primera vez que otra persona se amoldaba tan bien y de forma tan natural a su idea de una excursión. Regina Mills estaba resultando ser una caja de sorpresas. De sorpresas agradables.


	24. Chapter 24

**Pequeñito aviso :P**

He recibido de ustedes constantes inbox, por lo que siento la necesidad de dar una explicación del por qué no he actualizado, la simple verdad es que me he desanimado con el rumbo que ha tomado la serie;una serie que me fascinaba por la temática, por todas esas historias en las que podías dejar volar tu mente, y por supuesto Lana :D . Pero esta ultima temporada que a duras penas soporte ver, me hizo que dejar todo acerca de OUAT, siempre fui consciente de que el SQ era casi imposible, por lo tanto me conforme con los fanfics y demás...Lo que me ha llevado a este punto de no querer nada que ver con esta serie, es que han arruinado absolutamente la esencia de los personajes, se que tienen que sufrir una evolución pero lo que han hecho... ¿Que coño ha pasado con Regina Mills?. ¿Dondé demonios esta la Emma Swan que no seguía el juego de nadie?.

En fin, con lo referente a este fic, no queda mucho por acabarlo, así que lo continuare gracias a sus comentarios , no voy a dejarlos mal. Sin más disfruten de este capítulo :D

* * *

La vuelta a la realidad fue frenética. Nada más llegar a la redacción, y tras evitar las preguntas de una Rubí medio dormida la noche anterior, Emma se fue a la cama, agotada tanto física como emocionalmente.

A la mañana siguiente, se dio una larga ducha caliente, porque se sintió incapaz de soportar el agua fría como solía hacer, y se volvió a poner su ropa de trabajo.

También le costó volver a embutirse en ella, el apretado sujetador le molestaba más que nunca, encontraba la camisa más áspera de lo habitual y se dijo que el comportamiento de la mente era muy particular. Había bastado una firma en un papel que la convertía en su propia jefa, para que su habitual uniforme le molestara más de lo debido. Tendría que hacer le caso a Regina y empezar a vestirse de otra forma para ir al trabajo. Dudó si recogerse el cabello, pero al final lo hizo. Cambiaría cuando se mudaran a sus nuevas oficinas. Mientras, seguiría siendo la Emma de siempre, al menos en apariencia.

En el coche, Rubí la interrogó tal como esperaba.

—Bueno ¿me lo vas a contar o no?

—Sin muchos detalles, lo hablaremos más tranquilamente en oficina con Rose y Ashley.

Rubí soltó una risita.

—¡De modo que sí se han casado!

Emma desvió por un momento la vista del tráfico.

—¡No, joder ! ¡Qué manía!

—Pero están juntas.

—Sí, aunque no de la forma que crees. Regina y yo hemos comprado _Mixtrum_. Bueno, lo ha comprado ella y me ha ofrecido la mitad. He aceptado, ahora Regina y yo somos socias al cincuenta por ciento. Y tenemos que hablar con todas porque queremos que se vengan a trabajar con nosotras. Somos un equipo las cinco.

Rubí volvió a reír.

—Puedes contar conmigo, lo sabes. Y con las chicas creo que también.

—Cuando lleguemos, hablaremos con ellas y luego se lo comunicaremos a August.

—Así se te ve radiante. Tienes algo… distinto en la cara. Yo pensé…

—Sí, que había estado follando como una loca toda la noche, ¿no?

—Más o menos.

—Pues no hay nada de eso, aunque no ha sido por falta de ganas. A ti no puedo engañarte. Pero no voy a negarte que me siento… distinta… eufórica. Eso de ser tu propio jefe, de no tener que preocuparte por las decisiones de señores que solo buscan dinero, es genial. Regina y yo haremos de _Mixtrum_ una gran revista.

—Estoy segura de ello. Y me gusta que pienses en ustedes como Regina y tú.

—En el terreno laboral, Rubí. No va a ir más allá.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo esta con tono fingidamente rotundo. Emma no quiso replicar, necesitaba todos sus argumentos para convencer a Ashley y Rose de que abandonaran sus seguros puestos de trabajo y se embarcaran con ellas en la aventura de _Mixtrum_.

Al llegar a la redacción, ya Regina se encontraba en ella. Reunieron a las chicas en la oficina de Emma y ambas se mostraron entusiasmadas ante la idea de participar en el proyecto. Le dijeron a Emma que irían con ella donde fuera, no dudaron en renunciar a un puesto de trabajo estable para seguir a su jefa en su nueva etapa. Emma, a su pesar, sintió la emoción instalarse en su garganta y parpadeó un par de veces para evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran. ¡Dios, se estaba volviendo una blanda! Ni a Regina ni a Rubí se les escapó la emoción de Emma ante la reacción de su equipo. Regina, de pie junto a ella, le apretó ligeramente el hombro en señal de comprensión.

—Bueno… —carraspeó—, creo que es el momento de ir a hablar con August. Rubí, empieza a buscar un local donde instalarnos. Algo pequeño para empezar.

—¿Tres oficinas? —preguntó la chica.

Regina miró a Emma, haciéndole la misma pregunta con la mirada.

—Creo que con dos nos podríamos apañar. Si no te asusta trabajar en la misma habitación que yo, Mills.

—Sobreviviré, Querida. Si lo he logrado hasta ahora…

—Dos habitaciones nos harán ahorrar dinero en el alquiler. Hay que pensar con la cabeza —explicó.

—Por supuesto.

—Ponte a ello, Rubí. Y ustedes vayan redactando los artículos para esta semana, salvo el del hotel. De ese nos ocuparemos Emma y yo en cuanto terminemos con August.

—De acuerdo.

August suspiró aliviado cuando supo que Emma estaba en el proyecto de _Mixtrum_ y las felicitó sinceramente. Sabía cuánto suponía la revista para ella, lo duro que había trabajado para llegar hasta allí. Les deseó lo mejor y aceptó cobrar una cantidad de dinero razonable por seguir imprimiendo la revista hasta que ellas pudieran ampliar su editorial, cosa que no dudaba que sucedería más pronto que tarde. Ni Regina ni Emma temían al trabajo duro, y era consciente de que Regina poseía el capital necesario para la ampliación, y que encontraría el modo de que Emma aceptara la inversión sin sentirse menospreciada. Regina sabía hacer las cosas con estilo.

* * *

Rubí empezó su búsqueda, y el ritmo de trabajó adquirió una ilusión nueva. Un cosquilleo interno que Emma hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía, se apoderó de ella. Rubí observaba divertida el cambio que poco a poco se iba operando en su amiga, sin que ella misma fuera consciente de ello. Volvía a ser la que era antes de alejarse de su familia. Sus accesos de malhumor se limitaban a sus habituales encontronazos con Regina por la publicación de determinados artículos, pero ahora estaban teñidos de humor y no de rabia como antes.

Tenían un par de locales para visitar, y Emma propuso que lo hicieran el sábado por la mañana, pero Regina se excusó aduciendo un compromiso que la ocuparía todo el fin de semana. Ella suspiró pensando que la gente no cambiaba, y que Regina sería una mujeriega hasta el fin de sus días. Que Elsa ya había sido sustituida y que la señora Mills pensaba disfrutar a tope de su nueva amiguita, fuese quien fuese. Se alegró enormemente de no haber cedido a la tentación de acudir a su habitación en el hotel.

* * *

El sábado hizo un día desagradable y lluvioso, perfecto para pasarlo en la cama, en compañía. Como probablemente estaría Regina. Ella se sentía extrañamente deprimida, tristona, a pesar del subidón de adrenalina que había tenido durante toda la semana. Con el cambio de titularidad de _Mixtrum_ sentía sus emociones como en una montaña rusa, y aquella tarde gris se sentía deprimida y sola. Rubí estaba en casa de Belle desde la noche anterior, y ella había hecho acopio de palomitas y de películas y se proponía pasar la tarde del sábado acurrucada en el sofá y comiendo como una lima todas las porquerías que tuviera en el refrigerador, desde palomitas a chocolate o helado. La tarde era larga.

Se sorprendió cuando sobre las cinco recibió en el móvil una llamada de Regina.

—Hola, Mills. ¿Te dieron plantón y estás libre para ver oficinas?

—No, nada de eso, pero estoy en un pequeño apuro y no sé a quién acudir.

—Vaya… ¿Necesitas mi ayuda?

—Es posible. ¿Qué tal se te dan los niños?

—Pues no sé… No tengo mucha experiencia con ellos, la verdad.

—Es que estoy ejerciendo de niñera desde anoche. Zelena y Robín se han ido a pasar un fin de semana romántico y me he quedado con Roland. Llevamos toda la tarde jugando al parchís y creo que está un poco aburrido ya. El tiempo está horrible, no puedo llevarlo al parque ni a ningún sitio. Si se resfría me cortarán la cabeza, seguro. No sé qué más hacer para entretenerlo… Y pensé que a lo mejor tú tenías alguna idea. Puedo llamar a mi madre, pero querrá que se lo lleve a su casa y yo quedaré como un desastre de niñera incompetente. Además, a Roland le apetecía quedarse con la tía Regina y no con la abuela.

—De modo que esos eran tus planes para el fin de semana —dijo sintiéndose eufórica de golpe.

—Pues sí. ¿Qué pensabas?

—No sé, hacer de niñera desde luego que no.

—Malpensada.

—Dice el refrán «piensa mal y acertarás».

—Bueno,¿ entonces…?

—Cuenta conmigo. Me acerco si quieres y te echo una mano. Seguro que entre las dos encontramos el modo de distraerlo.

—Gracias, Emma, te deberé una. Y puedes cobrarte de la forma que quieras. Cena, día… Incluso la portada de la revista. Lo que quieras.

—Me lo pensaré. Estaré ahí lo antes posible.

Se cambió el chándal que llevaba puesto por unos vaqueros ceñidos y un blusón cómodo y se fue a casa de Regina tratando de recordar qué le divertía a ella cuando era pequeña.

* * *

Regina vivía en un piso grande y luminoso a las afueras, en una urbanización con piscina e instalaciones deportivas. Pero aquello estaba descartado en aquella tarde desapacible; Regina tenía razón, era muy probable pillar un resfriado con aquellas condiciones atmosféricas.

Ella abrió la puerta vestida con un vaquero muy desgastado, una blusa holgada y sin zapatos.

«También le gusta estar descalza», tomó nota mentalmente.

—Hola, Emma —la saludó Roland.

—Hola, Roland. ¿Qué? ¿Algún problema con tu tía?

—No, hemos jugado al parchís y esta mañana hicimos tarta de chocolate. Como sabemos que te gusta, hemos pensado invitarte a merendar.

—Tarta de chocolate, ¿eh? —dijo mirando a Regina, que no le había dicho nada, limitándose a mirar la complacida—. ¿Es comestible?

—Por supuesto que es comestible. Está mucho más buena que la de Zelena.

—Tendrás que demostrarlo.

—Pasa y merendamos, es la hora justa, si te apetece.

—De acuerdo.

Se deshizo del paraguas y de la ligera chaqueta impermeable que llevaba y los siguió al interior.

La cocina estaba impecable, ni rastro de que nadie hubiera cocinado una tarta de chocolate en ella. En una esquina había una mesa de cristal rodeada de cuatro sillas que hacían juego con los armarios.

—¿Qué prefieres? ¿Café, té verde, infusión diurética, soda…? Tengo de todo.

—Yo soda, tita —dijo Roland volviéndose hacia Emma—. A ella no le gusta, prefiere el café.

—Yo también tomaré un café.

Regina se volvió hacia la encimera y empezó a preparar la merienda con la soltura de quien se desenvuelve bien entre fogones. Emma la observaba desde la mesa, de espaldas. Sus ojos vagaron desde ese maravilloso trasero hasta los senos redondos y recordó la sensación de sus manos deslizándose por ellos. Y se dijo que era buena cosa que Roland estuviera allí.

Regina colocó una bandeja con tazas y platos sobre la mesa. Y una enorme y esponjosa tarta de chocolate.

—¿Estás segura de que eso lo has hecho tú?

—Entre los dos —dijo Roland.

—¿Y la cocinera de tu madre no ha ayudado?

—No, ella no. Y te voy a confesar una cosa, ¿te acuerdas de las recetas que te llevé a la oficina para la primera revista? También las hice yo, así que puedes comerte la tarta sin miedo a ser intoxicada. La cocina se me da bien; de hecho me encanta.

—Vaya, entonces tendremos que probarla. La tarta estaba tan buena como parecía.

—Eres toda una caja de sorpresa, Mills. Dame otro trozo, porfavor.

—A mí también —pidió el niño.

Terminaron de merendar y Emma y Roland ayudaron a Regina a meter los platos y tazas en el lavavajillas.

—Este niño es un encanto —dijo Emma.

—Sí, lo es. Zelena lo educa muy bien. Es de las que piensan que por mucho dinero que tengas y puedas pagar por las cosas, siempre debes saber hacerlas por ti mismo. Roland quita la mesa en su casa, se hace su cama «con ayuda» porque es pequeño, pero tiene sus obligaciones.

—Me cae muy bien tu hermana.

—Y tú a ella también.

—¿Hablan de mí?

—A veces.

—Vaya… Supongo que no puedo preguntar sobre qué.

—No, no puedes.

—En ese caso, será mejor que inventemos algo para distraer a este señorito. Por que supongo que no quieres seguir jugando al parchís con tu tía…

Roland negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y qué te parece jugar a los piratas?

Los ojos de Roland se agrandaron por la sorpresa. Regina frunció el ceño, asombrada también.

—¿Piratas? —preguntó.

—¿Alguna objeción, Mills?

—No, ninguna si a Roland le parece bien. Aunque nada de espadas de verdad, ¿eh? Ni cuchillos.

—No hace falta nada de eso para divertirnos.

—Nunca he jugado, pero suena bien—dijo el niño.

—Bien, te explico. Yo jugaba mucho con mis hermanos cuando era pequeña. Tú y yo vamos a ser los piratas, y tenemos que hacer prisionera a tu tía…

—¡Síííí!

—Y una vez que me hayan apresado ¿qué piensan hacer conmigo?

—Bueno, Roland es el capitán y el decidirá, aunque lo habitual es hacerte confesar dónde escondes el tesoro.

—¿Cómo?

—Ya se nos ocurrirá algo —dijo Emma sintiéndose un poco perversa. La idea de tener a Regina a su merced, aunque fuera en un juego infantil, le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho.

Se agachó y cuchicheó con el niño:

—Tú rodéale por ese lado del sofá, yo por este, nos tiramos encima y la tumbamos. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Ambos se precipitaron sobre ella, cada uno por un lado y acabaron los tres rodando por el suelo. Las caras de Regina y Emma muy cerca, ella tumbada sobre Regina.

Se levantó rápidamente y agarro Regina por un brazo mientras Roland lo hacía por el otro. Regina se dejó apresar sin resistencia y la sentaron en una silla.

—¿Qué hacemos con ella, capitán?

—A los prisioneros se les desnuda para que no puedan escapar.

—Le quitaremos la blusa y nos hacemos a la idea de que se lo hemos quitado todo. No queremos que se resfríe, ¿verdad?

—Vale.

—Tú, prisionera, estás desnuda y no puedes escapar.

—De acuerdo —admitió ella, agradecida.

—Vamos a atarla a una silla para torturarla —propuso el niño.

—Bien, capitán. Yo lo sujeto y tú ve a buscar una cuerda.

—En el cajón de debajo de la cocina hay una.

—La prisionera esta colaborando. Eso está bien.

Roland desapareció mientras Emma colocaba una silla para que Regina se sentara en ella.

—¿Te gusta jugar a los piratas, Querida? ¿Y atar a las prisioneras? — susurró ella muy cerca de su oído. La respiración de Emma se aceleró.

—Estamos entreteniendo a tu sobrino. Nada más.

—Bien…

El niño regresó con una cuerda, sentaron a Regina en la silla y la ataron las manos a la espalda.

—Y ahora ¿qué se hace? —preguntó.

—Tenemos que preguntarle por el tesoro.

—¿Dónde guardas el tesoro, prisionero?

—Nunca lo confesaré —dijo ella mirando desafiante a Emma.

«En sus pantalones», pensó ella. Luego se recordó a sí misma que estaban jugando con un niño.

—Responde al capitán.

—Nunca lo diré. Tendrán que torturarme —dijo levantando una ceja y una sonrisa pícara asomó a sus labios.

—No dudes que lo haremos.

—Emma, yo no quiero pegarle con el látigo, es mi tía y no quiero hacerle daño.

—No le vamos a pegar, hay otras muchas formas de tortura sin hacerle daño, no te preocupes.

«No lo dudes», pensó Regina. «Tenerte a medio metro y no poder tocarte es una de ellas».

—Tú la conoces mejor, capitán. ¿Hay algo que no le guste?

—El té.

—Bien, le daremos té hasta que confiese.

—¡No, no, por favor ! ¡té no! —dijo Regina en un fingido acento lastimero.

—Pues dinos dónde está el tesoro.

—No diré nada.

—Entonces vamos a la cocina a preparar una jarra bien grande. Roland palmoteó encantado.

Volvieron poco después con una gran jarra y un vaso.

—Para que sea más tortura hemos decidido vendarte los ojos.

Emma se acercó por detrás y cubrió la parte superior del rostro de Regina con un paño que había encontrado en la cocina. Desde el momento en que dejó de ver, el resto de los sentidos de Regina se agudizaron y fue consciente de la respiración entrecortada de Emma, de su olor, de la suave respiración contra su cuello y agradeció tener las manos atadas porque de no ser así las habría alargado hasta tocarla a pesar de la presencia de su sobrino.

—Ya está, capitán. Puedes darle el Té.

Roland se encaramó sobre las piernas de su tía y acercó a su boca un vaso medio lleno. Ella empezó a tragar, moviendo la cabeza, fingiendo resistencia. El líquido empezó a resbalar por su barbilla y a deslizarse por su pecho. Emma contuvo las ganas de acercarse y lamer los regueros de líquido marrón que caían cada vez más abajo. Nunca había sido mujer de juegos eróticos, pero en aquel momento habría dado cualquier cosa por sentarse sobre Regina y tomar Té directamente de su pecho.

—¿Lo estoy haciendo bien, Emma?

—Muy bien —dijo con voz entrecortada. Regina sonrió y no tuvo ninguna duda de que a pesar de tener los ojos tapados sabía perfectamente lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Un inocente juego infantil de piratas se estaba convirtiendo en algo muy erótico para ambas.

La ropa del niño también empezaba a estar sucia con lo que Emma temía fueran manchas imposibles de quitar. Esperaba que su madre no se enfadara, pero en aquel momento se sintió incapaz de parar.

Sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago y las ganas de jugar pudieron más que el sentido común de que siempre hacía gala.

—Deja que lo intente yo, capitán —dijo traviesa.

Regina dejó de tragar por un momento y el líquido salió a borbotones de su boca. Emma levantó a Roland y ocupó su lugar sobre las piernas de su tía. Tomó el vaso y lo acercó a la boca de la «prisionera».

—Ahora confesaré aún menos. Estoy empezando a disfrutar la tortura —susurró entre sorbo y sorbo

Se acomodó mejor y loa obligó a beber. El líquido seguía goteando, manchándola también a ella, pero pocas veces había vivido algo más erótico que ver el pecho de Regina goteando Té sentada sobre su regazo. Volvió a moverse ligeramente sobre ella.

—Señorita Swan, para o vas a conseguir que… confiese...tú sabes...

—Sí… lo se...Confiesa, prisionera... —dijo moviéndose ligeramente sobre ella. Regina apartó la boca del vaso y se dejó ir en un orgasmo que trató de disimular lo mejor que pudo. Después, agachó la cabeza tratando de recuperarse y dijo:

—Me rindo… confesaré… El tesoro está enterrado en el jardín… al lado de la piscina.

—¡Bien! ¡Hemos conseguido que confiese! —dijo Roland palmoteando.

—Desatame, por favor, tengo que darme una ducha. Esto que han hecho conmigo es inhumano.

—Te hemos torturado, tita. El juego de los piratas es así.

—Todos necesitamos una ducha, creo —dijo quitándole la venda de los ojos y desatándole las manos. Por un momento sus ojos se encontrar n, cómplices. Luego se miró, el pecho pegajoso, los pantalones mojados . Tampoco Roland y Emma presentaban mejor aspecto.

—Tu madre nos va a matar cuando vea la ropa.

—La culpa ha sido tuya, tita, que no te tragabas el Té.

—El niño tiene razón —dijo Emma para calmar un poco la tensión sexual que todavía flotaba en la habitación—. La culpa es tuya.

—Esta me las pagarás, señorita Swan… La próxima vez que juguemos a los piratas, tú seras la prisionera.

—Sí, tita, sí. ¿Mañana?

—No, mañana vienen tus padres. En otra ocasión. —Miró a Emma—. Voy a duchar a Roland y luego lo haré yo. Tengo Té hasta en… las uñas de los pies.

—Si tienes dos baños, yo me ocuparé de el. A ti te hace más falta.

—De acuerdo. Te traeré ropa limpia para el. Y algo para ti, también tienes Té en la blusa.

—Gracias.

Se repartieron en los baños. Emma no había bañado a un niño jamás, pero se encontró haciéndolo con una naturalidad que la sorprendió. Enjabonó el pelo de Roland y lo enjuagó, mientras su mente jugueteaba con la idea de Regina desnuda bajo el caño de la otra ducha, con la idea de enjabonarla, de ver todo su cuerpo mojado.

Aquella tarde, que prometía ser triste y aburrida, se había convertido en algo excitante y especial, pero le había dejado ver un poco más de Regina Mills, la mujer, y un mucho más de la amante juguetona y divertida que podría ser si se lo permitiera. Y también había descubierto una faceta de ella misma completamente desconocida.

—Emma, el pelo ya me lo has enjabonado.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de volver a lavarle la cabeza.

—Perdona, me había distraído.

Terminó de ducharlo, lo envolvió en la toalla grande y esponjosa y lo sacó de la bañera. Un golpe en la puerta y la voz de Regina la hicieron volver a la realidad.

—¿Puedo?

—Sí, pasa.

—Yo termino con Roland, pasa tú al baño de mi dormitorio y date una ducha también —dijo alargándole una de sus blusas—. Creo que te cubrirá lo suficiente. Luego pondré una lavadora con todo esto y en un rato podrás volver a ponerte tu ropa. Salvo que tengas prisa.

Emma se regocijo pensando en que todavía pasaría allí un buen rato.

—Ninguna prisa.

—Bien. Entonces, ve. Y si no te queda bien —dijo señalando la Blusa —, rebusca en mi armario hasta que encuentres algo que te vaya.

—¿Me estás diciendo que puedo hurgar en tu armario?

—No tengo nada que ocultar, Querida. Tú misma. Sobre la cama tienes toallas.

Emma entró en el dormitorio. Pulcramente doblada sobre la enorme cama había un juego de toallas blancas. Entró en el baño, decorado en blanco y negro, en el que compartían espacio una ducha funcional con chorros de masaje y una enorme bañera negra.

Entró en la ducha, conteniendo las ganas de darse un largo baño. Usó el gel que le recordó el olor de Regina, cuidando de no mojarse el pelo. Quería pasar el menor tiempo posible en sus dominios personales, prefe ía regresar a las zonas comunes de la cocina y el salón. Aunque le iba a echar un vistazo al armario antes de irse, ya que tenía el permiso explicito para hacerlo.

Se envolvió en la toalla y salió al dormitorio, hurgando entre las blusas. Encontró dos sin dos botones. La que le había arrancado la noche que follaron en la oficina y la que había destrozado a medias cuando solo lo fingieron. Pensaba que las habría tirado o mandado arreglar. Bastaba con ponerle botones nuevos, no entendía por qué seguían allí, medio escondidas en un rincón.

La mayor parte de la ropa la conocía, y la que no había visto nunca se parecía al resto. No encontró nada especial en el armario.

Se quitó la toalla y se puso la blusa sobre la ropa interior que ya llevaba. Se sacudió el pelo y salió a reunirse con Roland y Regina, llevando la ropa manchada en la mano.

Este la recogió y la metió en la lavadora junto con la de ellos, y la puso en marcha.

—Eres toda una ama de casa.

—Vivo sola, no tengo más remedio. Una mujer viene a hacer limpieza a fondo un día a la semana, pero el resto lo hago yo. Los _fiesteras_ tenemos esas manías, qué le vamos a hacer

—¿Qué es una fiestera, tita? ¿Una mujer que hace la comida y pone la lavadora? ¿Tú eres una?

—Emma dice que sí.

—Entonces lo eres, porque Emma no se equivoca nunca. Dijo que confesarías donde estaba el tesoro y lo has hecho.

—Emma es muy persuasiva torturando a la gente. Bueno, señorito, es hora de cenar y luego irte a la cama —dijo mirando el reloj.

—No tengo hambre, ni sueño.

—Pero hay que hacerlo o tus padres no volverán a dejarte conmigo cuando se vayan de viaje y tendrás que quedarte con la abuela.

—Bueno, cenaré. Pero no me pongas mucho, he tomado dos trozos de tarta de chocolate.

—¿Un poco de sopa?

—Vale.

—¿Tú también quieres sopa o prepa o algo más consistente?

—¿Vas a invitarme a cenar?

—Claro. Tienes que esperar a que termine la lavadora y la secadora. Todavía llevará un rato. He tenido que poner un programa largo, había manchas difíciles.

Emma soltó una carcajada.

—Pareces un anuncio, Mills. De acuerdo, un poco de sopa estará bien. Si me queda hambre puedo volver a tomar tarta de chocolate.

Se sentaron a comer. Roland hablaba sin parar, pero ellas se habían quedado extrañamente silenciosas. Se limitaban a mirarse y seguir la conversación del niño.

A Emma se le antojó una escena tan íntima, tan hogareña, que de golpe fue consciente de sus treinta y tres años y de que su reloj biológico ya iba cuesta abajo. Nunca se había planteado la idea de tener pareja estable ni hijos pero aquella noche, sentada a la mesa de Regina Mills, tomando sopa con un niño sentado entre ellas, se dijo que tener una familia no debía ser tan malo como siempre había pensado. Encontrar a alguien al llegar a casa, recostar su cabeza en un hombro mientras veía la tele y preparar sopa y encontrar juguetes esparcidos por el suelo de la casa.

Levantó la vista y se encontró los ojos escrutadores de Regina mirándola.

—¿En qué pensabas, señorita Swan?

—En muchas tonterías, Mills. Muchas.

—¿Más sopa?

—No, gracias.

—¿Tarta?

—Tampoco.

—Pues si no te importa, ponte cómoda mientras acuesto a Roland. Emma se levantó, recogió la mesa, colocó los platos en el lavavajillas y se sentó en el amplio sofá, recostándose contra el respaldo y cerrando los ojos.

—Un penique por tus pensamientos. Emma abrió los ojos perezosamente.

—No valen tanto.

—Yo creo que sí. ¿Lo hacemos?

—¿Qué hacemos?

—Yo te doy un penique y tú me dices lo que pensabas. La verdad.

—Te repito que no lo valen, pero prefiero guardármelos.

—Lo suponía. ¿Una copa?

—De acuerdo, pero no muy cargada. Tengo que conducir.

—Si te pasas coges un taxi o te quedas a dormir. La habitación de Roland tiene dos camas.

—Prefiero irme a casa.

Regina puso sobre la mesa un par de botellas y vasos.

—Sírvete tú.

—Tu sobrino te quiere mucho.

—Y yo a él. Disfruto mucho con Roland.

—Te gustan los niños —dijo ella y no era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

—Sí, me gustan.

—Pero has llegado a los treinta y seis años sin hijos. O quizás te gustan los de los demás y no los propios.

—Me gustaría tener los míos, pero me encantaría vivir esa experiencia con alguien, solo que no aparecido la adecuada.

—Quizás no has buscado en el sitio idóneo.

—Eso dice mi hermana. Y me recomendó que buscara en el gimnasio.

—¿En el gimnasio? —dijo soltando una carcajada—. ¿Buscas una atleta?

—No. A mí también me hizo gracia. Pero donde seguro que no la encontraré es en las pasarelas ni en las fiestas de sociedad. Al menos el tipo de mujer que yo quiero.

—¿Y qué tipo de mujer es ese que tan difícil es de encontrar ?

«Una capaz de jugar a los piratas con los niños», pensó, pero solo dijo, encogiéndose de hombros:

—Cuando la encuentre lo sabré. Y serás la primera en saberlo. Bueno, no, la segunda. Seguro que mi cuñado Robin lo adivina antes incluso de que yo me dé cuenta. Es un poco metiche.

Emma se inclinó a coger el vaso y la camisa se abrió mostrando un pecho, cubierto por un sujetador de encaje azul oscuro. Regina ya no pudo más, y cuando dejó el vaso sobre la mesa, alargó el brazo para rodearle la nuca y la acercó hacia ella para besarla. Sus ojos se encontraron y solo vio invitación en los de Emma.

La besó con suavidad, tratando de contener la pasión, consciente de que su sobrino dormía en la habitación de al lado y de que no iban a llegar muy lejos. Pero llevaba días muriéndose por besarla, y la visión de aquel trozo de encaje fue superior a sus fuerzas. Después de lo que ella le había hecho por la tarde ya no tuvo miedo de estropear su relación laboral. También Emma quería jugar, se sentía atraída por ella, sin lugar a dudas, y esa noche iba a besarla hasta hartarse, aunque solo fuera eso.

Se recostaron contra el respaldo y se besaron durante mucho rato como dos adolescentes en una plaza cualquiera, sabedoras de que no podrían hacer nada más atrevido. Disfrutaron de la boca de la otra, con sabor a _w_ _h_ _i_ _s_ _ky_ , a deseo y a pasión contenida. Regina aventuró la mano hasta el pecho y lo acarició con suavidad por encima de la camisa. Emma gimió sobre su boca y deslizó su mano bajo la blusa. Y justo en ese momento unos pasitos leves sonaron porel corredor.

—Tita, no puedo dormir.

Se separaron y se recompusieron un poco.

—Es por esto que Zelena y Robín están de viaje —susurró Regina. Emma sonrió, y se abrochó un botón más.

—¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes un ratito hasta que me entre sueño?

—Claro.

Se hizo hueco entre las dos y se recostó contra el pecho de Regina.

—¿Eres la novia de mi tita?

—No, no lo soy.

—Qué lástima. Tú eres más divertida que la otra.

—La otra tampoco es mi novia.

—¿No? Qué bien.

Regina le revolvió el pelo.

—No tengo novia, pequeño, pero el día que la tenga será alguien que te guste a ti. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Emma apuró su copa. Ver a Regina recostada en el sofá con el niño acurrucado en sus brazos le hizo desear cosas que no debía plantearse con alguien como ella. Cosas que ni siquiera estaba segura de que tuvieran sitio en su vida. Y comprendió que era hora de marcharse a casa.

—¿Crees que la lavadora ha terminado ya?

—Sí, hace rato.

—Voy a cambiarme entonces. Es hora de irme.

Regina la miró conteniendo las ganas de pedirle que se quedase, aunque fuera a dormir en la habitación de Roland, pero vio la determinación en los ojos de Emma y se mordió los labios.

—De acuerdo.

Se dirigió a la cocina a coger su ropa. Entró de nuevo en el dormitorio de Regina y con cierto pesar se cambió y salió de nuevo al salón. Roland seguía acurrucado en el regazo de su tía, medio dormido, y Emma se inclinó y los besó a ambos en la mejilla.

—Buenas noches. No te muevas, conozco el camino.

—Nos vemos el lunes.

—Hasta entonces, Regina.

Desde el sofá la vio salir del salón y escuchó la puerta del piso abrirse y cerrarse tras ella.


	25. Chapter 25

**La editorial**

* * *

Emma esperaba y temía que Rubí regresara el domingo y le preguntase por sus actividades del fin de semana, pero esta pasaba cada vez más tiempo en casa de Belle. Estaba segura de que en poco tiempo iba a quedarse sin compañera de piso. Por una parte le apenaba, Rubí y ella llevaban compartiendo casa muchos años, desde que Emma se independizó de su familia, y se había acostumbrado a esas charlas al final del día en que ambas desnudaban su alma, en que sabían que podían engañarse a sí mismas, pero no a la otra. Iba a ser difícil quedarse sola en el piso, pero luego veía la felicidad en la cara de su amiga y se alegraba sinceramente por ella, y la envidiaba secretamente, tan secretamente que ni a ella misma se lo confesaba.

Rubí se presentó en su casa con el tiempo justo de ducharse y cambiarse para el trabajo, y la conversación que mantuvieron sobre sus respectivos fines de semana fue bastante superficial.

Durante el trayecto en coche, Rubí hablaba sin parar sobre las nuevas facetas de su relación, y no se dio cuenta del mutismo de Emma.

Cuando llegaron a la redacción, y tras unas breves instrucciones para mantener a _Mixtrum_ en la calle, Regina y Emma salieron a ver dos locales que Rubí ya tenía seleccionados como posibles nuevas sedes de sus oficinas.

—¿En tu coche o en el mío, Querida? —preguntó Regina con naturalidad, como si la última vez que se habían visto hubiera sido el viernes anterior en el trabajo y no se hubiera corrido bajo sus muslos ni la hubiera estado besando como si fueran amantes durante mucho rato.

—El mío. Ya te dije que me gusta conducir. Subieron al coche de Emma.

—¿Estamos de acuerdo entonces en dos despachos? Uno de los locales que ha propuesto Rubí tiene tres.

—En lo que a mí respecta elegiremos el local más adecuado, no importa la cantidad de despachos que tenga.

—Si tú y yo trabajamos en la misma habitación infundirá confianza a las chicas.

Emma soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Las chicas confían en nosotras, en caso contrario no dejarían su trabajo para venirse un poco a la ventura. Pero una cosa quiero dejar clara, Regina. El hecho de que trabajemos en el mismo despacho no significa que vaya a estar de acuerdo contigo en todo. Voy a seguir defendiendo mi criterio y mi parcela en _Mixtrum_ con uñas y dientes, vetaré todo lo que no me guste y seguiré exigiendo puntualidad absoluta. Y la puerta del despacho permanecerá abierta «siempre».

—No esperaba menos, señorita Swan.

—¿Vas a dejar de llamarme Señorita Swan alguna vez? Yo he empezado a llamarte Regina… a veces.

—Por supuesto que dejaré de llamarte señorita Swan… el día que te conviertas en «señora» Swan.

—Eso sucederá el día que las ranas críen pelo.

—Pues será ese día entonces.

—Debes saber que el hecho de que seamos amigas fuera del trabajo, no cambia que seamos competidoras dentro de él.

—¿Somos amigas fuera del trabajo, Emma?

—Eso creo.

—Me alegra saberlo.

—Yo no juego a los «piratas» con mis enemigas, Mills. Regina sonrió con picardía.

—¿Estaba planeado entonces?

—Sí… Bueno, no todo. Cuando me dijiste que tu sobrino estaba sumamente aburrido recordé que mi juego favorito de pequeña era el de los piratas, y se me ocurrió probar.

—¿Jugabas a los piratas de pequeña? ¿Igual que conmigo?

—¡No seas Imbécil, Mills! Jugaba con mis hermanos y tenía siete u ocho años. De lo del sábado pasado tuviste tú la culpa.

—¿Yo? Perdona, Querida, pero estaba atada y amordazada.

—Y mojada sin ningún motivo, no te olvides de eso.

—Debe ser fruto de los estimulantes sexuales que tomo habitualmente.

—¡Idiota!

Regina rió con fuerza.

—En serio, Emma… ¿Te han atado alguna vez?

—No.

—A mí tampoco… hasta el sábado. Y me resultó muy excitante, me puse…

—Ya sé cómo te pusiste, no sigas.

—Pues te recomiendo que lo pruebes.

—Cállate, Mills. Estamos en horario de trabajo. Y si sigues hablando así, creo que va a ser mejor alquilar el local de los tres despachos —dijo ella imaginándose atada al sillón y a Regina jugueteando en ella—. Y hablando del sábado… ahora que vamos a ser socias…

—Ya lo somos, firmamos el documento.

—Pero todavía no te he pagado tu mitad.

—No hay prisa.

—Para mí sí. El banco ya tiene orden de ingresar el dinero del préstamo que he solicitado en la cuenta común de la empresa en cuanto esté terminado el papeleo. Entonces me consideraré tu socia; antes no. Pero volviendo al sábado… vamos a trabajar juntas y de mejor rollo que antes, pero lo que pasó tiene que acabar. Porque si seguimos con tonterías de ese tipo solo complicaríamos las cosas. Y perjudicaría a la sociedad.

—¿Estás segura? Yo diría que incluso el trabajo ha mejorado desde que nos lo montamos aquella noche en la oficina.

—Es posible, pero llegados a este punto, solo pueden empeorar.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sí, Regina.— No voy a negar que follar contigo fue fantástico, que lo del sábado pasado me resultó también a mí muy excitante y me hizo descubrir una parte juguetona que no sabía que tenía, pero… vamos a dejarlo ahí, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo… aunque no te prometo nada si vuelves a atarme.

—¡No voy a volver a atarte! La próxima vez que tengas que cuidar de tu sobrino y me llames, si es que lo haces, jugaremos al parchís.

—Una vez jugué y cada vez que a alguien le comían una ficha se tenía que quitar una prenda de ropa.

—¡Vete al carajo, Mills! Acepta mis condiciones o no voy a compartir oficina contigo ni muerta.

—¿Tienes miedo de no poder resistirte, Querida?

—En absoluto. Follamos y fue alucinante. Punto.

—Que sí, mujer … que era broma. Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

«Y una mierda», pensó. «Voy a explotar esa faceta tuya juguetona que no sabías que tenías, y lo voy a hacer a conciencia, señorita Swan».

* * *

Después de ver varios locales, se decidieron por uno con dos habitaciones pequeñas, una bastante mayor, un baño y una cocina. Esta suponía todo un lujo, con un microondas, frigorífico, cafetera, tostador y un fuego eléctrico donde preparar alguna comida muy básica, pero que les permitiría almorzar en el trabajo y reducir gastos en transportes y restaurantes. Definitivamente, Emma y Regina no iban a compartir oficina.

Amueblaron la oficina con lo básico: mesas, sillas y sillones cómodos para trabajar, archivadores y ordenadores y decidieron que más adelante irían añadiendo lo que fueran necesitando.

Emma ingresó su parte de la compra de _Mixtrum_ en la cuenta común. Decidieron que para ahorrar, cada una llevaría la comida un día de la semana para todos, con lo que constituyeron más una pequeña familia que un grupo de trabajo. Los viernes por la tarde, como sucedía en la editorial, Regina o Emma llevaría el material a August y él se encargaría de meterlo en las rotativas y distribuirlo en el mercado, hasta que la nueva editorial, que habían decidido llamar también _Mixtrum_ , tuviera la suficiente infraestructura para hacerlo por sí misma.

* * *

El primer lunes, Regina se ofreció a llevar la comida de inauguración. La noche anterior llamó a Emma.

—Buenas noches, señora copropietaria.

—Bunas noches, Mills. Creo que señorita Swan o señorita insufrible me gustaba más. Sigo siendo «señorita», recuérdalo.

—Cierto. Bien, entonces lo dejaremos en Querida.

—¿Qué quieres a estas horas? —dijo ignorando la sensación de euforia que había sentido al leer su nombre en el móvil—. Espero que ahora que somos socias no se convierta en una costumbre que me llames fuera del horario de trabajo.

—No seas borde. Solo quería consultarte el menú de mañana.

—Ahora la insufrible eres tú. Lleva lo que quieras ¿Desde cuándo necesitas mi aprobación? Y menos a las once de la noche.

—¿Lasaña?. Emma suspiró.

—Lasaña, vale.

—Y cava para brindar.

—Genial. Emborrachando al personal en horas de trabajo —dijo en un tono que pretendía ser severo, sin conseguirlo.

—Solo mañana, lo prometo.

—Más te vale.

—Y otra cosa…

—¿Qué?

—Es un favor personal que te pido, ¿eh? No te lo tomes como una orden ni nada parecido.

—Suéltalo ya y déjame leer.

—¿Lees por las noches?

—¡Mills! Desembucha.

—Que dejes guardadito el uniforme de señorita Rottenmeier y vengas a trabajar vestida de persona.

Emma, que ya tenía pensado hacerlo así decidió aprovecharse de la situación.

—Hummm… lo pensaré. ¿Qué ofreces a cambio?

Por la mente de Regina pasaron muchas cosas, pero no dijo ninguna de ellas.

—Retirar el anexo y volver a incluir artículos científicos dentro de la revista.

—Eso ya estaba hablado.

—¿Ah, sí? No lo recuerdo. Entonces, dime tú qué pides. Negociemos.

—Bueno, seré generosa. Puesto que se trata de apariencia, yo pediré lo mismo. podrías dejar de ponerte esa espantosa blusa de rayas rojas y grises.

Regina no pudo evitar reír a grandes carcajadas.

—¿Qué deje de…? ¿Por algún motivo en concreto? .—¿Y si en vez de eso te doy permiso para que la ropa que no te guste me la rompas a tirones en el momento que te apetezca?

—¡Vete al carajo! Decidimos que íbamos a trabajar y olvidarnos de «ciertos temas».

—Por Dios, que no aceptas una broma. —Siguió riendo a carcajadas.

—No. Ya deberías saberlo, me conoces lo suficiente.

—De acuerdo. No te molesto más, sigue con tu libro. Buenas noches, Querida.

—Buenas noches, Mills.

Apagó el móvil y se enfrentó a la mirada inquisitiva de Rubí.

—¿Qué miras?

—Que no me puedo creer la conversación que acaban de tener. No he escuchado la otra parte, pero… pero tú has prohibido una blusa de rayas. ¿Sabes a qué suena eso?

—¡No! Simplemente he respondido a su petición de que deje el traje negro en casa. No iba a ceder sin pedir nada a cambio. Me importa una mierda cómo se vista.

—Ya…

—Cambiemos de tema.

—Tienes razón, la blusa le sienta fatal.

—Sigue chateando con Belle.

* * *

Al día siguiente Emma se presentó a trabajar con una falda negra y una chaqueta roja de corte moderno. El cabello suelto que caía sobre la espalda. Regina contuvo la respiración al ver cómo se le marcaban la cintura y los pechos. Quizás no había sido tan buena idea pedirle que cambiase de forma de vestir.

Regina, por su parte, llevaba un traje compuesto por un pantalón negro y una chaqueta blaze negra.

Empezaron a trabajar con ahínco, con la ilusión de empezar una nueva etapa. Las puertas de los despachos de Regina y Emma permanecieron abiertas todo el tiempo, y el ambiente de trabajo se hizo distendido.

A la hora del desayuno se reunieron todas en la cocina, aunque Emma siguió fiel a su té verde y su tostada integral en vez de apuntarse a la enorme caja de donuts que Regina puso sobre la mesa.

En cambio, disfrutó del almuerzo. Regina era una gran cocinera, todas deberían esforzarse si querían estar a la altura el día de la semana que les tocase cocinar a ellas. Brindó con el cava por el éxito de la nueva etapa que empezaba, y sintió que al fin su sueño profesional empezaba a realizarse.


	26. Chapter 26

Las dos primeras semanas fueron frenéticas. La adaptación al nuevo local se estaba haciendo en medio de mucho trabajo, y aunque adoptaron la misma rutina que tenían, no podían evitar ciertos pequeños cambios que se iban introduciendo poco a poco en su vida laboral.

Aquel martes por la mañana, Regina se encontraba haciendo la visita habitual al hotel que someterían a juicio esa semana y Emma se ocupaba de todo lo demás; aquella tarde, cuando Regina regresara tomaría el relevo y ella se marcharía. Ignoraba los comentarios de Rubí de que si iban juntas ahorrarían en gasolina y quizás en comidas, pero se negaba a hacerlo. Si volvía a compartir un viaje con Regina, si seguía viéndola como mujer en vez de como compañera de trabajo, el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para mantener su relación en el ámbito laboral iba a irse al garete, estaba segura. Cada mañana, la imagen de ella al aparecer en las nuevas instalaciones se le antojaba más atractiva.

Inmediatamente desechaba esas especulaciones y se metía de lleno en el trabajo para no pensar. Para no aceptar que cada día se sentía más atraída por ella, aunque a sí misma se dijera que lo tenía controlado.

Rose entró con la correspondencia, y depositó sobre la mesa de Emma varias cartas. Esta seleccionó y apartó algunas de ellas para responderlas más tarde y dejó para el final una que le llamó poderosamente la atención. Tenía el logotipo de la cadena de hoteles de la familia de Regina, y aunque pensó que se trataría de alguna petición para que promocionasen un hotel concreto, le extrañó que estuviera dirigida a su nombre y no al de Regina ni al de la sociedad que ambas habían formado.

Abrió el sobre y encontró una cartulina escrita con letra cursiva y dorada, con una invitación a su nombre para una fiesta en los Hampotns.

Se quedó un rato mirando el rectángulo de papel sin comprender muy bien qué tenía delante. ¿El padre de Regina la invitaba a una fiesta? ¿Por qué?

Decidió llamarla antes de responder; no le gustaban las fiestas de sociedad, durante un tiempo de su vida había asistido a un montón de ellas y había acabado aborreciéndolas, pero tampoco quería defraudar al padre de Regina. A pesar de que había hecho lo indecible para sacarla de la publicación de _Mixtrum_ , era el padre de Regina.

Si se daba prisa podía localizarla antes de que emprendiera el regreso a la oficina.

Ella respondió al instante.

—Hola, Querida; buenos días.

—Buenos días, Regina. ¿Te pillo en mal momento?

—Voy conduciendo, pero tengo puesto el manos libres. ¿Qué ocurre?

—He recibido una carta muy rara de tu padre. Una invitación, más bien.

—¿De mi padre?

—Sí, para una fiesta que se va a celebrar en algún lugar de los Hamptons. Ella empezó a reír con fuerza.

—Joder con mi suerte.

—¿Sabes de qué va esto?

—Lo intuyo, Querida. Y te juro que no he tenido nada que ver. Palabra de Mills.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Me lo quieres explicar? Deja de hacerte la misteriosa conmigo.

—¿Es para el día ocho de junio?

—Sí, en efecto.

—Es el cumpleaños de mi madre. Y esa dirección es el domicilio de verano de mis padres; todos los años organizan una pequeña reunión familiar para celebrarlo. Y no es mi padre quien te ha invitado, sino mi madre. Ella manda las invitaciones y elige a las personas a las que va a enviárselas. Él se limita a asistir. Puedes considerarte afortunada, Cora Mills no es muy pródiga en sus invitaciones. Raramente las envía a personas que no sean miembros de la familia más íntima.

—¿Y por qué a mí, entonces?

Regina sonrió mientras tamborileaba con los dedos sobre el volante de su Mercedes.

«Porque ha debido enterarse de que yo tengo intención de que pases a formar parte de ella», pensó. «Zelena ha debido irse de la lengua».

—Responde, Regina. ¿Por qué crees que me ha mandado esa invitación?

—Supongo que porque al ser mi socia has pasado a formar parte de lo que considera el círculo de amigos íntimos. Y tendrá ganas de conocerte, a ver si eres digna de él.

—Joder … ¿No pensará mirarme con lupa?. Regina lanzó una carcajada.

«Ni te imaginas hasta qué punto.»

—Me temo que sí, Querida. Has pasado a formar parte del entorno laboral de su «niña». Y tiene que darte el visto bueno.

—¿Como si fuera una suegra?

—Bueno, quizás no tanto, pero casi.

—¡Lo que me faltaba! Y supongo que no puedo rehusar. ¿No estaría bien, verdad?

—No, no lo estaría. Además… a mí me gustaría que fueras.

—¿Cómo andamos de favores? ¿Te debo alguno?

—No recuerdo en este momento, mi agenda de favores la tengo guardada en el cajón de mi escritorio. Pero si no me debes ninguno, podemos apuntarlo para el futuro.

—Está bien. Aceptaré. ¿Debo volver a sacar del armario a la señorita White? ¿O mejor me pongo el traje negro que usaba antes para trabajar?

—¿Todavía no has quemado ese espantajo?

—No, aún lo conservo.

—Pues ni lo uno ni lo otro. La señorita White es demasiado sofisticada, y la señorita Swan demasiado estirada. Lleva a Emma. Ah, a mi tío Rumple le gustan demasiado los escotes… si no quieres que acabe metiéndote mano por cualquier rincón, no abuses de ellos.

—Y si lo hiciera ¿tú tendrías que salir en mi defensa?

—¿Necesitas que lo haga? ¿Tanto te has ablandado últimamente?

—¡Vete al carajo, Mills!

Ella volvió a reír.

—Puedo tumbar a tu tío de un derechazo, pero no quiero arruinar la imagen que tus padres puedan tener de mí, ahora que soy tu socia.

—A mi madre le encantaría verlo, odia a mi tío. Pero es el marido de su hermana, de modo que no tiene más remedio que invitarlo. Si le atizas, te la habrás ganado de por vida.

—Bueno, esperemos que no haga falta. Oye, Regina, una pregunta… ¿Tu madre ha invitado a su fiesta a alguna de tus amiguitas? ¿A Elsa quizás?

—No, jamás. No considera que las «amiguitas o amiguitos» de sus hijas formen parte del círculo familiar. A Robín lo invitó cuando ya llevaba más de un año como novio de mi hermana. Novio, novio, no «follamigo».

—Entonces es un privilegio que me hace. Intentaré estar a la altura.

—Lo estarás, no me cabe ninguna duda.

—Aparte de tu tío Rumple, ¿hay algo más que deba saber de tu familia?

—Nada relevante; solo que la invitación es para todo un fin de semana. Los invitados empiezan a llegar el viernes por la noche o el sábado por la mañana, y se suelen alojar en la casa, hasta el mediodía del domingo.

—O sea, que deberé soportar una inspección de aproximadamente cuarenta y ocho horas.

—Más o menos.

—¿Y si no la paso?

—A mi madre le gustarás, estoy segura. Y mi padre admira a la gente trabajadora, y eso nadie te lo puede cuestionar.

—¿Y si aun así…?

—Francamente, me importa un carajo. Tengo treinta y seis años, «trabajo» con quien quiero, y como quiero, y si a mi familia no le parece bien… pues que se jodan. Es mi vida.

Emma suspiró ruidosamente.

—¿Y tienen tus padres sitio para alojar a tanta gente? ¿No sería mejor que me quede en un hotel cercano? Al no ser familia…

—Mi madre se lo tomaría mal. Y si anda escasa de habitaciones, es posible que tengas que compartir habitación con alguien, ¿te importaría?

—¡No será contigo!

«Conociendo a mi madre, es muy posible.»

—No creo, Cora Mills es de las tradicionales —mintió—. Como mucho te alojará con una de mis primas, pero en ese caso procuraré que sea con alguna de tu estilo. Es posible que mi prima Ariel sea compatible contigo; pueden jugar a quién es más borde.

—Vete al diablo. Bueno, vamos a dejarlo. Tengo trabajo.

—Nos vemos en algo más de una hora.

* * *

Colgó, comprobó la hora y marcó el número de su hermana.

—¡Hola!

—¿Se puede saber qué le has dicho a nuestra querida madre?

—¿Por?

—Porque ha invitado a Emma a su fiesta de cumpleaños.

—Pues le he dicho la verdad: que estás atraída por ella, que esta sí merece la pena y que le va a gustar. Y no lo niegues, conmigo no te sirve.

—Ni se me ocurre negarlo. Además, creo que necesitaré toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir. Está un poco difícil la cosa, sobre todo ahora que somos socias. Quiere mantener las distancias.

—Y tú quieres acortarlas.

—Por supuesto. La atracción existe también por su parte, está ahí, puedo notarlo hasta en su forma de mirarme.

—Se nota hasta en su forma de «no mirarte», hermana. Bueno, yo te he brindado la oportunidad haciendo que madre la invite, el resto es cosa tuya.

—No desaprovecharé el fin de semana, te lo aseguro.

—Eso espero. Va a ser muy divertido.

—Zelena…

—No te preocupes, me comportaré.

* * *

Regina llegó dos horas más tarde. Venía despeinada, sonriente y guapísima, con un vestido hasta la rodilla de lino bastante arrugado por haber estado conduciendo.

—¿Qué tal el hotel? —le preguntó Emma.

—Nada del otro mundo esta vez. Tendré que esforzarme para encontrar algo lo bastante atractivo para mostrar.

—Seguro que lo encontrarás.

—Seguro que sí. ¿Y por aquí, qué tal?

—Bien. Sin novedad, salvo por esto —dijo Emma señalando la invitación—. He estado dándole vueltas a qué ponerme, no tengo ni idea del tipo de fiesta a la que estoy invitada.

—Hasta en un saco de basura te verías bien, excepto por el espantajo ese.

—Si por mí fuera, ya te lo he dicho, llevaría el traje negro de trabajo, pero tú consideras que no es apropiado —dijo alzando un poco el tono de voz. —. También me has dicho que no puedo llevar escote porque el salido de tu tío me meterá mano.

Regina sonrió con picardía.

—Yo no he dicho eso, Querida. Yo he dicho que no abuses de los escotes, no que no te los pongas. Algo insinuante… que muestre un poco, que deje adivinar sin enseñar demasiado.

Emma frunció el ceño y la miró fijamente.

—¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que estás hablando del tipo de ropa que te gusta a ti?

—Porque es así; has acertado de pleno.

Emma cogió una caja de clips que había sobre la mesa y se la arrojó, dándole de lleno en el hombro.

—¡Ay!

—También ahora he acertado de pleno. Ten cuidado conmigo, Mills; tengo buena puntería.

—¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer ? ¿Vamos juntas o cada una por su lado? La casa está algo escondida y el camino es intrincado. Para localizarla, si vamos cada una en su coche, tendrás que venir detrás de mí, y es un desperdicio de gasolina, ¿no te parece? ¿Vamos juntos en mi coche? — preguntó esperanzada.

—De acuerdo. Pero si algo no me gusta durante el fin de semana, tendrás que llevarme hasta un sitio donde pueda coger un medio de transporte para volver. No pienso quedarme allí atrapada.

—Prometido. Pero te gustará. Mi madre es una gran anfitriona, y sus fiestas siempre son un éxito. Te sentirás a gusto en casa, ya verás.

—A pesar de tu tío.

—A mi tío te lo meriendas tú con dos miradas de esas «especiales». Emma se echó a reír.

—De acuerdo. Y ahora ponte a trabajar de una vez, si quieres que todo esté listo para poder ir de fiesta el fin de semana.

—A la orden, jefa.

—No soy tu jefa, soy tu socia.

—Ahora tienes puesta la cara de «jefa».

—Lárgate o… —dijo mirando la superficie de la mesa.

—No… el portafixo no, que es de hierro —dijo levantándose y marchándose a su despacho.

Emma enterró la cara entre las manos, excitada y contenta por los planes para el fin de semana. «¿Dónde me estoy metiendo?», pensó.


	27. Chapter 27

La familia de Regina

El viernes a mediodía, Regina y Emma abandonaron la editorial para emprender su camino hacia la dichosa fiesta. Las nuevas oficinas, instaladas en un piso, tenían un cuarto de baño completo en el que se dieron una ducha rápida y se cambiaron de ropa. Cogieron la pequeña maleta que habían llevado ya aquella mañana y se despidieron de Ashley, Rose y Rubí hasta el lunes.

Desde el primer momento en que Emma se sentó al lado de Regina en su reluciente Mercedes para emprender el viaje, supo que aquello no era una buena idea. La sensación de intimidad que había experimentado el día que pasaron juntas recorriendo la campiña, se había multiplicado por mil. La idea de conocer a los padres de Regina, a esa madre que la había invitado a su fiesta sin ser miembro de la familia, le producía un extraño desasosiego. Por un momento pensó que si se dirigiese a aquella casa en calidad de novia de Regina no se sentiría más nerviosa. Se consideraba una mujer segura de sí misma desde hacía muchos años, pero en esos momentos se sentía como una cría que espera la aprobación de alguien.

Regina la observaba por el rabillo del ojo mientras conducía, sonriendo al recordar la breve conversación que había mantenido con su madre la noche anterior para convencerla de que no las pusiera en la misma habitación. Ella pensaba que ya había una relación entre ellas, aunque aparentaban lo contrario y tuvo que hablar mucho para disuadirla.

Nada le hubiera gustado más que tener a Emma para ella durante dos noches, pero debía ser cauta. Tenía que conquistarla poco a poco, aunque a decir verdad no sabía cómo iba a hacerlo. Estaba segura de que a la menor provocación por su parte acabarían de nuevo enredadas en un polvo apasionado, pero no se conformaría con eso. Quería algo más, mucho más en realidad y Emma aún no estaba preparada para ello. Había decidido que de momento se conformaría con el polvo, si surgía.

La sola idea la puso nerviosa y trató de calmarse. Pero en vez de bajar el calor que estaba empezando a sentir, se sorprendió deseando que ella se percatara de su estado, lo que no contribuyó a calmarla en absoluto. Pero Emma permanecía con la vista fija en la carretera, y las manos algo crispadas sobre el regazo.

Los _l_ _e_ _gg_ _i_ _n_ _s_ negros que llevaba puestos se adaptaban a sus piernas realzando cada línea de ellas, y la camiseta larga blanca y gris se le enrollaba a la altura de la ingle marcando la ligera curva de su sexo.

«Mierda, Regina, mira la carretera o van a acabar en la cuneta», se dijo.

—¿De qué color es tu vestido? —preguntó para distraer sus pensamientos.

—Verde. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Tiene tu familia alguna fobia a determinados colores?

—No, solo simple curiosidad.

—Pues es verde oscuro, ni muy recatado ni muy provocativo. Rubí le ha dado el visto bueno, y ella entiende de lo que es apropiado para una velada familiar. No te preocupes, tu tío no tendrá motivos para fijarse en mi escote. Puedo usar perfectamente debajo el sujetador que me ponía con el traje negro.

Regina estuvo a punto de dar un frenazo.

—¡No serás capaz! Pensaba que lo había roto.

—Tengo más de uno.

—Creo que voy a tener una seria conversación con Rubí y la sobornaré para que los elimine todos.

Emma sonrió.

—¿Qué tienes en contra de mis sujetadores camiseta?

—¿Que qué tengo? Que son espantosos. Deberían estar prohibidos. Y si estas noches te pones uno de ellos, lo rasgaré delante de todo el mundo. Ya estás advertida.

Emma estalló en carcajadas.

—Si lo haces todos pensarán que soy algo más que tu socia.

—Mi tía abuela Eugenia lo pensará de todas formas, así que prepárate. Es una casamentera de narices y nunca he llevado a una mujer a una reunión familiar.

—Tampoco has tenido una socia antes, ¿o sí?

—No. Pero a mi tía le encanta casar a la gente de modo que no te sorprenda si te sale con alguna indirecta… o directa.

—Vale, tendré cuidado con tu tío Rumple, con tu tía abuela Eugenia… ¿Con alguien más?

—Con Roland.

—¿Tu sobrino?

—Ajá. Se ha enterado de que venías y me ha llamado esta mañana para preguntarme si íbamos a volver a jugar a los piratas… y me recordó que esta vez la prisionera tenías que ser tú y yo la torturadora.

—¿En serio? Oye, Regina, nada de tonterías en casa de tus padres, ¿eh? Lo de los piratas fue… un juego inocente…

—No tan inocente, señorita Swan.

—Déjame terminar. Un juego inocente que se nos escapó de las manos.

—Se te escapó a ti. Las mías estaban atadas.

—Vale, lo admito. Pero prométeme que no va a haber nada de índole sexual en este fin de semana. Ni una broma, ni una insinuación… nada. Por Dios, por lo que me estás dando a entender nos van a mirar con lupa y a poco que nos descuidemos vamos a terminar casadas.

—Eso quisiera la mitad de mi familia, casarme a toda costa. Pero no lo van a conseguir, Querida—dijo mirándola y guiñándole un ojo con malicia—. No soy carne de altar.

—Bueno, por lo menos las dos estamos de acuerdo en eso. ¿Sabes? Creo que me pegaré a tu hermana Zelena y no me separaré de ella en todo el fin de semana. Así estaré segura.

Regina lanzó una risotada.

—Sí, estarás muy segura con Zel.

—¡Joder, Mills! ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Dónde carajo me estás metiendo?

—En mi familia. Pero no te preocupes, tú puedes con todos ellos.

—Eso espero. De todas formas, recuerda tu promesa de llevarme a algún sitio desde donde regresar a mi casa si te lo pido.

—La mantengo.

Emma recostó la cabeza contra el respaldo de piel. Le divertía ese tira y afloja dialéctico con Regina, que poco a poco había ido cambiando y se había convertido de laboral en ligeramente sexual. Y tenía que reconocer que la culpable era ella, porque eso había comenzado el día que la invitó a su casa para que la viera en ropa sexy y se excitara. Pero por mucho que le gustara debía parar, o lo mismo que el juego de los piratas, se le escaparía de las manos.

El camino era largo. A mitad de él Emma se ofreció para conducir un rato y Regina aceptó. Intercambiaron los asientos. Cuando ya se iban acercando a la zona donde debían dejar la autopista, volvió a tomar el volante para tomar la carretera que las llevaría,hasta la casa idílica que su padre había comprado para pasar los veranos, cerca del mar y lejos de todo lo demás.

Ya anochecía cuando llegaron. Emma solo pudo vislumbrar una silueta de la casa en la penumbra, apenas iluminada por unas luces en el porche. Regina tocó el claxon un par de veces e inmediatamente la puerta se abrió y Roland salió corriendo hacia ellas.

—¡Tiiiitaaaa!

—¡Hola, peque! —dijo esta alzándolo en brazos como al niño le gustaba, por encima de su cabeza.

—¡Jajajaja! Hola, Emma.

—Hola, Roland.

Cuando Regina lo depositó en el suelo, el niño se acercó a ella y le abrazó las piernas. Emma se agachó y le besó en la cabeza.

—Qué bien que hayas venido. El año pasado fue muy aburrido, todo lleno de gente mayor.

—Yo también soy mayor.

—Pero tú eres divertida.

—Este es el cumpleaños de la abuela, Roland. No vamos a jugar a los piratas, ya te lo dije esta mañana —dijo Regina con fingido acento serio.

—¿No?

—No, pero ya encontraremos alguna otra cosa.

—Vale.

Entraron en la casa. Zelena les salió al encuentro seguido de una mujer menuda que indudablemente era un familiar muy cercano, por el parecido.

Regina se inclinó y la besó, y se preparó a hacer las presentaciones.

—Mamá, esta es Emma, mi socia.

—Bienvenida a la familia. Eres tal como me han dicho. Emma miró a Regina.

—¿Le has hablado de mí?

La mujer soltó una risa muy parecida a la de su hija.

—Ella no; Roland. No para de hablar de ti y de unos piratas, y de que obligaste a Regina a beber Té.

—Ay, madre… —susurró Emma pillada por sorpresa; y aunque hacía muchos años que no le pasaba, desde la adolescencia casi, se sonrojó—. Sí, jugamos un día que ella se quedó cuidándolo.

—Sí, fue muy entretenido —añadió Regina, ocultando una sonrisa. Emma contuvo las ganas de darle un codazo en las costillas.

—Regina, enséñale la habitación.

—Mamá, ¿dónde la has instalado? —preguntó seria.

—En la habitación que usaba Zelena de pequeña. La que está contigua a la tuya.

«Menos mal», pensó.

—Creía que esa es ahora la habitación de Roland.

—Como somos muchos, el compartirá habitación con sus padres.

—Puedo dormir con la tita Regina —insinuó el pequeño.

—No, cariño —dijo su abuela tajante—. La tita Regina… ronca. Emma se volvió a ella divertida.

—¿Roncas?

—Jamás me lo habían dicho antes. Pero todo podría ser. Vas a dormir en la habitación de al lado; si ronco, te enterarás.

La condujo hasta la habitación. Esta era espaciosa y tenía un gran ventanal por el que debía entrar el sol a raudales durante el día. Estaba decorada con muebles claros, aunque no infantiles, ni llenos de signos típicos para una niña. Regina se percató de su observación.

—Está todo tal como lo dejó mi hermana cuando se independizó. Mi madre no ha querido cambiar nada. Le ha ofrecido a Roland otra habitación y que la decore a su gusto, pero el prefiere esta, por que era la de su madre.

—Es acogedora. ¿Y la tuya? ¿También está tal como la dejaste?

—Ajá.

—¿Me la enseñarás?

—En el momento que quieras, solo tienes que cruzar esa puerta —dijo señalando una puerta disimulada en la decoración y junto al armario.

—¿Comunica con la tuya?

—Sí, pero tiene cerrojo, no te preocupes.

—Yo me refería a verla ahora. Solo tengo curiosidad por conocer la niña que fuiste, Mills.

—La niña que fui es la base de la mujer que soy, Emma. Pero satisfaré tu curiosidad —dijo empujando la puerta, y encontrándola cerrada. Salió al pasillo, y abrió la puerta contigua.

Emma entró en una habitación pintada de blanco, con muebles grandes y de color claro. Muchas estanterías con libros, clasificados por materias. Libros de derecho, de economía, de literatura, cursos de idiomas. Fotografías de Regina en un semental negro junto un grupo de jovenes, entre ellos Daniel, le llamó la atención.

—Durante el verano hacía equitación, era mi afición favorita. Pertenecía a un equipo y quedamos terceros.

—Y libros por todos lados… Creía que esta era la residencia de verano, para las vacaciones.

—Y lo era. Tengo esos libros triplicados. Hay ejemplares en la casa principal de mis padres y en la mía. Era, y soy, una lectora empedernida. Como ves, señorita Swan, en mi vida he hecho algo más que pasear del brazo de mujeres hermosas.

—Ya me disculpé por decir eso, Mills.

—Solo quería explicar tu desconcierto. Anda, vamos; te presentaré al resto de la familia que está aquí esta noche.

—¿No están todos?

—No, solo mi padre y mi tía abuela Eugenia. El resto llegará por la mañana, y luego sí estará la casa a tope.

Regina la precedió hasta un salón grande, con una enorme chimenea apagada, sobre cuya repisa se observaban fotografías de escenas familiares, muchas de ellas protagonizadas por Regina y Zelena en diversas fases de su infancia y adolescencia.

Se levantó al verla entrar y le tendió una mano.

—Emma, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió estrechando la mano fuerte que el hombre le tendía.

—Encantada, señor Mills.

—Henry. —Supongo que puedo llamarte Emma. Ya formas parte de nuestra familia comercial.

—Por supuesto, Henry.

—Y espero que me disculpes si en algún momento las decisiones de la junta de accionistas te ha causado problemas, pero no era yo el único a decidir.

—Lo supongo, pero tenía el cincuenta y uno por ciento de las acciones. Hubiera podido imponerse de haberlo querido.

El hombre sonrió.

—Sí, hubiera podido hacerlo, pero creía defender los intereses de mi hija.

A Emma le agradó su franqueza y que no intentara seguir exculpándose.

—Su hija es mayorcita para defenderse sola.

— _T_ _ou_ _c_ _h_ _é_. Veo que tú también sabes defenderte sola. Venir aquí a mi casa, como invitada, y atreverte a criticarme no es algo que la gente haga a menudo.

—Lamento si mi franqueza le molesta, Henry. Si considera mi conducta inapropiada, me marcharé inmediatamente.

—Pero no te retractarás…

—No creo haber hecho o dicho nada de lo que deba retractarme; solo la verdad. —Miró a Regina, que asistía al enfrentamiento verbal con sonrisa divertida y en absoluto enfadada—. Lo siento, Regina, creo que no ha sido buena idea traerme aquí.

—Al contrario, niña. Mi mujer ha tenido una estupendísima idea al invitarte, y Regina al traerte. Si hay algo que aprecio en una persona es la sinceridad y que sepa trabajar duro para conseguir sus fines. —Sonrió ampliamente, con una sonrisa pícara que conocía perfectamente—. Solo estaba provocándote un poco para averiguar si eres tan terrible como dicen.

—¿Qué le has dicho de mí?

—Ni media palabra, lo juro.

—Regina tiene razón. Lo que sé es de dominio público en la editorial.

—Entonces, mejor no me lo diga. Circulan muchos rumores por allí que no son verdad.

El hombre le tendió la mano de nuevo.

—Bienvenida a mi casa, Emma.

—Un placer, Henry—respondió estrechándosela. Y entre ellos se selló una especie de pacto.

—Y ahora permíteme presentarte a mi tía Eugenia—dijo el hombre volviéndose a una mujer que a Emma le había pasado desapercibida y que estaba sentada en un sillón observando toda la escena en silencio.

—Encantada, señora.

—Eres muy guapa, niña. Regina ha sabido escoger.

—Soy su socia.

—Los nombres cambian según las épocas.

—Tía, es compañera de trabajo, no es mi novia.

—La has traído a casa. Algo será.

—Sí, soy su socia en la editorial. Editamos juntas una revista.

—¡Bah! Tonterías.

—Déjala, no la vas a convencer. Se ha empeñado en casarme y ahora estás tú aquí. Eres la candidata perfecta.

En aquel momento, Zelena apareció en el salón.

—Hay reunión de mujeres en la cocina, Emma. ¿Te apuntas?

—Por supuesto —dijo aliviada de escapar de la mirada escrutadora y penetrante de aquella anciana.

En la cocina, Cora revolvía algo en una gran cacerola.

—Le he dicho a Zel que te rescatara, pero si prefieres volver al salón, eres libre de hacerlo. Porque en mi cocina, nadie permanece ocioso.

—Perfecto. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

—¿Picar fruta para el postre?

—Estupendo.

Cora le entregó un delantal y las tres mujeres continuaron con sus quehaceres en la cocina, como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

* * *

Media hora después se sirvió la cena. Emma había esperado encontrar servicio doméstico, pero al parecer la madre de Regina se ocupaba de la cocina habitualmente, aunque sí habían contratado un servicio de catering y camareros para el día siguiente.

Comieron en un ambiente íntimo y agradable, e inmediatamente después Robín se llevó a su hijo a la cama y también la anciana se retiró a su habitación.

Entre todos retiraron los servicios de la mesa y los dejaron en la cocina, en espera de la mujer que llegaría al día siguiente para ocuparse de todo.

Tras una media hora de conversación general, Zel dijo que estaba cansada y Robín se fue con ella.

—Creo que nosotras también deberíamos retirarnos —dijo Regina—. Ha sido un día largo.

—Sí, estoy un poco cansada yo también.

—Buenas noches, entonces —dijo Cora—. Y siéntete en tu casa. Si tienes hambre o sed durante la noche, ya sabes dónde está la cocina.

—Gracias. Y buenas noches también para ustedes.

Regina la precedió por la escalera y la condujo hasta su habitación. Era una zona de la casa poco concurrida, solo había otro dormitorio cerca, el de Robín y Zelena, que antaño ocuparon sus padres. Ahora ellos tenían uno en la planta baja, cerca del de la tía Eugenia.

En la puerta de la habitación de Emma, Regina se detuvo.

—Esta puerta de aquí enfrente es nuestro baño.

—Y el de tu hermana, ¿no?

—El dormitorio grande tiene baño propio. Este siempre fue el de las niñas. Puedes usarlo tú primero. Avísame cuando termines.

—Bien. Buenas noches, Regina.

—Que descanses.

* * *

Emma se despertó de madrugada con ganas de ir al baño. Solía beber varios vasos de agua después de la cena y a media noche se despertaba por costumbre. Medio dormida, como siempre, localizó la puerta que había junto a la habitación que le habían asignado. La luz encendida la cegó de momento, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. Tras la mampara de cristales de la ducha, desnuda, estaba Regina bajo la cascada de agua que caía de la placa situada en el techo. Se paró en seco, mirándole boquiabierta. Nunca la había visto así, sin una sola prenda de ropa encima, con el pelo mojado cayéndole sobre la cara… Atractiva, sexy a más no poder … impresionante.

—Lo… lo siento… —balbuceó al darse cuenta de que ella la miraba a su vez—. No tenía ni idea de que… la puerta no estaba cerrada por dentro…

—Mi madre quitó el pestillo cuando le dio la habitación a Roland, para evitar que se pudiese quedar encerrado.

—Sí… lógico. Debí haber llamado, pero… no pensé que a esta hora…—continuó balbuceando sin dejar de mirarla—. Debe ser muy tarde.

Regina sonrió, y continuó enjabonándose lentamente, provocándola.

—Alrededor de las cinco de la mañana, creo —respondió con calma, a pesar del hervidero que sentía por dentro al verla allí, mirándola con aquella expresión de deseo en su rostro.

—¿Y se puede saber qué haces en la ducha a estas horas?

—¿Tu madre no te habló de lo de las abejas y las flores, Querida?

—Si te refieres al acto sexual, sí, me habló… pero no veo qué tiene que ver con esto.

—Que también debió decirte que cuando no podemos dormir por determinadas causas… una ducha fría ayuda.

Emma se terminó de despertar de golpe.

—¿Te estás dando una ducha fría, Mills? ¿Algún sueño erótico, quizás?

—No, simplemente una mujer preciosa que duerme en la habitación de al lado… y esta noche me ha robado el sueño.

—En la habitación de al lado duerme…

—Duermes tú.

Le tendió la mano.

—Ya que eres la culpable de esta situación podrías hacer algo para ayudar. Ven...


	28. Chapter 28

—En la habitación de al lado duerme…

—Duermes tú.

Le tendió la mano.

—Ya que eres la culpable de esta situación podrías hacer algo para ayudar. Ven.

Emma se quedó sin respiración, incapaz de resistirse a la mirada de ella, a su mano tendida y a la mampara de la ducha que acababa de abrirse. Sabía que debía decirle algo cortante y salir de aquel baño inmediatamente, pero sus piernas tenían vida propia y paso a paso se encaminaron hacia ella. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, Regina agarró la camisola de algodón de manga corta que vestía y tiró de ella hacia arriba sacándosela por encima de la cabeza. No tenía nada debajo. La contempló a sus anchas durante un segundo antes de atraerla contra su cuerpo mojado y ligeramente jabonoso. Piel con piel, cada centímetro de sus cuerpos tocándose como nunca antes lo habían hecho. La besó con pasión, con el deseo contenido durante las últimas semanas, y ella respondió. Por un segundo separó su boca de la de ella y susurró:

—La puerta… no hay cerrojo.

—Nadie va a entrar. Nadie más usa este baño.

—Pero…

La besó de nuevo para hacerla callar y a Emma ya no le importó quién pudiera entrar. Enredó los dedos en el pelo de su nuca, y comenzó a frotarse contra ella. Regina quería detenerse. Ir despacio, pero el cuerpo de Emma restregándose insinuante contra el suyo la hizo perder el control, y empujándola contra la pared de azulejos, se dispuso a follarla.

Emma colocó sus manos sobre Regina y amasó sus pechos, permitió sus manos desaparecer en aquel placer. Regina siguió amasando, rozando sus palmas sobre los pezones de Emma, viendo que se endurezca en pequeñas protuberancias, suavemente los apretó entre sus dedos. Emma se queja, poco a poco baja la cabeza hacia sus pechos y saca un pezón endurecido en su boca, rodando con su lengua.

La mano izquerda de Regina se arrastra hacia debajo de las costillas de Emma con círculos de frotación en su abdomen, ella desliza su mano por debajo de la cintura, hasta que sus dedos se encuentran con la humedad de Emma, y las caderas de esta dan un tirón para encontrarse con sus dedos.

— Oh, Emma, estas tan mojada.

Regina desliza sus dedos a través de los resbaladizos pliegues de Emma, frota su clítoris, la rubia jadea y empuja aun mas sus caderas..

—Regina…Por favor… te necesito dentro de mi…

Regina gime al escuchar las palabras dichas y sus propias caderas están empujando contra el muslo de Emma, ella desliza su dedo índice lentamente, y siente la esponjosidad del punto G de Emma

Emma exhala con fuerza. —Sí, justo ahí…por favor Regina...

Regina observa como Emma reaccciona a ella, por lo que clava sus dientes en el cuello de Emma, mientras sumerge sus dedos dentro y fuera en un ritmo enloquecedor

—Oh, dios, sí Regina. Estoy cerca. —Por favor … por favor, Regina…

Reigina añade mas dedos y frota el clitoris de Emma con el pulgar, la espalda de Emma se arquea mientras grita el nombre de Regina, la morena siente las paredes de Emma se aprietan alrededor de sus dedos. Por lo que aumenta sus embestidas hasta que siente los últimos temblores de Emma.

Emma se recupera y acaricia el rostro de Regina. —Gracias, eso fue increíble.

—Me debes… una… señorita Swan.

—¿De qué… hablas… Mills?

—Has dicho… por favor … y he cumplido.

—Vete al… infierno…

—Contigo…

Emma levantó los ojos hacia ella y supo que fuera lo que fuese lo que iba a pedirle le iba a gustar, aunque tuviera que fingir lo contrario.

— ¿Tu Turno?.

El corazón de Regina late mas rápido a medida que Emma comienza a depositar besos en su cuello. Emma desliza sus manos hacia sus pechos, Regina echa la cabeza hacia atrás contra la pared, con su boca abierta jadeando cuando la boca de Emma se cierne sobre su pezón. La rubia disfruta la sensación de su lengua en el pezón de Regina, esto causa vibraciones que corren a través de la boca de Emma, estimula un pecho, su mano esta amasando el otro y así alternativamente.

Emma desplaza su mano hacia abajo para deslizarse entre las piernas de Regina, el núcleo de Regina esta muy mojado, Emma comienza a frotar el clítoris de Regina, la morena gime suavemente y sus piernas se abren aún mas. Emma sonríe a la respuesta de Regina y desliza lentamente dos dedos en Regina. La rubia gime como las caderas de Regina se mueven al ritmo de sus embestidas, mas rápido, cada vez más fuerte, Regina se queja más fuerte, siente la acumulación de su orgasmo.

— Dios Emma.

Emma levanta la cabeza del pecho de Regina y la besa apasionadamente, moviéndose entre las piernas de Regina a empujar sus caderas contra su mano para crear mas presión mientras se sumerge en Regina. La rubia observa el rostro de Regina como el orgasmo la abruma. Ella es demasiado Erótica, Hermosa, Exquisita.

Sin separarse, se apoyaron contra la pared de la ducha para recobrar el aliento. Con desgana, Regina se separa de Emma y volvió a contemplarla desnuda. Las gotas de agua resbalaban por su cuerpo, el pelo le caía húmedo por la espalda. Los pechos subían y bajaban al ritmo de su respiración entrecortada. Los ojos brillantes y velados por la pasión, le sonreían.

—Eres preciosa. ¿Te lo había dicho alguna vez?

—Recuerdo haberte oído «palo de escoba», y cosas semejantes. Preciosa, me parece que no.

—Bien, pues siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

—Eso parece.

Salió de la mampara y cogiendo una toalla la envolvió en ella. Regina empezó a secarse vigorosamente con otra. Emma no dejaba de mirarla, aguantándose las ganas de arrancársela de las manos y frotarla ella misma.

Una vez secas, se quedaron mirándose la una a la otra en silencio.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Emma.

—Hay dos opciones: una, que cada una se vaya a dormir a su habitación y la otra…

—Esa no es una opción, Regina. No voy a dormir contigo en casa de tus padres.

—No iba a suceder nada que no haya sucedido ya, aquí. También este baño es la casa de mis padres.

—Pero esto ha sido… inesperado… y lo otro…

—Lo otro sería con premeditación y alevosía, ¿no?

—Sí, algo así.

—Está bien, Querida… Tú mandas.

Se inclinó y la besó suavemente en los labios.

—Hasta mañana.

—A eso me refería cuando pregunté que qué iba a pasar … mañana. Tenemos que fingir que esto no ha pasado.

—Ya hicimos eso una vez, ¿recuerdas? Después de lo de la oficina. No te preocupes, se nos da bien.

—Pero aquí todos piensan que estamos liadas. Esta noche en la cena nos miraban como si fuéramos pareja.

—Eso es porque nunca he venido acompañada de una mujer a esta casa. No te preocupes, se acostumbrarán a que tenga una socia.

—Eso espero. Buenas noches, Regina.

—Buenas noches, preciosa. Y era broma lo de antes, soy yo la que está en deuda contigo. Ya sabes… por ayudar. Gracias.

—De nada, Mills. Ha sido un placer.

Se quedó en la puerta del baño mientras ella entraba en el dormitorio. Luego entró en el suyo, conteniendo las ganas de volver a recorrer los pocos metros que las separaban, de abrir esa puerta divisoria que estaba cerrada por su lado. Pero por esa noche ya había sido suficiente.

* * *

Regina se levantó temprano. Después de su encuentro con Emma en el baño, se había quedado dormida como una niña. Como hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía.

El aire del mar cercano, siempre le producía un efecto relajante, aunque la noche anterior, la presencia de Emma al otro lado de la puerta de comunicación de las dos habitaciones, había anulado su efecto. Pero después, apenas apoyó la cabeza contra la almohada cayó en un sueño profundo y esa mañana presentaba un aspecto fresco y descansado.

Se vistió con unos vaqueros muy usados y una blusa y bajó a la cocina. Esta estaba oscura y silenciosa, pero apenas empezó a preparar una cafetera, su madre apareció en ella, sigilosa.

—Buenos días, mamá. ¿Café? —preguntó consciente de a quién debía su adicción a la cafeína.

—Sí, por favor.

—Lamento si te he despertado.

—No lo has hecho. Llevaba ya un buen rato dando vueltas en la cama, esperando escuchar algún ruido.

—¿Tostadas?

—Tan temprano, no.

Ambas se sentaron a tomar una taza de café, solo, sin leche ni azúcar.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Regina? Esta sonrió. Conocía a su madre.

—¿Sobre Emma?

—Sí.

—Bueno, no sé si podré responderla, pero pregunta.

—¿Es realmente solo tu socia?

Regina se lo pensó un momento antes de contestar.

—No tenemos una relación, si es lo que estás preguntando.

—Pero puede haberla en el futuro.

—Por mi parte, sí. Estoy enamorada, muy enamorada. De lo que siente ella no estoy segura.

—Yo no tengo dudas de que siente algo por ti. La forma en que te mira y cómo habla de ti… Algo hay.

—Sí, es posible que haya algo, pero no sé qué es. No voy a mentirte, hemos tenido algunos… escarceos, pero rápidamente se echa atrás. Podría decirse que somos «socias con derecho a roce» de vez en cuando. Muy de vez en cuando.

Cora sonrió.

—Bueno, estoy segura de que tú sabrás cómo solucionar eso.

—Estoy en ello, mamá.

—Me gusta, por si te interesa saberlo. Y a tu padre también.

—Lo sé; en caso contrario no la hubiera traído, a pesar de tu invitación. Unos pasos sonando en la escalera las hicieron cambiar de tema.

—Pronto empezarán a llegar el resto de invitados.

—Y esta casa se llenará de gente una vez más.

—Espero que hayas contratado suficiente personal.

—No te preocupes por eso; tu padre se ha encargado de todo, de modo que habrá un ejército de camareros, pinches de cocina para servir el catering y después, una cuadrilla de limpieza para dejarlo todo como estaba. Lo único que no ha conseguido es que deje de preparar las tartas, de modo que en cuanto terminéis con los desayunos, me pondré a ello.

Zelena apareció en la cocina, acompañada de Roland.

—Buenos días.

—Qué madrugadores.

—Este señorito ha estado muy nervioso y excitado toda la noche con el tema de la fiesta. He preferido levantarlo y que deje dormir a su padre.

—¿No los ha dejado dormir ? Se te ve cansada, Zel.

—Mamá está mala. Ha vomitado.

Regina y Cora miraron a Zelena. En efecto, tenía mal aspecto. Esta sonrió.

—No estoy enferma, solo embarazada. Robín y yo pensábamos anunciarlo luego, pero prefiero decirles aquí, en la intimidad.

—¿Qué es embarazada, mami?

—Que vas a tener un hermano, cariño.

—O hermana —puntualizó Regina.

—Qué bien, como tú y la tita. Y podré jugar con él.

—Sí, igual. Pero primero tiene que crecer en la barriga de mamá y luego, cuando nazca, también tendrás que esperar para poder jugar con él. Al principio será muy pequeño y tendremos que cuidarle hasta que crezca. Menos mal que te tenemos a ti, Roland, para que nos ayudes porque los bebés dan mucho trabajo.

—La tita Regina también puede ayudar. Y Emma.

—¿Y yo qué? —preguntó Cora divertida.

—Tú también, abuela, pero vives muy lejos.

—Eso es verdad, aunque puedo mudarme cerca para echar una mano, como hice cuando tú eras un bebé.

—Estupendo.

El sonido de un coche deteniéndose en la puerta las hizo mirarse.

—Ya empiezan a llegar.

Poco a poco la casa tomó vida. Emma escuchó voces y, superando una pereza que normalmente no sentía, se obligó a salir de la cama. Sería agradable quedarse allí tumbada, escuchando el lejano rumor del mar y abandonarse al relax que sentía en aquel momento. Y sería mucho más agradable que Regina cruzase la puerta divisoria con una bandeja de desayuno para compartirla con ella.

En ese punto, saltó de la cama antes de que su cabeza siguiera pensando en lo que realmente le apetecía. Se vistió con un vaquero negro ajustado y una camiseta turquesa y sandalias y bajó a desayunar.

La cocina, que al parecer era el centro principal de reunión de la familia Mills, estaba llena.

—Buenos días —saludó

—Hola, Emma, buenos días.

—¿Soy la última? —preguntó espantada.

—Eso me temo, señorita Swan—murmuró Regina sonriente—. Tu exasperante puntualidad hoy te ha fallado.

—Lo siento. Cora sonrió.

—Nada de disculpas. En mi casa, y de vacaciones, cada uno se levanta cuando le apetece.

—Yo suelo ser madrugadora. Regina lo sabe.

—Lo corroboro; siempre es la primera que llega al trabajo. Pero como bien dices, mamá, aquí estamos de vacaciones. —Se volvió hacia Emma

—No temas, jamás nadie se enterará de que te has levantado a las diez de la mañana. Probablemente sea culpa del aire marino, o quizás no duermes lo suficiente y tu cuerpo quiere recuperar horas de sueño. Venga, relájate. Y mientras mi madre te prepara el desayuno te presentaré al resto de la familia.

—¿Qué te apetece? —preguntó Cora con amabilidad.

—Suele tomar té verde y algo integral, mamá; pero hoy se va a comer unas buenas tostadas con jamón, ¿verdad?

Emma sonrió. Estaba hambrienta. Hacer el amor siempre le producía hambre, y más cuando lo hacía de la forma salvaje y desenfrenada que Regina la inspiraba.

—Sí, me las tomaré. La verdad es que estoy hambrienta. Debe de ser el aire del mar.

Regina sonrió con picardía.

—Eso será. El aire del mar te sienta estupendamente. Deberías frecuentarlo más a menudo.

—Bueno, en vista de que nadie me presenta, soy Milah, la hermana de Cora, y este es mi marido Rumple.

«El del escote», pensó.

Todos se besaron cortésmente en la cara.

—Yo soy Nelly, su hija —dijo una chica menuda y simpática.

—Yo soy Emma, la socia de Regina en la editorial.

—¿Socia? —preguntó Rumple.

Regina le echó un brazo sobre los hombros.

—Algo más que socia, tío —dijo.

—Bienvenida a la familia, entonces.

Ante la leve mirada lasciva del hombre, Emma se cuidó mucho de desmentir su observación. Regina había marcado ligeramente el territorio, e inmediatamente la mirada de su tío cambió. Todos respiraron aliviados.

Cora colocó delante de Emma un plato con dos enormes rebanadas de pan cubiertas de aceite y jamón, un vaso de zumo de naranja y un tazón de café.

—Lo siento, no tengo té verde. Es café. Emma sonrió.

—También tomo café. Gracias, Cora.

Después de desayunar, Regina propuso dar un paseo hasta la playa para enseñarle a Emma los alrededores. Nelly se unió a ellas.

—El mar está cerca, ¿verdad?

—Sí, no se ve desde aquí, pero solo se tarda unos diez minutos en llegar andando. ¿Quieres ir ?

—Me gustaría.

Mientras caminaban, Emma preguntó:

—¿Ya han llegado todos los invitados, o habrá más gente?

—Falta mi prima Jane y su hermana Angela con su marido. Llegarán a lo largo de la mañana.

—¿Hermanas tuyas? —le preguntó a Nelly.

—No —intervino Regina—. Ellas son primas por parte de padre. Mis tíos murieron en un accidente de coche hace unos años. Las dos trabajan también en el negocio familiar.

—¿No tienes primos varones?

—Solo dos, pero hace tiempo que no están en el país.

—Y estaban rifados cuando nos reuníamos todos los veranos aquí — dijo Nelly—. Todas estábamos locas por Sean. Bueno, todas menos Kathryn… A ella le gustaba Regina.

Esta soltó una risita.

—¿Kathryn es otra prima?

—No de forma directa. Prima de Jane y Angela por parte de madre. Pero sí, todos pasábamos aquí los veranos de nuestra infancia y adolescencia. Eran unas vacaciones magníficas.

—¿Y a ti te gustaba alguna de tus primas? —preguntó Emma, sintiendo envidia de aquellas vacaciones familiares que nunca había disfrutado en su casa.

—Kat. Y no era prima mía.

—Entonces, ¿sí es cierto que tuviste algo con ella? Hubo un verano que estaba muy misteriosa con insinuaciones y frases dichas a medias, pero todas creíamos que solo estaba haciéndose la interesante.

—Hubo más que algo… Ella y yo perdimos juntas la virginidad en esta playa con quince años.

Emma sintió un aguijonazo de celos recorrerla de arriba abajo. Como no los había sentido de Elsa.

—¿Y duró mucho? —preguntó.

—Aquel verano. Y luego, durante un tiempo cuando nos veíamos echábamos algún polvo de recuerdo. Hasta que conoció a Frederick.

—Frederick es su novio —dijo Nelly—. Viven juntos en Londres.

«Bueno, es agua pasada», pensó. Aunque ella sabía que el primer amor nunca se olvida. O al menos, no fácilmente.

Llegaron a la playa y, subiéndose los pantalones hasta las rodillas, chapotearon en el agua todavía fresca de la primavera.

—¿Alguna vez lo hiciste en el agua? —no pudo evitar preguntar Emma. Su mente no dejaba de rondar alrededor de aquel amor adolescente de Regina.

—¡Que va! Éramos muy niñas y muy poco imaginativas. Lo hacíamos en la arena, todo muy romántico… Nada de polvos salvajes en sitios poco usuales —dijo mirándola fijamente, y ella supo que hablaba de la ducha de la noche anterior.

A la hora de almorzar, volvieron. Había un coche más aparcado en la explanada delante de la casa.

—Ya han llegado los que faltaban —dijo Nelly.

—Sí, es el coche de Jane.

Emma se preparó para más presentaciones. En el salón se encontraban las tres mujeres.

—¡Vaya, hablando del rey de Roma! —dijo Nelly—. Kat ha venido también.

Emma miró fijamente al grupo reunido en torno a una bandeja con bebidas y supo inmediatamente quién era Kathryn. Una belleza rubia por supuesto; y espectacular, que sonrió de oreja a oreja al verlas entrar.

Las tres se acercaron y abrazaron a Regina por turnos. Emma contuvo las ganas de golpear a una de ellas, y forzó una sonrisa cuando las presentaron.

—De modo que tú eres la socia de mi prima de la que habla todo el mundo. Menuda expectación hay en torno a ti —dijo una chica alta y de cabellera negra.

—La misma. Y tú eres Jane.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque Regina dijo que te parecías a mí, y es justo eso lo que yo hubiera dicho.

Ambas mujeres estallaron en carcajadas a la vez.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó Nelly a Kat.

—Frederick y yo hemos tenido algunos problemas. He venido a pasar una temporada con Jane para ver si estando separados un tiempo nos aclaramos.

—Qué bien, estamos todas juntas otra vez. Como en los viejos tiempos.

—Ahora somos más —dijo Zelena—. Están Robín y Emma, además de Roland, y pronto tendremos otro hijo.

La noticia acaparó la conversación durante un rato.

Luego, se sentaron a almorzar en un enorme comedor, evidentemente pensado para reunir a mucha familia. La comida transcurrió entre risas y bromas y después todos se sentaron en el porche a seguir charlando.

Emma se sentía a gusto; en su familia no era habitual ese tipo de reuniones. Como mucho sus padres, sus dos hermanos y ella. El resto de la familia solo se veía en bodas y entierros.

Trató de averiguar si entre Regina y Kathryn había aún algo del lazo que las había unido, pero ella la trataba como a una más de sus primas.

A última hora de la tarde, se retiraron a sus habitaciones para arreglarse para la fiesta.

Antes de entrar en la ducha, llamó a la puerta, y luego la atrancó ligeramente con una banqueta. Se duchó, se puso su vestido verde y dejó la melena suelta, como a Regina le gustaba, después de probar varios peinados diferentes sin decidirse por ninguno. Se maquilló discretamente y al final se contempló en el espejo. Era consciente de que se había arreglado para la morena, para desbancar a aquella _otra_ belleza rubia que había sido su primer amor.

En esta ocasión no fue la última en aparecer en el enorme salón. La mesa había sido arrinconada contra una pared y estaba cubierta de platos de diferentes tipos, todos tan apetitosos y tan bien presentados que daba pena comer de ellos.

Zelena, Robín y Roland estaban ya allí, así como los padres de Regina.

—En hora buena por tu embarazo. Porque imagino que ha sido deseado, ¿no?

—Deseado y buscado. Llevábamos intentándolo ya unos meses.

—¿Y a ti, te gustan los niños? —le preguntó Cora.

—Nunca me lo he planteado. No hay niños a mi alrededor, no tengo sobrinos ni he tenido mucho trato con mis primos más pequeños.

—A Regina le encantan.

—Pues no se ha dado mucha prisa en tenerlos.

—Regina es una romántica de primera así como la ves, sueña con tener su propia familia amorosa . Por lo que está esperando a conocer a la mujer adecuada —dijo Zelena.

—Yo siempre pensé que al final Kat y ella acabarían juntas —comentó Cora mirando fijamente a Emma para ver su reacción—, pero ella conoció a Frederick. Porque con las demás que ha salido, jamás habría sentado la cabeza ni formado una familia.

—Bueno —dijo Robín con sonrisa malévola—, ¿quién sabe, Cora? Al parecer Kat y su novio tienen problemas. Quizás todavía te salgas con la tuya.

Emma sintió como si le hubieran descerrajado un tiro en pleno estómago. ¿Regina teniendo hijos con aquella mujer preciosa? ¿Niños morenos o rubios y regordetes corriendo a su encuentro al volver a casa?

—No me imagino a Regina como madre —dijo con cierta brusquedad.

—Tampoco yo me imaginaba a Zelena hasta que llegó el momento — dijo su madre.

En aquel instante, el aludido entró en el salón. Venía flanqueado por Jane y Kat y Emma se sintió molesta. Regina la había llevado hasta allí. ¿Pensaba acaso dejarla a su aire y dedicarse a sus primas?

Pero no fue así. Al entrar al salón se dirigió directamente hacia ellos, mientras las chicas se acercaban a coger unas copas.

—Estás guapísima. Bueno, todas lo están, pero con Emma es más evidente… suele vestir de forma más bien… sobria en el trabajo.

—Ya no —dijo ella.

—He conseguido que cambie un poco, pero de todas formas, hoy estás mucho mejor.

—Con tus halagos no vas a conseguir la portada de esta semana, te lo advierto.

—¿No me va a funcionar el truco?

—No, de eso nada.

— Entonces tendré que seguir esmerándome. ¿Una copa?

—Tampoco lo vas a conseguir emborrachándome. Pero acepto la copa.

—¿Y algo de comer?

—También.

Regina se dirigió al bufé. Emma la seguía con la mirada, deseaba que todos los presentes desaparecieran de la habitación y se quedaran solas. Pero sobre todo, que desapareciera Kathryn, que se había unido a Regina junto a la mesa de la comida y llenaba su plato a su lado.

Cora se acercó a Emma y dijo:

—Hacen buena pareja, ¿verdad?

—No sé —dijo algo brusca—. Yo de parejas no entiendo mucho. La mujer sonrió.

—Pero yo sí. —Y se alejó para atender a su hermana y cuñado que acababan de aparecer en la puerta del salón.

La velada transcurrió entre charlas, en grupos que se iban formando y separándose continuamente. Un rato después, Zelena se llevó a su hijo a la cama y regresó de nuevo.

Para cuando Cora y su marido se retiraron, Emma ya se había hecho una idea acerca de la familia de Regina, del carácter de cada uno y del tipo de relación que tenían entre sí. A la única que no acababa de ver clara era a Kathryn. A veces parecía coquetear con Regina, en otros momentos hablaba con verdadero afecto de su novio.

Al final, la reunión se disolvió retirándose cada uno a su habitación. Emma se preguntó si Regina echaría con su prima otro polvo de recuerdo aquella noche y la sola idea de sentirles en la habitación de al lado la enfureció.

Se dieron las buenas noches cortésmente ante las puertas de sus respectivos cuartos y se acostó, temerosa de escuchar ruidos en la habitación contigua.

Se estaba adormilando cuando el leve sonido de una puerta al abrirse con cuidado la hizo abrir los ojos bruscamente. Tardó unos minutos en comprender que la puerta que se había abierto no era la de la habitación de Regina que daba al pasillo, sino la que comunicaba con la suya. Contuvo la respiración, sintiendo que el corazón le saltaba de alegría y su voz no sonó en absoluto enfadada cuando preguntó en un tono que pretendía ser hosco:

—¿Qué coño haces aquí, Mills?

—Todavía nada… —dijo ella metiéndose en la cama, a su lado—, pero tengo la intención de hacer contigo todo lo que se pueda hacer en una cama, para variar. Esta noche nada de sitios raros. Y nada de prisas; quiero tomarme mi tiempo, señorita Swan.

—Pero tus padres… la cama…

Regina la beso acaloradamente —Estoy muy caliente, he tomado una de tus recomendaciones...

La morena abrió la mano y mostró el frasco de estimulante sexual.

—Oh por dios!, no puedo creer que hayas conseguido eso... eres una hija de...

—Ya es tarde lo he tomado y déjame decirte, esta mierda te pone como un volcán.

Regina volvió a besarla de una manera salvaje por lo que a Emma no le quedo más que guardar silencio, feliz de que ella hubiera acudido a su habitación y no a la de Kathryn.

Se separaron brevemente con la respiración entre cortada.

—Sigo sin creer que te hayas atrevido a esto, cuando creo que conozco tus limites , impones uno nuevo.

—Siempre es bueno superarse una misma. No es que me haga falta, solo quería saber que resultado habría entre lo normal y añadiendo esto... creo que va a ser una jodida explosión

—Eres una maldita fanfarrona, Mills —dijo sintiendo ya la humedad entre sus piernas.

—Permite que me quede, y si no cumplo, siempre podrás echármelo en cara durante el resto de tu vida.

—De acuerdo… quédate.

Apenas hubo terminado de decir esas palabras, la boca de Regina cubrió la suya y todo desapareció a su alrededor.

* * *

Regina cumplió. Cumplió sobradamente lo que había prometido. Cuando ya amanecía, se dejó caer a su lado, exhausta y susurró:

—La próxima vez que se te ocurra meter un frasco de estimulante en mi escritorio, recuerda esta noche.

Emma se incorporó sobre un codo, y la miró.

—¿Lo has hecho para vengarte?

—No, Querida, lo he hecho porque te deseo muchísimo. Igual que tú a mí, no lo niegues.

—No lo niego. Después de lo que acaba de pasar, sería imbécil no admitirlo.

—Bien. Durmamos un poco entonces. En un rato la casa se llenará de gente y tendremos que levantarnos.

—¿Vas a irte a tu habitación?

—Eso depende de ti. Yo preferiría quedarme.

—¿Y si entra alguien?

—Mi habitación está cerrada por dentro, y esta también. Si alguien llamase a una de las dos puertas, puedo irme en un segundo.

—De acuerdo, quédate si quieres —dijo buscando el hueco de su hombro y, apoyando la mano sobre el pecho de ella, se quedó inmediatamente dormida.


	29. Chapter 29

La mañana siguiente Regina no estaba en la cama cuando Emma se despertó. Se permitió estirarse y sentir todos los músculos doloridos por la intensa noche de sexo. Regina la había hecho disfrutar a conciencia, hasta el punto de morderse los labios hasta hacerse sangre para evitar que pudieran oírla en el resto de la casa. Y no estaba segura de que no se hubieran escuchado los latidos de su corazón a mil por hora.

Decidida a no ser la última como el día anterior se levantó de la cama, se metió en la ducha después de llamar y bajó a la cocina. Había reunión de mujeres en ella. Cora, Kathryn y Zelena se sentaban en la mesa.

—Buenos días, Emma. Hay café recién hecho, sírvete.

—Y pan para tostar —añadió Kat—, salvo que prefieras un trozo de tarta de la que quedó ayer.

—Las tostadas están bien.

—Pues sírvete, estás en tu casa —añadió Cora—. Hoy me siento demasiado cansada para preparar nada.

Emma colocó una gruesa rebanada de pan en el tostador y se sirvió un café con leche. Zelena le hizo sitio a su lado en la mesa. A Emma no se le escapó el intenso escrutinio a que fue sometida por parte de todas las presentes, y esperó sinceramente que la ducha hubiera borrado de su rostro las huellas de la noche.

La conversación transcurrió sobre los planes del día. Robín y Zelena se iban a marchar pronto, pero Nelly y Kathryn iban a quedarse un par de días aún.

—¿Y ustedes, qué van a hacer ?

—No tengo ni idea —dijo—. Regina no me ha comentado sus planes.

—¿Todavía está durmiendo? —preguntó Nelly pícara.

—No tengo ni idea. Si no está por aquí, supongo que sí.

—Ya…

Emma no quiso darse por aludida con el comentario, y Cora desvió la conversación hacia el embarazo de su nuera. La ilusión por el nuevo nieto se notaba en cada palabra.

Después de desayunar decidieron dar un paseo en espera de que el resto de los invitados se levantara. Bajaron a la playa y Emma no pudo dejar de pensar en Regina y Kathryn haciendo el amor en ella. Notó la mirada de Zelena y trató de evitar esos pensamientos, por si la perspicaz mujer adivinaba algo. Se integró en la conversación general lo mejor que pudo, puesto que hablaban de recuerdos que ella no conocía.

Cuando regresaron, la cocina volvía a estar llena de gente. Regina estaba desayunando, recién duchada. Intercambiaron una intensa mirada que Emma cortó enseguida, consciente de que todo el mundo estaba pendiente de ellas.

Después, decidieron regresar a casa tranquilamente, para llegar antes de la noche.

* * *

La semana había pesado en Regina como una losa. Después de lo sucedido en casa de sus padres, de la noche que Emma había pasado con ella, volver a la frialdad del trabajo cotidiano la estaba volviendo loca.

Ninguna de las dos había mencionado lo ocurrido, solo habían hablado de trabajo, y aunque era cierto que los comienzos estaban siendo duros y requerían más horas de las que empleaban en la editorial, ver a Emma sola en la oficina se le hacía muy difícil. A cada momento tenía que contenerse para no abrazarla, para no acariciar ese cabello que había empezado a llevar suelto o como mucho recogido en una trenza floja que colgaba sobre el hombro, cayéndole en el pecho. Ese pecho que ella había acariciado hasta la saciedad solo el sábado anterior.

Y una semana después se encontraba sentada ante el televisor, con la mirada fija en la pantalla y pensando en ella, sin ver nada de lo que discurría ante ella. Y echándola de menos, deseando escuchar su voz, sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo, aunque solo fuera para ver una película.

De pronto se levantó, se dio una ducha rápida y se cambió de ropa. Se puso una blusa y un pantalón de loneta azul, y cogiendo las llaves del coche, decidió agarrar al toro por los cuernos. Lo peor que podía pasar era que no estuviera en casa. No, lo peor es que estuviera acompañada, pero iba a arriesgarse. Nunca había sido de las que se sentaban a esperar que ocurrieran las cosas, sin hacer nada.

Cuando aparcó frente a la puerta de Emma no sabía muy bien qué iba a decirle, pero decidió improvisar.

Esta se encontraba en la cocina, preparando comida para varios días, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Por un momento temió que fuese Rubí, que volviera a tener problemas con Belle, pero luego recordó que ella tenía llave.

Cuando miró por la mirilla, se encontró con la cara de Regina al otro lado. Se miró por encima, comprobando que no tenía manchas de comida en la ropa y se alisó el pelo, recogido en una cola de caballo. Abrió.

—Hola —saludó Regina.

—Hola. ¿Ocurre algo?

—No… Pasaba cerca y me apetecía un café. Se me ocurrió invitarte a uno… o que tú me invitaras a mí. Si no es mucha molestia.

—Pasa, te invitaré yo. Estoy cocinando y no puedo salir en este momento.

—Gracias —dijo entrando—. Puedo ayudarte a cocinar, si quieres.

—Primero el café. También a mí me vendrá bien una taza, y una excusa para descansar un rato.

Bajó al mínimo el fuego de algo que se cocía en una cazuela y comenzó a preparar una cafetera.

—¿Te molesta que haya venido? Quizás he debido llamar antes.

—Has debido hacerlo, sí. Pero ya estás aquí.

—¿Prefieres que me vaya? —preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

—No seas tonta. No es eso. Solo que no me gustan las sorpresas. Regina sonrió.

—Prefieres tener lo todo controlado a tu alrededor, pero solo se trata de un café.

Emma sonrió a su vez.

—Por eso te quedas. Siéntate, considérate en tu casa.

Ella obedeció y tomó asiento en la mesa que había en un rincón. La cocina de Emma le gustaba, resultaba tan acogedora como la de su madre.

Como últimamente Emma se unía a los desayunos en el trabajo, no tuvo que preguntarle cómo le gustaba el café. Con poca leche y sin azúcar.

Colocó el servicio con la cafetera y una jarra de leche sobre la mesa y se sentó frente a ella. Ante la insistente mirada de Regina se pasó la mano por la cara, pensando que la tenía manchada.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara?

—No.

—Es que no dejas de mirarme.

—Por que estás preciosa.

—Regina… ¿A qué has venido exactamente?

—A tomar café.

—No es verdad.

Ella tomó un sorbo y admitió.

—No, no lo es.

La miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Te echaba de menos.

Emma tuvo que reconocer que también había estado pensando en ella durante la mañana y había decidido ponerse a cocinar para evadirse.

—¿Has venido para echar un polvo?

—No. Al menos no he salido de casa con esa intención. Solo quería verte.

—Me ves todos los días en la editorial.

—Allí no podemos charlar, solo tratamos temas de trabajo.

—¿Y qué tema quieres tratar?

—Ninguno en concreto, solo…

—¿Solo qué?

—Está bien, allá va. Estoy empezando a sentir algo por ti.

—¿Atracción física?

—No, algo más que eso. Esta tarde quería simplemente verte, tomar un café, salir a dar una vuelta contigo. Ir más allá de la cama. Creo que me estoy enamorando.

Las manos de Emma empezaron a temblar y soltó la taza sobre la mesa. La miró a los ojos y la pregunta muda que leyó en ellos la asustó. Le tembló un poco la voz al responder.

—Yo… no siento lo mismo. Lo lamento, Regina, yo noto una atracción física muy fuerte hacia ti. Hace mucho que no siento algo así por una persona, desde la universidad… pero no va más allá. Reconozco que me equivoqué contigo, que eres una gran persona y que me gusta que hayamos enterrado el hacha de guerra y que podamos trabajar juntas. Y las veces que nos hemos acostado… han sido asombrosas. Pero no va más allá del sexo. No para mí. Lo lamento.

—Bueno, es lo que hay. Prefiero saber a qué atenerme.

—¿No estás enfadada?

—No, Querida. En los sentimientos no se manda. Si lo que sientes hacia mí es solo atracción, seguiremos como estábamos, acostándonos de vez en cuando y nada más.

—No, no vamos a hacerlo. Eso solo te haría daño. Y estropearía el trabajo de nuevo.

—Ya —dijo Regina con los labios apretados—. El trabajo es lo primero. Emma colocó una mano sobre la de ella y la miró muy seria.

—No, Regina. Tú eres lo primero. Seguir con esto te va a hacer daño. Y no quiero hacértelo.

—Deja que sea yo quien decida eso, ¿vale? Puedo controlarlo, no soy un chiquilla de quince años. Puedo hacer que este sentimiento que está apenas empezando vuelva atrás y sea solo atracción; lo he hecho otras veces.

—¿Estás segura?

—Claro que lo estoy, señorita Swan. Y digas lo que digas, no pienso renunciar a acostarme contigo.

—Eso será si yo también quiero, Mills.

—Por supuesto; pero claro que quieres, Querida. No me digas que no te gustaría que quitara de encima de esta mesa el servicio de café y te follara sobre ella hasta que se te quiten las ganas de cocinar.

Emma ahogó un suspiro. La cabrona tenía razón. Desde que la había visto en la puerta en lo único que había pensado era en echar un polvo descomunal, fuese donde fuese. Intentó negarlo, pero las palabras no le salían.

Regina se puso de pie y acercándose a ella la levantó en vilo y empezó a besarla de forma salvaje. La arrastró hasta la lavadora y la sentó encima, mientras le bajaba de un tirón los vaqueros viejos que llevaba. Enganchó la tanga y lo rompió de un tirón, y sin más preámbulos hundió dos dedos

en su interior. Estaba muy húmeda, como había esperado. Mientras movía los dedos dejó de besarla y aplicó la boca a su cuello. Era algo que nunca había hecho antes, marcarle el cuello, pero esa tarde iba a hacer lo a conciencia. Emma estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que iba a rendirse sin luchar. Conseguiría que se enamorase de ella fuese como fuese. Regina Mills era muy testaruda.

Emma apoyó las manos sobre la encimera para permitirle mejor acceso. Cuándo la sintió próxima al orgasmo, sacó los dedos

—Despacio no…

—Despacio sí, Querida. Hoy mando yo… Me lo debes.

Dejó el cuello y volvió a su boca. Emma no podía abrazarla, ni tocarla, sin caerse hacia atrás, por que Regina había tirado de ella hasta casi sacarle el trasero de la encimera para llegar más hondo, y se moría por tocarla. Pero ella no se lo permitió. Colocó las manos sobre las de ella para inmovilizarla, y siguió marcando el ritmo. Cuando ya estaba de nuevo próxima al orgasmo, levantó una de ellas y pulsó el botón del centrifugado. El orgasmo estalló de forma brutal para ambas. Emma gritó hasta quedarse ronca mientras Regina no dejaba de moverse dentro de ella. Al final, exhausta, salió y se apoyó contra la encimera a su lado. Ninguna de las dos habló hasta que recobraron el aliento.

Regina se recolocó la ropa y dejándola todavía sentada sobre la lavadora, muriéndose por abrazarla, se dispuso a marcharse.

—¿Te vas?

—Solo sexo, Querida. Te dejo para que termines de cocinar.

—La próxima vez llama antes de venir.

—Lo haré.

—Y esta ha sido la última vez.

Regina se volvió a medias desde la puerta de la cocina.

—Ya veremos. Tú tampoco puedes controlarte.

—Las duchas frías funcionan también para mí.

—Pues procura que apaguen el brillo del deseo en tus ojos, Querida… porque no te garantizo nada si vuelvo a verlo en ellos.

Salió de la cocina y poco después Emma escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Se tocó el cuello dolorido, consciente de la marca que había debido dejar allí, aunque ella había disfrutado enormemente mientras se la hacía.

—Cabrona… —susurró. Aquello tenía que terminar, por el bien de ella. Y estaba firmemente decidida a que no volviese a repetirse.


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30

Estrategias

Emma estuvo malhumorada todo el domingo. Después de lo ocurrido el sábado se sentía enfadada consigo misma y con Regina, por supuesto. Detestaba haber follado con ella sobre la lavadora después de rechazar su declaración, y se sentía sumamente irritada ante la prepotencia de ella de que estaría disponible en cuanto chascara los dedos. Aunque en su fuero interior sabía que había sido verdad, que había bastado que insinuara echar un polvo para que hubiera deseado hacerlo y no había puesto la más mínima resistencia, ni de palabra ni de obra, cuando la llevó hasta la lavadora. Y lo había disfrutado enormemente. Pero un rato después de que se marchara, y sin que tuviera muy claro el motivo, había empezado a enfadarse. Cuando se levantó el domingo estaba realmente cabreada, y se juró a sí misma que Regina no iba a llevarla a la cama —ni a ningún otro mueble de la casa o la oficina— nunca más.

El lunes se vistió sobriamente, aunque no tanto como antes, y se volvió a recoger el cabello en una apretada coleta. Se cubrió el moratón del cuello con un pañuelo estratégicamente colocado y se marchó a la editorial.

Regina y Rubí ya estaban allí. Miró el reloj y comprobó que ambas habían llegado antes de tiempo.

—Buenos días.

—Hola, Emma —saludó su amiga—. ¿Qué tal el fin de semana?

—Aburrido —murmuró.

Regina levantó una ceja y no dijo nada. Evidentemente no estaba de buen humor y no sería ella quien se cruzara en su camino aquel día. Además, había vuelto a recogerse el cabello, lo cual no era buena señal. No sabía si debido a que le había expresado sus sentimientos o lo ocurrido después, pero algo había cambiado entre ellas, y no para mejorar. Suspiró resignada. Emma la descolocaba continuamente, nunca sabía a qué atenerse con ella. Pero fuera lo que fuera, no iba a rendirse. Regina Mills nunca se rendía, y menos cuando algo le importaba. Y la preciosa señorita Swan, con su moño apretado y su expresión adusta pero cuyo hielo se fundía entre sus brazos en cuestión de segundos, le importaba mucho. No, no iba a rendirse. Quizás solo debía cambiar de estrategia. Ese cabello recogido de nuevo sobre su nuca, el sobrio pantalón azul y la holgada blusa del mismo color le estaban diciendo a gritos que se mantuviera alejada. Bien, lo haría; le daría lo que deseaba. A ver quién aguantaba más.

* * *

Durante un mes la relación entre ellas se limitó estrictamente a asuntos de trabajo. _Mixtrum_ volvió a publicar algunos artículos científicos, la sección de los hoteles empezó a alcanzar tanto éxito que se convirtió en algo habitual recibir invitaciones de establecimientos que deseaban ser objeto de sus artículos. También «Regina responde» tuvo que ser ampliada, y aunque en algún momento ella se ofreció a eliminarla, consciente de que a Emma nunca le había gustado, ella misma tuvo que reconocer que si se suprimía, las ventas caerían bastante, porque eran muchas las cartas que se recibían cada semana. Admitió que la revista se llamaba _Mixtrum_ porque en ella había cabida para todo tipo de artículos, y que el consultorio formaba una parte importante de la misma.

No obstante, seguían teniendo discrepancias casi todas las semanas sobre qué publicar, y las voces alteradas de ambas seguían escuchándose en la sala común donde seguían trabajando Rubí, Rose y Ashley, porque se reunieran la oficina de Regina o en el de Emma, la puerta nunca se cerraba.

Ella tenía buen cuidado de dejarla abierta, para confirmarle que sus intenciones eran estrictamente laborales. Por mucho que le costase, mantenía una estudiada indiferencia hacia Emma, aunque los días que ella llevaba falda le resultaba especialmente difícil hacerlo. Las ganas de levantársela y empotrarla contra el archivador que había junto a la ventana para hacerle el amor le nublaban la mente cada vez que la veía aparecer repiqueteando sobre sus tacones y con las preciosas piernas al descubierto. Aun así, se mantenía firme, no era una chiquilla de quince años rebosante de hormonas y sabía que si quería tener de Emma algo más que un buen polvo, debía controlarse hasta que ella comprendiese y aceptase que sentía lo mismo que ella. Algo de lo que cada día tenía menos dudas, dada la forma en que la estaba empezando a mirar: como un dulce que estás deseando comerte.

A menudo la sorprendía mirándole las manos, mientras jugueteaba con un bolígrafo en sus habituales reuniones para dar formato al nuevo número, o sus senos cuando se dejaba abierto un botón de más en la blusa. Cosa que hacía solo a veces y disfrutaba con la mirada de decepción de Emma cuando se ponía una blusa que llegaba hasta el cuello.

Se le estaba haciendo muy larga la espera, pero sabía que debía aguantar … que ahora le tocaba a ella mover ficha.

* * *

Emma, por su parte, había respondido con evasivas a las preguntas de Rubí sobre el cambio de actitud entre ellas, limitándose a decirle que habían decidido dejarse de tonterías y centrarse en el trabajo; aunque su amiga no era tonta y no pensaba que se lo hubiera tragado. Pero la conocía lo suficiente para saber cuándo debía mantener la boca cerrada.

A menudo se preguntaba cuánto de cierto había en lo que Regina le había confesado sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella. Probablemente no mucho, puesto que había dado marcha atrás con tanta rapidez y facilidad, volviendo a una relación estrictamente profesional. Por una parte eso la aliviaba, no tenía ganas de tener que estar rechazándola continuamente, pero por otra la irritaba el hecho de que hubiera olvidado tan fácilmente las veces que habían estado juntas. Seguramente estaría acostumbrada, había tenido muchas mujeres. A ella le estaba costando. Cada noche en la cama rememoraba uno u otro de los episodios que habían compartido, el placer, las caricias. La sensación tan especial que había sentido al dormir con ella, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, el tacto de su piel, la perfección de su cuerpo desnudo. Y la echaba de menos, sobre todo los fines de semana que pasaba sola. A veces estaba tentada de llamarla para escuchar su voz, incluso una tarde había estado con el teléfono en la mano, pero no había llegado a marcar. Por las noches pensaba si Regina estaría con una mujer y se sorprendía buscando marcas en su cuello al día siguiente. La sola idea de imaginarla con otra la hacía desvelarse y no poder dormir. Pero seguía firmemente convencida de que seguir acostándose con la morena era un error que pagaría caro, porque también ella podía empezar a sentir por Regina algo más que atracción. Y eso, con Regina Mills no era buena idea, porque pasaba de una mujer a otra con demasiada facilidad y no estaba dispuesta a sufrir por nadie. Y menos por una persona con la que trabajaba y a la que tenía que ver a diario.

* * *

Regina aparcó el coche en la puerta de su hermana. Al igual que había sucedido con Roland quería que el primer regalo que tuviera su nuevo sobrino fuera suyo. Zelena pensaba que hasta los tres meses de embarazo un nene tenía muchas posibilidades de no llegar a nacer y no quería comprar nada ni aceptar regalos, pero lo que Regina llevaba era algo simbólico: un chupete con que dar la bienvenida al nuevo miembro de la familia. Había hecho lo mismo con el niño; por un simple chupete Zelena no se enfadaría.

Tampoco le vendría mal una velada en familia, aunque estaba segura de que su hermana intentaría sonsacarle cosas que quizás preferiría no decir, pero la actitud de Emma de las últimas semanas, tan fría y distante, la estaba minando la confianza. Nunca la había rechazado una mujer antes de ella, y no era precisamente su orgullo el que había sufrido. Al principio, sobre todo después de que hubieran hecho el amor en la cocina, había estado segura de que era solo cuestión de tiempo el que ella cambiara de opinión, de que aceptara que había algo entre ellas, o al menos pensaba que continuarían acostándose juntas, y ella tendría la oportunidad de intentar conquistarla. Había algo más que pasión entre ellas, de eso estaba segura. Si no fuera así Emma nunca le habría dado una segunda vez, ni habría aceptado pasar toda una noche juntas. Aquella noche en casa de sus padres las dos habían rebasado la línea del deseo, había tenido demasiado de eso en su vida para no notar la diferencia. Pero Emma no se había dado cuenta aún, o si lo había hecho quería cortar allí, antes de que fuera a más. Y ella no se lo iba a permitir, no sin luchar. Pero nunca se había tenido que enfrentar al rechazo de una mujer, y menos al de una que le importara. No sabía cómo actuar.

Entró en la casa detrás de su hermana que había acudido a abrir la puerta y, como siempre, Zelena le salió corriendo al encuentro.

—¡Titaaaa!

—Hola, precioso —dijo alzándole en el aire como solía. Zelena también se le acercó.

Ella le mostró la caja.

—El chupete de rigor —dijo sonriendo.

—A ver cuándo te podemos regalar nosotros uno a ti.

—Uf… Está difícil la cosa... —Yo creo que seré una madre-abuela si es que algún día lo soy.

—¿Emma no quiere hijos?

—Nunca hemos hablado del tema. Y últimamente no quiere ni sexo conmigo, así que…

—¿Qué has hecho? ¿No te habrás liado con otra?

—No, pero creo que he cometido un error. Hablé de sentimientos y creo que se acobardo. Debería haber esperado un poco más. Ahora nuestra relación es estrictamente profesional y fría como el hielo. He probado a fingir que me da igual, a distanciarme yo también para hacer la reaccionar, pero no parece que funcione. Tú que eres psicóloga, ¿hay algo que haga que la persona se de cuenta de que siente por otra algo más que atracción sexual? Por que de eso estoy segura.

—Sí que lo hay. Que piense que puede perderla.

—No voy a estrellarme con el coche contra un árbol para que Emma tema perderme.

—¡No seas imbécil, Regina! Estoy hablando de otra mujer.

—Otra mujer …

—Sí, pero una de verdad, no las muñequitas medio tontas con las que sales a veces.

—Hum… Veré qué se me ocurre. No pierdo nada por intentarlo, ¿verdad?

—Casi siempre funciona.

Robín y Roland volvían en aquel momento, ambos enfrascados en una conversación sobre la caricatura del chico.

—¿Puedo quedarme a cenar ?

—Si preparas la comida… —dijo su cuñado—. Zelena le ha cogido asco a la cocina y a mí no se me da demasiado bien.

—Encantada.

* * *

Tres días después, nada más llegar, Regina se presentó en la oficina de Emma. Como siempre le sucedía, y cada vez con más frecuencia, se tuvo que contener para no comérsela con los ojos… y con las manos… y con la boca.

—Buenos días, Emma —dijo la morena observando que había vuelto a dejarse el cabello suelto, y que llevaba falda. Una falda con vuelo que sería muy fácil subir. Se le secó la boca, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para mantener la frialdad necesaria para tratar el tema que la había llevado hasta allí—. Tengo que hablar contigo.

—¿Algún problema con la editorial?

—No, es personal. Necesito tomarme de nuevo unos días libres.

Emma arrugó el ceño. No le apetecía en absoluto estar varios días sin verla, ya le costaba cuando hacían el reportaje del hotel en el que durante un par de días a la semana apenas se veían una hora para intercambiar impresiones. Por eso su voz sonó un poco áspera al preguntar.

—¿Otro viajecito familiar?

—Sí, en efecto —dijo Regina muy seria.

—¿Y no se las pueden apañar sin ti? Ya sabes que aquí andamos muy justos de personal.

—Podrían, pero no quiero que lo hagan. Sé que las chicas y tú son capaces de llevar esto adelante sin mí los días que sean necesarios.

—¿Muchos días?

—No lo sé. Una semana, dos… Espero que no más.

—¿Tanto?

—Hay algunos asuntos legales que aclarar, por eso no te puedo decir cuánto tiempo llevará.

—De acuerdo. Tendré que hacer yo las dos partes del reportaje del hotel.

Regina sonrió y Emma sintió que algo se le ablandaba por dentro.

—Lo harás perfectamente, solo tienes que sacar a relucir el lado positivo que sé que tienes escondido en alguna parte.

—Pero me niego a contestar en «Regina responde».

—Que lo haga Ashley. A ella se le da bien eso de los cotilleos.

—Bien. ¿Y cuándo te vas?

—Esta noche.

—Entonces mueve el culo y deja listo todo lo que sea necesario. No pierdas más el tiempo.

Regina salió de la oficina con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

La ausencia de Regina se hizo notar. Emma sentía que faltaba algo vital en la redacción, con mucha más intensidad que la última vez que se había ido. Pegaba un respingo cada vez que sonaba el teléfono y se mostraba malhumorada durante un rato cuando comprobaba que no era ella quien llamaba. Pero no telefoneó ni una vez.

Rubí la observaba divertida, sin decir nada. Le encantaba ver a su amiga tan enamorada y sin querer admitirlo. Desde la facultad no la había visto tan loca por alguien como lo estaba por Regina Mills, y esperaba que hiciera algo al respecto antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Los días pasaban demasiado lentos para Emma, sin saber cuándo regresaría, sin saber siquiera dónde estaba. Un par de veces intentó inventarse un problema en la edición para llamarla, pero al final desistió puesto que no quería que ella pensara que era una inútil si la llamaba por una tontería semejante. Y no podía decirle que necesitaba desesperadamente escuchar su voz. Ni siquiera se lo quería decir a sí misma, pero era cierto. Cuando volviera tendría que hacer gala de un gran autodominio para no saltarle al cuello y abrazarla y besarla hasta calmar ese gran vacío que se había instalado en su interior en el mismo momento en que ella se había ido.

La única noticia que tuvo fue a través de Zelena.

—Emma —dijo Rose desde la línea interior —, la hermana de Regina está al teléfono y quiere hablar contigo.

Sintió un vuelco en el estómago. ¿Le habría ocurrido algo? Con las manos temblando de angustia cogió el auricular.

—¿Sí?

La voz jovial de Zelena la tranquilizó.

—Hola, Emma, espero no molestar.

—En absoluto. ¿Ocurre algo?

—No, solo quería pedirte un favor. No sé a quién acudir.

—Claro —dijo respirando de nuevo—. Dime qué puedo hacer por ti.

—Tengo que hacerme unas pruebas y Robín no quiere que vaya sola porque hace varios días que me encuentro bastante mal. La niñera de Roland está enferma y no sé a quién acudir; normalmente es Regina quien se queda con él, pero como está en Londres… ¿Te podrías quedar con mi hijo un par de horas? Te lo llevaríamos a la redacción y bastará con que le dejes un sitio en una mesa donde colorear. Es un niño muy bueno, no les impedirá trabajar. Él se siente muy a gusto contigo.

—Por supuesto que puedes traerlo. ¿Y dices que Regina está en Londres?. Zelena sonrió al otro lado del teléfono. Sabía que la mente de Emma había registrado la información.

—Sí. ¿No lo sabías?

—No, me dijo que necesitaba unos días libres para solucionar un asunto familiar.

—Sí, es cierto. Kathryn ha roto definitivamente con Frederick y está fatal. Regina y Nelly han acudido para animarla y ayudarla a mudarse.

—Y a ofrecerle un hombro sobre el que llorar —dijo con rabia mal contenida.

—Regina se toma los asuntos de familia muy en serio.

—Kathryn no es su familia.

—Claro que lo es —dijo Zelena ahondando en la herida que sabía acababa de provocar —. Todas ellas se criaron juntas, durante años pasaron todos sus veranos juntos. Kathryn es tan prima de Regina como Nelly o Jane.

—No, exactamente —dijo hosca—. Que yo sepa, nunca se folló a Nelly ni a Jane. O a lo mejor sí… Al parecer Regina Mills se ha tirado a todas las mujeres que ha habido a su alrededor.

—A mí no, te lo aseguro —dijo con una risita—. Y aquello fue cosa de niñas. Hace mucho tiempo que terminó.

—No tanto tiempo… Solo desde que ella conoció a Fred. Según me ha confesado Regina, echaban «polvos de recuerdo» cada vez que se encontraban durante años. Y seguramente estarán haciendo lo mismo ahora «para consolarla».

—¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor Cora tiene razón y al final Regina y Kathryn acaban juntas.

Emma apretó los dientes. La imagen de niños morenos y regordetes acudiendo al encuentro de Regina al llegar a casa, la golpeó de nuevo con fuerza y le estrujó las entrañas. Respiró hondo y trató de suavizar la rabia que sentía cambiando bruscamente de conversación.

—Bueno, puedes traerme a Roland cuando quieras. Lo cuidare bien.

—Lo sé. Gracias.

—De nada.


	31. Chapter 31

**Bueno, estoy sorprendida que estamos próximos al final, solo quedan 2 capítulos y tal vez un epílogo. Muchas Gracias a todos (a) por leer.**

* * *

Regina estuvo fuera dieciocho interminables días. Desde el momento en que Zelena le dijo a Emma dónde estaba, cada hora, cada minuto de ausencia se le hicieron interminables. Sus noches se poblaron de pesadillas, imaginándola en brazos de Kathryn, unas veces haciéndole el amor con el mismo ímpetu y la misma pasión con que lo había hecho con ella; brindándole su consuelo y su ternura otras. Y no sabía cuál de las dos cosas le molestaba más.

Se despertaba cansada y enfadada consigo misma por sentirse así. Regina no era nada suyo porque ella no había querido que lo fuera, aunque a veces se preguntaba qué habría ocurrido si la tarde que estuvo en su casa y le confesó que se estaba enamorando de ella, le hubiera dicho que sentía lo mismo. Pero ella no estaba enamorándose de Regina… ¿O sí?. Después de la oleada de celos brutales que estaba sintiendo ya no estaba segura de nada. Solo de que deseaba verla entrar por la puerta de su oficina, despeinada y sonriente, y retomar su vida como antes, volver a verla todos los días, discutir los por menores de la publicación, lanzarle sus pullas verbales y recibir las de ella. Escucharla decir «Señorita Swan» con esa media sonrisa que le llenaba el estómago de mariposas. Y sin plantearse nada de lo que hubiera podido pasar en Londres.

Pero Regina seguía sin dar señales de vida, y la irritación de Emma aumentaba a cada día que pasaba. En dos ocasiones llamó a Zelena para preguntarle por su salud y ofrecerle su ayuda si la necesitaba, y también, ¿por qué negarlo?, con la esperanza de que le diera noticias de Regina sin tener que preguntarle, pero no obtuvo el resultado que esperaba. Hablaron de embarazos, de Roland y de _Mixtrum_ , pero ni media palabra sobre Regina.

A tal punto había llegado su malhumor que Rose le mandó a esta un mensaje preguntándole cuando volvía, porque la jefa estaba insoportable y echando pestes por su tardanza. Regina lo leyó, sonrió y se limitó a responder que volvería cuando pudiera, y decidió alargar su ausencia unos días más.

* * *

Se presentó en la editorial una mañana sin previo aviso, sonriente y feliz. Su aspecto era impecable, con unos traje negro, cuya blusa la dejo abierta sobre el pecho.

Emma escuchó su voz y el revuelo que causó cuando entró en las oficinas.

—¡Buenos días, chicas!

—¡Reginaaaa! Dichosos los ojos.

Contuvo las ganas de salir a su encuentro y echarse en sus brazos. Hasta ese momento no había sido consciente de lo mucho que la había echado de menos. Pero su alegría se vio repentinamente apagada por la idea de que probablemente ella venía de hartarse de follar con Kathryn, así que se irguió en el sillón, se alisó el cabello con las manos y se mantuvo digna fingiendo que leía un artículo en el ordenador, pero con los cinco sentidos agudizados, esperando verla entrar.

A propósito, Regina se demoró un rato charlando con las chicas, hasta el punto que Emma empezó a dudar de que fuera a entrar a saludarla. Pero al fin, tras un discreto golpe en la puerta, esta se abrió y pasó a la oficina. Ella alzó por un momento los ojos del ordenador y dijo hosca:

—Ya era hora, Mills.

Ella sonrió a pesar de su evidente enfado y dijo:

—Las cosas se han complicado más de lo que esperaba.

—¿Los temas… legales?

—Todos. Pero las chicas me han dicho que aquí las cosas han ido perfectamente.

—Por supuesto; he trabajado como una burra para suplir tu ausencia.

—Lo sé, y no esperaba menos de ti. Eres una profesional como la copa de un pino.

—Menos zalamerías y más trabajo. No andamos sobrados de personal, ya lo sabes, y tu viajecito ha supuesto un sobreesfuerzo para todas.

—Lo sé, pero tenía un asunto importante que solucionar. Las invitaré a cenar para compensarlas.

—No todo se paga con dinero, Mills.

—No he hablado de dinero, sino de una cena.

—A mí no vas a sobornarme con una cena.

Regina inclinó la cabeza y sonrió divertida.

—¿Ni siquiera si la preparo con mis propias manos?

Emma sintió que empezaba a ablandarse. Sería genial ir a cenar con ella de nuevo, esa intimidad que estaba añorando, pero no quería compartirlo con el resto del personal.

—Ya veremos.

—Entonces quizás mi otra propuesta te guste más. Acabas de decir que estamos escasas de personal, y es cierto. Me gustaría contratar a alguien más.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso. No nos sobra el dinero, tenemos que ahorrar para tener nuestras propias instalaciones y no depender de nadie. ¡Y no vuelvas a decir que tú pones el dinero y luego te voy devolviendo mi parte poco a poco!

—No iba a decir eso, pero sí que yo correría con el sueldo de la persona contratada.

—¿Tú? ¿Y por qué ibas a hacerlo? Esto es una empresa de las dos y corremos con todos los gastos al cincuenta por ciento.

—Porque a quien quiero pedirte que contratemos es a mi prima Kathryn. Emma se sintió como si le hubieran echado un jarro de agua fría por encima.

—¿A…? ¡Kathryn no es tu prima!

—Quizás no de sangre, pero claro que es mi prima. Ha cortado con su novio después de nueve años viviendo juntos y está hecha polvo, muy perdida. No sabe qué va a hacer con su vida. He pensado que podríamos darle trabajo aquí, hasta que se recupere un poco, y decida qué quiere hacer. Por eso, yo pagaría su sueldo.

—No.

—¿No pagaría yo su sueldo o no quieres que la contratemos?

—No quiero contratar a nadie.

—En pocos minutos has dicho dos veces que estamos escasas de personal.

—Déjame terminar. No quiero contratar a nadie que no sea profesional. ¿Tu «prima» es periodista?

—No, es diseñadora gráfica, pero puede hacer cualquier tipo de trabajo que se le encomiende. Kathryn es muy competente.

—¿La maravillosa idea ha sido tuya o de ella?

—Mía. A ella no le he dicho nada hasta haber hablado contigo.

—¿Y tú crees que querrá dejar Londres para venirse a New York?

—Ya está en New York, en mi casa.

—¡¿Te la has traído a tu casa?!

—Sí… Te he dicho que está mal y necesita un cambio.

—Y un hombro sobre el que llorar, supongo —dijo agria.

—También. En momentos difíciles es bueno tener a la familia cerca.

—¿Y por qué no se ha ido con Nelly, que es su prima en realidad?

—Porque se ha venido conmigo. ¿Acaso te molesta?

—¡No, qué me va a molestar! Puedes meter a un regimiento en tu casa, si te place.

—Entonces… ¿La contratamos?

Emma respiró hondo. Si se negaba, Regina podía pensar que había alguna implicación personal en su negativa, cosa que era cierta, pero se moriría antes que admitirlo.

—Deja que le haga una entrevista antes de decidir. Aunque sea tu prima y tú pagues su sueldo, no voy a contratar a ninguna inútil.

—De acuerdo. Hablaré con ella.

—Y ahora ponte a trabajar de una vez, Mills. Ya has perdido demasiado tiempo. Todavía puedes ocuparte de «Regina responde» esta semana. Ashley no termina de pillarle el aire.

—Enseguida. Y… ¿Organizo la cena?

—En otra ocasión.

—Como prefieras, Querida, pero te la debo.

—Pendiente queda.

* * *

Aquella noche Emma, sentada en pijama en el sofá, cambiaba compulsivamente de canal de televisión sin apenas darle unos minutos a ninguno de ellos. Rubí contemplaba su irritación, hasta que cansada, le cogió el mando de las manos y apagó el aparato.

—Y ahora vas a decirme qué coño te pasa. Pensaba que tu malhumor creciente de estos días se debía a la ausencia de Regina, pero hoy ya ha regresado, y juraría que estás peor.

—Quiere que contratemos a alguien más.

—No nos vendría mal. ¿Dónde está el problema?

—Se la está follando.

Rubí asintió con la cabeza.

—Ese es un problema, sí.

—No es nada personal, pero no me agrada contratar a alguien que tendría trato de favor.

—¡Vamos, Emma, que estás hablando conmigo! Claro que es personal. Con el trato de favor puedes lidiar, con el hecho de que Regina se esté acostando con otra y que además te la ponga delante de las narices, no. Yo tampoco lo haría. Dile que no vas a contratar a su amiguita de turno.

—No puedo hacerlo. Pensaría que estoy celosa.

—¿Pensaría? Lo estás. Los celos son un sentimiento lógico en el amor.

—Yo no estoy enamorada de Regina Mills.

—Sí que lo estás. Completamente enamorada.

—No es verdad.

—Que no lo quieras reconocer es otra cosa. No sé qué ha pasado entre ustedes que de un tiempo a esta parte están muy raras, pero a mí no me convences de que no estás loca por Regina.

—Folla de puta madre, eso es todo.

Rubí la contempló expectante con esa mirada que le indicaba siempre a Emma que no se iba a conformar con esa respuesta.

—Un sábado se presentó aquí de improviso, me dijo que se estaba enamorando y yo corté en seco… después de echar un polvo increíble encima de la lavadora —admitió.

—Y ahora te estás arrepintiendo.

—No.

—¿No? Por Dios, si no hay quien te aguante. No quisiera estar en la piel de esa chica si viene a trabajar con nosotras.

—Kathryn no se amilanará por mí, te lo aseguro.

—¿La conoces?

—La conocí en casa de sus padres, es medio prima de Regina. Al parecer fue su primer amor de juventud y siguieron echando «polvos de recuerdo» durante años. Ahora ha cortado con su pareja después de nueve años y Regina ha acudido al rescate y se la ha traído a su casa para «consolarla».

—Pues no la dejes.

—¿Cómo que no la deje? Podría decirle que no la contratamos, pero vive con ella. No puedo impedir que se la tire, Rubí.

—Sí que puedes. Dile lo que sientes por ella y tíratela tú.

—Ufff… ¿Qué es lo que quieres que le diga?

—Pues algo así como: «Mira, morena… tu primita estaría bien para tu adolescencia, pero ahora necesitas una mujer, y esa soy yo.»

—Ayyy, Rubí, una relación entre Regina y yo no funcionaría.

—¿Por qué no?

—Pues… porque somos muy diferentes.

—Y prefieres que se la lleve otra.

—No.

—Pues tendrás que decidirte, porque Regina no va a estar libre mucho tiempo. Es demasiado atractiva y buena gente, y solo es cuestión de tiempo que siente la cabeza. Así que, ya sabes.

—Cambiemos de tema.

—Tú mandas —dijo Rubí encendiendo la televisión de nuevo.

* * *

Kathryn se presentó en la redacción al día siguiente. Llegó con Regina, y nada más entrar la acompañó a la oficina de Emma. Esta se había vestido en aquella ocasión con un traje pantalón rojo de corte masculino, pero se había quitado la chaqueta, que había colgado en un perchero, y se había quedado con una blusa negra con un escote más bajo que los que solía usar para trabajar.

Cuando Regina entró en la oficina acompañando a su prima, su mirada se posó inmediatamente sobre el nacimiento de los pechos, que quedaba al descubierto. Suspiró de frustración por no poder arrancarle aquella blusa y hacerle todo lo que se le ocurriera.

Tras la mesa de oficina, Emma lucía su más pura expresión de ejecutiva agresiva, esa que la ponía cachonda nada más verla.

—Buenos días, Emma.

—Buenos días. Siéntense.

—No, yo me voy —se disculpó Regina—. Tengo trabajo. Ella levantó la cara y la miró.

—¿No te quedas a la entrevista?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No; eres tú quien quiere hacerla. Yo conozco perfectamente las capacidades de Kathryn. Es toda tuya —añadió señalando a la chica que sonreía levemente.

Emma apretó los labios dando por sentado el tipo de capacidades a que Regina se refería. Esta salió de la oficina cerrando a su espalda y ambas mujeres quedaron frente a frente, estudiándose mutuamente, como no lo habían hecho en la fiesta de Cora.

—Siéntate —dijo tratando de que su voz sonara amable, aunque sin conseguirlo del todo.

Kathryn obedeció y cruzó las piernas, unas piernas largas y espectaculares.

—¿Traes currículum?

Sorprendida por la pregunta, Kathryn frunció el ceño.

—No, Regina no me dijo que hiciera falta, pero lo tengo en casa. Si me das tu correo electrónico, te lo mandaré cuando llegue. Puedo resumírtelo, si quieres.

—Adelante —fue la escueta respuesta.

—Soy diseñadora gráfica y tengo un master en publicidad. Soy bilingüe y además poseo conocimientos de francés y alemán a nivel medio y he trabajado en diversas empresas de la _c_ _it_ _y_ durante doce años.

—¿Y vas a tirar una carrera semejante por la borda porque has roto con un hombre?

Kathryn se encogió de hombros.

—En este momento necesito un cambio.

—Entiendo. Pero aquí no necesitamos una diseñadora gráfica.

—En una revista eso nunca viene mal.

— _Mixtrium_ ya tiene su propio diseño, y funciona.

—Todo se puede mejorar.

—Entiende una cosa, Kathryn. Si vas a trabajar aquí no vas a hacerlo como diseñadora; serás solo una mano más para ayudar donde haga falta.

—Lo sé; traeré los cafés, lavaré los platos y limpiaré el baño si está sucio. Ya Regina me lo advirtió.

—No creo que Regina te dijera que vas a limpiar el baño, tenemos una mujer que viene a hacerlo cada mañana.

—Eso no, pero me advirtió que no me lo ibas a poner fácil.

—¿Eso te dijo?

—Más o menos. Pero no importa; no puedes ser peor que algunos de los jefes que ya he tenido. Al menos tú no intentarás follar conmigo. ¿O sí?

—Yo no follo en el trabajo —dijo muy seria. Demasiado.

—Eso es ser profesional. Bueno, ¿puedo considerarme apta para el puesto o no?

—De acuerdo, te daré una oportunidad. Pero el que seas la prima de Regina no quiere decir que vayas a tener un trato de favor o que no vayas a la calle al menor desliz.

—Entendido. ¿Dónde me instalo?

—Dile a Regina que te busque un sitio en la sala de las chicas. De momento, puedes compartir mesa con Ashley.

—Bien. Y no te preocupes, seré puntual. Regina me ha dicho que eres una maniática de la puntualidad.

—Tu prima te ha dicho demasiadas cosas.

—Si quiero trabajar aquí debo saberlas, ¿no crees?

—Bueno, ponte a trabajar. Dile a Rubí que te busque algo que hacer. Regina y yo tenemos que revisar el contenido de la revista de la próxima semana. Si está por ahí fuera, dile que entre.

Kathryn salió de la oficina. Como esperaba, Regina la estaba aguardando en la suya, con la puerta abierta.

—¿Cómo ha ido?

—Estoy contratada, aunque con reservas… Si soy una chica mala, me despedirán.

—¿Ha sido muy terrible contigo?

—Lo ha intentado, pero bueno, estaba preparada. Me temo que ahora te toca a ti.

—Allá voy.

Cargada con su portátil y el trabajo de la nueva revista organizado, entró en la oficina de Emma.

—Voy a darle una oportunidad —dijo ella inmediatamente.

—Gracias.

—Pero su sueldo lo pagará la editorial, no tú. Y tendrá que ganárselo.

—No te quepa duda de que lo hará.

—Y no quiero tratos de favor.

—No los habrá. Me arrancarías los senos, y les tengo mucho aprecio —dijo bromeando.

Al oír esa frase, Emma estalló:

—¿Qué coño le has dicho sobre mí? ¿Que soy el dragón de las siete cabezas?

—No.

—Dice que le advertiste que no se lo iba a poner fácil.

—Le dije que eras una jefa estricta, que te gusta la puntualidad y el trabajo bien hecho.

—¡Piensa que voy a por ella, que le voy a hacer limpiar los baños!

—Yo no le he dicho nada de eso, Emma. Pero Kathryn es una persona muy sensible, y si piensa que vas a por ella es porque habrá notado algún tipo de animadversión.

—¿Y qué animadversión iba yo a tener contra ella? Apenas la conozco.

—No lo sé; dímelo tú.

—Ninguna, Regina.

—Bien, entonces, vamos al trabajo.

—Antes, una cosa más. No quiero tonterías en las oficinas. Si te la follas o no, es asunto tuyo, pero hazlo en tu casa. Aquí se viene a trabajar.

—¿Celosa?

—No; en absoluto.

—¿Ni un poquito?

—Que haya follado contigo no quiere decir que esté loca por tus huesos, Mills. Reconozco que eres muy buena en la cama… y en la mesa…y en la lavadora, y que hacía tiempo que no echaba polvos tan buenos, pero para tener celos hay que sentir algo más que atracción física.

—Y tú no lo sientes.

—Ya te dije que no.

—Y la atracción física, ¿la sigues sintiendo?

Emma no supo qué contestar a eso. Una parte de ella quería decirle que sí, pero otra era consciente de que hacía casi dos meses ya que habían tenido su encuentro en la lavadora y de su actitud fría hacia ella.

Regina ahondó en sus ojos en busca de una respuesta, que se limitó a un ligero encogimiento de hombros.

—Porque… —continuó ella—, yo me estoy muriendo por arrancarte esa blusa y empotrarte contra el archivador y follarte hasta que las piernas no te sostengan. No nos sostengan a ninguna de las dos.

Emma respiró hondo, deseando en su fuero interno que lo hiciera. Pero era consciente de Kathryn al otro lado del pasillo.

—¿Cómo puedes decirme eso, cuando te estás tirando a «tu primita»? Regina contuvo a duras penas una sonrisa al detectar los celos de Emma.

Suspiró y dijo muy seria:

—A ver cómo te lo explico, Querida… Mi corazón es como una habitación, una habitación en la que estás tú. Y si quieres puedes echarle la llave y cerrar la puerta, y dentro solo estarás tú. Te seré fiel porque es a ti a quien deseo por encima de todas las mujeres. Pero si no cierras esa llave, la habitación estará abierta y en un momento dado puedo guardarte en el armario y seguir usando la habitación cuando haga falta. Tú sigues dentro, pero en el armario. ¿Lo entiendes?

La mirada furiosa de Emma la traspasó como una lanza.

—Claro que lo entiendo, Mills. Dices que estás enamorada de mí, pero mientras tanto te tiras todo lo que se mueve.

—Básicamente. Pero está en tu mano cambiarlo, señorita Swan. Un simple sí, y seré solo tuya.

—¿Y Kathryn?

—Se irá a casa de Nelly o a cualquier otro sitio, si te molesta que esté en mi casa. Pero si dices sí, aunque viva conmigo, no le tocaré un cabello.

—Y yo me lo creo…

—Mientras estuvo con Fred, fuimos como hermanas. Pero ahora mismo somos libres las dos.

—Pues en lo que a mí respecta, vas a seguir siendo libre, Regina.

—Como quieras —dijo, y señaló unos folios que dejó sobre la mesa—. Échale un vistazo a ese artículo y dime qué te parece. Vuelvo al trabajo, tengo «Regina responde» muy atrasado.

—Mills—llamó cuando ya se marchaba—. «Regina responde» es solo tuyo; no quiero que Kathryn te ayude con eso.

—No lo hará. Te prometí que leería y respondería yo misma todas las cartas que reciba, y lo estoy haciendo, con la única excepción de las que contestó Ashley esta semana. Las que no se publican las respondo en privado.

—Bien. Entonces, sigue con tu trabajo. Yo también tengo el mío algo atrasado.

—Hasta luego, Querida. Y respecto a la atracción… si te apetece, usaremos la habitación aunque guarde mis sentimientos en el armario. Eso funciona también para ti.

Ella clavó los ojos en los de ella con furia.

—¡Vete al carajo, Mills!

Regina se dio media vuelta y se marchó con una sonrisa entre los labios.


	32. Chapter 32

Capítulo 32

* * *

Kathryn se instaló en la redacción y se integró en ella rápidamente, haciéndose un hueco sin el menor esfuerzo. Era trabajadora, agradable con todo el mundo y siempre estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier tarea que le encomendaran. Emma no podía ponerle ninguna pega como empleada, por mucho que deseara que cometiera un desliz para despedirla. Llegaba siempre con Regina y se marchaba con ella. Se unía al grupo de los desayunos, al cual dejó de asistir Emma, aunque antes había participado de forma esporádica.

A nadie se le escapaba la forma en que su jefa miraba a la recién llegada y que su actitud se volvía más hosca cuando ella estaba presente. Volvía a vestirse con sobriedad recogerse el cabello en una coleta, como hacía en el pasado. Regina no sabía qué hacer, a veces pensaba que no había sido buena idea llevar a Kathryn a la redacción. Era posible que Zelena estuviera equivocada, que la mayoría de las mujeres reaccionaran a los celos, pero Emma no era como la mayoría de las mujeres. Por eso estaba enamorada de ella como nunca pensó que lo estaría de ninguna mujer. Pero lo cierto era que la actitud de Emma hacia ella se había enfriado varios grados desde la llegada de su prima.

Las semanas iban transcurriendo, y la frialdad persistía. Había rechazado sistemáticamente su invitación a comer, se había replegado de nuevo hacia sí misma, manteniendo con ella diálogos puramente laborales aunque sus ojos siguieran devorándola cada vez que entraba en la oficina. Cuando sorprendía esa mirada en sus ojos estaba tentada agarrarla y besarla hasta volverla loca y hacerle el amor de nuevo, para que reconociera lo que sentía por ella. Pero era consciente de que si lo hacía, solo conseguiría acostarse con ella una vez más, y eso ya no le bastaba.

Aquel lunes, Regina se fue para realizar el artículo de los hoteles como todas las semanas. Ni siquiera se despidió de ella antes de marcharse, no podía decirle cuánto la echaba de menos cuando estaba fuera, cuánto le gustaría que ese viaje lo hicieran juntas. Ya no sabía qué decirle. Por primera vez en su vida no sabía qué decirle a una mujer.

* * *

Emma continuó trabajando, y a media tarde, un golpe discreto en la puerta de su oficina le hizo levantar la cabeza. Kathryn asomó la suya por la puerta.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

—Estoy ocupada.

—Es importante.

—Si es sobre trabajo, te dedicaré unos minutos. Kathryn entró y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

—Es sobre Regina.

—Entonces vete. Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar sobre ella.

—Yo creo que sí.

—Si vienes a preguntarme qué hubo entre nosotras te diré que nada. Unos cuantos polvos y punto, nada que no haya tenido con muchas otras mujeres.

—Te equivocas si piensas que lo tuyo con Regina es lo mismo que ha tenido con otras mujeres. Está enamorada de ti.

—¿Y tú como lo sabes? ¿Acaso te lo ha dicho?

—Sí, pero además no hacía falta que lo hiciera; la conozco lo suficiente para saberlo.

—¿Y te ha mandado para que me lo digas en su nombre?

—He venido por propia iniciativa, para hablar contigo a tumba abierta… de mujer a mujer.

—¿Y a decirme qué?

—A preguntarte qué sientes por ella y cuáles son tus intenciones.

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Sí que lo es. Si tú le correspondes y piensas decírselo en algún momento, haré las maletas y me marcharé. Pero si no, voy a ir a por ella y no precisamente para follar. Haré que se olvide de ti y me convertiré en la mujer de su vida, y en la madre de sus hijos. Así que decide.

—¿Quién coño te crees que eres para venir aquí a decirme eso? ¿Pretendes que entre la dos decidamos el futuro de Regina sin que ella pueda decir ni una palabra? ¿Acaso su opinión no cuenta? ¿Tan segura estás de que conseguirás que haga lo que deseas?

—Las mujeres como Regina no aceptan ser rechazadas una y otra vez. Llega el momento en que se vuelven hacia quien está a su lado.

—¿Y te conformas con eso? ¿Con ser la segunda opción?

—Una vez que sea mía, no seré la segunda opción. Y tú la habrás perdido, y tendrás que verla cada día ser la madre de los hijos de otra. ¿Es lo que quieres?

—¿Y por qué demonios vienes a decírmelo?

—Porque en este momento ella te quiere a ti, y creo que tienes derecho a mover ficha tú primero… si quieres. Piénsatelo, pero no tardes demasiado no vaya a ser que ya no haya vuelta atrás.

Kathryn dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina.

—Pedazo de hija de puta…. —masculló. Intentó concentrarse en vano el resto de la tarde, y al final, apagó el ordenador incapaz de controlar las imágenes que la asaltaban de Regina cargando un niño regordete y moreno. A ratos, porque en otras ocasiones el niño era rubio y delgado.

Odió a Kathryn por poner la decisión en sus manos. Ella no quería una familia, ni hijos… pero la sola idea de que Regina la tuviera con otra mujer la ponía enferma. Más enferma de lo que jamás admitiría.

—Maldito sea el día en que apareciste en mi vida, Regina Mills, para volverla del revés.

La llegada de Rubí para recordarle que era hora de irse, la sorprendió guardando las cosas en el bolso.

—Vaya, parece que hay ganas de macharse hoy.

—Estoy cansada.

—Yo también. Vamos.

Subieron al coche y la mirada perspicaz de su amiga la taladró nada más pisar el acelerador a fondo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Cansada, ya te lo he dicho.

—Vaaale.

Emma no pudo dormir. Las pesadillas de una Regina hogareña con Kathryn sentada a su lado y niños tirados en la alfombra la atormentaban en cuanto cerraba los ojos. Salió a la cocina, incapaz de permanecer un momento más en la cama. Eran apenas las cuatro de la mañana y sentía el peso de horas de insomnio a sus espaldas. Abrió la alacena y sacando la botella de ron del armario, se sirvió un trago con hielo.

—Muy mal tienen que ir las cosas para que hagas eso. No te lo había visto hacer desde que tu padre te robó la tesis —dijo la voz de Rubí a sus espaldas.

—¿Quieres uno?

—Si va a servir para crear el ambiente propicio para que me cuentes lo que pasa, de acuerdo.

Emma cogió otro vaso y le echó hielo. Sirvió una cantidad similar a la suya y se lo largó a Rubí.

—Kathryn me ha amenazado con llevarse a Regina si no hago algo al respecto.

—¿Llevársela a dónde? ¿A Londres?

—No, a Londres no… En sentido figurado.

—Entiendo.

—Y llevo toda la puta noche soñando con Regina y Kathryn y sus hipotéticos hijos.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—¿Tú también?

—Vamos, Emma, sabes que tienes que tomar una decisión. Acepta de una vez que estás enamorada de ella «hasta las trancas» como decía mi abuela. ¿O acaso no has pensado en «tus hipotéticos» hijos con ella?

Esta bebió un largo trago.

—Sí, lo he pensado.

—¿Y?

—Me aterra.

—Lo sé. Crees que no funcionará.

—No sé si funcionará, simplemente estoy atemorizada. Nunca me planteé tener una familia, ni hijos. No sé si serviré como madre, ni siquiera como pareja estable de alguien.

—El ron no te ayudará a decidir, solo te dará resaca mañana, y tienes que ir al hotel cuando Regina regrese.

—No sé qué hacer. ¿Y si sale mal? Si no encajamos, si…

—Vuelve a la cama y consulta con la almohada si prefieres arrepentirte de algo que hiciste y salió mal o de algo que nunca llegaste a hacer y podría haber funcionado. Yo lo tendría muy claro.

Emma apuró de un trago su vaso y asintió.

—De acuerdo, lo consultaré con la almohada.

Se metió de nuevo en la cama y esta vez, en lugar de la familia de Regina y Kathryn se dedicó a fantasear con la de ellas dos. Con un niño rubio jugando a piratas con su primo Roland y el nuevo bebé de Zelena. Y cada vez sentía más pánico al ver lo mucho que le apetecía que se convirtiera en realidad.

Al día siguiente se levantó, se dio una larga ducha para borrar de su aspecto la mala noche y decidió volver a ponerse ropa alegre. Se dejó el cabello suelto y preparó un pequeño maletín con lo necesario para pasar la noche fuera.

Cuando Regina llegó a la redacción a mediodía y entró en su oficina para darle la información necesaria sobre el hotel al que ella debía ir por la tarde, la recibió una Emma más sonriente de lo que solía estar. Se sintió gratamente sorprendida por su aspecto, y lamentó en su fuero interno que ella tuviera que marcharse en unas horas.

—Hola, Mills—dijo sonriente.

—Vaya, señorita Swan… Veo que ha vuelto la luz al mundo de las tinieblas. ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe el cambio?

—¿No te gusta?

—Me encanta. Y me gustaría mucho más si llevaras esa falda de vuelo que te pones a veces. Te favorece mucho.

—Gracias. Lo tendré en cuenta.

—¿No vas a decirme el motivo? Ella frunció levemente el ceño.

—En otro momento.

—Vale.

—¿Traes la documentación del hotel?

—Sí; aquí está —dijo mostrándole una carpeta que arrojó sobre la mesa.

—Bien, la estudiaré. Y saldré temprano esta tarde. Ponte al día con tu trabajo mientras estoy fuera.

Regina se echó a reír.

—Es un placer obedecerte cuando vas vestida de persona.

—Dile a Kathryn que entre.

—De acuerdo.

Regina salió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Pocos minutos después, entró Kathryn.

—¿Querías verme?

—Ve haciendo las maletas.

—¿Has dado ya el paso? ¿Se lo has dicho?

—Aún no.

—Entonces esperaré a hacer las maletas.

—No voy a dar marcha atrás.

—Me parece bien; pero esperaré. De todas formas, iré echándole un vistazo a los vuelos.

—¿Te vuelves a Londres?

—¿Acaso prefieres tenerme por aquí cerca?

—Me da igual. Cuando Regina sea mía, te aseguro que no te dará un segundo vistazo a ti, por muy cerca que te tenga.

—Aunque no te lo creas, me alegra oír eso.

—Bueno, asunto terminado. Tengo trabajo.

Kathryn salió de la oficina y Emma se puso a escribir en el ordenador con mucho afán. Había algo que quería dejar terminado antes de irse.


	33. Chapter 33

Capítulo 33

Regina Responde

* * *

Emma se fue poco después de la hora de almorzar. Llegó al hotel y realizó su trabajo de inspección, y después se sentó sola a cenar. Le hubiera gustado que Regina estuviera con ella, compartir la comida y después la bonita habitación que le habían asignado. Quizás podrían hacerlo la próxima vez… Quizás.

Regresó al día siguiente, como era su costumbre, pero en vez de irse directamente a la editorial se marchó a su casa, se dio una ducha y se cambió de ropa. Rebuscó en el armario hasta encontrar la falda que Regina había mencionado el día anterior y se la puso junto con un top escotado. Se cepilló el cabello hasta hacerlo brillar y se maquilló un poco. Se miró al espejo, satisfecha de su aspecto y se dirigió al trabajo, después de comer rápidamente una ensalada.

Cuando llegó, Regina había salido a almorzar con Kathryn y Ashley. Rubí la miró y sonrió.

—Vaya… qué guapa. ¿Consejo de almohada?

—Algo así.

—¿Le digo que quieres verla cuando llegue?

—No, no hace falta.

Entró en la oficina y abrió el ordenador. Después de leer detenidamente el contenido de uno de los documentos, suspiró y le dio a «enviar ». Ya estaba hecho. No había marcha atrás.

Regina regresó; Rubí y Rose salieron a su vez. Nadie le dijo que Emma había regresado. Se sentó ante su escritorio y comenzó a trabajar. Dio forma al artículo del hotel y después de un rato decidió cambiar un poco y dedicar un par de horas a «Regina Responde». Se sorprendió al ver una carta que había llegado aquella misma tarde, y su respiración se detuvo por un momento al ver el remitente: «White E.» Había llegado hacía apenas hora y media por el correo interno. Abrió el archivo con un nerviosismo impropio de ella.

«Querida Regina.

 _N_ _o_ _s_ _é_ _s_ _i_ _t_ _e_ _a_ _c_ _u_ _e_ _r_ _da_ _s_ _d_ _e_ _m_ _í_ _,_ _t_ _e e_ _s_ _c_ _r_ _i_ _b_ _í_ _ha_ _ce_ _m_ _e_ _s_ _e_ _s_ _pa_ _r_ _a_ _c_ _o_ _m_ _e_ _n_ _t_ _a_ _r_ _t_ _e_ _a_ _l_ _guna_ _s_ _duda_ _s_ _s_ _ob_ _r_ _e_ _m_ _i_ _s_ _ex_ _ua_ _li_ _dad._ _D_ _e_ _bo_ _d_ _ec_ _i_ _r_ _t_ _e_ _qu_ _e_ _e_ _n_ _e_ _s_ _t_ _e_ _m_ _o_ _m_ _e_ _n_ _t_ _o,_ _y_ _g_ _r_ _a_ _c_ _i_ _a_ _s_ _a_ _ti_ _,_ _e_ _so_ _l_ _o_ _t_ _e_ _ngo_ _p_ _e_ _r_ _f_ _ec_ _t_ _a_ _m_ _e_ _n_ _t_ _e_ _c_ _l_ _a_ _r_ _o._ _M_ _e_ _gu_ _s_ _t_ _an las mujeres_ _y especialmente_ _aqu_ _e_ _lla_ _c_ _o_ _m_ _pañ_ _e_ _ra_ _d_ _e_ _t_ _r_ _aba_ _j_ _o_ _a_ _qu_ _e_ _a_ _l_ _ud_ _í_ _e_ _n_ _m_ _i_ _c_ _a_ _r_ _t_ _a._

 _T_ _e_ _h_ _i_ _ce_ _c_ _a_ _s_ _o,_ _c_ _a_ _m_ _b_ _i_ _é_ _d_ _e_ _a_ _s_ _p_ _ec_ _t_ _o_ _y_ _c_ _on_ _s_ _e_ _gu_ _í_ _a_ _t_ _r_ _a_ _er_ _s_ _u_ _a_ _t_ _e_ _n_ _c_ _i_ _ón_ _y_ _m_ _an_ _t_ _e_ _n_ _e_ _r_ _una_ _a_ _ve_ _n_ _t_ _u_ _r_ _a._ _P_ _e_ _r_ _o_ _m_ _e_ _t_ _e_ _m_ _o_ _qu_ _e_ _l_ _a_ _c_ _o_ _s_ _a_ _s_ _e_ _m_ _e_ _ha_ _i_ _do_ _d_ _e_ _l_ _a_ _s_ _m_ _ano_ _s_ _y_ _m_ _e_ _h_ _e_ _e_ _na_ _m_ _o_ _r_ _ado_ _c_ _o_ _m_ _o_ _una_ _i_ _m_ _b_ _éc_ _il_ _,_ _ha_ _s_ _t_ _a_ _e_ _l_ _pun_ _t_ _o_ _d_ _e_ _qu_ _e_ _m_ _e_ _gu_ _s_ _t_ _a_ _r_ _í_ _a_ _c_ _o_ _m_ _pa_ _r_ _ti_ _r_ _c_ _on ella_ _a_ _l_ _go_ _m_ _á_ _s_ _—_ _e_ _n_ _r_ _e_ _a_ _li_ _dad_ _m_ _u_ _c_ _ho_ _m_ _á_ _s—_ _qu_ _e_ _s_ _ex_ _o._ _S_ _é_ _qu_ _e_ _d_ _e_ _b_ _e_ _r_ _í_ _a d_ _ec_ _í_ _rs_ _e_ _l_ _o,_ _p_ _e_ _r_ _o_ _no_ _s_ _o_ _y_ _m_ _u_ _y_ _bu_ _e_ _na_ _c_ _on_ _l_ _a_ _pa_ _l_ _ab_ _r_ _a_ _hab_ _l_ _ada,_ _m_ _e_ _t_ _e_ _m_ _o_ _qu_ _e_ _m_ _i_ _c_ _a_ _r_ _á_ _c_ _t_ _e_ _r_ _s_ _i_ _gu_ _e_ _s_ _i_ _e_ _ndo_ _b_ _r_ _u_ _s_ _c_ _o_ _y_ _e_ _s_ _o_ _no p_ _i_ _e_ _n_ _s_ _o_ _c_ _a_ _m_ _b_ _i_ _a_ _r_ _l_ _o_ _n_ _i_ _po_ _r ella_ _n_ _i_ _po_ _r_ _nad_ _i_ _e_ _;_ _t_ _e_ _nd_ _r_ _á_ _qu_ _e_ _a_ _ce_ _p_ _t_ _a_ _r_ _m_ _e_ _c_ _o_ _m_ _o_ _s_ _o_ _y_ _e_ _n_ _e_ _s_ _e_ _a_ _s_ _p_ _ec_ _t_ _o._

 _E_ _l_ _c_ _a_ _s_ _o_ _e_ _s_ _qu_ _e_ _h_ _e_ _p_ _e_ _n_ _s_ _ado_ _e_ _n_ _e_ _s_ _c_ _r_ _i_ _b_ _i_ _r_ _l_ _e_ _una_ _c_ _a_ _r_ _t_ _a,_ _po_ _r_ _qu_ _e_ _e_ _s_ _c_ _r_ _i_ _b_ _i_ _r_ _e_ _s_ _m_ _i_ _p_ _r_ _o_ _f_ _e_ _s_ _i_ _ón_ _y_ _ah_ _í_ _s_ _í_ _m_ _e_ _s_ _i_ _e_ _n_ _t_ _o_ _c_ _ó_ _m_ _oda._ _L_ _a_ _ve_ _r_ _dad,_ _no_ _m_ _e_ _ve_ _o_ _pon_ _i_ _é_ _ndo_ _m_ _e_ _d_ _e_ _l_ _an_ _t_ _e_ _d_ _e ella_ _pa_ _r_ _a_ _d_ _ec_ _i_ _r_ _l_ _e_ _qu_ _e_ _la_ _qu_ _i_ _e_ _r_ _o,_ _p_ _r_ _obab_ _l_ _e_ _m_ _e_ _n_ _t_ _e_ _m_ _e_ _s_ _a_ _l_ _d_ _r_ _í_ _a_ _una_ _bo_ _r_ _d_ _e_ _r_ _í_ _a_ _y_ _a_ _c_ _aba_ _r_ _í_ _a_ _e_ _s_ _t_ _r_ _op_ _e_ _ándo_ _l_ _o_ _t_ _odo._

¿Qué piensas? ¿Bastaría con la carta, o debo hacerlo en persona?

 _M_ _e_ _gu_ _s_ _t_ _a_ _r_ _í_ _a_ _qu_ _e_ _r_ _e_ _s_ _pond_ _i_ _e_ _r_ _a_ _s_ _a_ _e_ _s_ _t_ _a_ _e_ _n_ _p_ _r_ _i_ _v_ _ado,_ _po_ _r_ _f_ _a_ _v_ _o_ _r_ _._ _A_ _t_ _e_ _n_ _t_ _a_ _m_ _e_ _n_ _t_ _e_ _,_

 _White E._

 _P_ _._ _D_ _._ _¡_ _Y_ _S_ _I_ _S_ _E_ _TE_ _OCURRE PUBL_ _I_ _CARLA TE_ _CORTO LO_ _S SENOS_ _!_ _»_

Regina se dio cuenta de que no había respirado durante toda la lectura. Tragó aire, cerró los ojos y procedió a leerla de nuevo con calma, para asegurarse de que realmente decía lo que había creído entender.

Después cerró el archivo y apagó el ordenador. Se levantó y, a grandes zancadas, cruzó la habitación y salió hacia la oficina de Emma. Desde la habitación contigua, Ashley la llamó.

—Regina.

—Ahora no —dijo sin apenas mirarla, corriendo literalmente hacia la otra oficina. La chica miró a Rubí y sacudió la cabeza.

—¡Joder, cómo va! ¿Qué habrá hecho la jefa ahora?

—¡Quién sabe!

—Será mejor que no aparezcamos por allí en un buen rato.

—Sí, opino lo mismo.

Regina ni se molestó en llamar. Abrió la puerta bruscamente y entró. Emma alzó los ojos del documento que leía y sus miradas se encontraron.

—¿Querías algo, Mills?

—En efecto, Querida—dijo sin aliento y colocando una silla contra la puerta de modo que no se pudiera abrir desde fuera—. Vengo a darte una respuesta… en privado, como has pedido.

Se acercó hasta ella y levantándola en vilo, la llevó contra el archivador y empezó a besarla. Emma enredó los dedos en su cabello y respondió con la pasión contenida durante los últimos meses. Se restregó contra ella mientras la besaba, apretándola contra la madera, sus manos descendieron por las caderas y alzaron el borde de la falda, esa que había deseado levantar desde la primera vez que se la vio puesta. No llevaba ropa interior y Regina apartó por un momento su boca de la de ella.

—No llevas bragas… ¿Me estabas esperando?

—Más o menos.

—Joder … —dijo besándola de nuevo, más excitada todavía, si eso era posible.

—Vamos, Regina, no te demores… No puedo más, llevo cachonda desde que mandé ese email hace ya mucho rato.

Regina la penetro en un solo movimiento sin esperar más.

Fue un polvo brutal, pura pasión y adrenalina a borbotones. Emma empezó a correrse casi al instante y a Regina le costó mucho contenerse lo poco que pudo hacerlo. Terminó rápido.

Sin aliento, le tomó la cara entre las manos y la miró a los ojos.

—Te prometo que esta noche me lo tomaré con más calma.

—Ha estado perfecto tal como ha sido. Y, ¿nos vamos a ver esta noche?

—Ni un ciclón podría impedírmelo.

Se separaron y recompusieron sus ropas.

—¿Se me nota? —preguntó Emma peinándose con los dedos. Regina la miró de arriba abajo y lanzó una carcajada.

—Sí.

—A ti también.

—Pues me importa un carajo, porque pienso salir ahí y proclamarlo a los cuatro vientos. Y habrá que poner una cerradura en esa puerta.

—Ni hablar. Esto ha sido algo ocasional. A partir de ahora nos veremos en tu casa o en la mía. Y hablando de tu casa… Kathryn…

—Se marchará pronto. Ya está demorando demasiado su estancia aquí.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Regina respiró hondo. Sabía que ese momento llegaría y trató de decidir en un segundo cuál de las formas de decírselo que tenía pensadas funcionaría mejor. Se sentó y la invitó a hacer lo mismo.

—Siéntate, Emma. Hay algo que tengo que decirte sobre Kathryn… Y espero que no te enfades demasiado.

Los ojos de ella se oscurecieron al instante.

—¿Te acostaste con ella?

—Difícilmente, puesto que no me he acostado con ella desde hace años.

—¿Entonces?

—Kathryn no ha roto con Fred.

—¿No? ¿Y entonces qué hace aquí?

—Accedió a ayudarme a darte celos.

La mirada iracunda de Emma la obligó a alzar las manos.

—Sé que tienes todo el derecho a estar enojada, pero déjame explicártelo.

—Tienes cinco minutos —dijo mordiendo las palabras.

—Estaba desesperada, enamorada de ti y tú sin querer admitir que sentías lo mismo que yo. No sabía qué hacer, aunque suene pedante, nunca me había visto en la situación de tener que perseguir a una mujer. Zelena me dijo que si pensabas que podías perderme quizás te dieras cuenta de tus sentimientos.

—¡De modo que ha sido toda una conspiración familiar!

—No, deja a mi familia fuera. La culpa es mía y solo mía. Y sé que me merezco una buena bofetada… o dos, o las que creas oportunas… o el castigo que quieras darme. Lo único que no te voy a permitir es que te retractes de lo que has escrito. Tampoco voy a decirte que lo siento, porque no lo siento en absoluto, señorita Swan. Te quiero, y en el amor y en la guerra todo vale.

—De acuerdo. Creo que el asunto se podrá zanjar con un par de buenas bofetadas—dijo acercándose hasta ella y cruzándole la cara a derecha y a izquierda. Regina la agarró por la cintura y la sentó sobre sus rodillas. Ella empezó a besarla de nuevo. Después se separó y la miró a los ojos.

—Vas a pagar muy caro estos meses de celos, señora Mills.

—Estoy dispuesta. Siempre y cuando algún día te conviertas en la otra madre de varios Millcitos.

—Puede… pero eso será en el futuro, y nos limitaremos a un «Millcito». No somos ni unas jovencitas y no pienso ser una madre-abuela. Solo nos dará tiempo a tener uno.

—Ya veremos, lo volveremos a discutir en su momento. De momento, vuelve a besarme.

—No. Estamos en horario de trabajo, así que vete a tu oficina y gánate el pan.

—De acuerdo. Pero nos vemos esta noche.

—Nos vemos esta noche. Y ahora dile a tu «querida prima» que pase. Voy a tener unas palabritas con ella.

—Emma, te he dicho que esto es cosa mía.

—Y lo que yo tengo que decirle es cosa de las dos y tú no tienes nada que ver. Llámala.

—Está bien.

Kathryn entró en la oficina apenas cinco minutos después de que Regina saliera. Un simple vistazo a Emma la hizo sonreír y dijo:

—Haré las maletas.

—Eres una maldita zorra.

—Lo soy.

—Me has manipulado.

—Sí. Pero Fred se estaba impacientando y yo también. Has sido mucho más dura de lo que pensaba. A juzgar por la forma en que me has estado matando con la mirada todas estas semanas, pensé que aguantarías menos.

—Creía que te la estabas tirando.

—Era la idea. Pero hace ya muchos años que Regina y yo solo somos primas y amigas. Lo que hubo entre nosotras es cosa del pasado.

—Pero siguieron echando «polvos de recuerdo» durante años.

—¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

—Ella, cuando estuvimos en la fiesta de Cora. ¿Acaso no es cierto?. Kathryn sacudió la cabeza.

—Solo una vez, el verano siguiente a nuestra pequeña relación. Pero ya no era lo mismo, y no lo volvimos a intentar. Si es cierto que quedó entre nosotras una camaradería y amistad que nunca tuvo con el resto de las primas.

—La mataré…

—No lo hagas, ya la has matado bastante ignorándola estos meses. Por eso me he prestado a esta farsa, porque la quiero mucho y está muy enamorada. Eres afortunada, y espero que sepas apreciarla.

—Todavía tengo que acostumbrarme a la idea. Joder, apenas hemos empezado y ya me ha dicho que quiere casarse conmigo y tener varios hijos. Va muy de prisa esta mujer.

—¿Y tú has aceptado?

—He dicho quizás, y he rebajado el número de hijos a uno.

—No te fíes, Regina es muy persistente cuando quiere algo.

—Es innegociable.

—Bien, allá ustedes. Ahora me marcho, saldré en el primer vuelo a Londres donde encuentre plaza.

Le tendió la mano.

—Espero que acabemos siendo amigas, a pesar de todo esto. Probablemente nos veremos en futuras celebraciones familiares, a Cora le gusta reunir a su gente.

Emma se la estrechó.

—Supongo que acabaremos siéndolo. Pero sigo pensando que eres una zorra manipuladora.

—Lo sé. Hasta la próxima, Emma… Cuídala.

—Eso ni lo dudes.

Kathryn se marchó y Rubí apareció poco después. Una simple mirada a su amiga la hizo sonreír. Los ojos brillantes, la boca hinchada y el cuerpo relajado después de la tensión que había mostrado las últimas semanas, le confirmaron sus sospechas.

—Intuyo que todo bien…

—Todo muy bien. Acabo de entrar oficialmente en una relación con la señora Mills. Estoy asustada… y muy feliz.

—Ya verás como todo va bien. No son dos jovencitas, ambas saben lo que quieren. Y si no funciona, no habrás perdido nada por intentarlo. Disfrútalo, porque es muy bonito. Estar sola, ser dura y fuerte, bastarse a una misma está bien, pero a veces es maravilloso recostar la cabeza en el hombro de alguien y dejar de ser fuerte por un rato. Permite que te cuiden, que te mimen… y haz tú lo mismo. De vez en cuando acaríciale los senos en vez de amenazar con cortárselos.

Emma sonrió ante la salida de su amiga.

—Lo haré. Estoy decidida a que esto funcione.

—Esta noche la pasaré en casa de Belle.

—Iba a pedírtelo. Voy a invitarla a casa. ¿Y qué me aconsejas que me ponga para recibirla? ¿Lencería de encaje? ¿Un camisón sexy? No tengo nada de eso, tendré que salir a comprarlo.

—Una camisa sin nada debajo. Al menos es lo que me pone a mí. Y a ti la lencería de encaje no te pega.

—Bueno, tampoco tengo camisas. Pasaré a comprarla de camino a casa y ya luego le preguntaré qué le gusta.

—Y yo voy a llamar a Belle para que me espere esta noche.

Rubí se marchó y Emma se quedó un buen rato pensando en dónde se estaba metiendo. Pero contenta y feliz del paso que había dado. Probablemente acabaría siendo la señora Mills—, madre de un Millcito, y pertenecería a esa familia cálida y acogedora que había conocido en la fiesta de Cora.

Y tendría a su lado una mujer maravillosa con la que discutir el resto de su vida, porque ese era un placer al que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar, para acabar haciendo las paces sobre cualquier mueble o rincón de su casa. Sonrió al imaginárselo.

El sonido de un mensaje interrumpió sus pensamientos.

«No hagas planes para el fin de semana. Haré la cena.» Sí, también iba a dejarse mimar.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

Espero en estos días pueda subir el epílogo, no se desesperen. Saludos!. :)


End file.
